The Princess' Sonata
by Miriae
Summary: CHAPTER 26 up! AU. AxC. Athrun Zala, chairman of PLANTs, needs a new secretary. And he gets one. The only problem is that she's a natural and the princess of Orb by the name of Cagalli.
1. New Secretary

**Hi! **

This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic, please be kind enough I'm not a good author but I'll try my best.

**NOTES:**

This fic is semi-AU with some reference to the original SEED. The timeline for this story will be three years after the ending of SEED but with some modifications:

- Athrun and Cagalli haven't met yet  
- Cagalli doesn't know that Kira is her brother  
- Lacus is still Athrun's fiancée  
- Athrun took over the position of his father  
- Cagalli isn't officially the princess of Orb  
- Lord Uzumi is still alive

These are just some of the modifications, there might be more. If you are confused, you are free to ask.

**EDITED**: Thanks a lot to Angel628 for volunteering to edit the chapters! She's responsible for the better versions! Thanks a lot, Angel628!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

**s0s**

**T.h.e..P.r.i.n.c.e.s.s.'..S.o.n.a.t.a**

_Miriae_

**s0s**

**Chapter 1**

_New Secretary_

**sOs**

"You're fired."

His voice rang out through the velvet room adorned with certificates and medals. Sitting behind the rich oak table, Athrun Zala, 20, narrowed his eyes as the lady in front of him knelt.

"Chairman Zala, please give me another chance!" she pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I didn't like how your report turned out that's why I'm firing you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She knelt lower so that her head almost touched the floor. She didn't care about saving her remaining dignity. "Please, Mr. Zala! Please give me another chance!"

"Are you questioning my decision?" he asked dangerously.

"No, sir! Of course not! But please! One—"

"—_Last chance_, young lady? I'm sorry, but I don't accept an incompetent person as my personal secretary. Especially someone like you... a coordinator, but still _stupid_."

Tears flowed out of the lady's eyes. She couldn't do anything, she knew she couldn't. "No... _please_, sir..."

Athrun relaxed in his chair, "Get out."

"Please, Chairman Zala! I really need this job!"

"Get out, or I'll personally drag you out," he said in a voice that could match the temperature on Pluto.

"Sir! Please—"

Athrun spun his chair to face the large French windows, his back facing the lady. "Get out before I lose my temper with you."

"Sir!"

Pushing a button on his leather chair, he spoke in a professional manner, "Please get this lady out of my sight."

"Sir, please! Please! Have mercy!"

In a snap, two soldiers entered the room. With their ZAFT uniforms perfectly ironed, they stood proudly while holding their guns. They grabbed the pleading lady by the elbows and exited the room.

The doors closed and the cries of the lady were silenced. Athrun resumed his position facing the windows. Sighing, he pushed another button.

"Could you please direct me to Patrick Zala?"

The operator spoke a soft 'Please hold on'. With a click, a man's voice spoke from the other line, "What is it now, Athrun?"

"I need another secretary, father." Athrun answered nonchalantly.

His father sighed. "It hasn't been a year since you replaced me as chairman and yet you already have had five secretaries! Why can't you be contented?"

"They make me angry," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The first one spilled coffee on a document I was working on. The second threw Haro in the swimming pool out of annoyance. Lacus was really sad so I had to spare some time to fix the poor thing. The third one ran off with her natural boyfriend— pathetic if you ask me. The fourth resigned just because I raised my voice. She was weak. The fifth, the one I fired just now, presented a report full of errors."

"But you could at least have tried to let it pass. Don't go firing them."

"Father, I am like you. I don't take excuses. I want excellent results. Do you really think _these_ secretaries would meet my expectations?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"Father?"

"I will get you a new secretary only if you promise that she'll stay with you for a year. Is that understood?"

Athrun thought the idea over. "It is the only option I have now, isn't it? That sounds reasonable. I will agree, but make sure she is capable enough."

"That's good, but there's one _problem_," his father spoke in a dangerous tone, anger spitting out with every word.

Athrun allowed his father to continue. "To strengthen the newly achieved peace between naturals and coordinators, the Alliance is suggesting that naturals should be allowed to work on PLANTs, and vice-versa."

Athrun frowned. _Those naturals are really ambitious, aren't_ _they?_ "I believe the Alliance is suggesting the idea only to gain technology from the coordinators. _Pathetic_."

"I agree with you, but we can't do anything. Lacus Clyne is supporting the idea. You know her. You know how influential that singer is."

Athrun smiled as the name 'Lacus Clyne' was mentioned. The lady was his fiancée since birth. He loved her so much that being angry with her was like a sin. "Lacus really is something. Sometimes, I can't understand her..."

"Athrun, do you know that because of this plan, your secretary will be a natural?"

**sOs**

Golden orbs stared unblinkingly at the laptop as Cagalli Yula Attha, 19, read the text over and over.

"What are you doing, Cagalli?"

She looked up to see her guardian and bodyguard, Ledonir Kisaka, expecting an answer.

Turning her attention back on the computer, she spoke in a low voice, "There are rumors that ZAFT is planning an attack on Orb... The sudden electric failure on PLANTs deactivated their security system so I managed to access their main computer, for a minute, via Internet a few days ago.. I downloaded this file before they caught me."

Kisaka studied the text presented before him with utmost care. Looking over at the girl, he spoke in a gentle voice. "I know you are worried, but we can't go back to Orb just yet. We still can't reveal your true identity, princess. I have told you before how you were entrusted to my family. We were asked to raise you to be a strong princess, away from the spotlight where you couldn't move freely. We can't destroy all the years we spent hiding you by simply barging into Orb and announcing that ZAFT will attack."

The princess countered back, "You've been telling me that story for so long! You always lecture me on how I should avoid this and that because I'm a princess! But, bloody hell! The only thing I know about my father is that he is the leader of Orb; the only thing I know about my homeland is that it was one of the neutral nations during the war! How do you expect me to act like a princess with only this knowledge at hand!"

Kisaka sighed as he patted her head, "Cagalli, don't be childish."

Cagalli pulled his hand off her head, "Childish! You call me childish? Is wanting to help the country I will soon rule considered childish? I want to help Orb! Why can't you understand that?"

He looked at the girl knowingly, "Tell me, Cagalli, what can you do?"

She was taken aback, "I..."

"See, you can't do anything right now. I would advise you to wait for two more months. By that time, you'll turn 20 and be presented as the legal heir to the throne of Orb."

"But we don't know when will ZAFT attack! We must act now!"

"We can't. I am not going to allow you to endanger yourself."

"But—"

"Kisaka! Cagalli! Look at this!" Erica Simmons burst in to the room, newspaper in hand.

Kisaka took the paper and read the part encircled in red. "WANTED: Secretary. QUALIFICATIONS: 18 years old and above, mentally capable with pleasing personality and a natural. CONTACT: 0920-555, ZAFT OFFICE."

Cagalli's eyes widened, "ZAFT Office? _Natural?_ What is happening here?"

Erica looked at the two. "I heard the Alliance suggested something about allowing naturals to work on PLANTs and vice-versa."

Kisaka's eyebrows furrowed. "It is not yet officially announced, so why are they promoting it? ZAFT is up to something."

"Wait, I'll apply for the job," Cagalli suddenly blurted out.

"No, Cagalli, I won't allow you," Kisaka argued. "You are going back to Orb soon. It would be dangerous if people see you work."

She faced him with a determined expression on her features. "If I can apply for the job, I might be able to obtain some information about their plans. This is the only thing I can do for Orb right now."

"No, Cagalli. No."

Cagalli frowned. "Even if you say 'no', I will still go. You know me, Kisaka."

It was now Kisaka's turn to be taken aback.

Erica voiced her opinion. "I don't think she's joking, Kisaka. She is a stubborn princess after all."

Kisaka hesitated. "But—"

"You could come if you want," Cagalli added quickly.

He sighed resignedly. "I guess I don't have any choice."

**sOs**

Athrun's eyes snapped open as the phone rang. Wanting to kill the person who interrupted his sleep, he answered the phone coldly.

"What do you want?"

"Chairman Zala," the man on the other line said. "I'm sorry for interrupting you."

Athrun rolled his eyes as realization dawned. "This better be good, Yzak, or you're dead."

"That's Commander Joule to you, Chairman Zala," Yzak spat proudly.

The chairman continued to roll his eyes, "Let me correct myself then. What is your humble business, Commander Joule," he replied sarcastically.

"I was the one tasked to facilitate the application for your new secretary."

"The point is?"

"Those naturals are nothing but a joke. They shiver under my gaze. How foolish could they be for applying."

Athrun smirked. "It seems that I will not have a natural for my secretary anymore."

"I guess so, but— what are you saying Nicol?" Yzak suddenly walked away from the phone. Athrun waited.

Yzak finally came back, his voice sounding amused. "It seems it is too early to celebrate, Chairman Zala. A new applicant has arrived. Nicol is interviewing her now."

Athrun frowned. "Don't let her pass."

"Tell that to Nicol, not me."

"Yzak..." he spoke in a dangerous tone. "Don't pass an applicant who's not worthy just because you want to make me suffer."

"Why would I want you to suffer, Athrun? We are friends."

"Yzak..."

"Good news, Athrun," it was now Yzak's turn to be sarcastic. "It seems Nicol let her pass. She will be your new secretary."

"Damn," Athrun cursed.

"Well, I just wish you luck A— what the! Nicol!"

"Hey! Athrun!" Nicol suddenly spoke from the other line. It seemed that he managed to snatch the phone away from Yzak. "I hope you don't mind me passing Cagalli, that's her name, Cagalli Yula. Anyway, I think she's worthy enough. She's smart, although I sense that she has a quick temper."

"I don't mind it at all, Nicol. It is just what I need: a natural to_ play_ with," Athrun answered evilly.

Nicol's voice suddenly became serious, "Don't play with her Athrun. I believe she's a strong-willed girl."

"She is still a natural, thus, she is weak."

"I know how much you hate naturals, Athrun, but... there's just something with this girl that's... different."

Athrun looked at the phone disbelievingly. _Nicol actually stood up for a natural?_ "Why are you being nice to that natural?"

"Her name's Cagalli, Athrun. I'm not really standing up for her but I have this hunch that there's more to her than what is seen."

"Since when did you become a fortune teller?"

"No, Athrun, I'm serious! Anyway, you know the deal. Your secretary must last for a year."

"Yeah, that will be hard, considering how weak naturals are."

Nicol sighed. Surely, there was no point trying to persuade Athrun to treat a natural equally; the guy had bad memories with naturals. "Just stick with the deal and you'll be fine. I'll hang up now, Athrun. Yzak left just a minute ago so I'm now in charge of the preparations for the shuttle that will take her to PLANTs."

"Okay then, goodbye."

"Bye."

Athrun walked to the window and pulled the velvet curtains apart to reveal the beautiful garden of the Zala mansion.

He smirked, "Cagalli Yula, huh? I'll make you realize that all naturals are weaklings."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...** _

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**I know Athrun is OOC.. but there's a reason for his actions. These reasons will be revealed later.**

**I know this chapter is so fast. But I'm doing this so that there will be less chapters and we could proceed to Athrun/Cagalli scenes faster. If you have suggestions, please feel free to tell.**

**I know Cagalli is older (her birthday is May 18 while Athrun's October 29) but for the sake of this fic, let's interchange, okay?**

**See ya!**  
**Miriae**

_Revised and edited: July 29, 2006 by Angel628  
__Revised and edited: May 25, 2013 by miriae_


	2. Late for Work

**Hi! I'm back!**

**This is actually the first time I updated this fast. And that's all thanks to your reviews! Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer:_ I am just a 14-year old girl who's really addicted to Athrun/Cagalli and Miriallia/Dearka. I am not that great to own Gundam Seed, okay?_**

**sOs**

**Chapter 2**

_Late For Work_

**sOs**

A nice Monday morning on PLANTs would definitely make anyone happy. The scent of the luscious green surroundings and the melodious chirping of birds added to the bliss.

But not for a certain blonde.

Cagalli Yula Attha stared in horror at the clock on her bedside table. _7:55 A.M_., it read.

For some, it may not have been a big deal, but not for this princess. In fact, her first day of work as a secretary began at 8 am. Judging by the information given by the clock, she only had 5 minutes.

So, she was really dead.

"KISAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" she yelled as she jumped out of bed. Flinging the bedroom door open, she rushed to the kitchen of the apartment they were staying in. There was a note on the counter and it read:

_Cagalli, _

_I went out early today to pick up the things we forgot on Earth. There's some food on the table so just eat, okay? And don't forget that your job starts at 8am. The ZAFT office is just a ride away, so I don't think you'll get lost. _

_Oh yeah, be good, okay? DON'T EVER TRY TO DO SOMETHING BAD WHILE YOU ARE THERE. DON'T EVER HIT SOMEONE WHO INSULTS NATURALS. _

_One last note, your name is Cagalli Yula. If someone asks for your family background, stick with the old story, okay? _

_Kisaka _

_P.S. **DON'T BE LATE FOR WORK!** _

Throwing the paper in the bin, she yelled, "I'M LATE!"

**sOs**

Athrun stared at the silver-plated clock on his desk. His eyebrows furrowed.

Well, it was already 8:30am. His new secretary should have arrived _thirty minutes_ ago and yet there was still no sign of her.

He was getting impatient, of course. And getting Athrun Zala impatient was never a good thing.

**sOs**

_30 _

_20 _

_10 meters..._

Cagalli ran as fast as she could with a sandwich in her mouth (probably her breakfast). Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing a red top and cargo pants; her uniform was to be given when she reported in today.

"Just a little more, Cagalli, you can do it," she managed to cheer herself on as she swallowed the sandwich wholly.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"YEEEES!" she yelled as she finally made it to the office. She leaned on the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Ahem..."

She turned her head to face a young man, probably a year older than her, with short, silver hair, wearing a red ZAFT uniform. She quickly stood straight.

"You must be Ms. Yula, correct?" he asked rather coldly.

"Yes, I am."

He narrowed his eyes and dragged her by the arm.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cagalli tried to wiggle free of his grasp but to no avail. "Hey! Are you listening to me? Where the heck are you bringing me? HEY!" she started hitting him.

The corridor they were walking at was silent except for Cagalli's complaints and the sound of their heels. Several doors faced each other on either side.

He stopped and faced her angrily."What do you think are you doing?"

Cagalli pulled her arm away. "What do you think are _you_ doing! Where are you taking me? I don't even know you!"

"Well_,_ I'm bringing you to someone who can make you_ presentable_ enough," he answered sarcastically. He resumed dragging her.

"W-what?"

"You are not even wearing the ZAFT uniform, _natural._"

"And who are YOU to order me around?"

He crossed his arms. "I'm just one of the _top_ officials of the military, _natural_." he said proudly.

She imitated him. "I don't care." In her mind, she was desperately suppressing the urge to tell this egotistical bastard that she was, in fact, a _princess _with much more power than him.

His eyes narrowed into slits. His temper was being tested by this—by this... _pathetic natural_. "Shut up, _natural_." He grabbed her wrist and pushed her into a room. He quickly shut the door, leaving Cagalli inside.

**sOs**

"Chairman Zala, your new secretary has arrived at last."

The videophone sprang to life as the face of Yzak Joule appeared.

Athrun spun his chair to face the videophone. "So she decided to appear at last. Why are you so pissed?"

Yzak frowned. "That secretary of yours needs to learn how to respect her superiors. She is so annoying."

The chairman smirked. "Interesting. Where is she now?"

"She's currently changing into her uniform."

"Make sure she comes here immediately."

"Whatever."

With that, the line went dead.

**sOs**

The room Cagalli was in was a changing room. Racks of uniforms occupied every corner of the room. In the middle, a full-length mirror stood.

Cagalli sighed as she sat on the chair beside the mirror. Her eyes traveled from rack to rack. "Great, what should I do now?"

The door opened to admit a pretty lady. She was wearing a uniform similar to the ones on the racks. She had short, honey-colored hair that curved outwards.

"You must be Cagalli," she assumed, smiling. Cagalli nodded. Somehow, she felt comfortable with this lady.

The lady went to one of the racks and picked up a uniform similar to hers. "You are a natural, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

The lady smiled and handed Cagalli the uniform. "You know, I'm a natural too."

"Really..?" Cagalli asked disbelievingly.

"My case is the same as yours although I arrived a week earlier than you. Anyways, get dressed now before Chairman Zala gets impatient," she said.

Cagalli nodded. "What's your name?"

"My name is Miriallia Haw. You can call me Miriallia."

"Is life here on PLANTs hard?"

"Not really... although, I miss Orb."

She stared at Miriallia. "You're from Orb..?"

Miriallia nodded. "Are you from Orb too?"

"Erm, not really..." Cagalli replied, cautious not to blow her cover. "Anyway, are you sure this is my uniform?" She held the skirt high "I am _not_ wearing a skirt. Never."

"That's the standard uniform for women here. You can't do much about it."

Cagalli's jaw dropped in horror, "I am not going to wear a skirt!"

"Oh come on! I'm positive that it would look nice on you."

"_Nice?_ NICE?" Cagalli went to the racks. "Don't you have something that's more comfortable? I mean, a pair of pants and a shirt maybe? Because I am not going to wear this to work."

"Nope. That's why you must wear that."

"NEVER."

"Oh yes you will, if you don't want Chairman Zala to get more angry with you."

It took a full five minutes before Miriallia convinced Cagalli to wear the uniform.

Cagalli stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a tight, all dark green uniform with the skirt ending above her knees.A matching hat was on her head. On her feet was a pair of brown high-heeled shoes.

Miriallia smiled. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

A faint blush appeared on Cagalli's cheeks. "I am_ not_ gorgeous! I look absolutely scary in this... this... girly uniform! I don't wear skirts! I don't wear high-heels!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Miriallia opened the door. "You must report to Chairman Zala now, although it will be hard..." she trailed off, glancing at the clock which now read 8:45am.

Cagalli gulped. "I guess so.."

They walked down the corridor, saluting anyone they met on the way.

Cagalli remembered something. "Miriallia, do you know that silver-haired freak who was boasting that he is a top official in the army? He was the one who dragged me."

"Oh, that must have been Commander Yzak Joule."

"Who is he?"

"Well, he is really well-known in the army because of his skills during the war. Together with Dearka Elsman and Athrun Zala, he became an ace of the military."

"Wait... Is Athrun Zala related to Chairman Zala?"

"Actually, they are the same."

Cagalli stopped in her tracks. "You mean... I'm actually going to work with one of the greatest soldiers? This is so COOL!"

"You could say that but..."

"But..?"

Miriallia stopped in front of a door. She faced Cagalli.

"Chairman Zala isn't actually as friendly as you think. He is a genius, far better than the normal coordinator standards, though... his personality... That's why, be careful, Cagalli. Don't try to piss him off."

Cagalli smiled. "I'll try my best."

Miriallia smiled and proceeded down the far end of the corridor. Cagalli took a deep breath and faced the door.

"On the count of three: one... two... three..."

She swiped her I.D. on the digital lock and the door opened.

Athrun Zala sat behind the Oak table, a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Well, well, well, good morning, Ms. Yula."

* * *

**_To Be Continued... _**

**So what do you think? Please Review!**

**Cagalli's uniform is the uniform Fllay wore when she was with ZAFT. Personally, I prefer that than the uniform of the EA.**

**Athrun is somewhat OOC here. There's a reason why he acts like a stuck up jerk. But don't worry, hopefully, this attitude of his will disintegrate.**

Revised and edited: August 11, 2006 by Angel628  
Revised and edited: May 25, 2013 by Miriae


	3. Pluto caged in PLANTs

**I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter (hides in a corner) you see, the original copy of this chapter was accidentally deleted during the fight I had with my sister... long story... Anyway, I lost the interest to continue writing until my friend, xianora , bugged me for the next chappie Well, I hope you will enjoy this chappie**

**Again, thank you for all your reviews You really helped me a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. :( (sniff)**

**Dedicated to my friends especially Charisse Chua I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapte**r

**sOs**

**Chapter 3**

_Pluto Caged In PLANTs_

**sOs**

The PLANT spaceport was one of the busiest places you could find on the territory, Kisaka learned, as he fought his way into the chattering crowd. The sound of launching space ships graced the busy port every 10 minutes. Dignitaries of different countries arrived every once in a while with their tight-packed security clambering with their guns, heads held up high.

If it wasn't for the things they had left on Earth, Kisaka would have never allowed himself to go on this state.

The signboard was in view; he knew that he was near his destination. Pushing his black sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, he darted to the counter inconspicuously.

"Good morning, sir, what can I do for you?" The pretty lady at the counter asked, her pearly white teeth flashing in a winning smile.

"I'm here to pick up the baggage I had sent from Earth," he answered casually as he gave the receipt to the lady.

The lady examined the paper with the flick of the eye. The power of a coordinator was no doubt extraordinary. "Please collect your baggage on the ramp, Mr. Kisaka."

The man nodded and went to get the baggage.

**sOs**

_Surprising_ was definitely the word of the day.

When Cagalli thought about her job, she had always imagined Athrun Zala to be a snob-faced old man with crooked nose and thick glasses. She had even envisioned an imaginary inferno as his office.

But the Athrun Zala she was faced with was different.

He was calm, reserved, and had the most striking green eyes she had ever seen. They were like deep chunks of emerald that had been polished to perfection. The way he sat on his desk was very professional, as if he was born with the talent. He was dressed in a lavender-with-black-and-gold ZAFT uniform with no visible traces of creases in it. His blue hair looked fine as silk and framed his face artistically.

Even with all these characteristics, Cagalli never found him handsome...

She found him pretty.

**sOs**

Kisaka was breathing deeply as he found his way out of the damned spaceport after nearly half an hour struggling. He was now carrying two bags containing all the things they needed for their stay. He smiled inwardly. Cagalli surely would not be pleased to learn that he brought more skirts and dresses instead of the cargo pants he had promised.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are here now to have a special interview with Ms. Lacus Clyne!" His head shot up to see a very pretty lady with long pink hair on the large screen above. She wore a beautiful white dress with matching gold clips on her head.

"Ms. Lacus how is your life as Chairman Zala's fiancée?" The reporter asked. The latter smiled back.

"Athrun is a nice guy. We have been friends since our childhood days," she answered. "Even the children like him."

Kisaka furrowed his eyebrows. Chairman Zala? Isn't that the name of Cagalli's boss? So he has a fiancée. Funny... the lady, Lacus Clyne, looked quite young to be the fiancée of a chairman.

**sOs**

"Well, well, well, good morning, Ms. Yula."

Cagalli blinked in surprise as Chairman Zala's voice rang through the air.

She stood transfixed by the door, unsure of what to do. Somehow, the sight of his office seemed to give her chills. It wasn't an inferno.

It was Pluto caged in PLANTs.

"Aren't you going to close the door and come in?" he asked kindly, although she noticed that his eyes had narrowed into slits. Cagalli didn't have any choice but to obey him. She nodded and proceeded to his desk.

It was one of the instances when Cagalli couldn't think of anything to say. She knew that Chairman Zala was dangerous— he was emitting an aura that made the temperature of the room drop even lower. But then, Cagalli was Cagalli; she would never chicken out.

"Good morning—" she tried to greet, but the chairman held up his hand as if to stop her. She looked at him curiously.

"I'm a very busy man," he started as he examined the text on his laptop. "You know, I'm waiting for my _new_ secretary to arrive."

She raised her eyebrows. "But I'm your—"

"I really don't know why she's late," he cut her out. "Funny really since you have the same name: Cagalli Yula," he added.

"Excuse me but—"

"Why do you thinks she's late? Is it because of traffic?" he continued to muse.

"BUT—**"** Cagalli raised her voice but the latter continued.

"Or is it because her clock is broken."

"BUT—"

"Or is it because she overslept."

"BUT!" Cagalli was beginning to feel impatient. If this was his way of payback for being late, well, it was working.

"Or is it because she's a_ natural_," he stated darkly as emerald locked with gold.

With this statement, Cagalli stopped. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

The chairman relaxed on his chair. "Well, maybe she's late because she's a natural. Naturals are stupid. They are pathetic weaklings who can't get anything right," he replied as if stating the obvious.

Cagalli clenched and unclenched her fists. "What EXACTLY are you trying to say?" she asked carefully. '_Cagalli, calm down. Remember what Kisaka told you— do not get pissed!_'

"Naturals are arrogant people. They tend to blame everything to the coordinators. They believe that coordinators are to be blamed for staining their _blue and peaceful world_, when in fact, they are the ones at fault," he continued.

Cagalli was beginning to reach the limit of her patience. She was really getting pissed at this... this... arrogant git! Argh! If it weren't for her dignity as a princess, she would have launched at him and choked him until he said sorry for everything he said.

"The stupidest natural, of course, is Uzumi Nara Attha. That old git is nothing but a nutcase. He believes that naturals and coordinators can live in harmony. What a joke," Athrun Zala stated plainly.

Now, Cagalli was more than pissed. He had insulted Uzumi Nara Attha— her father! Although she hadn't seen him much these days, he was still her father and she respected him more than anyone. No one had the right to insult Uzumi Nara Attha in front of his daughter!

"Lord Attha is not stupid," she whispered. It was only now that she noticed that she was shaking with anger. Athrun remained calm and reserved.

"You don't agree with me?" he asked nonchalantly.

Cagalli carefully took a step forward and banged her palms on the intricate desk with a loud thud. She took a deep breath.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Pissing Cagalli off was not a good thing, especially on fine mornings like this.

"OF COURSE I DON'T AGREE WITH YOUR STUPID CRAP! YOU'RE THE MOST ARROGANT MAN I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON! Oh, pardon me, I'm not even sure if you're a MAN! You look like a WOMAN!" She was surprised at how she managed to yell that mouthful of words in one breath.

"I'M SORRY IF WE NATURALS AREN'T AS EXTRAORDINARY AS YOU COORDINATORS ARE! BUT I'M THANKFUL THAT I'M A NATURAL, AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE ANY CONNECTIONS WITH A STUPID, ARROGANT, AND OBNOXIOUS PERSON LIKE YOU!"

Athrun remained seated, calm and reserved in every angle. He sure knew how to intimidate people. And he did so even more when he let his eyes trail down her body from head to foot as if mocking her. He closed his eyes. "Tsk. Naturals... such ugly wild beasts."

"HOW DARE YOU!" She made an effort to slap him but he easily caught her wrist.

"Don't underestimate me," he stated coldly as he squeezed her wrist. She wanted to cry in pain but she couldn't. She couldn't let him see that she was weak.

He released her wrist and examined her. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks red in pain. He smirked. It seemed that he had won.

But then, Cagalli smirked. "Don't underestimate me." With one swift move, she aimed her right fist at him. Athrun caught it easily but then, Cagalli twisted her wrist so that Athrun's hand went with it. Then she slapped him with her left hand. Athrun's eyes widened as he recognized the stinging pain on his cheek. He released her wrist.

Cagalli quickly moved away from him. "From now on, you must not underestimate naturals," she stated coldly in between her panting. Athrun placed his palm on his cheek and cast a hateful glare at Cagalli. Cagalli recomposed herself. That glare was the signal for her to leave.

"Well then, Chairman Zala, I'm you're new secretary, Cagalli Yula. I hope to be working with you _harmoniously,_" she stated. She turned to the door. "I assume that my table is the one outside this room, isn't it?" She went to the door and exited the room without waiting for his reply.

**sOs**

Cagalli almost threw her bag at the desk with her anger. She was pissed beyond compare.

She never thought that she could meet a boy who could piss her off more than Yuna Roma Seiran. Yuna was the boy Cagalli was engaged to. She had met him way back when she was four years of age. They hadn't seen each other since then but she could never forget that arrogant remark he had given her.

_'I never thought a boy could be a princess.'_

She gritted her teeth. That remark still lingered in her mind. It was an insult. But then, it didn't matter right now since another man had broken the record for pissing her off like that.

Her new boss. Athrun Zala.

That name made her want to vomit. She wanted to sue herself for even thinking he was such a great soldier. Yeah, right, an excellent soldier without a heart.

If only she wasn't the future ruler of Orb, she would have resigned from her job right away. She could not stand another moment with Athrun Zala; she might knock the air out of him from hatred.

"Cagalli!" she turned her head to see Miriallia running towards her.

"Hello," Cagalli greeted coldly. Miriallia sighed.

"I told you," she remarked knowingly.

Cagalli chewed on her lower lip, it was a habit she had developed to ease her anger. "I _hate_ him," she said through gritted teeth as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You can't continue to hate him, you're working for him!"

"I hate him. He insulted naturals."

Miriallia sighed. "He hates everything connected to naturals. I don't why... The guy is pretty mysterious."

Cagalli clenched her fists. "I really,_ really_ hate him."

"But on the contrary, almost the whole female population in PLANTs is willing to throw themselves at him."

Cagalli looked up, "Oh, so coordinators are stupid!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

Miriallia's eyes widened. She quickly looked around, hoping no one heard what Cagalli had said. "Be careful! Don't forget that we are the only naturals in this building!"

"Sorry," the latter apologized not too sincerely.

Miriallia sighed again. "Well, I better brief you now about your work."

"I just wish I could wipe that smirk off his arrogant face," Cagalli muttered to herself before she listened to Miriallia's briefing.

**sOs**

Athrun stared at the door for the longest time; his hand never left his cheek. He then smirked.

"_Interesting..._"

He went back and sat on his chair, his eyes focused on the resume in front of him.

"Cagalli Yula; 19; parents— deceased; living in an apartment located on Garnet street, Aprillus City... you're interesting."

He unconsciously placed his palm on his sore cheek. It wasn't really that sore, but then, the thought of having a girl slap him did make the pain double. Not to mention, she was a natural.

_Headline for the tabloids: Chairman Athrun Zala, military genius and one of the greatest coordinators, slapped by a natural punk._

He didn't know why but the thought made him laugh. If he were normal, he would have gritted his teeth with embarrassment or even hunted that punk down: it didn't matter even if she was a girl.

But then, he wasn't normal. He was actually enjoying the situation.

The look on her face when he held her wrists was enough to complete his day. He even enjoyed having her yell at him. He didn't know why, but he really enjoyed intimidating her.

Athrun Zala was sadistic.

It was really fun watching her facial expressions change from being quiet and innocent to being vicious and almost lethal.

Well, it seemed that having her as his secretary wasn't bad after all.

**sOs**

Cagalli was nearing a mental breakdown. It hadn't been three hours since she started her job, and yet she felt like she was working as if it was the end of the world.

Her job consisted of answering calls and arranging schedules. But it was no easy task. Some callers were just too arrogant.

_Ring… _

"Chairman Zala's office, hello?"

"Hello, I want to arrange a meeting with Chairman Zala tomorrow, 7am," the voice said.

Cagalli checked her logbook. "I'm sorry but Chairman Zala's schedule is full for the next two weeks."

"I don't care. I need to have a meeting with Chairman Zala."

Cagalli gripped the phone harder, "I told you, SIR, Chairman Zala's schedule is full. There's no way I could squeeze in your request."

"I don't care! I want to meet chairman Zala and that's final!"

Cagalli raised her voice, "I told you, Chairman's Zala is B-U-S-Y! AND that's final!" With that, she slammed the phone down.

Some callers were even mentally disturbed.

"Hello, may I talk to Chairman Athrun Zala?" a girly, almost flirting voice asked. Cagalli groaned.

"May I know why you need to speak with him?"

"Well, I'm his wife,"

"Yeah, right," Cagalli rolled her eyes. As far as she was concerned, Athrun Zala was a bachelor.

"Excuse me, I'm really his wife! I want to talk to my husband right away!" the lady on the other line demanded.

"I'm sorry but he is busy," Cagalli stressed, but then hesitated. She smiled mischievously. _Payback... _"Oh, Chairman Zala wants to talk to you."

"Oh thank you!" the lady cried flirtatiously. Cagalli then pressed a button. Taking a deep breath, she spoke with the coldest tone she could muster. "Chairman Zala, you have an important call."

**sOs**

Athrun was engrossed in his work when his phone beeped and the voice of his secretary graced the air.

"Chairman Zala, you have an important call."

Raising his eyebrows, he pushed the button. The voice on the other line nearly made him fall off his chair.

"ATHRUN MY LOVE!" a shrill, flirtatious voice broke the serenity of the office.

"Who are you?" Athrun growled as he eyed the telephone darkly.

"Why! I'm your wife!"

"Excuse me, lady, I don't have a wife," he stated coldly as he eyed the door. That punk... she was going to taste his wrath.

"I'm your wife... It's me, Lacus!"the lady insisted although her voice faltered from his coldness.

"Don't EVER insult Lacus," he growled. "And don't ever call this building again if you still want to see the light of the day. And _miss Yula_, I think listening to other people's conversation is bad." With that, he banged the phone on the receiver and smirked.

**sOs**

Cagalli Yula... you have crossed the line.

Cagalli knew she was dead— totally dead.

She bit her lip. She only tried to avenge the injustice he had inflicted with his insults with that little prank. But it seemed he had taken it seriously.

She was really dead.

_'Calm down, Cagalli'_, she thought as she took a deep breath. Glancing at the clock she made quick decisions.

It was nearing lunch break. _Good..._ She had to run away from this building right now— as soon as possible. But where? It didn't matter. Maybe a place where Athrun Zala couldn't find her?

Oh god, she was really dead.

Grasping her bag, she quickly stood up and was about to run to the elevator when a strong hand grasped her wrist.

"Ms. Yula, could you do me a favor?" Athrun Zala asked nonchalantly.

Cagalli could feel her body numb as her mind registered who the person was. Taking a deep breath, she turned around with difficulty.

Athrun smirked. "I really want to eat a cake right now. The best cakes on PLANTs can be found on 2nd street. It is very close. I already called them, but it seems that they won't be able to deliver it. Could you go there and pick it up for me?"

"B-but... It's nearly lunch break— Could I just pick it up later?" Cagalli reasoned out. Inside, she was praying that it would work. She knew, deep down, that Athrun Zala was planning something.

Athrun faked a sigh. "I was really hoping I could have it now. I might even share some with you, if you like. I'm not that selfish, you know."

Cagalli pulled her skirt down nervously. It was only then that she realized it had gone up a few inches above her knees, maybe when she sat down. "But..." she tried to find a nice reason, but her mind went blank.

"Don't worry, it's close by," Athrun assured. He then took some bills out from his wallet and thrust them into her hand. "Here is the money." With that, he went back to his office, a smirk unknown to Cagalli danced on his features.

Cagalli looked at the money in her hand. She knew she didn't have any choice, so she had better get going.

But unfortunately for Cagalli, no one had told her that there was no 2nd street in Aprillus City...

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**Hehehehe! Athrun really is pissing Cagalli Next chapter, we'll know Cagalli's reaction to Athrun's prank on her. She also meets other characters... characters that will play important roles in the story (mischievous grin)**

Revised and edited: August 11, 2006 by Angel628  
Revised and edited: May 25, 2013 by Miriae


	4. Revenge is sweeter than cake

**Again, thank you for all your reviews! They really make me work hard and updated faster. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I could have killed nuisance characters if I own this anime... _grrrr..._**

**sOs**

**Chapter 4**

_Revenge is sweeter than cake_

**sOs**

Cagalli sat in one of the bus sheds, her hair and clothes soaking wet.

She should have listened to the weather forecast before leaving this morning. It was expected to rain and yet Cagalli didn't bring an umbrella. She really can't blame herself. She got up late, right?

But this wasn't the reason why this lady was harboring an I'm-pissed-as-hell-so-get-your-face-outta-here-if- you-want-to-live expression. She had just spent her whole afternoon trying to find a cake shop located on 2nd street, which was supposedly _'near'_.

But then, after almost five hours of running through the streets of Aprilius One, getting soaked in the rain for nearly two hours, being eyed by most sane people, getting lost through alley ways, tripping on her own high-heels (which was understandable since this is Cagalli and high-heeled shoes), she still hadn't found any traces (or even a clue) to where 2nd street was located.

She tried asking some people, but they just avoided her. It seemed that her ZAFT uniform and disheveled appearance scared them off.

So now, all she could do was sit here and try to think of another plan.

She looked around her, a little boy ran to his mother screaming something like 'ice cream'. Her expression softened a bit. She used to do that when she was young, only it wasn't her mother whom she had persuaded— she was already dead. Kisaka said she died giving birth to her. Anyway, that didn't matter right now, what she needed was to find 2nd street and buy that blasted cake.

"Just wait, Zala. Once I buy that cake, I'm going to slap it on your face!" She gritted her teeth. Her old anger was back.

"I HATE HIM!" she unconsciously blurted out. In a flash, eyebrows were arching up to her.

She smiled weakly in apology. "Umm.. please don't mind me.." The people went back to whatever they were doing.

"I should really control myself. Maybe they think I have a few screws loose.." she muttered more to herself.

"Umm... hello...?"

She looked up to see a handsome young man with unruly brown hair smiling weakly at her. He was clad in a simple light blue T-shirt and knee-length dark shorts.

She blinked. "Who are you?"

He scratched his head and chuckled apologetically. "I know it isn't my business, but if you need help, feel free to ask."

Cagalli blinked again. That... was quite _nice_ considering he was a coordinator. But then, he really had some guts to talk to her. Didn't he notice the uniform she was wearing?

"What do you want?" she inquired rather coldly.

"You've been gritting your teeth for a while now. I thought you must have a problem or something..." He explained, then added, "Don't get me wrong, I'm just trying to help."

She blushed faintly. So someone was actually seeing all her antics. How embarrassing! She was about to ask why he was watching her when an idea struck.

"Hey, do you know where 2nd Street is?"

She silently prayed that he knew the answer. Her hopes shot up when she saw him thinking.

"2nd street...? You mean where 'Wisteria Cake Shop' is to be found?"

Her eyes widened. She didn't have any clue on this 'Wisteria Cake Shop' but assuming this guy knew it, then maybe it was the one! "Yes! Do you know how to get there?"

The guy scratched his head uneasily. "Are you planning to go there... right now?"

"Of course! Why would I be asking if I wasn't?"

"Well, you see, in order to get to 2nd Street, you must ride a space shuttle."

Cagalli cocked an eyebrow, "I am in no mood for jokes, mister."

The man shook his head. "I'm not joking. You see, 2nd street isn't here on Aprilius One. It can be found on Junius four. That's about half an hour shuttle ride from here."

She clenched her fists. _Oh Zala... you're going to pay for this..._ "Excuse me, mister, where is the nearest cake shop?"

"Just take this road, the third store to your left, that's the nearest cake shop."

Cagalli faced her newly-found 'comrade.' "Thanks." And with that, she took off in the pouring rain.

"Hey!" he called, "I forgot to ask your name!"

**sOs**

Unlike most sane people, Athrun did not feel joy and satisfaction from hearing the five o'clock bell that signaled the end of the day. But then again, Athrun wasn't exactly sane in the field of work.

He would rather bury himself in work than go home. He couldn't be blamed for his way of thinking— his home wasn't exactly a happy one. It was silent and cold. Other than the maids and guards, it was only his father to whom he came home to. He didn't spend that much time with him either, he was too busy and the old man would rather sit in his study watching the news or even gazing at the picture of his wife.

His mind wandered to his secretary and he smirked evilly. She hadn't exactly returned since he had asked her to buy him a cake on 2nd street. He knew perfectly well that she would never find 2nd street. It was located on another PLANT.

Don't get him wrong. He wasn't usually this evil with pranks. Cagalli was just an exception. He would love to see her expression when she returned.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted upon seeing the lady in question.

**sOs**

Half an hour after she met the nice man, Cagalli found herself standing outside the ZAFT building— her breathing ragged from running quite a distance— with a small box at her feet. She was shaking with anger and was radiating a homicidal aura that people who went in and out of the building flinched in fear. She didn't care. The only thing on her mind was to choke a certain _blue-haired coordinator_.

Her eyes narrowed as the glass doors opened to reveal Athrun Zala.

Emerald met gold.

"Welcome back, Ms. Yula." After studying the fuming lady, he smiled, amused.

That simple smile made Cagalli even more pissed than before. Was he mocking her current state? Was he that much of a bastard to let this all happen to her?

"YOU LIED TO ME, YOU FREAK!" she suddenly exploded. She was about to tackle him if only a pair of strong hands hadn't stopped her.

"Hey, missy, don't get too hot," she turned to see a blonde guy smirking at her. She tried struggling out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF ME!"

"Now, now, be a good girl." The man then turned to Athrun, "So your new secretary is quite a fighter, huh?"

Athrun sighed. "You could say that." He walked towards the two and leveled his head with hers. He looked at her intently, a serious expression on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" she spat angrily. She was actually uncomfortable with his gaze, but she would never let him know that.

"You told me I lied to you," he stated nonchalantly, disregarding her question.

Her eyes burned with anger. "You did lie to me! You said 2nd Street was CLOSE BY!"

He was amused at how she managed to radiate her anger. If he wasn't Athrun Zala, he would have crumbled in fear. But then, he was Athrun Zala. "I didn't lie to you. I told you 2nd street was near... near if you take the space shuttle."

He watched her expression change from pissed to ultra-pissed. He smirked arrogantly as the guy who held Cagalli burst into fits of laughter.

"Athrun, I never thought you could be this _evil! _Welcome to the group! Yzak will really be pleased!" the blonde man remarked as he skillfully held Cagalli's wrists with one hand and patted Athrun's back with the other.

"Now, now, Dearka, that _wasn't_ evil," Athrun remarked nonchalantly as he continued to gaze at the lady.

"I HATE YOU!" she spat as she tried to break away from Dearka's grasp, but he proved to be a tough one.

"I hate you too," Athrun countered back nonchalantly. Dearka continued laughing.

Cagalli was practically seething in anger. No one had dared to talk back to her before—probably because no one could. But then, this bastard broke the record. _Again._

Athrun, once more, studied Cagalli's angry face. Actually, he found her cute with that expression on her face— _no_, not cute. That term was nonexistent in his dictionary.

"Dearka, you can let go of our little damsel in distress now." With that, Dearka let Cagalli go. She glared at them.

"I'm not afraid of you, you bunch of stupid coordinators!" she muttered more to herself. But then, the two _were_ coordinators.

"I'm not afraid of you also, _punk_," Athrun answered back as he and Dearka made their way to the black car in front. Cagalli winced. _Punk…? PUNK?!_

Just then, Cagalli remembered her cake. She quickly grabbed the box and took the cake in her hands. It was a delicious cake overflowing with chocolate and marshmallow. She made a mental note to bring one home for Kisaka.

"Hey Athrun!"

Athrun cocked an eyebrow. No one called him by his first name, except for his friends. Turning around in curiosity, he was caught off-guard.

Cagalli ran towards him, and plunged the cake in his face with perfect aim.

She smiled in victory and held a peace sign to a dumbfounded Dearka. She had really planned to call Chairman Zala by his first name (although it almost made her vomit) to strike him off-guard.

Athrun slowly wiped the icing off his face. To Cagalli's surprise, he wasn't frowning— he was actually smiling. He licked his lips and thought for a while.

"Hmm... this cake is delicious," he remarked as he looked at the now dumbfounded Cagalli. "But, that was a weird way of letting me taste it. Thanks, though." Dearka laughed again.

"Wha—?" She was really taken aback. Most sane people would have been angry or even have tried to aim for her head. But Athrun Zala just stayed there as if he enjoyed it.

Athrun looked at Cagalli and winked at her. "You're interesting... I like you."

Cagalli stuck her tongue out. "You're not interesting, and I don't like you!" She turned and dashed into the building.

**sOs**

For Athrun, thinking was one of the best things to do. He loved to think about things, whether it was the menu for lunch, or recent political issues.

But this night, his thoughts drifted from his usual trends as he sat on his 'thinking chair.' Surprisingly, he was actually thinking about a girl.

Unlike Dearka, Athrun was one of those 'I-don't-care-about-annoying-girls-since-they-just -make-life-a-living-hell' guys. The only girl he was actually acquainted to was Lacus and, of course, his mother. But that's beside the issue.

He was currently thinking about a certain blonde natural whose stubbornness and determination amazed him. Somehow, the girl was so complex that he felt the need to understand her. Deep inside of him, he wanted to get acquainted with her, tease her, know her likes and dislikes, tease her, chat with her casually, then, maybe, tease her.

Unlike Lacus, who was always reserved, calm, and soft-spoken, Cagalli was quick-tempered and frank. That was why Athrun found her intriguing. She showed her emotions and acted very different from the lady standards he had grown used to. He also noticed that unlike most females, Cagalli didn't wear make-up.

Maybe getting acquainted with a natural wasn't that bad after all.

He chuckled darkly.

Because acquaintance didn't always mean on good terms...

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I just want to end it here since I'm planning to make the story move next chapter. ****Next chapter, other characters may arrive -blink blink- That's all I'm going to say.**

**Ja!  
****Miriae**

_Revised and edited: August 11, 2006 by Angel628  
Revised and edited: May 25, 2013 by Miriae_


	5. The Clyne Mansion and Orphanage

**Hi guys! I'm alive!**

**Thank you so much for the 100+ reviews You really rock! I never thought this story would garner such a number of reviews!**

**Geez, I'm so bad! I only update this fic... disregarding my other fics... But well, I really enjoy writing this fic!**

**Disclaimer: As always... -sigh-**

**sOs**

**Chapter 5**

_The Clyne Mansion and Orphanage_

**sOs**

The next day, Cagalli found herself standing outside an elegant house; a bouquet of red roses in her hands.

She sighed and looked at the bouquet, then to the sign that hung on the brick gates. 'The Clyne Mansion and Orphanage' it read. She thought of the reason why she was here again.

_Cagalli walked into the ZAFT building on time. Some employees were looking at her disapprovingly. She heard them whisper something like 'That's the natural that hurt Chairman Zala yesterday.'_

_She disregarded the remarks and continued on her way down the hallway with a grin. The remarks didn't upset her. She was actually happy. At least these Coordinators knew what to expect if they ever played games with a Natural. _

_So, in her light mood, she sat down at her desk and sighed contentedly. Somehow, she was getting used to life on PLANTs. She wasn't even minding her uniform— it didn't matter anyway, she spent most of the day sitting down so no one would actually notice the shortness of the skirt (although Kisaka bit his lip hard trying not to laugh. He had muttered something like 'I must be dreaming')_

_She turned the pages of the planner on her desk while humming a soft tune. Nothing could destroy her mood, not even Athrun Zala or one of his sadistic friends._

_Suddenly, the phone beeped. She looked at it curiously, then pressed a button._

"_Ms. Yula, could you please come here for a moment?" Her eyes widened as the voice hit her. _

_It was Athrun Zala._

_Cagalli's heartbeat quickened. Was he planning to get revenge on her? Her mind screamed for her not to go, but she found her body doing as she was told. In seconds, she was standing outside his door like she had yesterday morning. She took a deep breath and placed her guard up. They say, better be ready than sorry._

"_Come in."_

_Her id card hadn't even touched the security system when the sound of his voice surprised her and the door opened. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward._

_There Athrun Zala sat, his eyes never leaving the laptop as his hands typed at an inhuman speed. Cagalli thought the keyboard was going to catch on fire with so much friction._

_The office was the way she had found it yesterday, although, there was something present that didn't really fit the picture:_

_The bouquet of red roses that sat quietly on his desk._

_She raised her eyebrow, then grinned secretly, her eyes twinkling mischievously. _

"_Don't even think about it, Ms. Yula. This bouquet is for someone."_

_She blinked. Could he read minds or what? She had actually thought that one of his 'freak' admirers had managed to slip the bouquet past the guards. She really hadn't expected him to give it to someone._

"_Fine," she replied as if she didn't care. "What is my humble business, Chairman Zala?" she asked sarcastically._

_Finally, he looked at her, then to the bouquet with calm eyes. "I want you to bring these flowers to the Clyne Mansion... to Lacus Clyne."_

_Clyne? Lacus Clyne? She thought for a while. Kisaka had mentioned the name last night.. Lacus Clyne._

"_Oh yeah, she's this jerk's fiancée, the daughter of Siegel Clyne," she muttered under her breath. _

_He raised an eyebrow. He, of course, had heard her with his extraordinary sense of hearing. "I see you're quite updated." _

_Cagalli crossed her arms in front of her chest. "She's your fiancée, so why don't you do it yourself?" She was actually trying to read his expression, but his emotionless face betrayed nothing. _

"_Here's the address," he took out a piece of paper and placed it beside the bouquet. _

"_Why? Can't you just send it through a delivery man?" she pressed. _

_Athrun clasped his hands in front of him, his elbows resting on the table as he leaned forward. He studied the bouquet before replying. "I promised that I would let her meet you."_

_Cagalli snorted. "Why? Will she also insult naturals such as myself?" She hadn't actually met Lacus yet, but she deduced that if she really was the fiancée of this jerk, then they must have similar attitudes._

_To Cagalli's surprise, his eyes softened, but only for a second. She thought it was a trick of the light. "She was actually the one who suggested the Natural-Coordinator team-up... the reason why you are here."_

That statement had flared up Cagalli's curiosity. It seemed that Chairman Zala really cared for her, the way his expressionless face softened with the mere mention of her name.

She sighed again. Pushing the doorbell, she waited.

"This is the Clyne Mansion, how may I help you?" She blinked. She had been anticipating a high-pitched voice, but the voice that greeted her was soft and sweet.

"I—" she was speechless for a moment. "I-I mean, I was sent by Za— I mean, Chairman Zala to deliver a bouquet of roses to miss Lacus Clyne," she replied, rather distracted.

"Please come in." The iron gates opened and she had a very nice view of the mansion.

The house was painted cream, the windows perfectly shined with pink curtains obscuring the view. There was also a garden, the trees stood quietly, the leaves swishing with the light breeze. Flowers bloomed with every color imaginable. There was even a fountain, the water that gushed out created a vibrant sound that calmed her senses.

"Wow..." She had seen a lot of beautiful houses, but never had she seen something as plain yet simply beautiful as this.

She was so absorbed with the view, that she failed to hear the warning cry.

"WATCH OUT!"

There was a moment of pain as an object hit her on the side of her head. Then, all was black.

**sOs**

"Miss, are you okay?"

Cagalli blinked to adjust her eyes to the sudden flood of light. _Where am I?_ Pushing the strands of her blonde hair away from her face, she groaned.

Upon opening her eyes, what greeted her was a concerned young man peering at her, his unruly brown locks framing his handsome face.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Her eyes widened. Following her instincts, she hurled the nearest object (which turned out to be a pillow) towards the stranger. Not surprisingly, the stranger easily caught the pillow and used it as a shield against her continuous assault.

"Waaaaah! What are you doing to me?!"

"Hey!"

Cagalli stopped her attacks. There was something about this stranger that felt strange. Unruly brown locks...? Purple eyes...?

Her jaw dropped. "Y-you're the guy from yesterday!"

The man peeked cautiously from behind the pillow, "Am I safe now?"

Cagalli reached for his shoulders and shook them hard. "You're the freakin' guy from yesterday! What the heck are you doing here?"

The guy sighed deeply. "I thought you were going to rip my head off..."

She blushed. "Sorry... I just didn't recognize you." she then furrowed her eyebrows, "Hey! You still haven't answered my question— _ouch!_" she winced in pain and massaged the side of her head.

"I'm really sorry 'bout that..." his gaze landed at the site of the injury. "You see, the kids were playing and then the ball hit you..." he trailed apologetically. He then reached for the ice pack on the bedside table, sat beside her and gently placed it on the said area.

Cagalli sighed as the ice pack made contact. It was a relieving sensation. He continued with his work in silence.

She gazed at her surroundings. She was in a room painted in lavender, the windows were open, allowing the fresh air and bright daylight to enter. There was also a large antique cabinet that stood in the corner. The bed she was currently sitting on had lavender covers, matching the walls.

"Where am I...?" she inquired softly.

"Hmm? You're in the Clyne mansion."

Cagalli quickly got up. "Where's the bouquet? I must get out of here!" The image of a proud lady dressed in what little article of clothing imaginable, whose nose was held up high and whose eyes glared menacingly flashed through her mind. It was actually a caricature of what she imagined Lacus Clyne would look like. She must give the bouquet to whoever this Lacus Clyne was, and get out of there— pronto!

Surprised, the man blinked at her. "What...?" He then noticed the ZAFT uniform she was wearing. He sighed. "I should have known."

"What?" she stopped her ranting and looked at him quizzically.

He looked at her and smiled weakly. "You're Athrun's new Natural secretary, right?"

She gaped at him. "How—?"

He nodded towards the picture sitting on the bedside table. It was a picture of 2 boys laughing heartily. One of the boys had unruly brown hair— he was definitely the man treating her right now, but the boy next to him made Cagalli's jaw drop. He had dark blue hair and green eyes.

It was Athrun Zala.

But what surprised her the most was that he was actually _laughing_. The picture was years old, but still...

"Who are you really...?" she studied him as he held out his hand.

"My name is Kira Yamato. I'm actually Athrun's best friend."

Cagalli looked at him disbelievingly. "I'm in no mood for jokes, mister." She was sure no one could ever take Athrun's personality. It couldn't be possible that this good man had actually managed to be his best friend! What a joke!

Kira chuckled lightly, "Even if Athrun's really mean to you, he really has a soft side, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "That's highly unbelievable."

"What's your name?"

She sighed. "Cagalli. Cagalli Yula."

He checked his watch and inquired, "Do you want to meet miss Lacus now?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sure..."

She allowed him to lead the way. The corridors were adorned with various paintings that Cagalli was sure were worth thousands. A pale off-white rag was stretched across their path.

She sighed then looked at Kira who was a step away from her. She decided to strike up a conversation. "Hey, Kira, what kind of lady is miss Lacus?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her, then thought for a while. "Lacus is a great lady." Cagalli was sure she saw a faint glitter in his eyes. "She is a singer and a humanitarian. Everyone in PLANTs loves her. Simple yet sweet— that's the kind of lady Lacus is."

She found it difficult to believe him. The thought of a simple and sweet lady as Chairman Zala's fiancée was too far-fetched to be possible. Lacus must be a goddess to be able to handle someone as EVIL as him.

Kira stopped in front of a pair of large wooden doors. He faced Cagalli, "Lacus is the kindest girl you could ever meet. Don't be nervous," he then gave her a genuine smile.

"Um.. yeah, thanks," she could feel her cheeks getting warmer at his smile, so she averted her gaze to her shoes.

He raised his knuckles and knocked three times before a soft voice spoke, "Come in."

The door opened and Cagalli felt her jaw drop. Comparing Lacus Clyne to a goddess was a mere understatement— she was more than a goddess.

She sat in the middle of the room, her white dress was spread around her. Her shiny pink locks flowed down her back. Her pale complexion completed the 'angelic look' she possessed. Gathered around her were ten children, eagerly listening. Her soft blue eyes looked over Cagalli and Kira, and she smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you're alright now, Miss Cagalli."

Cagalli could feel the same speechlessness she had experienced a while ago. "Erm... yeah.."

Lacus looked back at the children. "Children, we have a guest. Her name is Miss Cagalli." The children quickly stood up and gathered around a blushing Cagalli. Receiving all this attention was just too much.

"I'm Matt! Nice to meet you, miss Cagalli!" a small boy with blonde locks piped up.

"My name is Maria!" the girl whose black hair was tied up in a high ponytail said enthusiastically.

Cagalli could only blush more at the hospitality these children gave her. These children, they were innocent, yet deep in her mind, she knew there was something more than what met the eye.

"Now, now, children," Kira called. "Why don't we all play outside?" The children nodded and ran enthusiastically towards Kira who opened the glass doors leading to the garden and led them all outside.

Cagalli was preparing to approach Lacus until someone grabbed her skirt. Looking back quickly, she saw a young girl with long dark blue locks and innocent green eyes. She was clad in a light red dress with a ribbon in front. Cagalli's expression softened, and she knelt in front of the girl.

"Hey," Cagalli greeted softly as the girl shyly played with the hem of her dress.

The girl looked up and with a small voice, asked, "Do you know my brother?"

Cagalli blinked quizzically, "Your brother?"

"He also works with ZAFT."

Cagalli looked down on her ZAFT uniform and shook her head. "Sadly, I am only new, so I really don't know much."

Lacus suddenly emerged from an adjacent room carrying a tray of tea and some biscuits. Placing them down on the table, she walked towards the two.

The little girl sighed, but then smiled, "But still.. please accept this!" she held a small daisy flower.

Cagalli looked at it at first, then to Lacus, who nodded. She nodded and accepted the flower. "I will try to give it to your brother."

The little girl smiled and ran off towards the other kids.

Cagalli studied the flower, then muttered, "How am I going to find her brother?"

"You know her brother very well."

Cagalli looked at Lacus curiously. "What do you mean? And what is that girl's name?"

Lacus smiled at her.

"Lenore. Lenore Zala."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**So what do you think? Please Review!**

**Ooh! Definitely, this Lenore Zala isn't Athrun's mom... but his sister? Hmm... -blink blink-**

**As much as I hate it, this fic has OOC-ness in it. -sigh- I just couldn't stand Athrun to be that good-natured bodyguard of Cagalli... it makes him too powerless to help the representative in her dilemmas. -sigh- **

_Revised and edited: March 30, 2007 by Angel628  
Revised and edited: May 25, 2013 by Miriae_


	6. Over a cup of tea

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Especial thanks to Iced Chocolate You really motivated me!**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**sOs**

**Chapter 6**

_Over a Cup of Tea_

**sOs**

_It was drizzling that day. The streets were bustling with life as Athrun Zala ran for a shelter. Unluckily, he hadn't been able to bring an umbrella. _

"_Breaking news: Junius Seven fell out of orbit and exploded at 12:05, Aprilius One time. The total head count of those who died is still unknown, although less than a hundred have managed to escape in life pods."_

"_The cause of the explosion is still unknown."_

_He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as the words hit him like waterfall. Glancing at the large screen, he felt his blood turn cold._

_There he saw Junius Seven explode like fireworks._

"_Mother..." he trailed off and without another thought, he rushed to the nearest spaceport._

_Tears blurred his vision and his legs felt weak. It was only his will power that kept him running. **This is just a dream... I know! Athrun wake up! **But he only earned a stinging pain. **Mother... Mother!**_

_He rushed inside the spaceport to be greeted by the media and grief-stricken people. Apparently, this was where the escape pods that had managed to survive Junius Seven landed. He hastily wiped his eyes and looked around until a figure caught his eye._

_The figure was dressed in a lavender and black and yellow ZAFT uniform. He quietly slipped into a room followed by some bodyguards. As quietly as he could, Athrun followed the figure._

_The room he entered was a port, two escape pods were present in it. It was deathly quiet except for the cries of a baby._

_Athrun found the figure he had followed and ran to him. "Father!" he cried weakly as he clutched his father's shoulders. "Father! Mother was on Junius Seven! She said she wanted to get out of the busy life here on Aprilius One for a short time! Father! Please tell me she's okay! Father!" he cried, not bothered that he was breaking the silence that ruled._

_Patrick Zala, Athrun's father, was shaking with anger. Unshed tears formed in his eyes. Taking a deep, quivering breath, he looked over to his son who was anticipating his answer._

"_A-Athrun, y-your m-mother is dead."_

**sOs**

He snapped his eyes open. Blinking for a few seconds, he ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

Apparently, Athrun had managed to snag a nap.

He hated himself. He wasn't like this before. He never took naps, whether deserved or not, during work. Exhaling deeply, he looked at his laptop. 9:35am, it read.

_So, I managed to take a nap for a good five minutes. What a bummer._

He ran his hand through his dark blue locks again and closed his eyes. _Mother..._ He remembered the dream he'd had. It was how his mother had died... His eyes suddenly snapped open. Glancing at the calendar on his laptop, he smiled weakly.

"Mom, don't worry. I'd never forget your birthday."

**sOs**

"W-what d-do you mean?" Cagalli stuttered. Who the hell would believe that Zala had a sister who was innocent, pure and cuter than him.

Lacus giggled softly as if it was nothing. "Oh, have some tea." She poured tea into two China cups and handed one to Cagalli. She sat down at a table that overlooked the garden and motioned Cagalli to do the same. The latter hesitantly nodded.

"Well, Miss Clyne, what do you mean that Lenore is Chairman Zala's sister?" Cagalli got straight to the point, her eyes dead serious.

Lacus smiled. "Just call me Lacus, Cagalli." Cagalli blinked then nodded.

Lacus took another sip on her tea. "True, Lenore is Athrun's little sister... also his mother."

Now, Cagalli was more confused than ever. "I—W-what?"

"The original Lenore Zala was Athrun's mother. She was on Junius Seven when it exploded..." Lacus trailed off softly. "It was the most painful moment in Athrun's life. He lost all hope; he never smiled. He was just like a doll that continued to live but void of any emotions. As if... as if..." Lacus placed her hand directly above her heart. "As if he had lost his heart."

Cagalli felt a small pang of grief. Even if she hated Chairman Zala, she still knew the pain of losing someone you loved.

"His father buried himself in his work just to forget his wife. Lenore had been the light of their home. She had been the reason everything went fine."

Lacus looked out the window and watched as Kira ran towards the kids. "Athrun was watching the news one day when he saw a picture of a baby girl— dark blue hair and green eyes. She had been inside one of the capsules that had managed to survive Junius Seven. Unluckily, she carried no identification, and no one had claimed her. Instantly, Athrun knew what to do: he went to the baby girl and claimed her. It was easy enough since he was the son of the Chairman of the High Council."

"He brought the baby to me. He admitted that he didn't know a single thing about babies. I gladly helped him, together with Kira of course. He arranged all the papers and gave her a name."

"Lenore... Lenore Zala?" Cagalli trailed off disbelievingly.

Lacus nodded. "Lenore Zala. In memory of his mother who had looked just like her."

"Does Lenore know?"

"Yes."

Cagalli was silent as she pondered Lacus' words. It was highly unbelievable that someone who was as evil as Athrun would be able to adopt a poor girl. It was almost impossible but yet... it was true. She glanced at the garden and saw Lenore sitting under the shade of a tree, reading a book, a small smile plastered on her face. Cagalli could just imagine the resemblance. It seemed as if it was Athrun she was seeing.

"Tell me more about yourself, Cagalli," Lacus suddenly asked, her soft eyes gazing at her peacefully.

Cagalli snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. She told Lacus her usual story: how her parents died, how Kisaka took her in, how she was raised, her love of spicy food, her tomboyish antiques, her dislikes of having long hair and short skirts. Without realizing it, she almost spilled everything about her. Almost, since the part of her true identity would always be a secret.

Lacus smiled softly. "You're so interesting!"

Cagalli blushed. "Maybe weird is the word to describe me."

Lacus shook her head slowly. "It's more of you are unique."

Cagalli blushed a deeper shade of red. She looked at Lacus. _This girl... she's so nice to be with. She's far from the Lacus Clyne I had imagined!_ Regaining her composure, she spoke, "Lacus, what about you?"

"Me?" Lacus thought for a while. "I like pink."

Cagalli smiled. "Yeah, it's not obvious, really."

Lacus smiled. "Well, my father is Siegel Clyne; my mother died when I was born. I don't have any sisters or brothers." She told Cagalli all the experiences she had as a child.

"I met Athrun through Kira," Lacus had a dreamy look in her eyes. "I was five years old at the time. I was walking through the city when I found myself lost. I began to cry until a little boy approached me and asked why I was crying. I told him I was lost. Smiling, he offered his hand and told me everything would be fine."

Cagalli twisted a strand of her hair in her finger. "And that boy turned out to be Ath— I mean, Chairman Zala?" She slapped herself mentally. Lacus was addressing Chairman Zala as Athrun and Cagalli was beginning to do the same.

Lacus didn't notice Cagalli's inner fight. She shook her head. "No, the boy was actually Kira. We managed to arrive at my house. My father kept hugging me. He was so worried. And when I remembered Kira, he was gone."

"Five years later, I met Kira again. This time, he was with Athrun. It was my first visit to the lunar city, Copernicus. I was shocked at first since he still remembered me. His answer was the most brainy."

"What did he say?" Cagalli asked, suddenly interested.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"He said, 'I don't know.'"

Cagalli snickered. "Typical."

"I agree."

"How did you find Chairman Zala at that time?" Cagalli asked, her curiosity growing on her.

Lacus fingered the bouquet beside her, the same bouquet Athrun had asked Cagalli to bring to the lady. "He was like Prince Charming, a knight in shining armor."

Cagalli blinked then raised her eyebrow. _More like Prince Charming in disguise._

Lacus looked at her then smiled. "He was so calm and reserved. As soon as I looked at him, he smiled gently. The same smile that captured the hearts of his fan girls," she added knowingly.

Cagalli coughed. _Athrun Zala is a monster in disguise._

"But you know, he is really kind. He has always been responsible, clever, gentle..."

Cagalli coughed again. _No, he's a lousy excuse for a sophisticated, moronic bastard._

"It was actually a shock when we were engaged. It was unbelievable."

"Yeah, you two are like polar opposites: you are good, he is EVIL— no, HELL itself," Cagalli muttered. Lacus smiled.

"Actually, I thought he was too good to be with me."

With that, Cagalli almost spilled the tea she was sipping. "W—what?"

Lacus smiled mysteriously. "Tell me, Cagalli, how do you find Athrun?"

Without any doubt, Cagalli answered truthfully, "He is the stupidest, hell-sent, poor excuse for an egoistic, moronic bastard— no, that was just an understatement."

Cagalli thought Lacus would get mad for insulting her fiancé, but to her surprise, she smiled. "Partly correct."

"Partly...?" Cagalli was shocked that Lacus had agreed with her, even just a part.

"Yes, since you forgot he is also an unfeeling git with no sense of humor," a voice suddenly added. Both girls turned to look at Kira who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Kira!" Cagalli called, shocked.

Lacus giggled. Kira smiled. "Don't take me seriously, Cagalli. You know I was joking."

Cagalli's face dropped. "I was hoping I could." Lacus and Kira laughed.

"But seriously, Cagalli, Athrun's not as bad as you think."

**sOs**

Athrun sneezed as he inspected the ZAFT Mobile Suit hangar. Dearka and Yzak looked at him curiously.

"They say if you sneeze, someone is talking about you," Dearka supplied an explanation. Both Athrun and Yzak raised their eyebrows. "I was just trying to help!"

Athrun turned his attention back to mobile suit in front of him. Even though the war was over, ZAFT was still creating mobile suits but not for violence. They were using these machines for the industry.

"It's quite a pity I wasn't there yesterday. I missed such a great event," Yzak mused loudly. Dearka started laughing. Athrun's eye twitched but he said nothing.

Apparently, Yzak was talking about the cake incident yesterday.

"Was the cake delicious, Athrun?" Yzak asked in mock innocence. Dearka continued to laugh while Athrun smirked.

"Very."

Yzak's eyebrow twitched while Dearka laughed even more— he knew Yzak was trying to piss Athrun off, but he had failed. Athrun was one of those people whose patience seemed to stretch forever or maybe, his patience tended to be durable for certain people.

Athrun checked his watch. "Sorry guys, I have an appointment," he stated and left without another word.

Dearka watched the retreating form of the Chairman of the Supreme Council. He tucked his arms behind his head. "Weird."

Yzak, still pissed, nodded in agreement.

**sOs**

"MY HAIR! Get your hands off it! ARGH! I said: LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

Lacus watched cautiously as the children tackled Cagalli to the ground. "Oh my..."

It was all Cagalli's idea. She had wanted to spend some time with the kids. The kids were enthusiastic about the idea and they asked Cagalli to join them. How it turned out to be like this— to have Cagalli tackled on the ground— was way beyond Lacus.

Looking at Kira, she nodded and the boy rushed to help Cagalli.

"I swear... I'll never ever have any children!" Cagalli hissed under her breath as Kira yanked her up. Kira apologetically smiled at her as he noticed her now disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes.

The children gathered around Cagalli, their faces showed unmistakable concern. "Cagalli? Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"We're really sorry..." Maria whispered softly, tears threatening to fall.

Cagalli was taken aback. She was not evil enough to get mad at these innocent kids, so she broke into a grin. "Run or the monster will catch you all!" she threatened playfully. Raising her arms, she ran towards the kids who broke into a joyous run.

She almost caught Matt until someone grabbed the collar of her uniform. Thinking it was Kira, she shoved him playfully. "Kira!"

"Miss Yula, I asked you here since Lacus wanted to meet you. I did not ask you here to spend the whole afternoon playing."

Cagalli gulped. Turning slowly, she scowled.

Athrun held her collar quite tightly until Lacus came up to them.

"Athrun!" She greeted softly, a smile on her face. "I'm glad you decided to visit."

Athrun smiled back. "I came here in search of my secretary who seems too engrossed in her games." Cagalli blushed deeply and tried to yank her collar out of his grasp. She failed.

"Could you blame me if I don't want to return to that hell you call an office?" Cagalli muttered.

Athrun heard her but he couldn't give her a smart reply in front of Lacus. He then took out a pink haro and gave it to Lacus. "An additional one for you," he said.

Lacus smiled. "I have so many already." And with that, Cagalli's eyes widened as more than twenty round, colorful objects began jumping towards them.

"Lacus! Athrun!" they all called.

"They are happy to see you," remarked Lacus.

Athrun blinked at the number of Haro's, then smiled. "Maybe I gave you too many. But... I just _can't_ resist." Lacus smiled.

Cagalli was beginning to get tired of the sight. The two were obviously enjoying their time together and she was just a nuisance. She sighed. As much as she wanted to get away, she couldn't since Athrun still held her collar.

"Brother!" They all turned to see Lenore together with Kira.

"Athrun," Kira nodded.

"Kira," Athrun nodded back.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. _Is this how boys greet each other?_

"Brother!" Lenore flung her arms around Athrun's neck as he knelt to her height.

"Are you being good, Lenore?" Athrun asked.

Lenore nodded. "I am! Brother, I'm already very good in reading!"

Athrun smiled softly. "Really?"

"Yup! Do you want me to read you a story?" Lenore asked hopefully. Cagalli saw a flicker of sadness in Athrun's eyes for a brief moment.

"That would be nice, although I'm still busy right now... Maybe next time, okay?"

Lenore's smile fell but then she shook her head and grinned. "Yup! I'll be waiting for that time!"

Athrun smiled at her then patted her head. He then turned to Lacus and Kira. "We still need to do some things." He turned to Cagalli. "Miss Yula, there are some papers in my car. They are needed tomorrow."

Cagalli groaned. _Yeah... work. That's what I need._

"I hope you can come back again soon," Lacus said as she kissed Athrun on the cheek. Athrun nodded.

"Take care of Lacus for me, Kira," Athrun turned to his best friend who nodded.

"Of course I will, Athrun."

Cagalli smiled weakly at Lacus and Kira and followed Athrun to his car.

"Bye Cagalli! Come back soon!"

"Take care!"

Cagalli took a last glance and nodded. Somehow, she felt happy. Those kids surely gave her strength.

Upon reaching Athrun's red convertible, he opened the door and motioned Cagalli to enter.

Cagalli looked at him curiously. "Are you actually inviting me in your car? Why? Are you not scared that a _natural_ might stain the dignity of your car?" she asked sarcastically.

Athrun gave her a cross between a smile and a smirk. "Just get in. You may never know when you'll have this chance again."

She studied him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I'd rather walk," she stated and turned to walk to the station.

He shrugged then pulled her wrist before she could walk any further. She glared at him as he whirled her to the passenger seat, his quick hands buckling the seatbelt. She struggled but to no avail. Sighing, she gave up. The truth was, she really didn't want to wander around unknown streets, especially now that the sun had almost gone down.

Athrun sat at the driver's seat and started the engine. Within minutes, they were speeding down the highway.

Cagalli kept her gaze out the window, savoring the beauty of the city at dusk. Athrun watched her from the corner of his eye. Sighing at the silence, he asked, "Is the dusk on Earth the same as here?"

Cagalli blinked upon hearing his voice. _Funny since he is starting a conversation... especially with a natural._ "Yeah. They are the same," she answered stiffly. He nodded.

"Hey," Cagalli asked suddenly upon noticing his silence. "Do you know where you are going?"

Athrun raised an eyebrow but kept his gaze fixed on the road. "Of course. You wrote your address on the résumé," he answered casually.

A few minutes later, the red convertible pulled up in front of a ten-story apartment. Cagalli opened the door and struggled with the seatbelt, which, after a while, managed to be untangled from around her. She stepped out of the car.

Athrun gave Cagalli three folders. "They are needed tomorrow." He watched Cagalli groan. "Good luck," he added with a smirk.

Cagalli sighed. She was too tired to counter his smirk so she just nodded. She then remembered the daisy Lenore gave her. "Here," she pulled out said item from her bag. "Lenore asked me to give this to you."

Athrun reached for the flower then gently laid it on his briefcase in the back seat. He just nodded. Even if he was now on speaking terms with his natural secretary, he still couldn't bring himself to thank her— to thank a _natural._

Cagalli hesitated at first but then continued. "Um.. Thanks for bringing me home." As much as she hated Athrun Zala, she still knew how to say thanks, even to an enemy.

Athrun nodded then sped off. Cagalli watched as his car became smaller and smaller until it vanished into the corner.

She sighed.

_Maybe— just maybe, Zala isn't that bad after all..._

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**There would be some KiraXCagalliXAthrun triangle in this story although they will be very minimal –sigh-**

_Revised and edited: April 7, 2007 by Angel628  
Revised and edited: May 25, 2013 by Miriae_


	7. A day with the C's

**Hey, guys! Thanks sooooo much for all the reviews!**

**This chapter is just a break before we continue with the plot. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

**sOs**

**Chapter 7**

_A Day With the C's_

**sOs**

"Hey, Cagalli."

Cagalli rubbed her eyes, gently yawning as she gazed at the clock beside her. Dressed in an over-sized T-shirt and shorts, she balanced the phone against her shoulder. From the kitchen, Kisaka was busy preparing breakfast.

It was a fine Sunday morning that marked the first week of these two here on PLANTs.

"Kira?" she asked groggily into the receiver.

"Yup! Sorry to disturb your sleep..." Kira's happy voice was suddenly filled with worry.

Cagalli waved her hand, "I was just about to get up. So, what's up?"

"Lacus and I wanted to invite you for a tour around the city," he explained.

Her eyes widened with interest. She really hadn't toured around yet. "Really? Wait, I'm going to ask for permission." She then peeked into the kitchen and called Kisaka. "Kisaka! Can I tour the city with my friends?"

Kisaka looked up from the omelet he was cooking. "Sure."

Cagalli was practically jumping with excitement. "Yep! I'm coming!"

She could imagine Kira grinning. "That's nice! We'll meet you at the park, 10 am, okay?"

She nodded. "Yup! See ya!" And with that, she placed the receiver down and zoomed into the kitchen screaming in delight.

**sOs**

"Cagalli!" Lacus called happily as she waved at the blonde. She was dressed in a pink tank top and white skirt that reached an inch past her knees. On her feet was a pair of white sandals.

Kira had the same boyish expression that Cagalli knew very well. He was dressed in a blue shirt, dark pants and sneakers. His hair was the same: unruly and sticking down at the ends.

Cagalli ran up to the two, dressed in a green shirt and khaki pants. She was also wearing sneakers and her hair was down. "Hi!"

The songstress beamed at her. "You look nice!"

The blonde princess scratched her head. "Ermm... you look beautiful."

Lacus shook her head. "Not really. Oh, Athrun!"

Kira looked around and saw the blue-haired coordinator, Athrun Zala, dressed in a white polo shirt and pants. He walked over to Lacus and kissed her softly on the cheek. Lacus smiled.

"I'm going home," Cagalli hissed beside Kira, her fists clenching as she glared at the new comer. He chuckled silently and patted the blonde on the head.

"Don't. Lacus will really be sad," he whispered back.

Cagalli snorted. "I didn't expect him to come with us! This will be hell!"

"He's Lacus's fiancé, what do you expect?"

"But still!"

"Besides, he won't harm you with Lacus around." He looked at her carefully and she nodded hesitantly.

Meanwhile, Athrun and Lacus were having their own conversation. "I think you've lost weight, Athrun," Lacus observed worriedly.

"Really? Maybe it's because of all the work."

"You must take care of yourself. Don't take your health for granted simply because you are a coordinator."

"Don't worry. I'll take care from now on if that makes you happy." Athrun slipped his arm around Lacus's waist and Kira could feel himself looking away sadly, placing his hands in his pant pockets.

"Kira? Are you alright?" Cagalli peered curiously, noticing his silence. He nodded.

"Let's enjoy this day!" Lacus said happily, obviously overjoyed. She then turned to Cagalli, "Cagalli, where do you want to go first?"

The blonde blinked at the question. "Where? I.. well.. I don't know.."

"Why don't we go to the museum first?" Kira suggested. "What do you think, Cagalli?" Cagalli nodded hesitantly.

Lacus smiled. "Okay. Let's go to the museum!"

**sOs**

The museum in Aprilius One, as Lacus said, was by far the most complete and interesting of all. Here, one could find the history of coordinators unfolding right before their eyes.

Upon entering, one could already see that unlike normal museums, it was divided into parts that were more adeptly called "slides." Each slide corresponded to an event in history, like a film unfolding as one moved from slide to slide. Kira explained that it was designed as such to help children understand better.

Athrun was practically clinging to Lacus, leaving Cagalli to chat with Kira who was actually fun to be with.

"You know, I used to go here with my parents. I was four when I first visited here," Kira explained enthusiastically. Cagalli listened for a while until she noticed Kira wasn't actually whole-heartedly speaking. He was throwing side-glances at Athrun and Lacus.

Lacus was smiling as Athrun whispered something in her ear. The two were actually a slide ahead of them, a few feet away. Athrun then smiled sincerely and Lacus pinched his cheek affectionately.

Cagalli tucked her arms behind her head, turning her attention back to the display. She was glad that the chairman was minding his own business but she couldn't help but feel pissed. She considered Lacus a good friend and thus, shewas worried for her_. Lacus is too good to be with Zala.._

She glanced to her right to see Kira staring at the display, his purple eyes were rather spaced out. Not really knowing what was going on inside Kira's head, she sighed and smiled, starting a conversation. "Tell me, Kira, who really is this George Glenn?"

Kira, who was indeed spacing out, blinked at the sound of the blonde's voice. He looked at her for a moment and smiled, gesturing at the robotic counterpart of a man who seemed to be enlisting in the military. "George Glenn? He was the first coordinator. He was born on C.E. -16 although it wasn't until C.E. 15 that he confessed about the existence of coordinators."

She nodded, somehow happy that Kira was finally coming back to his senses. "Oh.. what else?"

Kira had a look of admiration on his face. "He became an employee of FASA, it stands for the Atlantic Federation's Federal Aeronautics and Space Administration, and became the chief designer of Tsiolkovsky, an exploration ship."

Cagalli grinned at him. "You seem to know him by heart."

Kira blushed lightly, "It's just that I really admire the fossil he brought back from Jupiter." He gestured down the isle. "It's down there although it used to be at the meeting place of the PLANT supreme council."

Cagalli nodded, her eyes twinkling with excitement. She grabbed Kira's hand, "Come on! let's see it!"

"Kira!"

Lacus suddenly hurried to them, her eyes dancing with delight. "Could you accompany me for a second? I'm going to reserve us some seats at the best restaurant here. You know how it gets really crowded during lunch." She turned to Cagalli and smiled. "Athrun will accompany you while we're gone, alright?" And with that, she pulled Kira with her and went out of the museum.

Cagalli stood there for a moment, her eyes transfixed on the door. Great. Just great. Lacus and Kira had left her with her enemy. Thinking of ways on how to get back on those two, she would have followed Lacus and Kira out to the door if only someone hadn't spoken behind her.

"George Glenn, the person who threw the world into conflict."

She turned around to see Athrun Zala standing behind her, his emerald orbs peering at her nonchalantly.

**sOs**

"Why don't you call the restaurant instead?" Kira asked the songstress as they made their way out of the museum.

She smiled. "I want to do it personally."

He squeezed her hand that he was still holding. Arching his eyebrow, he said knowingly, "You can't hide something from me, miss Lacus Clyne."

"I'm telling the truth, mister Kira Yamato," her voice came out like a squeak. Kira raised his eyebrow higher. Sighing in defeat, Lacus confessed. "I'd really like Athrun to get along with Cagalli, and Cagalli with Athrun." She smiled tenderly. "The world is better off in peace, coordinators and naturals should really get along without grasping each other's necks."

Kira nodded, understanding what the songstress meant. With a smile, he pulled her to him, hugging her lightly, "You're so kind and understanding, Lacus." He released her after few seconds. "Shall we go?" he asked curtly. Lacus nodded enthusiastically.

**sOs**

Athrun frowned as Lacus pulled Kira with her to go and reserve seats at a nearby restaurant. He had tried to persuade her that they could just call but she had insisted to go. She had added that she really wanted to see something for a while and it was along the way to the restaurant. And he, being the considerate and understanding fiancé that he was, had allowed her. He knew he shouldn't really be that worried. The restaurant was just a few blocks away and his best friend was with her, so there really was no problem.

He then turned his attention to the blonde on his right. She was staring at the door. He sighed. Before leaving, Lacus had asked him to accompany this.. well, _natural_. She had said it was his duty, being a coordinator and the chairman of the PLANT supreme council, to inform people about the real history of coordinators. Then again, unable to say no to the great charms of Lacus Clyne, he had obliged.

So now, he silently walked towards the unsuspecting natural, thinking that he could attack her anytime due to her off-guardedness. Stopping behind her, he spoke.

"George Glenn, the person who threw the world into conflict."

She looked at him, surprised, her golden orbs widening. He silently examined her, from her clothes to her face. She, unlike Lacus who was the perfect example of a lady, looked more like a guy, her baggy clothes clung to her shapelessly and her golden hair stuck out on the ends unlike Lacus' which traveled down her back and curved softly. The only thing Athrun found interesting in her was her golden orbs, which looked like polished gems holding so much emotion in them.

She snorted, "Oh really? Please tell this ignorant _natural _what you mean."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that you are in no position to talk like that to your boss, right?"

She stiffened and glared at him, "We are _not_ in the ZAFT office, _Zala_. I am _not_ your secretary."

"I am _the_ chairman, anywhere, anytime."

"Well, I am NOT your slave, anywhere, anytime," she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She walked past the other displays and stopped. Turning her gaze to the side, her curiosity getting better of her, she muttered, "What do you mean by what you said earlier about George Glenn?"

He, of course, heard it with his enhanced hearing skills. Silently, he smiled. This natural was planning to listen to him— that was great. He walked beside her and looked at the display consisting of an adult George Glenn, a ship behind him. "George Glenn, in C.E. 15, confessed the existence of coordinators, throwing the world into chaos. He also released the genetic techniques needed to create coordinators. Of course, the world wasn't ready for genetic manipulation at that time. Some of the wealthy wanted their children to be manipulated, some didn't."

"He started the war between naturals and coordinators," she muttered.

"But he is a hero for all coordinators: the person who brought the fossil of Evidence 01 from Jupiter, designed the PLANTs, the first coordinator... Don't you see the beauty of his works? The greatness of coordinators?"

"And the _stupidity _of naturals for making him in the first place?" she hissed. She really didn't know where this talk was going to but since it was Athrun Zala talking, then it meant another slap in the face for a natural. And to think she was actually reconsidering the thought of Zala being good!

He faced her, his calculating eyes looking at her amusingly. "You're the one who said that."

"You were planning to say that, I know!"

"But the fact remains that you are the one who insulted your race."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"I did NOT!"

"Yes, you did."

"Argh! Why you!" Shaking in anger, Cagalli reached for his neck only to have a pair of arms hold her tight. "Let me—"

"Cagalli, calm down," Kira told her gently. She stopped.

"Kira?"

Lacus emerged behind Kira, a disappointed look on her face, which she tried to shoo away. "Cagalli? Is everything all right?" she asked carefully. Cagalli nodded.

Athrun placed his arm around Lacus' waist. Lacus looked at him gently, "Athrun? Is everything all right?" He glanced briefly at the now calmed Cagalli and nodded.

"Yes, we were just having... a little debate."

Lacus nodded. Regaining her cheerfulness, she smiled. "I've managed to reserve the best seat in the restaurant. Let's go!" And they exited the museum.

**sOs**

The restaurant was a simple one. It was medium sized with wooden tables and chairs, crowded with people ranging from children to teens to adults and the elderly. The walls were painted in white with prints of Cherry Blossoms. There were no air-conditioning units yet the welcoming air from the windows was enough.

Their table, draped with red linen, was situated on the veranda. Lacus really wasn't kidding when she said that she had reserved the best seat. The veranda was overlooking a beautiful garden with a fountain in the middle. Kira further added that the garden was used during really big occasions.

"Cagalli, you really have to try the food here. It's not expensive yet it's top-class," Lacus explained. Just then, a lady that looked like she was the manager arrived.

And Cagalli had to bite back a scream.

The lady was in her late twenties, her brown locks gracefully framed her face and she had soft brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue apron over a white dress that reached pass her knees. In her hands were a couple of menus.

"Lacus! Kira!" she greeted casually and saluted at Athrun, "Chairman Zala." Her eyes then flickered to Cagalli. She surveyed her intently, her brown eyes narrowing. "Have we _met_ before?"

Cagalli waved her hands frantically. "Ye— I mean, no! Hahahaha! You must have mistaken me for someone! Hahaha! That's right!" she explained hopefully. In reality, she knew who this woman was— rather, used to be. Cagalli had met her when Kisaka had brought her to the Orb shelters during the war. She was the captain of one of the Morgenroete-developed ships.

Kira patted Cagalli's back. "This is Cagalli Yula. Cagalli, meet Murrue Ramius. She's actually the owner of this restaurant."

Cagalli held out her hand hesitantly. Murrue Ramius knew who she really was, all thanks to Kisaka. "Ermm.. Hi!"

Murrue took her hand but her eyes never wavered. "I really think we've met somewhere..." Her eyes widened, "That's right! I met you at Orb!"

The princess was beginning to panic. "Orb...? Haha! I don't remember going to Orb! Must have mistaken me for someone else!"

Lacus, Kira, and surprisingly, Athrun were looking from the Murrue to Cagalli curiously. They were silent.

Murrue blinked and placed her hand on her cheek, looking apologetically at Cagalli. "My mistake. I must really have mistaken you for someone else." She smiled. "Anyways, may I take your orders?"

"I'll have the usual," Lacus said courteously.

"Same here," Kira said.

"I'll have a special and a cup of coffee," Athrun said. Lacus looked at him.

"It's afternoon, Athrun, you should have iced tea instead," she suggested. Being Athrun, he nodded.

Cagalli stared at the menu, not really having an appetite. She knew that Murrue was looking at her from the corner of her eye. Smiling nervously, she gave her order. "I'll just have the same with Lacus and Kira."

Murrue took out a notepad and began writing. She nodded. "You're order will be ready in fifteen minutes." She placed the notepad down and smiled at Cagalli. "Cagalli, would you mind coming with me for a while? I'll show you the trademark of this restaurant," she winked.

Lacus and Kira lightened up. "Right, Cagalli, you have to see their trademark!" Lacus urged. Kira nodded in agreement while Athrun didn't care; he was busy reading the newspaper that seemed to materialize in his hand.

Cagalli looked from Kira to Murrue. Nodding hesitantly, she stood up and allowed the former captain to lead the way.

**sOs**

"This is our trademark," Murrue said proudly as they stood in the garden.

Cagalli stared in awe at a miniature replica of a space ship she knew very well. It was made with a shiny metal that seemed to glow with the light. Carved skillfully below was an inscription: _The Archangel_.

The former captain turned to the princess and smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it? Do you remember this ship, _princess?_" the last part came barely above a whisper.

The princess's eyes widened. "Wha—?"

Murrue nodded knowingly. "My memory doesn't fail me yet, Cagalli Yula. I know you."

"I- I mean..." Cagalli sighed in defeat. "So, okay. You won. What are you planning to do?"

The older woman smiled. "I don't know why you are here on PLANTs but I can assure you that you can avail my help, anytime. We are in debt to your country, you know."

The princess nodded. "I will remember it, thanks."

Murrue broke into a grin, "You're too serious! Come on, let's get back."

**sOs**

The rest of lunch consisted mainly of savoring each and every bit of their food. Lacus really hadn't been kidding when she said that the food was delicious. After finishing their meal, Murrue came over and said that they didn't need to pay. When asked why, she answered that she just felt happy that they had visited, although Cagalli saw the former captain wink at her and it gave her the impression that it was all because of her.

The afternoon was a pleasant one; the sun wasn't shining hotly but just enough for a nice day at the park. Lacus treated everyone an ice cream and they spent their time casually sitting on the grass, watching the children run along the playground.

There was a lake in the middle of the park and Lacus and Athrun rented a boat. Lacus happily waved at Kira and Cagalli and the princess couldn't help but notice that Kira had the same spaced-out look on his face as before.

Kira tucked his hands behind his head and laid down, his purple orbs gazing at the azure sky. Cagalli watched him and imitated his actions.

"Are you enjoying this day, Cagalli?" Kira suddenly asked, sending Cagalli out of dreamland.

"Yup! Although..." she yawned, "I'm quite sleepy.." She closed her eyes and muttered, "Kira... _please wake me up if it's... time._." as she succumbed to sleep.

He watched as the blonde slept peacefully, her rhythmic breathing light. He brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her eyes and stared back at the clouds.

He didn't know why but he seemed to be getting more and more distant with Athrun these days. Heck, he couldn't even bring himself to listen to Lacus when she talked about her fiancé. Suddenly, an image of the pink-haired songstress flashed through his mind.

It was all because of Lacus. He knew he had fallen for his best friend's fiancé— the one he was supposed to protect. When Athrun had asked him to keep Lacus company, he had obliged. But never did he think that it would come this far.

She was so beautiful, kind and understanding. She had the most serene smile in the world but she wasn't a weakling either. During the war, she had led the movement for peace and because of it, many lives were saved. She had even helped him recover from all the guilt he had during the war. She possessed an air of cheerfulness that attracted everyone to follow her mood.

He never saw her cry. He never saw her take out all her pain. She knew how to deal with people without being too unrealistic.

But most of all, she was Lacus Clyne, the good-hearted lady who decided to live a normal life with orphaned kids.

And these were the traits he loved about her.

But he knew she was just a dream. Lacus was Athrun's fiancé. Athrun was his best friend. Lacus loved Athrun and was willing to marry him. These were the facts that hindered him from further loving the pink-haired songstress. These were the facts that attacked him every time he saw Lacus smile at him. He knew she just saw him as a friend, and nothing more than that.

And that was the painful truth.

**sOs**

"Cagalli, Cagalli... wake up.." Lacus softly shook Cagalli awake.

Upon opening her eyes, Cagalli was greeted by the pink-haired songstress' innocent blue eyes and Kira's lavender ones. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily. Lacus smiled.

"It's already dusk, Cagalli. I think we should all head home now."

Cagalli blinked. "Dusk?" And surely, she noticed that the once azure skies were now bright orange. _Right. I dozed off hours ago._

Helping Cagalli up, Kira asked playfully, "You awake or just sleep talking?" Cagalli hit him lightly on the head.

"Did that seem to be just sleep talking?" she replied, smiling. Kira chuckled.

"I really need to go," Athrun suddenly spoke ahead of them. Cagalli peered over Kira and saw that the chairman was casually leaning against a tree.

Kira faced his best friend and gestured at Lacus. "You can take Lacus home now, Athrun. I'll just walk Cagalli home."

Lacus looked at the brown-haired coordinator, "We could all come, if you want."

Cagalli shook her head. "I can manage to find my way home."

"Don't worry, I'll also buy some vegetables for dinner along the way," Kira responded.

"Kira, we could all go," Athrun said, eyeing his best friend. Kira shook his head.

"No, it's alright. Athrun, bring Lacus home. Cagalli, let's go," Kira nodded to his best friend and pulled Cagalli. Lacus was about to stop them but Athrun held her shoulder.

"Come on, Lacus, I'll bring you home." Lacus nodded.

**sOs**

"I can really manage my way home, Kira," Cagalli stated as they treaded the darkening streets of Aprilius One.

"Nah, don't be stupid. Besides, I really still need to pick up some vegetables," Kira said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled.

Cagalli shrugged as she watched a family of three walking out of a store. "My house is just round the corner, you know."

"Doesn't matter."

"You're stubborn."

Kira chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a compliment, although you're quite stubborn yourself."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

They looked at each other and laughed hard.

Cagalli ruffled his hair. "You know, you're pretty brainy with smart replies."

Kira also ruffled her hair, "Same as you." They laughed again.

They stopped in front of Cagalli's apartment and the princess eyed him as she spoke seriously "You know we could be twins. Same likes. Same brainy replies."

Kira laughed. "I don't if I'll take that as a compliment or as an insult." Cagalli hit him not so lightly on the arm. He rubbed his arm as the door opened revealing Kisaka.

Kira bowed politely. "Good evening, sir."

Kisaka nodded. "Good evening to you, young man."

Kira scratched his head with the formalities. "Umm.. well.. I should go now."

Cagalli opened the door wide. "Don't you want some tea or somethin'?"

Kira shook his head. "I still need to buy some vegetables. Good night, Cagalli. Good night, sir." With a nod he began walking away.

"Bye Kira! Good Night!" Cagalli called as she waved her hand high up in the air.

"Cagalli, what's the name of that young man?" Kisaka asked curiously. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Him? Kira. Kira Yamato," Cagalli answered absentmindedly as she went inside and ran into the elevator. "What a tiring day! Kisaka, you coming?"

Kisaka watched as Kira vanished around the corner. He narrowed his eyes as he followed Cagalli into the elevator.

_Kira... Kira Yamato? Is he...?_ His eyes widened as a thought hit him.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**So what do you think? Please Review!**

**The war on SEED is quite blurry in this fic, please bear with me. Kira and Cagalli haven't met on the AA, and I'll just give recaps or info on war relevant events.**

**_Bottom line of chapter:_ Kira loves Lacus. Lacus .. well.. honors her engagement with Athrun. Athrun loves Lacus. Cagalli still hates Athrun.**

**All information about George Glenn is from the official Gundam site.**

_Revised and edited: April 7, 2007 by Angel628  
Edited: August 31, 2009 by Miriae; May 25, 2013 by Miriae_


	8. Game over

**You guys are so good! Thanks so much for the 200+ reviews!**

**sOs**

**Chapter 8**

_Game Over_

**sOs**

The next few days seem to pass both slowly and hectically for Cagalli. Tons and tons of seemingly never-ending stacks of papers graced her desk everyday. They were mostly documents which needed Chairman Zala's signature. Of course, she needed to check them first, before his approval.

The atmosphere inside the ZAFT building was slowly relaxing, the people having dropped the issues about Cagalli and her being a natural. That seemed to help the princess— no chats about her: less people to hunt down.

Kisaka found a job for himself at a nearby engineering company, saying that he was getting bored staying at home. He seemed to be enjoying his work especially since the field was his expertise.

Athrun was just as busy with the Earth Alliance asking for meetings or even parties to further strengthen the brittle peace between. He would spend the majority of his time at his desk, reading proposals ranging from EA peace treaty rules to plans of space exploration on Jupiter to plans of reconstructing Junius Seven. He was sensitive as ever to the topic but, being the PLANT high council chairman that he was, he made no signs of showing it.

Those days, Cagalli spent her free time conjuring plans to infiltrate the ZAFT network. It was, after all, the main reason she went to PLANTs. For days, the only concrete plan that she had was to hack Chairman Zala's personal computer. It couldn't be done by an outside source— meaning, she had to sneak into his office to access it.

Today, a Saturday, wasn't different. She sat on a park bench, her chin on her knees, her hair slightly blowing with the wind, and clad in a dirty white shirt and cargo pants with matching dark sneakers. She squinted after reading the notes she had made on what seemed to be a small notebook. She had managed to sneak some of the information Kisaka had collected— information he didn't want to share. She frowned. Kisaka was definitely planning the same thing as her although, the old man hadn't thought twice on not involving her. That seemed unfair, especially when this infiltration had been her idea.

She stretched her arms and legs, straightened her knees and took a deep breath. Based on the information Kisaka had, she had learned the password to Chairman Zala's computer. How he had managed finding it, she could only guess.

She looked at the big clock on her right. 10:30 am, it read. Sighing, she gazed up the sky. _Those clouds... they're so free... I wish I could just be like them.. But no! In a few months time, I will have to rule a country._ She shook her head. _That is, if I manage to escape my mission later..._

Being the stubborn princess that she was, she insisted on infiltrating the ZAFT network tonight. Heck! She wasn't even that prepared! But no! She just had to infiltrate before Kisaka did. Why?

Pride.

That's right. She took pride on thinking of the idea first and wouldn't allow anyone to steal it from her.

It was childish but there was also a logical reason behind it. First, it was a Saturday and there weren't many people in the ZAFT building. Second, she learned that Chairman Zala was going home to December City to see his father. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about him sneaking in on her.

"Cagalli?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice. She blinked. Just like what he did back at the orphanage, Kira was peering at her, concerned. He was dressed in a simple red shirt and dark pants.

Sitting up, she stuffed the notebook in her pant pocket and looked at him happily. "Kira!" She was actually wondering how and why he managed to appear out of nowhere right when she was off-guard.

Kira scratched his head— he seemed to do that most of the time. "Erm.. I was just on my way home and then I saw you. Just asking if you're alright."

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, which she tried to shoo away. She couldn't resist the fact that Kira was by far the kindest and (although she hated to admit it) cutest coordinator she had ever met, except of course Lacus, who was the embodiment of goodness and goddess-ness. "Why are you out here?"

He raised the plastic bag he was holding. "Shopping for dinner." He then sat on the bench, Cagalli followed suit.

"What are you having?"

"I was thinking of something spicy..."

Cagalli's eyes lit up. "I love spicy food!" Kisaka had always told her that it wasn't proper to take pride in loving spicy food: it made her look too daring and unfeminine. Cagalli couldn't really understand the connection between the two. Anyhow, not even Kisaka could stop her on what she liked to eat.

Kira broke in to a grin. "Really? Then you must try my cooking!"

"Why? Is it appraisable?"

He blushed a little. Cagalli almost smiled. He looked cute with his cheeks glowing. "I'm not boasting or anything.. but, you see, I am good in cooking spicy food."

She touched his knee gently. "You should let me taste your cooking sometime, Kira, or else I'm going to hunt you down."

He chuckled at her threat and grinned. "Want to come for dinner later? Lacus would really be glad. She has been speaking so much about you ever since you two met."

Cagalli scratched her head shyly. It was flattering that someone like Lacus would be taking interest in her. "Sure..." Then, she remembered her plans for tonight. "I mean, maybe next time. I have.. umm.._ plans_ for tonight."

Kira's grin fell a little. "Oh... I see. Next time maybe."

The rest of their little chat revolved mainly on spicy food. Cagalli told Kira all about the kinds of pepper that could be found on Earth. He also contributed to their talk by telling her how pepper was grown on PLANTs with the help of technology.

Cagalli snorted. "I bet those peppers don't taste as good as the ones grown naturally on Earth."

Kira laughed lightly. "I really don't know since I haven't been to Earth." He gazed up at the skies. "Maybe it is really a wonderful place."

Cagalli also stared at the clouds. "You know, there isn't really much difference between PLANTs and Earth." Her mind wandered back to Orb.

_'Cagalli! Let's play! Let's play!'_

The sounds of the lone kids on their streets rang in her ears. Those kids... they were really noisy, loved to play tricks and their energy level just didn't drop a notch lower.

_'Cagalli... my father died in the attacks...' _

But those kids.. some of them were rendered homeless, some had lost their love ones all because of the stupid war three years ago.

"Cagalli?"

She snapped back to reality upon hearing Kira's voice. "Huh?" She shook her head. "Must have spaced out."

He smiled at her gently. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing really important.. just my homeland."

Kira gently touched her knee. "It's alright."

Cagalli blushed deeper. She looked at the hand on her knee then to its owner. Smiling, she nodded.

Kira's eyes widened as if a thought had hit him in the face. "I almost forgot! Lacus needs the flour as soon as possible!" He jumped to his feet, the plastic bag clattering noisily, and scratched his head apologetically, "Um.. I.."

Cagalli stood up and pushed him to go. "You shouldn't let Lacus wait." Nodding, Kira ran out of the park.

She watched him leave and sighed. Plopping back on the bench, she gazed at the sky, her mind set on her plan tonight.

**sOs**

There were just some things going inside Athrun's mind that were hard to decipher the reasons for. This was why having the Chairman of the PLANT supreme council walking around the streets of Aprilius, clad in simple civilian clothes and dark sunglasses wasn't at all weird for Athrun.

For someone who was thought to be colder than Pluto, Athrun surely had a soft side for beautiful days: they reminded him of the happy times he had shared with his mother. They would often ride their bikes on the streets of December City, his father yelling at them to wait for him. Athrun and his mother would ride their bikes faster, not at all listening to poor Patrick Zala.

But of course, they were now only memories.

Shrugging, he continued observing the streets. Thinking about his childhood would just bring pain to him. He hadn't really completely recovered from the death of his mother.

The streets of Aprilius city were bustling with life. Teenagers were running down the streets, enjoying the simple life with peace hanging above their heads. Somehow, Athrun felt jealous. When he was the same age at these teens, he had already been on the front lines, battling to protect his homeland. And now, just years after that, he was already ruling the same land he had protected.

Irony, indeed.

He continued his walk, pausing only momentarily to buy an ice cream. He really didn't like sweets but it won't hurt to try some once in a while. After a few minutes, he found himself at the park.

He was about to take a 180-degree turn and cross the street when his enhanced hearing skill picked up a very familiar voice.

"Cagalli?"

He jumped behind a tree and peered curiously. There, sitting on a park bench, were Kira and Cagalli.

Leaning forward (although he didn't have any idea why he was hiding in the first place), he listened to their conversation: spicy food. He grimaced. He wasn't really a fan of spicy foods— he actually hated the stuff.

He continued to frown. Kira was sure getting much too cozy with his secretary— with a _natural!_ His best friend, no doubt, was just too kind.

It seemed really childish that he, the chairman of the PLANT supreme council that had worked hard to attain peace with the naturals, would actually bear a grudge with the said people. It was hate he felt towards those people, but he wasn't blinded by it. He was rational enough that, for the past years, he had been trying... and hoping that one day, his hate for naturals would disappear... that one day, he could be just like Lacus and Kira, who could talk to naturals freely, without bearing any harmful intentions to them.

You could say that he had already made improvements, for he could now speak to a natural without glaring and saying hateful words... well, except maybe to his secretary. She was just too special.

He watched as Kira smiled at Cagalli and the latter smiled back.

_That smile... it was so pure and sweet... and she gave it to him... for free?_

He couldn't really understand it but something tightened in his chest, hurting like hell. It wasn't really physical... it was more on the mental part. It was more like the pain he had felt one time, in his memory, when his father had started prioritizing his work over his family. He had been very young at that time and his mother would often cuddle him. Her words rang through his head.

_'Athrun, even when your father is at work, he'll always think of us. That's why you should never hate him for it and think of him in return. Don't ever get jealous thinking your father loves his work more than us. It's just... there other people that need him more than we do.'_

His eyes widened as the memory ended.

_Jealousy? _

Okay, maybe he was jealous. But why? Was it because his best friend and his fiancée were befriending a _natural_? A NATURAL for goodness gracious! He had sworn on his mother's grave that he'd never forgive naturals and yet, he was getting jealous because of one!

Maybe he was jealous because she was free— she could do whatever she wanted. She had friends. She may not have been enhanced and her skills were just average but still, she had friends. She lived a normal life.

Things he never had and never would have.

**sOs**

Cagalli checked the clock outside the ZAFT building nervously. 8:00pm, it read. She took a deep reassuring breath to calm her nerves that seemed that they could explode any moment now.

She was clad in a typical male uniform, forest green in color, complete with the boots and gloves. Miriallia once told her that these were worn all over PLANTs, somewhat like a standard uniform. She picked this attire just in case someone saw her, they wouldn't be able to recognize her as a girl. Over this, she wore a long trench coat, the pockets held a fitted mask, a small computer with disk, flashlight and a small gun just in case. Her hair was also tied up.

Kisaka had been hard to get away from. All afternoon, he had checked her inside her room. His eyes had been calm yet she knew they held something more. He had even reminded her not to do something stupid. She really wanted to know what he had been hiding, but she didn't have the time or the patience to find out.

After dinner, Kisaka had been watching her carefully. Somehow, she got the feeling that he _knew _what she was going to do. He was such a responsible bodyguard that she even had to resort to climbing down her bedroom window and making a mad dash just to get here.

She had spent the whole afternoon inside her room, thinking of a plan. After a while she had given up and stuck to the simplest solution: get inside the ZAFT building, rush to Chairman Zala's office, open his computer, search for anything concerning Orb, save it in the disk, delete all files in the security system and go for the run.

Simple.

She groaned and sat down behind a tree across the ZAFT building. This was just plain stupid. She was going to sneak in without a partner! Maybe getting Kisaka was the best idea after all.

She shivered. There were just so many possible things that could happen. She may not even reach the door! She shivered again.

_'Has the brave princess of Orb chickened out?'_

She frowned as a voice in the back of her head mocked her. Definitely, she wasn't going to chicken out.

_'Have coordinators stuffed fear in the princess's heart?'_

Her eyes widened. How dare her conscience mock her! No coordinator could put fear in her! She was definitely NOT a weakling! And she would NEVER ever chicken out!

She silently stood up, her eyes alert and determined. Clasping the translucent orange pendant around her neck and taking one last deep breath, she made her way to the ZAFT building, retreating to the shadows.

She would definitely infiltrate the ZAFT network, amidst the horrors that lurked around the corner.

**sOs**

It surprised her, no doubt, that entering the ZAFT building was a piece of cake.

Using the back door for emergency purposes, she managed to sneak inside the building. It was another surprise that the door actually opened when, normally, it was kept locked. With a soft click, she closed the door.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Her boots echoed softly against the cold steel floor. She shivered involuntarily. She wasn't one to admit it, but she really had a bad feeling about this.

But then, being Cagalli, she would not chicken out.

The dark, eerie corridor was practically screaming with danger, the walls seemingly closing unto her as if mocking her to escape. Each curve was a potential hiding place of a soldier or guard. Come to think of it, there really was something peculiar about the whole set-up—

_What the? There are no guards!_

Her heart was practically thumping in her chest, as if any moment it would burst out. She could almost imagine that people outside the building could hear her fast heart beat. Her breathing quickened, each inhale sought hungrily for air to enter her almost deflated lungs. Her hands shook and the flashlight she was holding almost fell out of her grasp.

Her eyes darted from side to side, alert, determined, yet a twinge of fear was also present. She felt as if she was being watched— as if a pair of eyes were boring straight through her trench coat. She tried to think clearly amidst the little mocking voices that seemed to invade her ears and mind.

If she were to go back, she had a chance for survival. Taking a look over her shoulder, she tried to see the door where she had come from but only complete darkness greeted her. If she were to continue, she... she really didn't know what would happen.

_'Has the brave princess of Orb chickened out?'_

The annoying voice echoed again in her mind. She frowned. She had almost thought of backing out! She _hated_ herself. She hated herself for being afraid of something created only by her imagination. Taking deep, slow breaths, she continued with her mission.

The trip to Chairman Zala's office was uneventful, unlike the first time she had tread it. She tried pushing all the negative thoughts away by studying how the building looked at night with the complete darkness. She even noticed Miriallia's desk which, unlike the other desks that were filled with stacks of paper, was sparkling clean. She chuckled mentally. Miriallia really was responsible with her work.

She was actually having a good time until she reached the familiar mechanical doors. Gulping down the lump that had settled in her throat, she reached for a black I.D. card in her pocket.

This I.D. card had been especially made by Kisaka. It was one of the few that could actually open any kind of mechanical doors with only one swipe. It had been given to her for emergency purposes (like being kidnaped or something like that). She really hadn't thought much about it until now.

Swiping the card on the mechanical lock, she managed to open the door. With a deep breath, she made her way to his table.

The office was the same as she had found it yesterday when she had given the chairman a set of documents to be signed. The oak table, the rotating chair, it was all the same except that it looked more dangerous at night.

The only light source was from the large French windows directly behind the table and chair. It illuminated enough for Cagalli to pinpoint the laptop. Taking out her own computer, she scanned the area with its special feature: laser detector. Finding nothing, she made her way silently to the chair and sat down. Carefully, she opened the computer and typed in the password: himenosonata.

She was really feeling uncomfortable in this office. The feeling like someone was watching her came back. Trying to calm down, she studied the office until she noticed a picture.

The picture frame was simple and the picture it held was the perfect symbol of a family. The lady on the right was beautiful, her short blue hair was neatly pressed, her green orbs staring at her gently. She assumed this must have been Lenore Zala, judging from the similarity she had with Lenore from the orphanage. The man beside her had wispy brown hair and cold, calculating eyes. He was clad in a purple ZAFT uniform, much like the one Chairman Zala wore. She assumed that this must be his father. She nodded knowingly. Now, she knew where Zala got his personality.

Between the two adults was a child, his blue hair and green orbs were all too familiar to Cagalli. It was a nine year old Athrun Zala; his expression the same one he'd had in Kira's picture: dignified yet with a boyish smile grazing his features. Up to know, she still doubted if this smiling child was actually THE Athrun Zala.

A soft beep brought her back to PLANT, as the computer finished loading. Attaching her own computer, she started opening file after file, her eyes reading the text with absolute expertise given by hours and hours of reading nuisance documents, her fingers grazing around the keyboard, as if knowing each key by heart.

After a few minutes, she had managed to find some relevant data and was preparing to save it, only to stop.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as a soft, cold air reached her back. She froze. The windows were closed, so where had that breeze come from?

Her heart practically stopped beating as a cold, sharp object was pressed to her neck, grazing her neck dully as if mocking her to escape.

She felt rooted to the spot after realizing what the said object was: a small knife.

She felt her life slipping away from her like jelly, her arms and legs numb with fear. But the next thing that happened really made her want to scream.

_"Game over,"_ came the cold low voice of Athrun Zala.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**hides behind a chair- Okay, forgive me for the lack of action when Cagalli infiltrated the building. -wails- I just suck at those!**

_Revised and edited: April 7, 2007 by Angel628  
Revised and edited: May 26, 2013 by Miriae_


	9. Escaping Death

**Thank you for all your reviews! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed!**

**sOs**

**Chapter 9**

_Escaping death_

**sOs**

Athrun watched as the shuttle bound for December City flew off, leaving him behind. With a satisfied smirk, he turned around and got a taxi.

He really was planning to go home to his father. It had been a while since he sat down with him, maybe had a drink or two. But somehow, his instincts told him that it wasn't December City that he needed to go to but to a building he knew by heart:

The ZAFT building.

He sighed. Being a former soldier, he had trusted his instincts for his survival. And now isn't any different which is why he found himself speeding through the familiar streets that led to the said building.

The moon stood high on the sky, its silver rays illuminating as the taxi stopped at his destination. After he got off and paid the fare, he walked inside the building, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Being a coordinator, he didn't need flashlights for navigation.

After a while, he reached the security system room of the building, finding it unnaturally quiet. Opening the light switch, he frowned. The five security guards that were supposedly patrolling were huddled in a corner, tied by a strong rope, sleeping peacefully. The spy cameras were blank, and Athrun knew once that there really was something going on. With a disgusted look at the sleeping guards, he took a small knife from one of his coat pockets and headed to his office.

Logically, if you really want to gain information, you must target the place, which offers a lot of it without having to take a risk: the office of the Chairman. He knew, of course, that there were a lot of security measures placed on his office but if the culprit managed to shut the main security computer down, then all will be useless.

He smirked. The culprit is intelligent.

And so he quietly slipped into his office, his eyes alert as they darted from side to side, examining the place with care. Finding nothing suspicious, he silently hid behind a small cabinet, his instincts somehow telling him that the culprit would come.

And once again, his instincts were correct.

**sOs**

"Game over," came the cold, low voice of Athrun Zala.

It felt like her mind was going to blow up any second, millions of thoughts bombarding at such an unforgivable speed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how it happened. She didn't now what to expect.

She stiffened even more when the knife was pressed harder on her neck but not deep enough to draw blood. She wanted to scream. She wanted the ground to swallow her alive. She wanted to snap out and find herself in bed, wishing everything was just a dream.

"Stand up," he commanded with the same deadly tone.

Cagalli could feel her heart pounding harder against her chest, beating faster than she could imagine. Her breaths were becoming fast and demanding too. Pulling herself together, she closed her eyes and stood up.

Athrun smirked darkly at the obedience this guy was showing. With the knife still positioned on her neck, he shoved her to the nearest wall, his right arm above her left shoulder while the other held the knife.

For an instance, Cagalli thanked the heavens above. The darkness and the mask were enough to cover her identity for the chairman's expression did not change. She assumed he didn't know who she really was. But she knew, in a few moments, everything would end.

"Tell me, who ordered you to do this?" he drawled darkly, his face gazing down at her with only mere inches distance.

She felt really small and weak with his penetrating gaze, his emerald orbs searching her gold ones for answers. Cold and emotionless, these orbs looked like they were ready to kill... any moment, _anywhere._

Cagalli avoided further eye contact for she feared she would cry out. She didn't have any chance of survival. There were no possible exits and if there was, he would not allow her to reach it.

Athrun narrowed his eyes. He knew the culprit was praying for his life right now. He knew he had the upper hand on this situation. But he couldn't stop himself from getting pissed. The culprit wasn't answering his questions.

He grasped her chin to force her to look at him. "Answer me," he hissed colder causing Cagalli to flinch.

She didn't dare speak fearing that he would recognize her. _Cagalli! Think! Think!_

But her thinking skills weren't working properly.

He tightened the hold on the knife and leaned closer, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin of her ear, causing an involuntary shudder down her spine. "Answer me or you'll _regret_ it."

She stiffened even more as she pressed herself harder against the wall. The chairman was leaning too close— too close for comfort.

"Answer me!"

"I..." she stuttered, her voice breathy, her breathing quickening. Closing her eyes she prayed silently.

He glared at her coldly. "We'll settle this after the police—"

He was suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion outside his window. With the chairman distracted, Cagalli took this chance to slide down and hit him with all her strength square on the stomach causing him to groan inwardly. Without thinking, she dashed to the window, throwing it wide open, allowing the wild ramping of the night breeze. The office was on the 7th floor. Jumping down would practically cause her life. But that was her least concern.

Athrun recovered fast enough. He tried to grab the culprit again but she was prepared this time. Expertly, she kicked him hard between the legs, not minding what or how she managed to draw such great force.

She bit back a scream, her hands shook as she grabbed onto the ledge of the window. He almost caught her if she hadn't hit him hard. She might admit that she didn't feel any guilt on what she had done— that only served him right. Making a mental note to thank Kisaka for teaching her martial arts, she gazed down the window, struggling against the fear of death that lingered in her mind.

Athrun hissed, the pain registering in his mind as he fought to stand up. The culprit was stronger than he expected. He managed to stand up and open one of the chest drawers, getting his perfectly polished gun. Pointing it sharply at the culprit, he fired.

It all happened in slow motion. Cagalli was preparing to jump until she remembered her laptop. Leaning backwards, she watched in horror as the bullet missed her only a few inches.

But the bullet did manage to pierce one thing: her amulet— the translucent orange pendant.

She watched as the stone was hit, causing it to break in two pieces, each still intact. One was attached to the string while the other dropped silently on the floor.

But that was the least of her concerns. She practically escaped death by mere inches. He was such a sharpshooter: if she hadn't leaned, the bullet would have pierced her straight on the heart.

And so, abandoning all plans to retrieve her laptop, she jumped out to the window.

**sOs**

Athrun cursed under his breath as the bullet missed its target. He prepared for another shot but the culprit jumped down the window.

He placed the gun back on the drawer and pulled his cell phone. After making a quick call, he walked to the window.

The culprit was stupid to jump on this window unarmed. The landing was, no doubt, perfect for this window overlooked the ZAFT garden— a place for festivals and parties. The grasses would provide support and the trees would be good hiding places but the distance of the window to the ground was way too great.

Squinting, he searched the ground, expecting to find the body but to his surprise... it was _gone_. There were no traces. He clenched his fists as realization dawned on him. The culprit had escaped.

He looked over his shoulder to see the laptop. He smirked. Maybe there were still some traces left. He walked to the desk only to stop as he felt he stepped on something. Squatting down, he picked the small object and examined it under the moonlight.

It was a shard of what seemed to be a gem, orange in color with translucency. He then remembered that the bullet didn't miss at all— it hit the culprit's pendant. Clutching the shard on his hand, he carefully placed it on his pocket. _This would surely serve a purpose._

He then brought his attention back to the laptop. A few feet away from it, he stopped as a faint blinking noise reached his ears.

Eyes widening, he jumped down, his hands on his head. And, as if on cue, an explosion rang through the office, sending bits of metal flying to different directions, the gray smoke clouded the office, and the table shook violently.

As the smoke cleared out, Athrun peered only to find the laptop destroyed into a pulp.

**sOs**

"CAGALLI! Did you know what you have just DONE?!"

Cagalli winced as Kisaka's voice boomed through their apartment, all traces of his understanding and calm features vanishing into thin air. His eyes were blazing with anger, his lips pursued into a fine line. He was breathing hard, his fists clenched so hard that it almost drew blood.

When she jumped down that window, she knew it was her doom. She even bid her farewell to her friends— _To her friends on Earth... to Lacus.. to horo... to the children in the orphanage... to Kisaka... to Kira... to Orb... _

That was, until, a pair of strong hands caught her before she hit the ground. Opening her eyes, she almost broke down to tears upon seeing Kisaka's serious face.

He set her down silently on the car parked outside the building. Pushing a small button, an explosion erupted from the office of the chairman. Cagalli watched, her jaw on the floor. Kisaka sure had planned this all over.

"Kisa—"

"Save that for later." And that was the end of the conversation.

She should have known that Kisaka was just bottling all his anger and as soon as they arrived home. He locked the door, pushed her to the couch and yelled at her.

"ARE YOU STUPID? I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO SOMETHING STUPID!" Cagalli just crossed her arms in front of her chest, finding the carpet more interesting. She scowled.

She knew it was her fault yet she wouldn't dare admit. That's just how she is.

Kisaka took slow, deep breaths and collapsed on the couch beside her. He looked at her resignedly. "Cagalli, do you know that you almost got yourself killed?"

Cagalli snorted. "I'm still alive, you know."

He threw his arms on the air. "But you almost got killed! You almost murdered all the hopes your father has for you! You almost gave me a nervous breakdown! How many times have I told you that I swore to give my life to protect you! And yet you yourself doesn't value your life!"

Cagalli didn't reply. Kisaka pulled her to his embrace.

"Princess," he whispered, she snorted. "you know I care for you a lot. Please... please just stop doing all of these."

Cagalli pulled out of his embrace. She looked at him as if he were an alien. "Are you insane? You were also planning this all along!"

Kisaka narrowed his eyes as he studied the princess. "You were rummaging on my files."

Cagalli looked away. "Yes.. I mean.. well.."

He sighed. "I was planning, yes, but just in case you'll do something like this."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you actually mean?"

"I knew you were planning this so I acted earlier than you. I disarmed the guards and hacked the security system. I was really planning to pull you out of this but then, someone came."

She unconsciously touched her neck. "Athrun Zala."

He looked at her. "Yes, the chairman. Were you hurt?" Cagalli shook his head.

He placed his hands on her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Please Cagalli, don't ever do something as reckless as this again. You didn't manage to get anything from this."

At this, she blinked. "No... I saw something," she scratched her head, deep in thought. She blinked again. "They are planning on assassinating someone, Kisaka!" she whispered, her eyes wide.

Kisaka shook his head. "Don't involve yourself, Cagalli. It must have been fake information." He stood and pulled her up. "Sleep. You need that. No more buts, young lady."

She pouted but thought of it otherwise upon seeing Kisaka's serious expression. "Fine!" she snapped and marched stiffly to her room.

**sOs**

That night, Cagalli just kept rolling on her bed. Apparently, sleep was cruel and didn't visit her. The events a few hours ago just kept flashing on her mind.

She learned from Kisaka that security measures were heightened even more inside the ZAFT office. The incident wasn't reported by the media for it would be a great disgrace on the ZAFT army if they were infiltrated just like that.

She gazed up the window and stared at the moon, the dull silver orb hung on the velvet sky, the stars twinkling even with their small light.

She reached for her pendant and clutched it tightly. This pendant was given to her by her friends back on Earth. It really protected her and she cherished it so much and now it was broken. _That bastard.._

Her mind wandered back to Athrun Zala. Back there, he was actually planning on killing her— he fired at her! She shivered. It really haunted her.. the sound of the gunshot... the bullet approaching her and everything went on slow motion.

She was sure he didn't recognize her. She also thought that he had mistaken her as a guy. That was good, since she really didn't know what to do if he knew the truth.

His eyes were murderous, mocking her to escape if she wished to dig an early grave. He was dead serious. Those emerald orbs that shimmered under the moonlight...

_"Game over."_

His cold voice echoed through her mind, the deadly tone that almost killed her. When he said 'Game over,' he meant each and every letter of it. He assured that it really was game over and there was no restarting.

She shrugged. She really shouldn't be thinking about these things, it would only haunt her even more.

Brushing back the strands of her golden hair, she closed her eyes and wished that sleep would eventually succumbed her.

**sOs**

"Chairman Zala."

Athrun spun his chair to face one of the commanders of the ZAFT army, his white uniform neatly pressed. He had blonde hair and wore a mask that hid his eyes.

The chairman stood from his chair and saluted. "Commander Rau Le Creuset."

The commander chuckled. "Athrun," he spoke with slyness. "You're now the chairman, thus, higher than me. You don't need to salute, at all."

The chairman bowed. "I'm sorry, sir. It really has been my habit." The commander chuckled silently.

When Athrun was still in the military, he was assigned to this commander's squad, the Le Creuset team, together with Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule and Nicol Amalfi. He respected Le Creuset for his cunning and sharp mind.

The two sat down opposite each other. It was Le Creuset who started the conversation. "I heard what happened last night."

Athrun nodded. It was already dawn and yet he still hasn't gone home or took even a wink of sleep. He was busy reprimanding the security of the building.

Le Creuset glanced at the metal pulp that was the only remainder of the laptop. "Will I take that to the Electronics Intelligence department?"

The chairman shook his head. "No hope. Every last bit of the mother board was destroyed."

The commander rubbed his chin. "Clever."

"I agree."

Le Creuset then jumped to another topic. "I heard you accepted the proposal of the Earth Alliance for a meeting on September Three."

Athrun relaxed on his chair. "Yes, they were too persistent."

"Who would be there?"

"Probably most of the Atlantic Federation members.. especially Muruta Azrael and Yuna Roma Seiran," his expression darkened.

Le Creuset, however, was smiling, "Azrael.. it has been a while since I've seen him."

"You do remember he was the freak leader of Blue Cosmos who almost blew up the PLANTs."

"Of course, of course," he chuckled lightly. "By the way, chairman Zala," he stood up. "Are you willing to do everything for peace?"

The question caught the chairman off-guard. "Well... of course, if it is really necessary for the protection of the PLANTs."

Le Creuset bowed. "I see. I should be going now. I advise you to go home and take some rest." And with that, he walked out of the mechanical doors, a mysterious smile on his lips.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**_-continues to hide in a corner to dodge rotten vegetables.- _Waaah! I really suck at action! waaaah! Good thing the action part is finished! waaah!**

Revised and edited: May 27, 2013 by Miriae


	10. Mayhem with freaks

**OMG! You guys rock! 300 reviews? Gah! Thank you so much!**

**Ehehe! Gomen for the lack of AxC interaction -gulp- I'm really guilty for that... I mean, I made them hate each other so much that it would be quite hard to make them friends.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just poor... I can't own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny... -sniff-**

**sOs**

**Chapter 10**

_Mayhem with freaks_

**sOs**

Upon entering for work the next morning, Cagalli instantly noticed that the security was tightened to the extremes. Everyone was a suspect though no one had the guts to talk about it.

Shifting uncomfortably on her chair, Cagalli opened her logbook to check on Chairman Zala's schedule.

"Miss Yula."

Cagalli gazed up to meet the emerald orbs looking down on her. She instantly noticed that there were dark circles under these eyes and the owner's overall appearance looked tired although his eyes flickered with determination.

Knowing that pissing the chairman in his current state would just endanger her more, she decided to be polite only this time— she stood up and saluted. "Chairman Zala, good morning," she managed to blurt out. Her legs felt jelly and she had to use all her will power to look straight into his eyes. She was, even if she didn't want to admit it, nervous that he might recognize her if she acted all this jittery and uncomfortable.

The chairman managed a small smirk. She was really acting strangely. "You're learning your manners, natural."

She had to add several ounces of will power to prevent her from hitting Zala. She glared at him. "Why you!"

Athrun raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He got a disk from his pocket and held it up. "On Saturday, there will be the meeting with the Earth Alliance."

Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows, all traces of anger replaced by curiosity. She remembered receiving a letter of request for a meeting from the said Federation a week ago. He accepted the invitation. "Right..."

He placed the disk on the desk. "I want you to review those documents since I don't want my secretary to be ignorant."

She narrowed her eyes. "_Ignorant_...?"

"The Earth Alliance can be quite pesky. Better be ready since I'm not saving you out there, missy."

"Duh! I can save myself, chairman," she countered back. Of course she had a point. She isn't a princess just for the title of it. Kisaka had given her some lessons on handling politics. Problem was, she really didn't have the slightest attention span on these things.

He smirked amusingly. "Fine." And with that, he walked back to his office.

**sOs**

Saturday came quite fast and now, Cagalli found herself sitting beside the window on a ZAFT military shuttle. The meeting was to be held on another PLANT, September Three, which was about half an hour shuttle ride.

Clad in her dark green ZAFT uniform, she gripped the black laptop on her lap. Her hair was tied in a loose bun behind her head, some strands falling across her face. She also had a pair of glasses. They were ordinary glasses without any grade at all that seemed to make her look strict and professional.

Her get-up was all thanks to Kisaka. Her bodyguard almost had a mental breakdown when she told him about the meeting.

_'Meeting with the Earth Alliance! Are you crazy? You're the daughter of the chief representative of Orb, the country that refused the EA! Some of them might recognize you! Do you know how much of a scandal that would be?'_

She snorted. Kisaka had a point but she just couldn't back-out. If she did, Zala would think she'd chickened out and she just couldn't accept that. She maybe acting childish again but deep in heart, she knew she wanted to meet the Alliance. She wanted to know, before hand, how they would act. This would be the perfect chance since they wouldn't be giving much attention to her— she is, after all, just the mere natural secretary of Chairman Athrun Zala.

And so, after hours, Kisaka had allowed her to go only if she promised that she'd take care and take precautionary measures— a disguise. She might hate it, but it was the only way. Kisaka was dead serious in protecting her yet he knew when to trust her.

So, _fine. _

She glanced around her: Dearka Elsman was busy typing in his laptop. His secretary, Miriallia, had called in sick yesterday and couldn't come. Cagalli found it really sad since she was really hoping Miriallia could accompany her to avoid all the socializing in that place. Yzak Joule, meanwhile, was sitting beside Dearka, his nose buried in a newspaper. Nicol Amalfi, the guy who interviewed her, was sitting behind them as he leaned casually on the window, savoring the view. Commander— _what's his name again?_— Le Creuset was sitting patiently beside the green-haired coordinator.

Zala was sitting beside her, his eyes on his own laptop. He seemed to be reading an online news journal. She sighed. Everyone was so focused on this meeting. She also tried to prepare but only managed halfway through the document. The information was just too boring: it was composed of history and terminologies of the Cosmic Era that included names of countries and PLANTs, time line, etc.

Even then, she was still happy that Zala wasn't actually starting another fight. She really wasn't in the mood for it.

"What happened on February 5, C.E. 70?"

But then, maybe not.

Cagalli blinked as Zala spoke, his eyes never wavering from the screen. "What—?"

"I'm just checking if you read the documents."

_Damn. Just great. Really great._ She bit her lower lip. She didn't have any idea on what he was asking. Heck! She hadn't even finished reading the events on C.E. 60! But of course, she would never ever admit that. "Erm.. PLANTs were built?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Tsk, tsk, you're not following my orders."

She crossed her arms defensively. "Those were just too many!" she muttered. Somewhere in her mind, she prayed that he would ask something easy like.. who was George Glenn? Right! That's fairly easy!

He smirked. He loved to torture her. "Explain the political system in Orb."

Her eyes widened. Of all questions to be asked! _Why?_ She drummed her fingers nervously on her laptop. Of course she knew the political system in Orb inside out but still, she hesitated. What if he would ask why she knew it very well? But maybe... if she'll just give the_ basic_ facts... She nodded inwardly and began to choose her words carefully. "The Orb Union is governed by representatives of the five noble families that once ruled the islands. Heading them is a chief representative, a position inherited by a member of the royal family of Orb..." she stopped, unsure if it was safe to continue.

He diverted his attention from the screen to her face. He seemed quite surprise in her knowledge. "And who is the current chief representative?"

She gulped, averting her gaze at her shoes. "Lord Uzumi Nara Attha."

He smirked cunningly. "Expected. Granted that you're a natural."

She glared at him— a glare reserved for the bullies back on Earth. His remarks about naturals and her father were still etched perfectly on her mind. Even if they were quite 'civil,' she still hated him for his stuck-up insults.

He continued smirking until the voice of the captain interrupted. "Gentlemen," Cagalli frowned. Weren't they acknowledging her presence? Yup, as if they cared. "This shuttle will land in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Following the captain's order, Cagalli adjusted her glasses, pushing them up the bridge of her nose. Definitely, this was not a good day.

**sOs**

September Three spaceport was just like any other spaceport: busy, full of people, bustling with life. The only different thing about the whole picture was the red carpet that trailed down from the door of their shuttle to the main entrance of the port.

"Welcome, Chairman Zala. We hope you'll enjoy your brief visit here in September Three," a petite man, about a head shorter than Athrun greeted. He was nearly bald, the remaining wisps of hair glittered like silver. He had a perfectly shined set of teeth. Clad in a ZAFT purple uniform, he nodded at the lady beside him and gestured her to give the chairman the large bouquet of flowers.

With a curt nod, he received the flowers and dumped— well, that's pretty much what he had done— the beautiful bouquet in the arms of his secretary.

Cagalli, who was behind Athrun, gritted her teeth. Having a very big and extravagant bouquet of flowers dumped on her wasn't just her cup of tea. And to think that it actually stink! Well, that's what you get by putting too much flowers with different scents.

"Likewise," Athrun said professionally. He turned to the still fuming Cagalli. "What time is the meeting?"

She tried to ease her glare on him. Nodding hesitantly, she answered firmly, "About half an hour from now, Chairman." She almost spat the last part.

"Chairman Zala, I think we—" Commander Le Creuset started only to be interrupted by a shrill, boisterous voice.

"CHAIRMAN ZALA! I'M HAPPY THAT YOU CAME!"

The group turned around and for the second time in her stay in PLANTs, Cagalli had to bite back a scream, only she didn't manage fully. "YOU!"

The man who had interrupted the commander's suggestion walked towards them, his head held up high proudly. He had purple hair and was wearing an Earth Alliance uniform. For Cagalli, he looked more like a conceited guy who spent all his time staring at the mirror admiring his 'handsome' features.

"Yuna Roma Seiran," Athrun muttered coldly, his calculating eyes never wavering.

The said person bowed his head for a few centimeters "Pleasure to meet you, Chairman Athrun Zala of the Supreme Council of PLANTs." He then directed his questioning gaze at the blonde princess. "And who are you to point at me like that?"

It was then that Cagalli noticed that she was actually pointing an accusing finger at the purple-headed guy. She blushed profusely and lowered her hand. "I.. well.."

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "I asked who you are."

Anger welled inside Cagalli. This man really was picking on her nerves. If she were in a normal situation, he would be seen flying to who-knows-where right now. But she knew better than that. Thinking it was best to answer, she muttered, "I am Cagalli Yula, secretary of Chairman Athrun Zala."

Yuna rubbed his chin and studied the blonde. "Cagalli Yula, eh? Haven't heard of you but.. you seem quite fami— wait, why are you pointing at me in the first place?"

Cagalli's heart was practically jumping off her chest. This guy is Yuna Roma Seiran, one of the most influential people in the Earth Alliance! And most of all, her _fiancé._ He maybe popular in the alliance but Cagalli knew he was just load of crap. He was a coward who used force to achieve his goals.

Yuna narrowed his eyes. "Answer me," he ordered.

But before Cagalli could answer, someone she never expected rescued her.

"I really don't see what's the point in harassing my secretary, Yuna Roma Seiran," Chairman Zala stated coldly as he stepped forward to meet Yuna's purple gaze. He was calm and expressionless while Yuna was twitching his eyebrows.

"Since when is asking prohibited here in PLANTs?" Yuna countered dangerously.

_Since stupid people like you and Zala came into the picture,_ Cagalli thought. She knew she had to thank Zala for rescuing her but now really isn't the time for that.

"Now, now, Yuna, we don't want any troubles before the meeting, do we?" another voice stepped into the conversation. By this, commander Le Creuset stepped forwards to greet, or rather, get acquainted with the new comer.

"Muruta Azrael, it's a pleasure to see you," the commander greeted rather slyly. The guy called Azrael nodded back, his eyes fixed on the commander.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Commander Rau Le Creuset," Azrael answered back although Cagalli knew that the two were probably itching to strangle each other.

Azrael turned to his watch and studied the group. "The meeting will start soon. I suggest we all go."

Without further ado or even an acknowledging nod, the group made its way to the parked limousines a few meters away.

**sOs**

Upon entering the Limousine, Athrun had already noticed his secretary's discomfort.

She was sitting across him, her arms draped on her lap, on top of her laptop. She had her gaze down and was chewing on her lower lip.

Suddenly, she shifted.

_That is the 10th time she shifted uncomfortably._

He sighed. He knew it wasn't his business and he really didn't care but he seemed to be intrigued by this natural's unnatural behavior. Normally, she would be staring at the window, enjoying the view or even looking at him dangerously but now, she was silent as an electronic bell that ran out of batteries.

_Come to think of it.. why was she dressed liked that in the first place?_

He found himself looking at her from the corner of his eye. She looked cute with her hair tied in a loose bun and the glasses made her look like a geek but nevertheless, she was cute. It was like as if he were seeing a little child playing dress-up. She looked pretty stern and firm overall.

Why was she dressed up like that? This was the question that intrigued his mind. He never told her to dress and act all this professional, even it is a must, so why would she care? Maybe she finally had a wake up call and started to act like a real secretary. Or maybe she really wanted a new look. Lacus once mentioned that girls love to dress up and make themselves pretty but surely, Cagalli— he meant, _Yula_— wasn't like that. Or... was it all a disguise?

_But... why?_

His new theory introduced not answers but more questions. If this was truly a disguise, then whom was she hiding from? Why only now? Why here on September three?

Shrugging, he tried to get the thoughts off his mind. That theory was just unrealistic. Besides, she might have a billion other reasons and he didn't have all the time to look at each of it.

He glanced at her briefly and noticed she was now fidgeting. _That's it._ All these 'unnatural' behavior was really exasperating him. He may not admit it but he really wanted to have his good ol' spunk secretary..

He tried remembering since when had she acted like this... since..

_Yuna Roma Seiran._

He was positive. Ever since that freaking Seiran made his 'Grand entrance,' Cag- he meant _Yula_, had started acting weird. Her eyes were wide when she saw him, somewhat similar to how a person would react upon recognizing someone.

_Yula recognizing Seiran..?_

The thought was more unrealistic than the disguise-issue. How would a mere natural like Yula would recognize that stuck-up freak?

_Wait... that's it!_

He considered slapping himself mentally for his stupidity. Of course it is possible for Yula to recognize Seiran— she is, after all, a natural! She must have heard him over the news.

Somehow, he felt he wasted his time thinking too much about it. Maybe Yula was just depressed in seeing a freak like Yuna again. Heck, he really didn't want to see that freak too! But well, business is business.

The car stopped and he saw his secretary snapping back into reality. She blinked a couple of times before registering where she was. She briefly looked at him and diverted her attention to the man who opened the door.

Getting out of the car, he sighed_. There's nothing wrong with Yula— heck! I don't even know why I care! Besides, if there is, I would be the first one to find out..._

**sOs**

Cagalli carefully went out of the limousine, her gaze down to avoid any eye contact. She gripped the laptop tightly and lifted her chin to examine the building.

It was just like any other ZAFT building, cold and professionally designed. She looked around and her eyes 'regretfully' landed at the person she wanted to avoid.

Yuna Roma Seiran quickly went out of the limousine, adjusting his coat to perfection. He had a sly smile on his lips as he looked sideways to be greeted by the chairman and his 'cronies.'

She saw his eyes flicker to her for a moment. She wanted to divert her attention but she seemed rooted at the spot.

And he winked.

_WHAT THE HELL! EWWWWWWWWWW!_

And Cagalli had to restrain herself from throwing up.

He was looking at her, a smirk now grazed his features. Somehow, he gave Cagalli an impression of someone who is desperately trying to get attention.

She took a sharp intake of breath, clenched her fists and narrowed her golden orbs at him. She had to use every ounce of self-control to not kick him for good. Ew! Did he actually thought she gave interest in him! Ewww!

Turning her head sternly, she turned her attention to the chairman. Heck! This was a situation where she would have chosen to stare at that stuck-up bastard Zala than that.. that... conceited freak Yuna!

They entered the building and a pretty lady who introduced herself as the council representative from September City, Eileen Canaver. She led the group to a spacious meeting room where most of the participants were waiting.

The room was cold, metal covered each corner. There was a large table with plenty of seats and a large screen.

There were quite a handful of participants ranging from PLANT supreme council members to certain commanders of the ZAFT army. On the Earth Alliance side, there were also commanders and high-ranking officials that Cagalli found familiar.

The participants, upon the arrival of the chairman, began filling up the chairs. Cagalli stood near the door for secretaries were not allowed in the table. She looked around to see other secretaries following as well.

She was directly behind Zala, his chair being quite the center of attention of the participants. Muruta Azrael was across him and, much to Cagalli's dislike, Yuna Roma Seiran had a perfect view on her.

She tried inching away but couldn't so she just kept her gaze down. The room darkened and spotlights came into life. A man with dark brown locks that was pulled up walked up and sat down on the first chair. He smiled at the participants.

"Shall we start the meeting, ladies and gentlemen?" he asked kindly. As if remembering something, he waved his hand and chuckled lightly. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Andrew Waltfeld, at your service."

Cagalli thought for a while. The name rang a bell but she didn't have the time to think about it because Yuna-the-freak was looking at her intently.

She didn't know if he finally recognized her but one thing's certain: he had a look of interest in his eyes... directed especially at the princess.

"The first topic we'll be discussing will be about the contents of the peace treaty."

And so the meeting continued for hours. Cagalli didn't manage to keep tract for her legs were screaming in pain. She was standing all this time!

Both sides were discussing quite harmoniously. Andrew Waltfeld knew how to handle these people: he knew how to get them talk. You see, even with peace, these two are still not quite acquainted.

They talked about various things: implementation of rules, updates on the situation on Earth and PLANTs— things normally wouldn't interest Cagalli especially if it was not about Orb or naturals or coordinators.

Chairman Zala answered each and every question thrown to him with uttermost care and professionalism. Cagalli couldn't help but wonder how he manages to get the most accurate words in just milliseconds.

Muruta Azrael kept on indirectly commenting about the PLANTs. He would try and indirectly support things that would be beneficial for him. Cagalli knew why. He was the leader of the now destroyed Blue Cosmos and his ideals were still sharp.

Yuna, once in a while, would support Azrael but most of the time, he would just look at Cagalli. His arrogane sickened the princess. She knew that anytime, he might recognize her and that was a major problem. She already risked her life with infiltrating the ZAFT office and she would never again risk her dignity just because Yuna recognized her. But.. could he actually recognize her even with the disguise?

And so, much to her displeasure, she kept a straight face and a stiff stand. Once in a while, she adjusted her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her eyes gazing at Chairman Zala— the only person she could actually find an excuse looking at.

"... with the coordinator-natural team-up, I really believe it has helped our strive for peace and unity between our people," a representative said. The participants nodded in agreement.

"What do you think about it?" Yuna suddenly asked.

Cagalli blinked. Yuna was looking at her, his eyes glittering with interest. She tried to decipher what was happening: Yuna was looking at her, Zala was studying her, and everyone was looking at her.. that only meant one thing—

The question was directed at her.

She could feel countless pairs of eyes staring at her as if she just popped out of the wall. Some were even murmuring. She blinked at rapid succession.

Yuna continued, his chin on his palms. "What can you say, Ms. Cagalli Yula, about this coordinator-natural team-up?"

She could feel her heart beating fast. Why the heck did she even take this job? Well, she wanted to help her country, that's why. But still! This was just too much! All these insults, all these glances, all these—****_ARGH! STOP LOOKING AT ME! DAMN IT!_

"Well?"

Yuna's voice snapped her out of reverie. She could see that from the corner of her eye, Zala was looking at her curiously. Yes, curiously. He wasn't worried at all even if his secretary says something stupid.

_What I think? Well, the team-up would be nice if you don't have to deal with another Athrun Zala or Yuna Roma Seiran, at least._

But of course, she couldn't just say that.

Taking a quivering breath, she answered with all she knew, "It is a good idea that peace is to be strengthened by teamwork but this could only be possible if naturals could accept the existence of coordinators and coordinators," she took a quick glance at Zala, making sure he was listening, "could take naturals as equal."

**sOs**

The meeting ended hours ago and it was almost nightfall. The participants were then ushered to Reverend Malchio's, a good friend of Lacus, house for a small party.

Drinking a glass of red wine, he surveyed the place. Dearka, Yzak and Nicol were busy talking with some PLANT council members. Commander Le Creuset was busy talking with Azrael. He was surprised that the commander actually took time to get acquainted with his former enemy.

"Hey."

He looked at his side where Yula was standing, her eyes glaring at him behind the black-rimmed glasses. He had taken the liberty of making sure she stayed by his side to avoid 'unnecessary' contact with freaks namely Yuna Roma Seiran. To his surprise, she obliged.

Athrun had to admit that his secretary's answer during the meeting was simple yet true. As much as he hated to admit it, he had actually given an ounce of respect for her.

"Can I go now?" she asked, the courtesy she was showing pretty much forced.

He chuckled a bit. "No."

"I can pretty much take care of myself, Chairman Zala," she growled defensively.

"No."

"Why you!"

"Chairman Zala!"

As if on cue, Yuna Roma Seiran, the ever 'grand entrance' guy, approached them, his eyes glittering, a smirk on his face. He turned to Cagalli and winked. The blonde lady had to gulp down the whole content of the wine glass just to stop her self from throwing up.

Athrun frowned. He never really liked Yuna. He hated him. And now, he hated him more because he was actually trying to make a pass at his secretary. Not that he cared but still it was disgusting the hell out of him!

"What do you want?" the chairman coldly asked. Yuna directed his gaze to him.

"Nothing really. I just want us to talk."

"_Talk_?"

"Just the usual stuffs!"

And much to Athrun's displeasure, Cagalli, taking advantage of Yuna's attention-crave, slipped out quietly.

**sOs**

Cagalli was a hundred and one percent glad that she had finally slipped away from those two, especially Yuna. She really didn't like his stares and smirks— they scared the daylight out of her!

She found herself slipping between the crowds of dignitaries then out to the gardens where a large swimming pool was. She bent down and stared at her reflection at the water. No one, not even Yuna, would ever recognize her... right?

"Hello."

She almost jumped as a voice greeted behind her. Spinning around, she gasped.

"Lacus!"

The owner of the voice was a lady, her pink hair flowing behind her and her bangs were clipped by a golden star pin. Cagalli gaped. It definitely was Lacus although her blue eyes were.. different.

The lady giggled. "I'm not Lacus although we really do look alike. I mean, I'm one of her greatest fan." She held out her hand and smiled innocently. "I'm Meer Campbell."

Taking the outstretched hand, Cagalli continued to study this Lacus-look-alike Meer. She definitely looked like Lacus! In every angle— except for the eyes. Lacus' eyes were angelic while Meer's looked like they held something more.

"I'm Cagalli Yula," Cagalli responded back.

Meer smiled. "Oh! Nice meeting you, Cagalli. Why are you out here? Aren't you Chairman Zala's new natural secretary?"

Cagalli didn't smile back. She really didn't like Meer's aura. Her instincts told her to get out here— pronto. "Yes, I am."

"What is your relation with Athrun?" Meer asked suddenly out of the blue, her tone changing a bit.

Cagalli blinked. She was definitely talking about chairman Zala. "Relation? I'm his secretary!"

"You're not even pretty."

Cagalli didn't know if she found her remark insulting. Well, at least she found her as a girl. She snorted. "Well, I really don't know what you want so I'm going."

But before she could take a step, her shoulder was grabbed by Meer.

Meer's eyes darkened and Cagalli stepped backwards, surprised at the sudden change in the pink-haired woman. "I am the _only_ girl for Athrun.. do you know that? I am the only girl permitted to get near him and I don't want you to be near him!" Meer hissed darkly, taking a step forward.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to be near Athrun!"

Cagalli just had to laugh. "Near your precious Zala? He's all yours! I don't have any plans to get acquainted with him more than work— HECK! I don't even want to be friends with him! So, he's all yours! As in from the stands of his hair to the smallest portion of his toenails! Take him! But well, that's if you could separate him from Lacus! Please take him?_ Please_! And you'll be doing me a great favor!" Cagalli was happy that, at last, she had actually managed to take out all her bottled emotions for a certain blue-haired coordinator.

Meer, much to Cagalli's surprise, didn't found it convincing. She narrowed her eyes. "Lacus would be easy to take care of but for now, taking you out of the picture will be enough."

And it happened. Meer held up her hands and pushed Cagalli into the swimming pool with all her strength.

But there was a tiny, bitsy thing Meer didn't know about Cagalli—

The princess of Orb didn't know how to swim.

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

**So what do you think? Please Review!**

**Gah! Who would save Cagalli? His name starts with letter 'A' T.T**

_Revised and edited: May 27, 2013 by miriae_


	11. The new knights in shinning armor

Gee... the temperature rose dramatically with your reviews.. _cough**Mia**coughcough._

Thank you for all your reviews especially those clarifications regarding Miss Campbell's name. I've decided to use Mia since Mia sounds like Mir, as in Miriallia... makes me think she also wants to imitate Miriallia... Hey! that's it! Mia **LOOKS LIKE** Lacus, she **TAKES AWAY** Cagalli's boyfriend and her Japanese name **SOUNDS LIKE** Mir... gah! she's like taking away everything from the girls! waah!

I know we all **WANT** to get rid of Mia… but well… we still **NEED** her like Yuna and Le Creuset Without Mia, how would Cagalli-_bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-?_And Cagalli's skirt isn't getting shorter literally, she's just... exaggerating things.

This chapter is one of my favorites; I hope you'll appreciate this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

s

**Chapter 11**

_The new knights in shinning armor_

s

Mia smiled in satisfaction as she watched the blonde secretary fall down the swimming pool with a loud splash. She wanted to laugh, a high-pitch laugh reserved for movie villains. She wanted to plunge down the pool and pull Cagalli deeper, to the point that she would die of lack of oxygen. Her desire of taking her away from Athrun was just too great.

The guests, having heard the splash, all rushed to the scene, question ranging from 'what happened,' to 'Is there an attack?' echoed throughout.

Mia looked around and she spotted him, the man that was the root cause of her hate towards anyone near him: Athrun Zala.

Athrun entered the scene, commander Le Creuset behind him. His eyes darted from side to side, examining each and everyone with precise accuracy given by the years in the military.

And Mia knew what she had to do.

Placing the most horrified look on her face (which was a piece of cake for she is, after all, an actress,) she made a mad dash towards the blue-haired coordinator, flinging her arms around him.

"Oh chairman Zala!" she cried in a frightened voice, her body shaking with fear. "tha-that girl! Y-your secretary! S-she.." she forced tears out her baby blue eyes.

Athrun narrowed his deathly cold eyes as he pried of her arms out of his neck. What could his secretary have done now? "What happened, Mia?"

She pretended to have all her energy drained. "S-she..She threatened to kill me! So I had to save myself! I accidentally pushed her into the pool!" she cried, her face pale.

In an instant, Athrun's eyes widened and he made a mad dash towards the pool.

s

_Am I going to die?_

Cagalli tried flinging her arms around her as she tried to set her feet on the tiled floor. But the pool was 7 feet high.

She could feel her lungs screaming for oxygen. Water came gushing into her mouth. She could feel the harsh roaring of the water in her ears. The icy cold water pricked her delicate skin at each second that passed.

_Maybe I should have really taken swimming lessons..._

_Am I going to die just like this?_

She tried and tried to save herself but she just couldn't. She never did fancy bodies of water- even pools- she never did.

Her mind flashed an image of a kind-faced Kisaka. His words echoed through the back of her mind.

_'Princess, you know I care for you alot. Please... please just stop doing all of these.'_

She knew Kisaka would be mad as hell again. She broke again her promise to never endanger herself. But then, she maybe dead by that time so she didn't need to explain.

_Am I really going to die like this?_

She realized that there were just so many things she would have wanted to say to her friends. She wanted to thank Kisaka for all his hard works for her sake. She wanted to get to know Lacus even more. She wanted to spend some more time with the children at the orphanage. She still wanted to rule Orb.

And.. she wanted... she wanted to tell Kira how much he means to her..

And maybe.. maybe.. she still wanted to beat the crap out of Athrun Zala, Yuna Roma Seiran and Mia Campbell!

Her eyes snapped open amidst the gushing of the water. She still needed to live! She will not die without giving Zala a piece of her mind!

She struggled against the ramping water. She will not die like this! She will not die like this!

Her hopes were restored as a visible hand came reaching out to her. Grabbing the hand, she felt herself being yanked up until her head broke out of the water, gasping for the much-needed air.

She was breathing heavily, her wet clothes clung to her coldly, her hair dripping wet. She felt a pair of arms grabbing her arms and she was again yanked up and placed on the tiled side out of the swimming pool.

She hastily wiped her eyes of any droplets of water. She can't believe it! She was saved! She was saved! Turning to face her savior, vowing to do anything for him/her, she gasped.

"Are you okay, miss?"

It was Andrew Watfeld.

Cagalli was half happy and half pissed: happy because it wasn't Zala who saved her! She didn't want to be in debt with that bastard. Pissed because it **WASN'T** Zala who saved her... it only proves that he never even give a damn about her.

So okay, Zala was really cold-hearted_. I bet he's all mad now since I escaped death. Damn him!_

"Are you okay, miss?" Andy asked again.

Cagalli blinked and nodded. It was just then that she realized she was fuming and clenching her fists hard.

Just then, Athrun and Mia appeared behind Andy.

Cagalli couldn't help but feel bitter upon seeing Athrun. He was, as she expected, pissed. _I should have known he really wanted me dead._

s

Athrun was definitely pissed. He was about to jump to the water to save his secretary- and at that moment, he didn't care a damn even if she is a natural!- but that idiotic Yuna pulled him by the shoulder.

"Zala! Let me save her!" Yuna boasted. Athrun just glared at him. Yuna didn't care, instead, he ran towards the pool, his face determined.

"Prick, the pool is 7 feet deep," Dearka, who appeared behind Athrun, stated loudly. Yuna's eyes widened but he definitely couldn't break motion: an object could only be put into halt if an outside force stops it.

And, luckily for Athrun, there wasn't any force to stop the idiot. Yuna came plunging down the pool, screaming like a little girl with his shrill voice. "I'm dying! Help me!" Yzak and Dearka chuckled darkly while Nicol eyed the panicking Yuna worriedly.

Athrun couldn't help but smirk. So much for lousy scene spoilers.

And his eyes widened. He almost forgot about Cagalli! He turned and was about to jump when a figure did so a few seconds before him.

He watched as Andrew Watfeld yanked his secretary up, her face pale and definitely shivering. His eyes darkened. He should be the one to save her! Not him!

But why is he so eager to save her?

He thought the idea over. Well, it was simple. Logically, he wanted to save her since she was drowning. He wasn't that much of a cold-hearted bastard to leave dying people around and to say 'I don't care for a stupid natural! Just go to hell! Bye!' It didn't matter if she was a natural.. she was still human!

But why is he so **EAGER **to **SAVE** her?

Well.. he really didn't know. Somehow, he felt a pang of fear upon noticing her fight for her life. It was as if he was scared to lose her... but why?

He shook his head and smirked. Why? It was simple! It is because if she died, how will he prove to her the superiority of coordinators! How will she accept that naturals are stupid! And maybe.. he wanted to let her be in debt in him! That would surely be a big insult to her: the coordinator she hated saved her!

But then, there, deep in his mind, echoed an answer that was different- much different than he wanted to believe:

Maybe, _he cared for her._

s

Cagalli scowled upon seeing Zala and Mia. Mia! That stupid bi- well, she couldn't curse that bad or else Kisaka would kill her- who tried to kill her!

She gripped her skirt, hard. She wanted to take that fake concerned look on this fake-Lacus! She wanted to pull that pink hair off her head. She wanted so much to get back at that b- oh sorry, for all she had done!

"Hmm.. It would be best if you get change, miss," Andy suddenly suggested. Cagalli couldn't disagree: she would shiver to death if she stayed with her wet clothes.

Cagalli nodded in agreement, as she sat there, her arms wrapped around her shivering body.

"I'm really sorry, Cagalli! Please forgive me!" Mia suddenly cried out, tears flowing freely down her rosy cheeks. Cagalli glared at her, anger boiling inside her. So.. this prick- no that insult is for Yuna- this... witch! this witch seemed to have twisted the story! Argh! Damn her!

Mia offered her hand although Cagalli was sure she was just faking it. And then the idea struck the blonde princess. She took Mia's hand, a smile on her face, and pulled herself up too hard causing Mia to lose balance. Cagalli smirked as she struck her foot and 'not-so-accidentally' trip Mia into falling into the pool with a loud splash.

**"AH!"**

"Mia!" Cagalli called, a fake concern plastered on her face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She had silently congratulated herself for such a brilliant plan! Now, Mia's glaring daggers at her, and if looks could kill, Cagalli's long dead. The fake-Lacus fumed, her pink hair lashing through the wild water, her little clothing clung to her in a not-so-innocent way. Cagalli could just smirk. She was such an evil genius!

_The princess of Orb isn't a lousy damsel-in-distress! Remember that, you morons!_

Andy, who seemed obliviously to what occurred, held out his hand. "My! This pool sure got some victims!" Mia didn't take the kind man's hand but instead, she swam to the nearest ladder, an embarrassed look on her face.

But Athrun, who witnessed what happened, just smirked- yes, smirked. At last, his spunk secretary is back. He glanced to the other side of the pool where Yuna held his chest, breathing heavily. He could hear him whimpering. "I almost drowned! The water almost suffocated me! I almost died! Oh gawsh! I almost died!"

Athrun then turned to study his secretary. Her hair was dripping wet, escaping from the loose bun she had this morning. The blonde locks fell casually on her shoulders, making her look more feminine than before when these locks were madly sticking downwards. Her black-rimmed glasses were not in sight- he assumed it must have fallen into the water- but he was thankful for it for her golden orbs stood strikingly than before- a sharp contrast against her wet ZAFT uniform that- as much as he didn't want to notice- clung to her body, showing the right curves he never knew she had. Her pale skin glowered wet against the orange hue the setting sun showered.

Shrugging these thoughts away, he walked next to her.

s

Cagalli was still enjoying her triumph over the fake Lacus Clyne when she felt something being draped into her shoulders. Looking up, she found herself staring at the pair of emerald orbs of Athrun Zala.

She looked at him curiously as he removed his ZAFT coat and placed it on her, leaving him only with his black tight shirt- perfectly outlining his toned muscles. She blushed, not only from the realization that he.. was quite handsome (although she really had to admit he was adorably handsome- but not as cute as Kira!) but due to the fact that he... was being almost... nice. Almost, that is. That was a first. She tried looking at him for an explanation for his unusual behavior but he only grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" she countered back as she tried to free herself of. As usual, he didn't even bulge.

"Let's get you dried up," that was all he said as he yanked her up, practically dragging the poor princess in a maze of hallways, red carpets, exquisite paintings, and finally they stopped in front of an oak door.

She watched as Zala open the door to reveal a medium-sized room, the walls painted in cream. It was dimly lit but soon, light flooded as the light switch was flicked on. There was a queen-sized bed draped with pale blue covers. There were nightstands on either side of the bed. On the far corner was a veranda, the light curtains swayed in the wind.

It was only then that Zala released her wrist and Cagalli rubbed it- the grip he had was quite hard!

She only stood at the doorway as Zala crossed the room and opened what seems to be a closet. He rummaged through the contents for a while before he pulled out what seem to be a white dress with sun prints. He looked at her and placed the said item on the bed.

"You could take a shower there," he pointed towards an adjoining door. "Revered Malchio's assistant was kind enough to let you borrow that dress," he looked at the dress then back at the secretary.

Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously, "Why are you being too kind?"

Zala crossed the room and stood next to her, a smirk on his face, his hand already on the door knob. "We'll be leaving for Aprilius One in half an hour."

Cagalli would have argued more if only he didn't exited the room quietly. Shivering involuntarily, she sighed and walked towards the bathroom.

s

The mirror showed a girl with blonde locks falling on her shoulders, clad in what seemed to be a nice summer dress with sun prints.

The dress was nice. It was simple yet beautiful- well, Cagalli could have thought so too if only she didn't found herself wearing it. Besides, her high-heeled boots weren't really suited for the dress.

She grimaced, her eyebrow twitching, as she studied her reflection on the mirror. She looked... feminine. She looked... like a girl- except for the shoes, that is. Well, she is a girl but she never really thought of wearing things like this. Her ZAFT uniform- she could tolerate, but this.. hell no!

She was about to pull the dress of herself, her mind wondering if she could just dry her uniform when a voice spoke behind her.

"You look like a girl."

Her expression darkened even more as Zala's leaning form on the doorway was reflected on the mirror. She snorted. "I am a girl and what the heck do you want!"

She could see him eyeing her from top to bottom. She growled. "What are you looking at!"

He chuckled lightly. "Nothing really. Just wondering if you really are a girl."

She spun around to look at him straight in the eye. Placing the most pissed look she could to hide her glowing cheeks, she spat, "What are you implying!"

He smirked. "Normal girls would love to twirl around wearing that dress, unlike you who would rather stay in her wet ZAFT uniform than have such a nice dress worn."

She shrugged at his omnipotence- he knew what she was thinking. "And so?"

"You're just too far from being a lady."

She narrowed her eyes. It really isn't his business whether or not she loved dresses or if she didn't act like a lady. "It's none of your damn business!"

He then frowned and walked behind her, pushing her to seat on the bed which she found following to. "Your shoes don't go with your look."

She arched back her neck to look at him. Brushing his hands from her shoulders roughly, she spat, "It isn't really your damn business, Zala."

He chuckled lightly and picked up his own coat on the bed where Cagalli placed it. "Language, my dear. Language."

Her cheeks glowed redder as she fumed. "I can use whatever damn language I want, thank you very much!"

He chuckled again as he leaned on the nearest wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Fine. Tell me, what happened back there" he asked, deadpanned.

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "And why do you want to know? Haven't Mia explained what happened?"

"I don't believe her."

The answer was short yet Cagalli found it... nice. That was the nicest thing he said. He didn't believe what that witch told him! So he was immune to brain washing! ha! She blinked back to reality. _Hello? PLANT to Cagalli? We're talking about this arrogant coordinator here? _She dismissed all positive thoughts about a certain blue-haired coordinator and let out a sarcastic snort. "What if I tell you that Mia is right?"

He looked at her carefully. "I don't believe you'll do such thing." Cagalli had to bit back a smile. "Since I expect you to do much worse than just pushing her into the pool," he added with a smirk.

Cagalli looked at him as if he had grown an extra head or something. From a smile, it changed into a grin and into a hearty laugh.

Athrun watched as she tears formed on the corners of her eyes, her arms wrapped on her stomach as she fell back on the bed from too much giggling, her laugh echoing through the whole room. He found the sound soothing, and it was then that he realized it was the first time he heard her laugh. He smiled inwardly.

After recovering from too much laughing, she eyed him, a mischievous twinkle on her golden orbs. "You bet I would."

He looked back at her, his smirk still intact. "So what really happened back there?"

Cagalli, being in a good mood, answered, "It's just that your crazy fan girl, Mia Campbell, decided to wipe out my existence simply because I am your secretary."

Much to her surprise, he chuckled lightly. "So much for the Zala charm."

It was then that she remembered whom she was talking to, and for about a minute, she actually enjoyed talking with him. She glared at him. "Don't get flattered too much, Zala, your fan girls are all diabolically insane."

He looked over her and resumed his ever-famous smirk. "We'll be leaving now for Apirilius One," he stated, also resuming his calm and cold tone. Cagalli blinked. And she was just sure he was actually expressing more emotion a while ago.

She nodded hesitantly and stood. She then looked at her dress. "What will I do with this dress?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Keep it," and by that, he pushed himself off the wall and turned to her before he exited the room. "Oh, and your shoes really doesn't fit the dress."

Cagalli watched him between narrowed eyes. She then turned her attention back at her dress. Giving up, she packed her still damp ZAFT uniform and exited the room.

s

Cagalli was glad, very glad as their shuttle landed safely on the spaceport of Aprilius One. The night was still young, the cold air brushed into her delicate skin as she stood outside the said port.

She shivered slightly. _I shouldn't have given Zala's coat back,_ she thought as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, still clad in the summer dress.

The chairman together with his 'cronies', already left a few minutes ago. The green-haired guy- she remembered his name was Nicol- invited her for a ride home which she politely rejected. Kisaka was going to pick her up and she really didn't want to let him wait for nothing.

And so, here she was standing, the cold air tormenting her skin as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. She grimaced: she never did like waiting.

She gazed up the stars, finding it was the only thing she could do to ease her boredom. The stars twinkled brightly- she didn't know if they seemed to twinkle brighter than back on Earth. Maybe it does.

She remembered what happened before they left September City. Mia was still fuming, her icy death glares sent, not involuntary shudders, but satisfied smirks on the princess. Yuna, to her pleasure, didn't come to see them off. He was still shivering from almost drowning. Cagalli couldn't be more pleased- the two person she hated had now suffered! hahaha! _One more to go.. _she smiled evilly.

_But then, Zala was quite nice back there._ She found herself intrigued. He was being nice! It was a very an unnatural phenomenon. Somehow, she felt her curiosity rise up several notches. He did have his own shares of secrets and attitude problems. She snickered.

A soft beep brought her back to her senses. Pulling out her own cell phone, she frowned. Kisaka had just texted her that he might not be able to pick her up. He was caught up into something and Cagalli had a hunch it must be really important if Kisaka prioritized it more than her. Shrugging, she picked up the paper bag that contained her ZAFT uniform and walked into the night.

The air was cold and for the third time that night, she found herself wishing she never returned his coat. She frowned.

She managed to find herself on familiar streets. She smiled slightly. Maybe she could really manage her way home.

She looked around and saw the familiar shed where she first met Kira. She blushed slightly. Kira sure is affecting her way too much. She shook her head and saw the bake shop where she bought the cake. She grinned at the memory. Revenge is really sweet. Nodding, she crossed the streets and went inside the bake shop, emerging a few minutes after with a box. She remembered that she made a mental note to buy Kisaka this cake- only, she seemed to forget that note with all the recent events.

She continued her way home, humming a soft tune at the same time. And then, she stopped, her senses kicking into panic mode.

She stopped into an alleyway, dark- and dark places somehow scream of danger. She looked into her left and to her right.. and somehow, her instincts were right.

Three male thugs emerged from the shadows, each carrying malice-filled smirks and smelled intoxicated with alcohol. Cagalli inched back, her fists clenched as she softly placed the box down on the side.

"Hey there, _missy.._." the first man drawled seductively. He was a medium-sized man, clad in a dirty white shirt and dark pants. He also had three golden chains wrapped on his neck. Standing in the middle, he seemed to be the leader.

"What do you want!" Cagalli snapped as she tried to hide her fear.

"Why is such a cute girl like you alone at this time of the night?" the second man asked as he walked closer. Cagalli inched back again her eyes widening.

"We won't hurt you if you'll be good, missy.." the third man remarked as he also walked closer. "Aww.. look... the little girl is afraid of us..."

And then, it was as if something snapped in Cagalli. _little girl? Afraid? _She clenched her fists tighter. "Shut up!"

Cagalli gasped as the cold finger of the leader traced her jaw line. She spun around quickly. She never saw him move behind her! He... was fast!

"Behave, missy," he drawled with the same seductive voice. Cagalli's eyes darkened as she gripped the man's wrist tight.

"Don't you dare get me pissed," she warned darkly.

"Is the little girl going to scream?" the third man suddenly mocked, which, at that time, wasn't a great idea.

s

Athrun watched the view outside the dark windows of his car. Nothing was on his mind but the comfort of his bed.

But somehow, something caught his enhanced eye sight.

He ordered the driver to stop and he quietly slipped out of the car and into what seemed to be an alleyway. He was sure he did saw a streak of blonde hair- or maybe he was just too paranoid.

He hid unto the shadows and surely enough, he was correct about the streak of blonde hair and its owner.

He watched as three thugs encircled his secretary, each having bad intentions. His emerald orbs darkened as his fists clenched.

"Don't you dare get me pissed," he heard Cagalli warn darkly. The three thugs were closing up on her and Athrun inched towards them, although he really didn't know why.

But is seemed he didn't need to help her after all.

Athrun watched as Cagalli gripped the first man's wrist and twisted it painfully on his back, causing the said man to cry in pain. He was quite sure the man's wrist was broken.

She then turned her attention to the second man. The second man assumed a stance and tried to hit her but she just dodge it with a quick lean. She then squatted down and kicked (Athrun, at this point, looked away since she was wearing a dress, for goodness gracious!) the man on his knee, causing a bone-crushing 'crack' to fill the air, the lower part of her dress swaying behind her. The man tumbled down the ground, screaming in pain.

Athrun couldn't help but be amazed. She sure knows how to defend herself.

The third man, obviously afraid, stepped back. Cagalli, meanwhile, had an evil smirk upon her lips.

"I told you never to mess up with me..." she reminded darkly as she flexed her knuckles. The third man, although afraid, charged down on her at a great speed.

Cagalli's eyes widened. She didn't see it coming. And so, the man hit her square on the stomach, causing her to land on her back painfully, a few feet away. She grimaced, a trickle of blood gushed out the side of her mouth. She tried to sit up as she hissed in pain.

"Now, who's in pain?" the third man mocked as he inched towards her. She managed to stand up but still she wobbled a little.

At this point, Athrun was clenching his fists tighter that he felt it was enough to draw blood. It was stupid of him in the first place to let her fight against three thugs- she was still a girl for crying out loud! He was about to emerge out of the shadows when the third man suddenly cried out in pain and fell back to the ground.

Cagalli's eyes widened. She didn't even hit him so why would he cry out? She looked around, flinching slightly from the pain on her stomach. That thug surely did manage to hurt her. She hastily wiped the blood out of the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. At last, she saw what caused the man to tumble back- rather, **WHO** caused the man to tumble back.

There on the other side of the alleyway stood a boy, his chocolate brown hair and tan skin looked darker with the little light source. He had hit the third man on the nape. He smiled at Cagalli, "That sure would knock him out for a while."

Athrun frowned. _Who is this guy?_

Cagalli's eyes widened as her jaw dropped soundly on the floor. "Afhmed.. is that you?"

The boy grinned wider. "You still remember me, princess?"

Athrun continued to frown. He seemed oblivious to what's happening. _Princess?_

The blonde princess snorted. "I told you never to 'princess' me, you idiot!"

Afhmed chuckled nervously. "Oops! Can't help myself!"

Now Athrun's lost than ever. _Princess? Afhmed? What is going on here?_

Cagalli tried to grin but she suddenly gasped upon having the first man's hand encircle her foot.

"You're going to pay, missy," he hissed.

Cagalli clenched her fist. "Get!" she used her free foot and kicked him hard on the stomach causing the man to roll a few feet away. The man hissed in pain as he held unto his stomach. Cagalli then yanked him up by the shirt, "The hell!" She clenched her fist and hit him hard across the face, her knuckles colliding soundly on the bones of his cheeks. **"OUT OF HERE!"** The man gasped and suddenly fell unconscious. Cagalli smiled at her work.

**"ARGH!"** the second man who managed to stand up and he charged down on the blonde. With a quick maneuver, she managed to dodge him and hit him between the legs.

Athrun winced as the second man crumbled into the ground, screaming in pain. That must have really hurt.

Afhmed, meanwhile, grinned. "As expected." He then ran up to her and held her by the waist. With a quirking eyebrow, he asked, "I thought you never wore dresses?"

Cagalli glared at him, telling him to shut that topic or he'll deeply regret it.

The tan boy laughed nervously, obviously getting the idea. "Come on, let's get you treated."

The blonde snorted slightly as she picked up the box that held the cake with Afhmed supporting her, "I'm fine, you know."

Afhmed shook is head sternly. "That blow was quite hard, see?" he wiped the new trickle of blood on her lips with his thumb.

Cagalli wanted to argue more but she was just too tired. "Fine. Just bring me home. Kisaka sure will get worried."

"What are we going to do with those thugs?"

"Leave them. They deserved what they got."

Afhmed smiled and nodded. With his arm still encircling her waist, he supported her to walk out of the alleyway.

Athrun watched them as they mixed with the busy evening crowd. His eyes darkened. Somehow, he felt that same tightening in his chest just like that day on the park. Clenching his fists, he got his cell phone and made a call to the police station about some drunken thugs lying in an alleyway. He then made his way back to his car, all thoughts of his comfortable bed vanishing into thin air only to be replaced by a certain blonde punk and an unknown tan boy.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued..._**

So what do you think? Please Review!

_cough.**Andy starts with A**... coughcough.. **Afhmed starts with **_

**A. question** Why didn't Athrun save Cagalli in those two instances? **T.T  
Answer: **Because the poor authoress got all crazy and weird with all the angst in GSD that she wants to give a certain blue-haired coordinator things to think, solve and explore just to make him suffer. Lolz! –sees the readers with their daggers- Er.. well, that didn't seem acceptable… waaaah! Gomen! To make up with all of you, I wrote a **VERY LONG** chapter: chapter 13. So watch out for that.

Hey, anyone who knows Afhmed's last name? I can't seem to remember.. sorry.. **_T.T _**


	12. Such a long night

Please read the note after the chapter. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam SEED.

s

**Chapter 12**

_Such a long night_

s

Kisaka was worried as hell. He had been pacing their apartment's living room for the past thirty minutes, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes stared on the door, as if boring a hole on the poor metal.

The soft tapping of his leather shoes on the floor was the only sound to be heard in consistency. Once in a while, Mrs.-Oh-so-loud next door would make rude comments on how awful her husband was for not remembering their anniversary or how her twin children managed to break their priceless collection of China pieces or how the TV network managed to jumble the arrangement of the programs for the nth time in a month.

But Kisaka never did mind Mrs.-Oh-so-loud's curses and other series of profanities. In fact, he didn't mind anything at all except for the door of their apartment, wishing that any moment now, the door would open and a very childish looking Cagalli would enter, cursing on how bad the meeting went to or something near that.

But, as said before, he was waiting for a good half an hour already.

"Where could that girl be?"

He admits, he really is protective on the princess. He would have rushed to the airport to pick her up only if the poor old lady didn't ask for her help. Ledonir Kisaka, the great bodyguard of the princess of Orb, was quite a kind man and he couldn't say no to that old lady: it was a duty.

But still, he had expected she would be home now- or maybe, even an hour ago! He was worried. Very worried. What if she met some drunkards? If Cagalli were in her normal state, he would have to pity the drunkards but if not... Cagalli was in danger.

And at last, a knock was heard on the door.

At first, Kisaka had stared at the door curiously. Normally, Cagalli would just barge in and plop down the couch, but today, she was actually knocking? If it were someone else, he wouldn't answer, of course, especially if it is that Miss-I'm-so-beautiful-so-you-need-to-meet-me. You could say that Kisaka had all information at hand: from every person on their building to every little detail on their lives- he was such a great soldier to know information before hand although Cagalli had termed him as an 'evil genius.'

"Kisaka! Open up the stupid door!"

Kisaka woke up from his trance. No doubt, that voice belonged to Cagalli. Without further ado, he opened the door, his eyes widening at the sight of Cagalli, blood trickling from the side of her mouth, to a young man with chocolate brown hair and tan skin.

Instantly, he pulled the two in let them sit in the couch. "What happened?"

Cagalli plopped her elbow on the armrest and placed her chin on her palm. "Nothing much."

Kisaka looked at the princess disbelievingly as he pulled the medicine kit from the kitchen cabinet. "Nothing much? And yet you got injured!" He then got a wet cloth.

The blonde princess snorted, "It's nothing. Just some drunk thugs."

Kisaka was now bending beside her. "Here," he handed Cagalli the cloth. The princess got it and started dabbing the side of her lips as she tried to clean the blood up.

"What happened? Where are those thugs?" Kisaka asked again as he checked Cagalli's arms and legs for other injuries.

The blonde waved her hand impatiently. "Those thugs had been taken care of. Afhmed helped me."

By that, Kisaka turned to the tan boy who was grinning as he stood on the side uncomfortably. "Erm.. Kisaka, it's been a while."

Kisaka nodded as realization dawned at him. He knew who the tan boy was: Afhmed Al Fauzi, Cagalli's childhood friend from Earth and self-proclaimed bodyguard of the princess. "Thank you for saving this brat."

"Hey! what do you mean!"

Afhmed and Kisaka just chuckled at Cagalli's sudden protest. They were not new in her behavior and maybe, they knew her better than anyone.

s

Dearka watched as the Athrun and Nicol bend over a piece of paper which seemed to have five black lines and pictures of what appeared to be notes. He didn't have the slightest idea on what the said paper was but if it involves Athrun and Nicol, he could only guess it was related to Music.

He sighed inwardly and placed his legs on the table. Somehow, he felt restless - there was nothing worth doing at this hour of the night but club hoping or something. But even that couldn't relieve him of his restlessness. It seemed that he got bored with his daily routine of watching girls swoon over him or stalk him.

And so he found himself relaxing on the couch of Nicol's apartment. He could have gone into Yzak but the silver-haired coordinator was having a 'dramatic' dinner with his mom. Athrun wasn't home and Nicol was the only one he could spend some time with.

But he found himself getting more bored that he already finished 3 cans of beer and 2 bags of chips. Athrun and Nicol had been conversing about that paper of about an hour now, neither taking notice to the poor blonde boy. At first, he found it really annoying but as time passed, he just gave in and considered using his time watching what was on T.V.

"Athrun, I think you should have this note higher. The blending would be better."

"You think so? Okay."

Dearka narrowed his eyes. In normal circumstances, he wouldn't have cared about what they were doing but tonight wasn't normal. He was feeling restless and the damn T.V. kept repeating 'call blah blah blah right now. Our friendly operators are standing by!' it was ticking his nerves off. Getting up the couch, he walked over the two who were sitting side-by-side Nicol's piano and took a deep, calming breath.

"So? What's the scoop?" Sheesh. He was sounding much like Yzak.

The two looked up at him. Nicol held the paper high. "It's a music piece - a sonata."

Dearka quirked an eyebrow, asking for more information. "Why?"

Athrun got the paper and began playing it on the piano, faltering at a few notes. "It's a gift.

"A gift?"

The green-haired coordinator chuckled silently. "It's a gift for Miss Lacus."

"Lacus? why?"

The blue-haired coordinator finally gave up on playing the piano. He just wasn't talented in it. "I will play this to Lacus tomorrow."

The blonde propped his elbow on top of the piano and placed his chin on his palm. "Tomorrow? There'll be a ball right?"

Nicol nodded. "It's the ball sponsored by the council. Earth alliance members will also be there. Somewhat a natural-coordinator ball."

Dearka closed his eyes as he heard Athrun curse under his breath. Sheesh. The chairman still hated those freaks. He can't really blame Athrun, he lost someone dear to him because of those naturals. "But why give Lacus a gift? Is it her birthday."

Nicol shook his head. "It is much more important than that."

"Much more important than her birthday?"

"I will propose to her tomorrow," Athrun stated nonchalantly as he fished a velvet box from his pocket.

Dearka raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you engaged already? So why?"

"True, we are engaged but that was our parents' plan,' Athrun answered as he handed Dearka the silver band with a medium pink stone in the middle. "I want to prove to her that I am going to marry her not only because of that deal our parents made but because I love her."

Examining the ring, Dearka eyed the chairman. Athrun really was a respectable guy. "You know, you really amaze me, Athrun." Athrun got the ring and placed it back to the box. "By the way, what is the title of that piece?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best in him.

Nicol and Athrun shared thoughtful looks. The green-haired coordinator massaged his chin. "Come to think of it, you still don't have a title for this piece, Athrun."

The blue-haired coordinator merely shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. Titles are just titles. They're merely names. What's important is the content."

Nicol shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's finish this now." He turned his attention back to the paper. Athrun nodded while Dearka made his way back to the couch.

He really wasn't born to associate with music.

s

"So tell us: why the heck are you up in here in PLANTs?"

Afhmed grinned knowingly at the question the blonde princess asked. He sipped some of the hot chocolate Kisaka prepared to push down the cake he ate.

"Well," the tan boy started as he looked over Cagalli who was happily eating a large chunk of cake (in reality, he really didn't know how she manages to keep her figure even with her big appetite) and Kisaka who was quietly sipping his hot chocolate, both seated across the oak table of their apartment. "I wanted a change of scenery."

Cagalli, surprisingly, stopped eating, her fork staying midway through her mouth. She slammed the fork and quirked an eyebrow. "That's it? Change of scenery?"

Kisaka skillfully pulled his cup up to avoid it being toppled down by Cagalli's slamming. He peered at the tan boy curiously.

The tan boy placed both his palms up. "I'm serious! I've spent my 19 years of living in the desert. I just wanted to know how to live... in this kind of city."

Resuming on her task of finishing the cake, the blonde princess nodded. "True.. although I have this feeling that you're not telling the truth." She plunged the last bit of cake into her mouth and smiled satisfactorily, licking her lips for some leftover icing.

Afhmed smiled nervously. "Why would I lie, princess?" Cagalli glared at him and he waved his hands apologetically.

"Anyway, where are you staying?" Kisaka asked.

"A couple of blocks from here. Quite near if you ask me."

Cagalli sipped her hot chocolate. "Are you living alone?"

Afhmed nodded. "I won't be staying that long here though, just a few weeks at the least." He then looked at Kisaka and Cagalli seriously. "You, why are you here?" Cagalli explained everything. Kisaka just shook his head upon noticing Afhmed's jaw drop, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"So, you mean to say you are working here as the secretary of the chairman of the supreme council!" Afhmed echoed disbelievingly. "And you tried infiltrating their files!"

Cagalli tried to hush him down with a glare. "You're over-reacting."

The tan boy continued looking at the princess as if she were insane. "Over-reacting! Gawsh, Cagalli, you do know what you are getting at, don't you! Over-reacting! You could have been killed! You could have been seen! Gawsh, their are a billion things that could have happened to you!" He reached for her shoulders and started shaking her back and forth. "Reality check here: you're a princess! Not just an ordinary princess but also the princess of Orb! The heiress to the great family of Attha! And you say you also went to that meeting on September Three? Gawsh! What would have happened if someone recognized you!"

Cagalli snorted and pushed his hands out of her shoulders. "Why do you fret too much about it?" she muttered. She thought she could never find someone who could over-react greater than Kisaka.. but now, she seemed mistaken. Afhmed was now in the picture.. with two people guarding your every move.. life would surely be hell.

Kisaka sighed and patted Afhmed. "You know how stubborn she is." Cagalli snorted.

"Well! I still think-" she stopped and yawned. Rubbing her tired eyes, she muttered, "I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep now, Cagalli, you're tired," Kisaka urged. Cagalli stubbornly just shook her head.

"No. I want to hear more about the things on Earth." Her tone was quite firm although her faltering eyelids betrayed her.

"Don't fret now, Cagalli. We'll talk tomorrow. Go sleep now in your room," Afhmed said.

"But what about you?"

Afhmed smiled. "I'll stay here for the night." Cagalli was sure he took a quick glance at Kisaka but didn't fret much about it.. she was too tired and all she could give was a small nod.

Getting up from her chair, she let a soft yawn out and went straight to her room with a soft 'good night' to the two.

The two men waited a few seconds after they heard the soft click of Cagalli's door. Kisaka sighed and turned to Afhmed, his dark orbs alert and serious. "We need to talk."

s

Cagalli would have plunged straight to her comfy bed if only she didn't heard her name being mentioned.

"It's because of Cagalli."

It was Afhmed's voice.

She stopped, her sleepy eyes now alert as she quietly pressed herself on the door, her ears sensitive to every little sound.

"I knew it was all Cagalli's idea: your coming here in PLANTs. I found out about it when I came across a top-secret e-mail Erica sent to the leader of the Resistant force in the Dessert, asking him to keep an eye of all the things happening there on Earth so that she could report it to you."

Cagalli frowned. True, she became a member of the Resistant Force together with Afhmed and Kisaka during the war and the kind leader knew her identity. But it has been a while since she's been in touch with him. Furthermore, she never really thought he was also looking out for her too.

It was now Kisaka's turn to talk. "But I believe he wouldn't really ask you to come all the way up here."

"Half true, half false."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me to give this to you."

Cagalli had grimaced because she didn't have any chance to peek at what Afhmed brought. Damn! They were planning again things behind her back! She turned her attention back when Kisaka spoke.

"What is this?"

"It's an official report about the situation on Orb."

There was a moment of silence and Cagalli imagined Kisaka looking at the 'mystery item' Afhmed brought.

"What's the half false you were talking about, Afhmed."

She could almost hear Afhmed uncomfortably shifting in his chair. "That isn't really important."

"Is it because of Cagalli?"

Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows even more. This was really getting stupid. She was being left in the dark even though everything involved her. This was plain stupid! But Afhmed's next words almost made her heart skip a bit.

"...Is it really obvious that I care for her so much? Is it really obvious that I literally swear to protect her with all my life? Is it really obvious that I have fallen madly in love with my childhood friend?"

Taking a sharp breath, she leaned on the door for support as a blush crept quietly on her pale cheeks. This was really plain stupid. Afhmed... loved her? This was stupid.

She never really thought about it. She only saw Afhmed as a friend.. a very close childhood friend. He was a kind, caring, playful, sweet and loving friend. That was it.

She pulled a strand of her hair. This was really stupid. She was feeling... flattered by what he said. She blushed even more.

Damn it! I'm being too girly! 

"But you do realize that Cagalli is a hundred percent clueless on this, right?" Kisaka suddenly asked.

"I know. But... I want to keep hoping and believing."

That was it. This was plain stupid. She carefully slipped under the covers. This was plain stupid. Afhmed was her friend- nothing more. As much as she felt guilty on how his voice sounded back then- strained and bitter- she knew she could never give Afhmed what he wanted. Heck! She doesn't give a damn about this things!

_Sorry, Afhmed.. I have greater stuffs to deal with at the moment._

She blushed as an image of Kira flashed to her mind but just as suddenly, she frowned when a streak of blue hair flowed in the background. She shook her head to relieve her of the images.

This was plain stupid. She was a big meanie. But well, that's just how it works. She yawned. Tomorrow, everything will just be normal. She would have to pretend that she heard nothing. No knowing of Afhmed's true feelings. No knowing of Kisaka's newly acquired data.

Yep, this was plain stupid.

s

Kira watched as Lacus gazed up the stars, her hair flowing behind her like a pink waterfall. She was humming a soft tune, a soft smile playing on her lips.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall, hiding himself from her view. He knew it wasn't really the time for this and most specially, he wasn't ready yet but he knew if he won't do this today, he will surely regret it all his life.

Taking a deep, reassuring he stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards the pink songstress.

He was a few feet away from her when she finally spun around and smiled at him. "It's already late, mister Yamato. Why are you still awake?"

Kira smiled back, his heart aching at the sight of her beautiful smile. "You should also be in bed, miss Clyne."

Lacus giggled softly. "I wasn't sleepy yet. How about you, Kira?"

It was as if a happy balloon started swelling inside Kira's chest. She said his name. And he loved every bit of it. The way his name came out of her soft pink lips in a very gentle voice. "S-same as you, L-lacus," he managed to stammer out her name.

She smiled softly at him as she stepped forward and brushed a stray brown lock out of his eyes.

And Kira knew it was now or never.

"Lacus... I have to ask a favor from you..."

She tilted her head. "What is it, Kira?"

"I... C-could..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Could I be your partner for tomorrow night's ball?" There. He said.

With a look of surprise, she asked, "But... why?"

Kira knew she would never understand his reasons. Thinking fast, he managed to come up with a perfect plan. "Umm.. you see... I want to let Athrun go with Cagalli!" Yes! That was a perfect plan! Lacus looked at him, urging him to continue. "Well... you know! It... it would be nice if they'll know each other more! That's right! You know! Athrun and his 'naturals-problem!"

She looked at him for some moment, her baby blue eyes wandering of. "Umm..." she smiled, "That seems to be a great idea! You're a genius, Kira! Okay, I'll go with you. Athrun should be able to understand."

Kira smiled as stage one of his plan worked.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued..._**

So what do you think? Please review!

What is Kira's plan? How will Athrun's proposal go? And what would happen to Cagalli with the over-protective Afhmed around? Most of all, when will the romance start?

Stay tuned for the next chapter then! Chapter 13: Unexpected events all in one day.

**NOTE:** I'm so honored to have all of you people still reading this fic. -smiles- I may not have been the best of an author, my grammar sucks, my plot is childish and dripping with fluff and my writing style is like that of a grade school but still, you are here. I'm really thankful. I just received some constructive criticisms from my mentor and I realized how foolish I have been in the past chapters. -smiles- OOCs, grammar, timeline.. I have mixed them all up. I'm really sorry for that. But I am trying, really trying to improve. And to all of you, my dear readers, thank you, you are helping me a lot.

Yep, I'm getting emotional. But I want to clear this all up before I dive straight into my books for a new school year... and yes, updates will be rare.


	13. Unexpected events all in one day

I know I had been so mean to torture you people for almost 12 chapters.. ehehe.. I know you really want some intimate asucaga interaction. But well, don't worry, your patience will be rewarded.

This is chapter 13, a long chapter dedicated to all of you people who continue to support this fic.

Oh, and I already decided to make this AU.

**To l x lmystikalxstarzl x l**: In the Philippines, we don't have grade 7 (except for some international schools here.) After grade 6, we go straight to first year high school.

**ATP** - Adenosine Triphosphate: also known as the energy token of the cell.

**Disclaimer:** Something that isn't mine can never be mine. T.T

s

**Chapter 13**

_Unexpected events all in one day_

s

"Rise and shine!"

It was one of those mornings when Cagalli Yula Attha was just full of ATP that she could thrash the house down with only one hand or how she could manage to literally destroy the serenity of the morning.

Apparently, this morning was one of the worse times she could have her 'high-ness.' Kisaka just kept his eyes closed as the princess jumped up and down the couch, yelling something like 'Let's spend the day in fun!.' He sighed. This was just normal. Very normal for someone who had practically seen how the blonde princess grew up.

Afhmed, regretfully, wasn't as used as Kisaka with regards of Cagalli's morning behavior. He was practically having a heart attack with all the antics Cagalli had been doing for the past ten minutes of waking up.

"We'll go to the museum! Afhmed, you'll love it there!" Cagalli continued jumping up and down the couch as she ticked on her fingers all the things she planned on doing for this day.

"Cagalliiiiiii! You might slip or something! Gah! Be careful! Gah! You almost lost your footing**! GAAAAAAAH!**" Afhmed was having a hysterical outburst greater than what a mother would do. He was naturally over-protective with regards of his 'childhood friend.' Abandoning the fried rice he was cooking, he rushed to Cagalli's side.

"And we'll eat ice cream in the park! And we'll eat cake! And!"

"**GAAAH!** Cagalli! careful! Waah!"

Kisaka shook his head. Finishing the fried rice the tan boy was cooking, he sighed. "Afhmed, Cagalli, breakfast is ready."

"And we'll go to the beach! I heard it is nice there!"

"Gaaaaaaaah! Be careful!"

Ding-dong.

And time froze as three pairs of eyes stared at the door curiously. It was way pass ten in the morning so who the hell will come at this time?

Carefully, Kisaka crossed the room and grasped the doorknob. Afhmed protectively pulled Cagalli out of the couch and pushed her behind him.

"Hey.. what's going on?"

Kisaka carefully opened the door, revealing a person that almost destroyed all the bliss Cagalli felt.

"You!" Her jaw dropped as she saw the ever-familiar blue-haired coordinator standing outside the door, wearing normal civilian clothes. She pushed Afhmed out of the way and stood directly before Athrun, her hands on her hips. "And what the heck are you doing here!"

Kisaka kept his eyes calm. He knew this guy was the chairman himself, Athrun Zala of ZAFT. But he didn't have any idea why he was here. And that made him very suspicious. Carefully, he slid his hand on his jean pocket where he usually kept a small knife.

Afhmed clenched his fists. He did know who the heck this guy is and so he was worried for Cagalli's safety.

Athrun politely nodded, much to Cagalli's surprise. "Good morning," he greeted casually. "I would like to have a talk with miss Yula."

And if it was possible, Afhmed could have yanked Cagalli into a room, lock her there and deal with this stupid bastard for good.

But no! he couldn't do that.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

Athrun eyed his secretary. "It would be better if we talk somewhere private."

His unnatural behavior of barging in her house in such an 'early' morning was intriguing the hell out of her that she found herself agreeing with him. "Fine."

"Cagalli!" Afhmed suddenly piped in as he walked beside the blonde princess. Athrun narrowed his eyes upon recognizing the guy: he was the same guy who rescued Yula last night. Turning his head to the blue-haired coordinator, Afhmed spoke, "Couldn't you just tell her what you want here?"

The chairman shook his head. "I'm afraid it involves work."

Cagalli snorted. "Fine!" She then turned to Kisaka and Afhmed. "I'll manage this." Grabbing Athrun's collar, she yanked him outside before anyone could stop her.

Stopping several meters away from the door, Cagalli spun around and met Athrun's calm expression. "What!" she spat angrily. "Surely it would have been of great importance if you allowed yourself to come to a natural's apartment."

The blue-haired coordinator sighed. "True but I'll rather talk about it on a coffee shop nearby." Without waiting for an answer, he resorted on grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the building amidst her loud protests.

s

"Kisaka! Aren't you a bit worried about Cagalli!" Afhmed burst out as he paced the living room much like what Kisaka did last night.

Kisaka took a sip from his coffee. "Cagalli will be fine."

The tan boy spun sharply to look at him. "Fine? Fine! She's with the ruthless chairman of PLANTs!"

Kisaka exhaled deeply. "She'll be fine."

"What makes you think of that!"

Momentarily clenching his fists, Kisaka spoke, his voice firm. "I want to believe in Cagalli. If she says she could manage this, she could."

Afhmed sighed knowingly. "I'm sorry for fretting too much about Cagalli's safety." he sat back on the couch and grinned at the older man. "You're too sentimental, Kisaka."

Kisaka smacked the tan's boy head with the newspaper he's reading, an eyebrow raised. "Shaddup."

s

"You do realize that I'm still in my pajamas, don't you?" Cagalli gritted her teeth as she was forced to seat in a small coffee shop a block away from her apartment. Clad only in her dark green pajamas and bedroom slippers with her hair oddly sticking out, she really felt out of place in the small shop.

Athrun, meanwhile, took no notice of it. To Cagalli's surprise, it seemed he was deathly silent.. as if something was bothering him. She was cut in her thoughts when the waitress came and delivered two mugs of steaming coffee and some butter cookies. With a curt nod, the waitress left.

He adjusted the black sunglasses he often wear to hide his identity. "I want to ask you to come with me to the ball tonight?"

The blonde princess almost spat out the Cappuccino she was drinking. "W-what?"

He shrugged and told her the events of the morning.

**_-flashback-_**

_"I won't go with you, Athrun."_

_Across the small tea table, Athrun carried a questioning look, confusion written all over his face. "But... why..?"_

_To his surprise, Lacus looked away briefly, an unreadable expression on her face. When she returned her baby blue eyes back on him, she was now smiling softly. "I want you to go to the ball with Cagalli."_

_The blue-haired coordinator raised his eyebrows. "That natural?"_

_Shaking her head softly, she sighed. "Athrun, she's a natural, alright but you can't treat her that way. She is still human." She took his hands on hers. "I want you to know her more."_

_He looked at her gently. "But why do all these things, Lacus? You're my fiancée."_

_He didn't know if it was the trick of the light but he saw a trace of mischief on her innocent eyes. "Yes, I am but it would really be nice if you'll go to that natural-coordinator ball with a natural. It would strengthen our bond more."_

_Athrun still didn't look convinced._

_Lacus smiled sincerely. "I will still be there, of course."_

_Narrowing his eyes, he briefly looked at the brown-haired coordinator playing with the children of the orphanage. "You'll be with Kira?" The question was more like a statement._

_Lacus also looked at Kira. "Will that be alright?"_

_Hesitantly, he nodded. He knew there was nothing he could do to make Lacus reconsider her decision. _

_The pink-haired songstress smiled. "Cagalli is a nice girl. You shouldn't have any trouble with her."_

_There was that nagging feeling in his chest that kept bugging him but he just shooed it away. "Fine then."_

_Lacus nodded. "You should tell Cagalli about the party tonight. I hope she'll say yes."_

_Athrun nodded as he smoothened out his dark polo shirt. "I should be going now, then." Lacus and Kira escorted him to the door._

_"See you later, Athrun," she whispered and gave him a small kiss on the cheeks._

_Athrun tried to eye his best friend but Kira looked away briefly. This act made the blue-haired coordinator narrow his eyes even more. "Is there something wrong, Kira?"_

_The brown-haired coordinator blinked at rapid succession at the mention of his name. He shook his head, "No- nothing, really" he added upon seeing that Athrun wasn't convinced._

_Athrun nodded hesitantly. There was really something going on and he didn't have the slightest clue on what is it. Well, there was no point worrying about it since he had more important things to attend to... more like, another person to talk to. He walked out of the door and went into his car, driving into the refreshing morning breeze._

**_-end of flashback-_**

"This is plain stupid." That was all Cagalli had said. She flinched slightly at her words... sheesh. She was echoing those words for the past twelve hours.

Athrun raised his eyebrow as he finished up his coffee. "You think so?"

She got a butter cookie and swallowed it wholly causing Athrun to blink in surprise. "Do you actually think I'll agree on that? Are you insane?" She thought about Yuna and Mia... there's a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that they'll be there.. Will she allow herself to take another risk? Gee.. her life here on PLANTs was all about taking risks in the first place.

He smirked. "Probably not but you can't do anything about it."

She smirked back at him. "Aww.. you're so under Lacus, aren't you. Pity." She really can't blame him... Lacus was just irresistible.

He raised an eyebrow. "Probably but that's because I trust her."

She was surely taken aback by what he said. He.. trust her? That was really uncalled for. He could actually trust? And all these time, she thought he only complied with what Lacus says because he's her fiancé.

Athrun stood up from his chair and pulled out some money from his pocket. Placing the said bills down, he pulled Cagalli by the wrists.

"Hey! Where the heck are you taking me!" Cagalli tried to pry off his grasps but without success.

He opened the door of his red convertible and strapped her in just like how he did back at the orphanage. With a smirk, he decided to answer her, "We're going to dress you up."

s

"Oh my gosh..." Cagalli literally had her jaw on the floor, her eyes wide with fear as she was deliberately ushered inside a large boutique down the shopping district. Every corner was full of dresses... available in all colors of the visible spectrum, ranging from super-duper long to sinfully short. She tried inching back to the door but Athrun had held her wrist firmly.

"Maybe now you could look like a girl, in the least," he remarked dryly.

Spinning around, she gave him a murderous glare. "Get.me.out.of.here," she ordered, her tone deathly serious.

"No."

She could feel all her anger surfacing. She glared even more**. "GET ME OUT OF HERE! ARGH! DAMN IT!"** She started prying her wrist from his grasp and started hitting him**. "DAMN IT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" **She cursed even more when Athrun managed to grab her other wrist and pin both behind her back**. "ARGH! DAMN IT! LET GO OF ME!"**

"Umm.. is there anything I could help you with?" a lady appeared from behind the large stacks of dresses. She had short blonde hair and matching blue eyes. Wearing a simple blue dress, she smiled at the two.

"Yes, you could help us," Athrun said as he tried to shut the fuming Cagalli. The newcomer just laughed nervously.

"Do you want me to dress this young lady up?" The newcomer asked knowingly.

**"NO!"** Cagalli managed to pry off the Athrun's hand away from her mouth but instantly, the coordinator resumed the hold.

"Yes," Athrun responded firmly. "I'll be entrusting her to you, Miss Loussier."

The lady called Ms. Loussier nodded as she examined the still fuming Cagalli in her pajamas. "She'll be in good hands, Chairman Zala. Be back by four in the afternoon."

Athrun blinked. "After six hours?"

Miss Loussier nodded. "I do believe we'll be having a hard time to let her in a dress."

Athrun shrugged. "Fine then." Letting go of Cagalli, he smirked. "I do hope you won't give them much headache, Yula."

Cagalli glared at him, her arms crossed**. "I WON'T BE WEARING A DRESS! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"**

Athrun raised his eyebrow. "You do realize this is work, Miss Yula. There's nothing you could do about it."

"I told you I am not your slave!" Her eyes then lit up. "Hey! Why don't you invite Mia instead!"

The blue-haired coordinator's expression darkened and he didn't respond. He turned to Miss Loussier who was looking at Cagalli intently, her hands crossed as if in deep thought. "I'll be back then later, Miss Loussier." She snapped from her reverie and nodded.

Athrun then turned to Cagalli who was quietly slipping out of the door. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back.

**"LET ME GO! ARGH!"**

He shook his head, "Good luck, Miss Loussier." And by that, he exited the boutique in an inhuman speed that Cagalli didn't even noticed he was gone until the soft 'click' of the door resounded through the air. Quickly, Cagalli made a mad dash towards the door only to find it locked.

She then turned to the blonde standing in the middle of the room. "Miss Loussier! You've got to get me out!" she pleaded.

Miss Loussier giggled. "Stellar. Just call me Stellar. But I'm sorry I can't let you out..." she looked at her, questioning the other blonde's name.

"Cagalli. But why can't you let me out! I beg of you!"

"But Cagalli," Stellar said with a smile. "That's the chairman's order. We couldn't just take that for granted."

Cagalli cursed under her breath. "Damn. Just because he's the chairman..." she muttered.

Stellar smiled. "Don't worry. I won't be putting you in a flirty, girly, dress."

This made Cagalli feel better that she nodded hesitantly but then she wasn't ready to give up. "Please! **NO!** I won't wear a dress!"

Stellar clapped once and a lady with short magenta hair entered. She bowed curtly. "You called for me, Stellar?"

Stellar nodded. "I want you to ready a bath complete with all the essential fragrances and minerals for our guest here." She gestured to Cagalli. "Her name is Cagalli."

The magenta-haired girl nodded and smiled at Cagalli. "Hello, Cagalli! My name is Lunamaria Hawke. Just call me Luna."

Cagalli nodded. These two people were very kind.. unlike some of those royal dressers in Orb who would even resort to chaining you down just to groom the hell out of you. She shivered at the memory. That was scary.. scarier than an alien trying to examine your organs.

Luna clapped her hands together and she turned to Stellar. "Might as well get started?" Stellar nodded.

Cagalli inched away as Stellar and Luna advanced on her. Her eye twitched. "No.. **PLEASE! OH GOSH HELP ME! AHHH!"** She tried grabbing the door but Luna proved to be stronger than her.

**"ZALA YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR!" **

s

"Damn it. I want to get the hell out of here."

She was surely grumpy after spending the past two hours immersed in a bath full of rose petals and other extremities she did not dare to learn what. But, as much as she hated to admit it, the said bath was actually relaxing and in a way, it calmed her aching muscles and relieved her mind with all the stuffs she'd been thinking lately.

She was forced to seat in a furnished wooden chair, three floor-length mirrors surrounded her. Her hair was still dripping wet after Luna had shampooed it for more than half-an-hour. She was astonished herself after realizing her hair did have a shiny blonde hue in it. She was clad in a soft white robe that fell down until her ankles.

"Cagalli! Want some lunch?" Luna entered the room carrying two paper bags. She placed the said packages on the nearby table and began pulling out their contents.

In an instant, Cagalli jumped out of the chair and rushed to the magenta-haired girl. Her stomach was grumbling mad for not eating breakfast- she was sure hungry. "I want some!"

Luna giggled and held out a Styrofoam container to the blonde. After opening, Cagalli instantly frowned at the content. "Vegetables..?"

Getting her own share, Luna sat at the table. "You don't like vegetables?"

Cagalli snorted. "Hell no." She never did like vegetables. She looked at Luna expectantly. "Can't we have... burgers? Spaghetti? Cola? Steak? Cake? Ice Cream?" She wanted real food! Not veggies!

Luna wiggled her finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. No. How do you expect to keep your figure if your diet consists of those kind of foods?"

"I don't care about my figure! I care about my stomach!"

"Sorry but veggies are good for you."

Scowling, Cagalli picked up her fork and started poking the green-leafy things_. Beggars couldn't really choose.. _With a pained expression, she took a bite.

"See, I told you, this is delicious," Luna said as she watched Cagalli eat the salad at an inhuman speed.

"I'm just eating this yucky thing only because I'm down-right hungry," Cagalli muttered as she fished out the water bottle beside her and gulped down the whole content to wash the bitter tasting vegetables.

Luna giggled again as she finished her own salad. Gulping down some water, she took the now empty containers and threw them at the nearby trashcan. With a small smile, she ushered the blonde lady back to the wooden chair. "Well, let's get started now, shall we?"

**"NO! PLEASE!"** Cagalli whimpered as she tried to break away from her grasps. But she realized Luna was a coordinator and her attempts will only result on her getting tired. Nevertheless, she still tried and tried.

"How about.. we make a deal?" Luna suggested. Cagalli stopped with her attacks.

"A deal...?"

"I promise not to put a lot of make-up if you'll sit still. How's that?"

Cagalli thought for a while but she frowned. "No."

Luna sighed. "Aww! You know.." She took a hairbrush from one of the drawers. "We ladies are naturally beautiful." She started combing the blonde's hair with gentleness. "And our beauty is our greatest asset."

Cagalli snorted but she didn't resume her attacks. Somehow, she felt comfortable with this girl.

Running her fingers in her golden locks, Luna continued. "But our beauty doesn't necessarily mean in the physical state. We must also have our beauty inside."

"That's old." Cagalli didn't want to sound harsh but she was just telling the truth. How many times did she ever heard those words? Twice? Thrice? a hundred times?

Luna smiled and continued brushing Cagalli's hair. "Yes, it is old news yet some of us doesn't really fully realize its meaning." She eyed Cagalli.

"What?"

"For someone who already has the beauty inside, you must try to notice your outside beauty now," Luna winked knowingly.

Cagalli could feel herself blushing. What was Luna saying? That she is a good person? Duh! "I don't have that beauty," she muttered under her breath.

Luna chuckled and shook her head. Pulling the blonde's hair back, she eyed their reflection at the mirror. "It's all here. You're a kind person, Cagalli-"

"You don't even know me."

"Your eyes tell me everything about you. Amber orbs full of courage and warmth. It's all here."

For a second, Cagalli almost believed Luna. But heck! The magenta-haired girl seemed to have lost her mind! Saying she knew all about her 'cause of her eyes?' She remained silent.

"And you're beautiful, Cagalli," Luna smiled warmly. "You just need to look more like a lady."

Cagalli hesitantly smiled. Luna's words were waking a part of her that she tried to extinguish.. a part of her that gave in to all girly antics.. the part of her that reminded her that she.. was a lady.

"Found it at last!" The door suddenly burst open as Stellar walked in the room holding a green dress. She smiled and held it high for Cagalli to see.

"Nice, isn't?"

And just as suddenly, Cagalli's 'girly' part was instantly shut down as her old punk self screamed.

**"I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!" **

s

Athrun walked inside the boutique ten minutes before four. He was already clad in his dark tuxedo, a calm expression on his face.

Stellar smiled and greeted him. "Nice seeing you again, Chairman Zala."

Athrun noticed that she was perspiring and was breathing hard. "Is there something wrong, Miss Loussier?"

Shaking her head, Stellar took a deep breath. "Nothing deadly, I could say." Just then a yell was heard from the other room.

**"I WON'T BE WEARING T-THAT.. THAT MONSTEROUS HEELS!"**

"But, Cagalli..."

**"NO!"**

Athrun chuckled. Maybe Miss Loussier was just underestimating when she said it would take six hours. By the look of things... it might take all night.

Stellar tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm really sorry for that, Chairman. Miss Cagalli really didn't want to wear a dress."

"I understand."

With a strangled gasp, the adjoining door opened to reveal a lady being pushed out with great difficulty.

And Athrun had to restrain his jaw from dropping. For the first time in ages, Athrun Zala of ZAFT was utterly speechless.

There standing was his secretary - but she was in her all lady glory. Her gold strands shone with two braids that was tied at the back of her head with a small apple green ribbon. Her hair fell softly up to her shoulder unlike its usual sticking out. There was a small golden pendant hanging on her neck, a pair of matching gold earrings were on her ears. On her right wrist was a simple golden band. She wasn't wearing much make-up, only some pink lipstick and blush on.

But what rendered him staring at her was the fact that she was wearing a gown. The gown was an off-shoulder one, apple green in color that fitted perfectly on her showing all her curves then flowed softly up to her knee. It swished and shimmered as she moved. On her feet was a pair of golden slippers, the golden straps coiled halfway the length of her knee to the ankle.

And most of all, there was this unfamiliar air around her seen by how she carried the dress as much as she tried to hide it. It was as if she was used to dressing up in gowns. But that would be impossible since he knew Yula wasn't the type to fancy wearing these clothes.

Athrun watched as she narrowed her golden orbs at him. "What are you looking at!" she spat.

He gave her a small smile, mind you not a smirk but a smile. He didn't know if it was the blush on but he saw her cheeks glowered pink. Walking up to her, he took her right hand and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing it. "You look beautiful," he remarked.

Cagalli could feel her cheeks glow- she was blushing at Zala's gesture. Pulling her hand hastily, she spat, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "Shut up!"

But she couldn't deny that he himself was looking adorably handsome that she was sure his fan girls would never stop drooling over him if they did saw him. He was clad in a dark tuxedo, perfectly pressed. The jacket was unbuttoned, showing the white long-sleeves he wore. His perfectly combed midnight blue hair fell above his shoulders, flowing like water.

He just chuckled at her behavior. Turning to Stellar with a nod, he spoke, "I'm impressed you managed to dress her up, Miss Loussier."

Stellar, who was now standing beside Luna, nodded. "It was our pleasure."

Athrun nodded. "Just file all the expenses in my bill, miss Lousier."

"Sure thing, chairman."

He then turned to the still blushing Cagalli. "Shall we go now?" Without waiting for her answer he gently placed her hand on his arm and pulled her out of the boutique.

"Bye Cagalli!" Luna and Stellar waved.

s

Cagalli kept shifting as she sat beside the driver's seat on Zala's red convertible. Turning her attention to the radio, she changed the station without even asking Zala's permission.

Without taking his eyes away the road, he pushed the button and brought it back to the station he was listening to.

And Cagalli switched it.

And Athrun returned it.

And Cagalli switched.

And Athrun returned.

Switch.

Return.

Switch.

Return.

Switch.

Return.

And the cycle continued for a few minutes until Cagalli screamed in frustration. "Damn it! I want the other station!"

"No."

"Argh! why!"

"Because Lacus' song will be next." And as if on cue, the VJ announced the next song, 'Shizuka na kono you ni' by Lacus Clyne.

Cagalli stopped switching the station when the all too familiar gentle voice of Lacus Clyne graced through the air. She leaned on the seat and closed her eyes, savoring the angelic voice of the songstress.

But her cell phone was inconsiderate enough to destroy her serenity with its loud ringing.

"Sheesh," she muttered under her breath as she got her cell phone and answered.

**"CAGALLIIIIIIIII! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" **

The blonde princess had to put her cell phone in a meter's distance to avoid Afhmed's screaming from destroying her poor eardrums. She laughed nervously at the curious coordinator beside her.

"Afhmed, calm down."

**"CALM DOWN? CAGALLI YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR BLOODY SIX HOURS, THIRTY ONE MINUTES, NINETEEN SECONDS AND SEVENTY-THREE MILLISECONDS, YET YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"**

Cagalli frowned at the cell phone**. "I SAID CALM DOWN!"** she yelled at the other line. Athrun felt his ears ringing. Afhmed, meanwhile, must have gotten the message.

Taking a deep breath, Cagalli continued. "I'm alright, okay, so don't fret... Where am I?" she turned at Athrun for a while. "I'm.. well.. I'm going to a party... huh? Don't worry, I'll be able to manage myself... Argh! I told you!... I'll be home before midnight.. Argh.. Yep, yah.. Don't worry.. of course.. erm. yep.. bye!"

Athrun watched as she closed her cell phone with a deep sigh. She was talking to Afhmed... that guy from last night. His curiosity getting better than him, he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Who's Afhmed?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "Oh, Afhmed? He's my childhood friend from Earth."

He nodded, his attention still on the road. So Afhmed was her friend... most probably, he is a natural. They remained silent until they had finally arrived on the said hotel where the party is to be held.

Athrun pulled the car in the parking lot. He got out first and went to the other side to open Cagalli's door. Offering his hand, he smiled at her.

Cagalli looked at his hand then at his face suspiciously. "You're too kind."

He looked at her innocently and Cagalli had to admit he looked adorably cute. "Don't you like it?"

She snorted. "It's making me suspicious."

"You're always suspicious on everything I do."

"Well, that's true- ah!" She gasped as Athrun gently took her hand and pulled her out of the car. "What was that for!" she spat angrily.

"You won't go out so I had to help you," he said calmly, still not releasing her hand.

She glared at him. He smiled somewhat apologetically and Cagalli could again feel herself blushing. "Shut up."

He took her hand in his and guided her inside the building. She tried prying away her hand but he held it firmly. The guards saluted upon recognizing the chairman. They were then guided to the largest hall over looking the gardens where the party is to be held. Athrun, much to Cagalli's displeasure, still held her hand.

"Athrun!"

Cagalli scowled as the all-too familiar Lacus-Clyne-look-alike ran up to them, her very tight indigo gown had a very low neck line and reached up to the floor. It was then that Cagalli noticed something different about her- she cut her pink hair that it only reached pass her shoulders. She was smiling brightly- that was until she saw Athrun's arm intertwined with Cagalli's. Scowling a little at the blonde princess, she forced a smile.

"I'm so happy to see you, chairman Zala," she greeted sweetly as she pulled Athrun's arm away from Cagalli's. "Hello, miss Cagalli. I hope you're fine," she forced to greet.

Cagalli also forced a smile. "Hello to you to, Mia. And I'm **BLOODY** fine although I wish you're not," she responded casually.

Mia's face darkened. "Watch your mouth, natural," she muttered loud enough for Cagalli to here. Turning to Athrun, she smiled. "I really don't know why you associate yourself with a.. **NATURAL**, chairman."

The blonde clenched her fists but she suddenly stiffened when she felt an arm wrap itself on her waist. She looked up at Athrun, her eyes glaring.

Athrun smiled calmly. "I don't think it is nice to say things like that to my **DATE** this evening, Miss Campbell." Cagalli's eyes widened as he emphasized the word 'date.'

Mia looked flabbergasted. "D-date...? But you have a fiancée!"

He nodded. "I do. But we are not yet married so she's still free to associate with other gentlemen and I can do the same."

Cagalli smirked inwardly. She sure was enjoying Mia's reaction. Blinking at rapid succession, Mia instantly composed herself. Flipping her hair, she tried to smile again. "I suppose you do have a point, Athrun. I should be going then." With a last dirty look at Cagalli she spun around and joined the crowd.

Athrun smiled to himself. He really didn't want to say things like that to Mia but that girl had reached the limits of his patience.

"Get your friggin' arm of me now."

Cagalli glared at him as she squirmed from his grasps. "I won't."

She continued glaring at him. "Damn it!" She nudged him hard causing him to wince and loosen his grasps. She took this chance to slip out. With a last look, she struck her tongue out and disappeared into the crowd.

s

_I'm so stupid._

Cagalli strolled pass the crowd with no plans or whatsoever. She really didn't know where to go.. she just needed to get away from Zala.

He was being a gentleman and Cagalli didn't like it. Makes him too suspicious to act all cozy... especially to a natural! She thought of a hundred possibilities on what could have caused his 180 degrees turn of personality.

_Maybe he ate something funny.. or maybe be got bitten by a mutated insect... or maybe he was experimented by aliens.. or maybe he is a clone.._

Sheesh. She was deliberately having mutated thoughts.. all because of Zala's 'un-coordinator' behavior.

"Cagalli!"

She stopped into her tracks just as a plump man passed beside her, almost causing her to fall down. Grumbling, she turned around to face the pink-haired songstress. She examined Lacus thoroughly to not mistake her with that Mia-freak. She sighed in relief upon realizing it was the real Lacus Clyne.

"Thank goodness, Lacus, you found me!"

Lacus smiled. She was wearing a pink with white tube gown that reached pass her ankles. Cagalli couldn't help but stare on how beautiful she is.. she had the right curves every sane girl would envy (but Cagalli thought she wasn't sane so she won't envy Lacus.) Her long pink locks were tied high behind her head. She had a nice set of accessories that matched her gown. Overall, she looked more angelic than before. "I'm glad you came."

Cagalli nodded. "You came with Kira?"

"Yes. He's currently at our table." She then tilted her head and continued to smile. "You look absolutely gorgeous! I bet even Athrun would be staring at you for hours."

The blonde blushed beet red. "That, would be a nightmare!" she said defensively. Lacus giggled.

"Whatever you say but I really think you look so beautiful, Cagalli. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought you were not the Cagalli I met on the orphanage."

Cagalli crossed her arms in front of her chest, her cheeks still glowering red. "Stop it, Lacus, it's scary enough."

The pink-haired songstress continued to giggle.

s

"A-Athrun...?"

"Yes, Kira?"

Athrun looked over his best friend as they sat on a round table draped with red linen. It was fully furnished with the formal table setting for four people.

Kira stared nervously on his half-consumed wine glass. Shifting in his chair, he took a deep breath. "A-Athrun... I.. I.. I have to tell you something."

The blue-haired coordinator stared as he watched Kira's normally calm brown orbs become dead serious. "Is there anything wrong, Kira?"

"W-well. you see.. Athrun, it's-"

"Kira! Athrun!"

The tense air between the two male coordinators broke in an instant as they watched Lacus and Cagalli approach their table.

Athrun stood up and gave Lacus a small kiss on her cheek. "You look really nice, Lacus."

The pink-haired songstress giggled nervously. "You think so..?" Her eyes momentarily landed at the brown-haired coordinator who looked away sadly.

"Kira," Cagalli greeted casually as she slumped at the chair beside him.

The brown-haired coordinator smiled but blinked upon seeing Cagalli. "Am I dreaming or are you really wearing a gown?"

The blonde glared at him. "Don't ask."

Kira chuckled nervously, knowing it would be better to comply with the blonde. Changing the topic, he asked, "So... how's life?"

Cagalli kept her staring at a certain point on the small stage set-up for the evening. "Bad. Really bad. Dresses. Damn dresses. Two over-protective people. Bad. Really bad. One mutated coordinator. Bad. Really bad."

Kira continued chuckling nervously. He didn't have any clue on what she was talking about. She must be really pissed.. being forced into a gown and all. "Um... Really?"

She glared at him and sighed. "Sorry, Kira, for being this pissed. It's just that..." she glared at Athrun, "I'm pissed."

"R-right... I kinda guessed that. So! You want some garlic bread?" Kira offered the basket of food beside him. He gave the girl a piece, which she received.

Cagalli smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

And Cagalli, from the corner of her eye, could see again that distant look in his eyes...

s

The ball was formally opened with all those extravagance, speeches, wine openings and all those things Cagalli never really understand why people do. Her grumbling stomach was aching for food- food that was served only after almost an hour of waiting. But Cagalli thought it was worth all the wait. The food was certainly the best she had ever tasted.

It had been hours since the ball started. Athrun, most of the time, was away from their table, busy talking with his colleagues and former friends in the military. Kira and Lacus seemed to be having a lot of fun dancing through the music.

But Cagalli was grumpy as ever. She was the only one left in the table, not that she really cared. Besides, she refused Kira's offer that they dance- not that she didn't want to dance, heck, she wanted to dance with Kira alright, but dancing never really was her cup of tea. Add also the high-heels and gown she wore, she really was in no mood for dancing, she didn't even want to get up!

And so she was left on their table, with only her half-consumed wine glass as companion. She looked at her right and saw Kira and Lacus swaying into the music, the songstress' arms draped over the brown-haired coordinator's shoulder, his arms on her waists. If she didn't know better, she would have guessed that they were a couple- a perfect couple. Cagalli felt a little jealous... she has feelings for Kira, alright, but she knew there was no basis for her jealousy! Lacus is engaged to Athrun Zala. That surely would destroy any traces of a Lacus, Kira pair.

"My... what do we have here?"

Cagalli looked up and scowled. It was that Yuna-prick again. He was wearing a dark tuxedo, his purple hair tied behind him. There on his face was that ever-familiar smirk that made Cagalli want to throw up.

"What do you want!" she growled.

She blinked when Yuna magically fished out a rose from his pocket. "A beautiful lady such as you deserves a rose from someone as handsome as me."

She clenched her fists as she fought for self-control. As much as she wanted to send him to who-knows-where, she didn't want to cause a ruckus. Getting the rose roughly, she threw it on the floor and began stomping on it. "Get lost!"

Yuna pretended to be hurt. "My! Are you sick, young lass, that you want a handsome guy like me to get lost? This is surely uncalled for! May I have a dance with you instead?" he bowed down and offered his hand

She glared at him. He was so dead! She never wanted to break his bones- well, maybe she did a few times- but now, he just crossed the line of her patience. "Why you **MORON! **Get your freaking form out of here before I resort to kicking your stupid flesh you call face!" She clenched her fist hard and prepared to give him real pain until a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Yuna?" Athrun Zala suddenly spoke beside Cagalli.

"Zala!" Yuna glared at the coordinator. "What brings you here?"

"I don't think I need to answer that," Athrun calmly replied.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I ask that beautiful lass beside you for a dance, would you?" Yuna said as he continued to glare at Athrun.

"On the contrary, I think I would." Cagalli glared at Athrun as he yanked her up by the wrist. He gave the fuming Yuna a small smile. "She's my date for this evening after all and I was about to ask her for a dance as well." And without another word, he pulled Cagalli with him on the dance floor.

s

"I can't believe what I'm seeing."

Dearka looked from his wine glass to the silver-haired coordinator across him. With the same annoyed expression he usually carried, Yzak Joule stared into a distance.

The blonde boy shrugged and followed Yzak's gaze. There, he saw his comrade and friend, Athrun Zala, dancing with a very pretty blonde lady that he sure looked awfully familiar. "Is that really Athrun...?"

"Isn't that fairly obvious?"

Dearka smirked. "Well... looks like Athrun got himself a girl."

Yzak looked at him hard. "That's a natural he's dancing with, you moron."

"Eh?"

"She's a natural," Yzak repeated, a twinge of disgust in his voice. "See how he tries to lead her to dance."

"But not all coordinators do know how to dance," Dearka countered as he looked at Yzak, a mischievous grin on his lips.

Yzak glared at the blonde guy. "Stop that, Dearka, or I'll personally drag you out."

Dearka held his palm up in surrender. "Fine."

"But still..." Yzak continued to stare at the dancing couple.

s

"Zala, get your dirty hands of me," Cagalli growled under her breath as she tried to break free.

"You should be thanking me for saving you back there, or else you would have danced the night away with Yuna," Athrun replied, amusement evident in his voice.

She glared at him. "I didn't ask for your help. Besides, I can handle him myself."

"Hn." Athrun smiled- again, smiled, not smirked. "But I wasn't entirely lying about the dancing part." Cagalli stared in horror as he gently placed her right hand on his left shoulder, placed his left hand on her waist and intertwined his right fingers with her left.

"What the-!"

The slow music started and Cagalli could feel him gently swaying her to the beat, which she found easy enough to follow. His emerald orbs gazed softly on her amber ones. She could feel again that familiar hotness on her cheeks as he smiled at her.

"You are a fast learner," he remarked softly.

"Shut up!" she said defensively as she tried to break free from his grasps but he seemed to know how to hold her still, his hand planted firmly on her waist.

He chuckled lightly, "You do look more like a girl now yet you still have that fiery attitude."

"What do you care? And get your hands of me!" she demanded.

He shook his head. "On the contrary, I think I want us to be closer." Cagalli almost gasped as he pulled her by the waist, their faces inches apart.

She knew she was blushing like a tomato right now, her face burning, as he continued swaying her by the beat. She knew she had to break away from his grasps, to break away from the melting eye contact with his deep emerald orbs, but her body rejects her mind's orders.

"You have a very beautiful pair of golden eyes," he remarked as his emerald orbs bore deeper into hers.

And if it was possible, she would have blushed deeper. "Why you-!" She tried stepping on his foot but he was too fast to avoid it. He chuckled again.

"Zala, I tell you, get your freaking hands off me!" she growled, desperately trying to be mad all-over again.

"But you do seem to enjoy the contact," he teased further earning himself a death glare.

"Zala.. I'm warning you..." she threatened even more. Okay, maybe he had a point. Her body seemed to enjoy the contact_. Damn it!_

He smiled at her again. Cagalli cursed herself from blushing. But who wouldn't be? He was looking drop-dead gorgeous and kind and gentle and.. and every positive remark she could give him! His hands were gentle as he slowly guided her through the dance. His smile was different. Heck! the fact that he was **SMILING **rather than **SMIRKING** was enough to make him look different.

And for the first time, it was then that Cagalli realized that Athrun Zala really was only a twenty-year old guy, not some forty-year-old politician brat.

"You should wear dresses more often. It suits you," he suggested after a while of silence.

"Shut up! And are you really Athrun Zala?" she asked more to herself.

"Why's that?" Athrun asked as he blinked.

"You're too kind to be the Athrun Zala I know."

"Really? Maybe I am not really him."

Cagalli stared at him as if he were an alien. Zala really is acting strange**... REALLY STRANGE**... too strange that it was alarming. "You're strange."

"Everyone has his or her own strangeness in his or her own ways."

"But you're way stranger."

"But you're also strange."

"Eh..?"

"A while ago, you wanted to break free from my grasps but now... you really do seem to enjoy it."

And Cagalli's eyes widened, her cheeks glowing red again. For a moment, she really did forget all her plans of breaking away but now, they were all back.. one hundred percent. "What the-! Get your hands off me! Argh!"

Athrun just chuckled and loosened his hold on her as the music slowly died away. But before he completely released her, he lowered his head and whispered something in her ear, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. "You do look cute when you blush."

And the princess's eyes widened again, her cheeks glowing deep crimson.

s

Afhmed clenched his fists tight, his eyes glaring with hate as he watched the scene unfold before him. That damn Zala danced with his precious princess! And what's worst... Cagalli seemed to have enjoyed it!

He was hidden behind a pillar. Cagalli must never knew he was here. He just couldn't stand waiting at home for her to arrive. He was just too worried for her safety that's why he gathered some information and finally made his way in this ball. He was clever enough to think of methods to enter even without any invitation and now, he acted like Cagalli's bodyguard.

But he really didn't like what he saw. His princess was beginning to get cozy with that bastard.. and... she seemed to be blushing! That simple act almost shattered his heart into pieces. It was too painful that the girl he always loved just saw him as a friend while she seemed to be giving much attention to that Zala bastard whom she only met for more than a month!

It was painful. Really painful.

Bowing his head sadly, he decided to go home.

s

"Why you-!" Cagalli had all plans to strangle a certain blue-haired coordinator. So that was his plan! He wanted to make her blush beet red and squirm with his sweet talk! Argh! She hated her self! She actually fell for his little trick!

She stomped out of the dance floor, her knuckles itching to get in contact with his face. She really wanted him dead now! As in now!

Athrun just chuckled as he watch Cagalli follow him, a murderous aura surrounding her. He really did enjoy seeing her blush like that- it was a first and a very rare phenomena. But just then, something caught his eye..

A flash of pink hair...?

_It must have been Mia._ But there was something nudging him to follow. Stopping, he glanced over to where the flash went into.

Cagalli, seeing Athrun stop abruptly, also stopped. She followed his gaze. "What's up..?"

It was natural to be curious and much to Athrun's displeasure, he was giving in to his curiosity. He walked slowly and followed the flash of pink hair into the gardens. Cagalli, also curious, followed.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as they made their way through the rose garden, which shimmered in the dark. Different colors of roses imaginable- and Cagalli had a hunch they were genetically altered- littered all over the place.

Athrun remained silent as they continue their walk. He lost sight of the flash and was mainly relying on his instincts on where to go.

Cagalli shrugged. If he didn't want to answer, then fine with her! Glancing around, she tried to find that something peculiar that caught Zala's attention.

He stopped and looked around, finding something pink against the green and dark grasses and bushes on the area. He almost gave up until he found it. Cagalli seemed to have sensed it also for she followed his gaze.

The flash of pink was only Mia, her back facing them as she sat on the edge of the fountain. She was humming to herself.

"Is that what you are looking for?" The blonde muttered sarcastically as she stared at the Lacus look-alike. She couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Mia... she looked really sad..

Athrun shrugged. He wasted his time again by finding a stupid 'flash of pink.' Somehow, he blamed his curiosity. He then spun around, ready to go back inside but just as suddenly, he froze.

Cagalli looked at the blue-haired coordinator beside him. He was shaking profusely, his eyes wide with shock. "What's-"

But she didn't need to ask because when she turned around, her mind suddenly stopped working, her eyes widened as tears suddenly flowed out freely.

There, behind a bush, were Kira and Lacus… _their lips pressed together in a kiss._

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...**_

So what do you think? Please Review!

starts singing- Ooh Love hurts! Oh gawsh.. I think I'm going to be hunted down again... waaaah! -go hides in the mountain of books- Sue me, I love cliffhangers.. gah.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really had a hard time writing the dance part.. gah! I hope that seemed to be a good AxC interaction.

Sadly, the next chapter won't be up for a couple of weeks. So, I'll be torturing you again. -sees the readers ready to kill- Ah.. erm.. But to ease you all, let me give you a sneak preview on chapter 14:

**_"You know we can't..." she looked at him sadly. "Love... We can't conquer everything with love, Kira" _**

****

**_"Athrun's pissed as hell. He's heart-broken. His mind is on the edge of crashing. What do you expect he'll do? Treat that natural to dinner?" _**

continues singing- Ooh Love hurts!


	14. The Princess' Sonata

OMG! I just love all of you! Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me. Thank you very much!

**To ANONYMOUS**: eh.. I'm sorry But I dunno... the standard is only up to grade 6.. dunno..

**To xianora:** Tsk, tsk, tsk, I updated... grins SOOOOO you need to update your fic as soon as possible then! Yep, I know I told you I won't be updating until August, but then... I got guilty leaving a cliffhanger. T.T Besides, I suddenly got this twisted idea to give a mean cliffhanger on my birthday so... I had to speed things up to meet my deadline. (Yes... **THAT** cliffie I mentioned before. )

**Disclaimer:** You know..

s

**Chapter 14**

_The Princess' Sonata_

s

Kira watched as Lacus stood in the garden, her pale, petite form contrasted with the dark surroundings around her, her back facing him.

He took a deep breath. Stage two of his plan must now be accomplished. It was the perfect time.. the perfect moment for it. He softly walked behind her and she turned when he was about two feet away.

She smiled warmly. "Kira!"

Kira nodded back, somehow feeling his voice had been stolen from him. He roughly placed his sweaty hands on the pockets of his tuxedo.

Lacus looked at the moon then back at him. "Such a nice night isn't?"

Kira nodded.

"I wonder if Athrun and Cagalli are doing better now..." she continued to muse.

Kira chuckled lightly. "I dunno... they were dancing a while ago though it looked like Athrun was sweet-talking her for fun." He was surprised that he was getting more and more comfortable. He needed that. Really needed that badly.

She pursed her lips. "Bad Athrun."

And there was silence.

Kira knew it was now or never. Gulping down all fear he had, he decided to move for the better.

Grabbing her wrist gently, he pulled her to him, his free arm wrapping around her waist. She uttered a small gasp, surprised at his action but she did not pull away.

"K-kira...?"

He pulled her closer, his head rested on her neck as he sniffed her sweet scent. He closed his eyes, not worrying about anything. Lacus gently returned his hug.

Kira raised his head to meet her gentle blue eyes. Gathering all the courage he had which was far greater than that he used during the war, he spoke, his voice gentle yet serious.

"Lacus... I have to tell you something..."

Lacus stared at the dark brown orbs of Kira, confusion written all over her face. She tilted her head to get a better look on him, "K-Kira... is there something wrong...?"

And just as suddenly, her eyes widened as he gently but quickly pushed her head closer, his head dipped low enough to meet her lips with his.

And it hit her.

_He's... he's.. kissing me...!_

His arm encircled her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. The pink-haired songstress found herself responding to him, her arms gingerly wrapped his neck as she gently closed her eyes.

She knew somewhere in her mind, she longed for this moment... this moment that she would finally find herself in Kira's arms.. her lips pressed into his. She knew she wanted this moment never to end. It didn't matter anymore if it was the end of the world... she was happy enough that she could die right here and right now... even if she was being selfish.. it didn't matter.

But an image crossed her mind: that of a blue-haired coordinator...

_A-Athrun..._

Instantly, her eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Kira, her breathing ragged. Kira was surprised at her action that he never let go of her waist. "L-Lacus...?"

Lacus looked at him, her eyes confused. "W-why, Kira? Why did you kiss me...?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kira pulled her again into his tight embrace. "Because... because I...-"

"No, Kira! Don't say that!" Lacus pleaded as she clenched his shirt tightly, never wanting to let go. Tears started falling down her pink cheeks as she fought for control. "No... Kira.. please..." She knew Kira was going to say **THOSE** words she had been hearing for a while now.. only it wasn't Kira who was saying that to her but... Athrun.

"B-but Lacus!" he looked at her, his eyes full of confusion. "I-"

"No! Please!" she pleaded louder this time, her legs giving away that she slowly slipped into the cold grass. Kira never broke his hold on her and they both plopped down the wet ground.

"B-but... why?" His voice was strained.

Lacus looked at him, her eyes red with tears as they held resignation. "D..don't make this hard for us, K-kira..." Her tears soaked his shirt as she buried her head on his chest. "Y-you know we can't-"

"We can, Lacus!" Kira insisted, his eyes also brimming with tears as he held the pink-songstress tighter. "We can!"

"Athrun's your best friend!" she almost screamed. "I'm already engaged, Kira... it will never work between us..."

"B-but Lacus... I-"

"**NO!** please! stop it!" she cried harder as she tried to break away from his grasps. "We can't, Kira! We can't!"

"I love you, Lacus! Why can't you understand it!" Kira almost screamed. He knew Lacus could feel the same way as him. He knew they loved each other!

But he also knew how hard it was for both of them.

Lacus is engaged to his best friend! His best friend for goodness gracious! They are to be married soon! He also knew Athrun loved Lacus with his whole heart. Athrun would do and give everything for Lacus... even his life! Kira felt bitter about it. Why, of all people, had it be his best friend. He knew he can never hurt Athrun in any way...

But Lacus was another issue.

He had been silently suffering every time Lacus and Athrun were together. It hurt so much to see Lacus smile at his best friend. It hurt so much to see that Athrun can wrap his arms around Lacus without anything to worry about.

And he just can't take it anymore. Why was it always him who needs to suffer! He lost Tolle, that little girl, Fllay... all because he was too powerless to make a difference! He didn't want to commit the same mistake again! He couldn't let Lacus leave him to... he... was willing to take a risk.

"Lacus... do... do you love me...?" he asked as he tried to soothe the crying songstress.

She silenced her cries with a few sniffs. Looking at him, she gently smiled amidst the great pain in her eyes. "I... I... love you, Kira..." she breathed.

Kira smiled slowly and pulled her back to him. His tears began flowing down again. "We love each other, Lacus.. we can make it work out..." he tried to think positive.

"You know we can't..." she looked at him sadly. "Love... We can't conquer everything with love, Kira" she voiced out the reality.

"L-Lacus.. please!" he pleaded. "Please!"

She smiled, and Kira knew it was one of her fake smiles. "Our love will just hurt more people... do you want to hurt others?"

"I..." he hesitated and he looked away briefly but when he looked back at her, his eyes were full of determination. "I... please let me be selfish this time.

And he pulled her again for another kiss- a kiss that they knew would hurt others. But... just for this moment... they wanted too be selfish.

s

At that moment, he didn't know what to do. He just stood there, his eyes staring at the two people before him. He didn't know what to feel... hate? Anger? Betrayal..? His mind just stopped working all together... for the first time in ages, he didn't want to think of anything. He was scared... scared that if his brain registered what he was seeing... he might not know what to do.

Lacus and Kira were kissing each other.

_Is it raining..?_ He didn't know what to make of the liquid that gently traced his cheeks. He tried to open his mouth but his voice just couldn't echo out.

"Kira...?"

It was the voice of the blonde lady beside him that brought him back to his senses. She was also shaking, her eyes brimming with tears, her lower lip quivering as she tried to speak.

Lacus and Kira broke from their kiss, and he realized they were crying, judging by their tear-strained cheeks.

If this was a normal situation, he would have ran to the two and asked what's wrong. But it wasn't normal situation... it was a situation where he really doesn't know what to do or to think of.

"A-Athrun... C-Cagalli.." Lacus tried to utter as she clenched Kira's shirt tighter. How will she explain things that she herself had difficulty in understanding. But she knew even she tried to explain things, nothing will have change. What she and Kira did was wrong... sinfully wrong... and like what she had predicted, it would just cause more pain.

"W-why...?" Athrun's voice was hoarse, strained... as if he really didn't want to believe what he just saw. He was clenching his fists tighter than he had ever done.

The guilt-stricken purple orbs of his best friend did not want to meet his hurt emerald ones. Kira didn't dare speak and it was boiling up the anger within him. He wanted answers! He wanted answers!

And there was another emotion that stirred within him, causing him to grab his best friend's collar and collide his sore knuckles in his face:

Betrayal.

"W-why Kira...?" he asked, his hands never letting go of his collar. **"WHY!"** he demanded louder this time, not minding that his tears were now flowing freely. **"ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!"**

Kira didn't know what to say as the stinging pain in his cheek registered in his overloaded mind. He still did not meet Athrun's emerald orbs. "I... I.. A-Athrun.."

He should have known. Athrun should have known. Kira's unnatural behavior back at their table.. he was foreshadowing something. He wanted to tell him something. But never did he expect it was something this... painful.

Athrun turned away and gave the weeping Lacus a hurt look and spoke, his voice tired, "I trusted you, Lacus... but..." He found himself unable to continue.

His emerald orbs then turned stone cold, hatred flowing out from his strained voice as he let go of Kira's collar. "I don't want to see you again."

With that, he turned on his heel as if nothing happened, grabbed the still-shocked Cagalli by the wrist and walked out of the gardens.

s

"K...Kira..."

Lacus cried, and cried, her salty tears running through her soft pink cheeks. Her eyes were swollen red, hurt and strained from everything that had just occurred. She was holding on to Kira, his strong arms hugging her by the shoulders.

"Lacus... calm down," Kira tried to soothe although his own tears betrayed him.

"We... we hurt them.. Kira... Oh! I.. I can never forgive myself!" she continued to cry out in agony.

Kira looked away. He didn't want this to end like this. He didn't want to hurt anyone! He... just wanted to be happy. He just wanted to be with Lacus. But everything came tumbling down the hill.

Athrun hated him. And from how he acted a while ago, he assured to Kira that their friendship was over. After all those years... after they survived the war... after all the sacrifices they had made.. is their friendship going to crumble just like that..?

He didn't want it to end like that. He never wanted to.

"Kira... I can never forgive myself... I'm... I'm too selfish...!"

"Lacus, it isn't your fault. It was... mine," he stated bitterly. "If I didn't insist on this... we could have prevented all of these.. It's.. entirely my fault..." But, he knew that some part of him didn't feel guilty on what he had done.

Lacus shook her head. "I allowed you to do this, Kira... it's all my fault."

"But-"

"It's both your faults, alright."

Both turned their heads to meet the familiar silver-haired coordinator, Yzak Joule, leaning on one of the pillars. He looked at them with his dull silver orbs, his arms crossed on his chest. Behind him, Dearka Elsman stood, shaking his head.

"Yzak, I told you not to disturb people," Dearka muttered as he looked at Kira and Lacus apologetically. "Forgive this insensitive brat here."

Yzak glared at the blonde coordinator beside him. "Don't mess up with me, Elsman, especially when I am pissed."

The blonde coordinator held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever." He turned his attention back to Kira and Lacus. "Don't mind Yzak. He's pissed because Athrun's missing again."

By this, both Lacus and Kira avoided their gaze. Tears silently rolled down Lacus's cheeks again.

Dearka looked alarmed. "I mean... well... we're not blaming you or anything..!"

"No, I am **BLAMING** you," the silver-haired coordinator stated. Dearka was about to smack him when another figure did so.

"Don't go blaming people on things they didn't want to happen." Dearka blinked as the ever-familiar form of his secretary, Miriallia Haww, appeared behind Yzak. She was still clad in her ZAFT uniform.

"Milly! What are you doing here!" Dearka exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Mir glared at him, her brown orbs full of determination and courage. "I'm so sorry, Mister Elsman for the unexpected visit. I was just checking on someone."

By this, Dearka narrowed his eyes. "Someone...?"

"Hey, you stupid **NATURAL!**" Yzak suddenly boomed as he glared at Mir. "Do you realize who you just smacked? Do I need to remind you that-"

"That you are Commander Yzak Joule," Mir finished as she matched Yzak's glare. Dearka seemed to be quite impressed while Kira and Lacus just stared. "I know that fully well, commander. But I really don't think that your position gives you authority to blame others because of some unexpected turn of events." Her eyes suddenly became soft as she gazed on the two tear-stricken coordinators. "Have any of you seen Cagalli?"

"Why?" Yzak asked roughly, his question inquired just for the sake of asking.

"I was just asked to check on her by her friend."

"She's... here a while ago..." Lacus slowly said. Then, her eyes widened.

"Right. She's with Athrun."

s

She wanted to believe it was all a dream- a nightmare. She wanted to think it was just a game. She wanted someone to scream 'April fools day!' even if it was still months away.

But what greeted her was just her ragged breathing.

Her mind, her world... everything was spinning. She felt heavy, her heart... she doesn't really know what to make out of it. It felt as if all life had been drained from her and she had no way to counter it.

She didn't know why she allowed herself to the pulled by Zala just like that. But what after she saw that evening, she was even glad that Zala took her to wherever he planned to spend all his angst on rather than continue standing there, not knowing how to react.

And so, she found herself again in his red convertible, her eyes staring into the glittering night of Aprilius One. Ever since he pulled her out of the ball, not a word was exchanged between them. It was heavy silence all over again.

She could see his reflection on the window, his pensive eyes focused on the road. Once in a while, he would resort into gripping the hand wheel just to stop him from breaking down to tears- Cagalli knew that look he held, it was the look of a defeated man who didn't know how to continue or what to do. And from her experience, it was fairly dangerous especially for someone who was driving: he might think of committing suicide.

But she couldn't care less. She didn't even seem to worry even when he sharply swerved into the car before them. She didn't even seem to worry that they were almost exceeding the maximum speed level. She didn't seem to worry how he narrowly escaped the ten-wheeler truck he overtaken again.

He was driving in an unfamiliar road, farther and farther from the bright lights of the City. But from the sounds of it, they were headed to the beach.

She watched as he stopped suddenly- and if it weren't for the seatbelt, she knew she would have plunged dangerously forward- in front of a beach house. She could see that the house was perfectly maintained, the white paint still glimmering mysteriously under the moonlight and the windows were crystal clear.

Wordlessly, he turned the engine off and walked out of the car, not even having a second look on her. He took what looked like a long black case from the back seat and went into the darkness of the night.

She squinted, trying to make-out his silhouette but it was just too dark. She sighed and rested her head back, her hands instinctively massaging her sore temples.

She was too tired to think of anything right now. There were just a lot of events that happened and her brain was overloading. Carefully, she tried to assess what had occurred.

Kira was kissing Lacus.

There again was the same tightening in her chest, as she slowly folded her legs and rested her chin on her knees, her arms wrapped around her shoulders, tears flowing out from her eyes. It... was just too painful, even the vague image was just too agonizing to remember.

She wanted to cry out, she wanted to inflict damage on anything, she wanted someone to hold her, to soothe her that everything will be okay. But she was all alone, all alone in this red convertible, the only sounds heard were the murmurs of the sea and her sniffs.

Kira meant a lot for her. His simple presence would make her feel comfortable. His smile could take away all the things she worried about. He was the only coordinator she could really confide with, he was the only coordinator he felt really comfortable with, he was the only coordinator she felt she could trust.

And he... was the only guy she really felt this special with.

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she liked Kira so much. It was more than a schoolgirl crush.

But Kira loved Lacus, the scene back there would prove that more than a hundred percent.

And before she could continue her musings, she heard a faint, angst melody... a very heavy sound brought by strings...

A violin.

s

"She's with Athrun?" Dearka echoed. He sighed resignedly. "Just wish she's still in one piece."

"Why?" Mir looked at the blonde coordinator suspiciously. "Is Chairman Zala a harasser?"

Dearka shook his head. "Much worse." Mir raised an eyebrow.

"Athrun's pissed as hell. He's heart-broken. His mind is on the edge of crashing. What do you expect he'll do? Treat that natural to dinner?" Yzak explained sarcastically.

"Good grief! We have to find them!" Mir suddenly panicked. Dearka ran his hand on her back to ease her heart.

"Calm down," he told her firmly. "Yzak's just exaggerating things," he eyed the silver-haired coordinator who snorted. "Finding Athrun is like finding a needle in a mount of screws. When he decides to go... no one can find him.."

"So are we just going to sit here and wait!" Mir countered back. "My friend's out there with a freak!"

Kira suddenly spoke. "Mir, I think Dearka has a point."

"Kira! What are you!"

Kira continued. "Cagalli will be fine. She'll be fine. Trust Athrun."

s

A violin.

She suddenly became alert as a light post a few meters away from her sprang to life, showering a circular spot on the white sand. She squinted and saw a form sitting in the center of the spot.

Staying here all night will just bring her nothing. And so, deciding to see the mysterious person, she walked out of the car.

The night was chilly and Cagalli silently cursed under her breath. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, she wished she managed to grab a coat before going to the ball. Stupid. And to think she was wearing an off-shoulder gown.

The tear-trail on her cheeks became evident for her as a soft breeze picked up and grazed her delicate skin. Walking briskly, she felt her high-heeled shoes sunk uncertainly on the sand. Cursing yet again, she wrestled the golden slippers out of her feet and threw them else where, leaving her to walk bare-footed.

The white sand felt cool against her feet and it actually felt nice. With each step that she took, the melody filling the air became more audible.

And at last, she reached her destination.

The midnight blue hair and black coat was enough to make her realize this was Athrun Zala who was playing the violin. He stopped when she was just a few feet away from her.

He didn't look at her as he gently laid the wooden violin down with the bow. It was silence reincarnated, the rolling of the sea filling the air once again.

"Hey," she managed to utter out as she took another step forward. She was actually afraid that he might already committed suicide because of the heartache he felt. But she was proved to be wrong. He was strong and rational minded. He would never do things like that.

He slowly turned his head up to look at her. She didn't know what to make out of it: his resigned expression, his hurt, dull, emerald orbs, his tired features and every other emotion present. He... he never resembled the Athrun Zala she knew; the ruthless, emotionless, tactical-minded genius of the ZAFT elite team.

And without warning, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit with him on the sand. When he spoke, it was strained and barely above a whisper.

"Please... even just for now... stay with me..."

s

"Why do the people I love leave me?"

They had their backs pressed together as they sat on the white sand, watching the crashing waves on the shore. He still held her hand, not wanting to let go. He was even surprised that she never even said a word of protest for what he had brought her into, and even now, she was sitting here beside him, listening to all his angst.

"First, it was Mom," he continued, a small smile playing in his lips as he remembered his childhood memories. "Do you know how much I love my mom...? She... she was everything I could ask for: beautiful, kind, loving and always had a wonderful smile."

His smile suddenly vanished as his voice turned bitter. "But she was taken, killed because of those naturals."

Cagalli snapped out of her reverie, "N-naturals...?"

He gripped her hand tighter causing her to flinch slightly. "It wasn't reported, was it? The fall of Junius Seven.. everyone thought it was a mere accident, a natural failure. But it _wasn't it_."

She looked at him. "It.. wasn't?"

"It was because of the nukes used by the Earth Forces. Those dirty naturals killed innocent people just for revenge..." he smiled sarcastically. "But we coordinators were kind! We didn't let it out on public for the sake of the treaty! We suffered silently! All because of those naturals!"

She watched as he let out his hate for naturals. So... that was his reason. She never thought it was this... deep. That he hated naturals because they were responsible for his mother's death.

He let out a deep sigh. "Mother's dead. She will never return but she took another person with her."

"Ever since mom died, father began loosing his touch. Everyone applauded him for the strength he showed to the public but I was the only one who could see his pain. He would spend sleepless nights staring at mother's portrait. He would bury himself into work."

"He also died... emotionally. The father I knew and looked up to vanished. He... died with mom."

She listened to his every word, feeling the pain in his words as she tried playing with the sand with her free hand. She remained silent, urging him to continue.

"I was left to fend for myself. Father sent me to the military academy. I thank him for that because being the military taught me things... I learned to be stronger..."

"But... this is too much..." his voice suddenly broke as he lowered his head, trying to prevent his tears from flowing.

Cagalli was still silent.

"Lacus... she's the only one who really understood me... she... she was there when mom died.." Closing his eyes, he bit back his lower lip. "She was always there for me. She was the main reason why I try to achieve peace. Everything I do is for her!"

A tear escaped his right eye. "I love her with all my heart. I'm willing to do everything just for her. But what now? She chose Kira! She chose my **BEST FRIEND** over me! After all the things I have sacrificed, she betrayed me! She exchange me for the next most important person in my life: my best friend!"

Cagalli still remained silent.

He took a deep breath. "But.. what now...? What will happen now...? She's," he swallowed, "taken away..."

"Why is my life turning out to be a badly written story...?"

"Finish ranting over your regrets in life?"

He looked up as Cagalli suddenly spoke. She looked back at him, her amber orbs sad yet determined. She sighed deeply.

"You're really an impostor, aren't you? You're not Athrun Zala."

Athrun narrowed his hurt emerald orbs. "What are you-"

"Is this the Athrun Zala looked up as a hero by coordinators**? IS THIS THE ATHRUN ZALA I KNOW?**" she cut him off sharply. "If you're an impostor, you really had Zala's personality jumbled up."

He was confused, "What-"

"Zala is better than you," she told him firmly, her eyes sparkling mysteriously under the moonlight. "Zala isn't this weak to be all angtsy and defeated just because he found his fiancée kissing his best friend."

He felt anger surging, "What are you saying!"

"The Athrun Zala I know," she spoke slowly, her golden orbs still staring at his peridot ones. "will never, ever let anyone see him in his pathetic state."

Narrowing his eyes, he gripped her hand tighter. "Pathetic...?"

"Look at you," she stated coldly. "You've been reduced to a pathetic heartbroken crap just because of Lacus."

"Lacus means a-"

"A lot to you," she finished. "If you really love her, then let her be happy then find yourself another suiting girl who would love you back! Is that hard to understand? Do you have a few screws loose or what! Where's that intelligence you've been **FANTASIZED** for!"

He blinked as he stared at her as if she was an alien. It was then that he realized he was seeing a part of her that she tried to hide behind her fierce, tomboyish secretary image. This was the part of her... that could understand better than his rational mind. It was the part of her who simply analyzed things naturally, without the haste and complexity of technology. This was the part of her that is willing to give hope by merely stating the truth and obvious, whether it be good or bad, unlike what others do who says all good things to make you better.

And... he found it more effective and soothing.

She sighed deeply and stared into the dark sea. "We're just the same. We lost the people we love. But unlike you," she looked at him again, "I don't sulk all night and rant all my angst."

"And.. what do you do then?" he asked slowly, his curiosity getting better of him.

She managed a small smile. "I would rather take a hot bath, eat lots of sweets, sleep and wake up with a smile on my face."

He looked at her disbelievingly.

"Kira..." she sighed again. "Means a lot to me." she blushed slightly, "I... really like him even we've met for just a short time."

"It hurts, isn't it. They love another," he murmured.

Slowly, she nodded, "I know... but..." she smiled at him. "If Lacus makes him happy... then so be it."

"Love... my love for him can't conquer everything. His love for Lacus does. His love is just too great compared to mine... but I am not sad. On the contrary, I realized that I am actually happy for him..." She gave the blinking Athrun one of her true smiles, "Besides, Kira and Lacus do look cute together."

Athrun stared, and stared. He was again surprise at this girl's reaction. He was again seeing a different part of her... a part that was willing to see the 'other side' even it was painful. But on the contrary, it made her feel better learning that Kira will really be better off with Lacus.

"You're... admirable.." that was the only thing he could say.

It was the first time he really did complimented a natural with his whole heart.

She smiled again and Athrun could feel something light in his chest, as if she was making him really feel better, and before he knew, it wasn't that painful anymore.

She was right. He was acting pathetic. He merely jumped into conclusions without thinking the reasons for the actions earlier. He was stupid not to let Kira and Lacus explain. But what explanations do he need? It was plain and simple. Lacus loves Kira. Kira loves Lacus. It was fairly obvious- he was just being blind before that he failed to notice the fact shinning brighter than the sun.

And what will he do? Cagalli was right- he should let them go. As much as it hurts, he is never selfish. Lacus... she'd be happier with Kira. Kira needed Lacus. Athrun knew how the pink haired songstress managed to pull Kira out of his pathetic and broken form after the war. She was there when Kira needed someone to hold him.. someone to soothe him... someone who's there upon waking up from his nightmares. And truth be told, Athrun could never blame Kira for falling in love with someone like Lacus.

Cagalli was right. Mourning over things like this will bring nothing but backache and migraine. The only thing he could do now is accept the truth no matter how painful it is. Lacus... she's not just meant for him.

He felt her drop her head on her side, her eyes closing momentarily. "You tired me a lot, you know," she muttered sleepily.

And he smiled, a real smile that was once reserved only for Lacus. "Really? I'm sorry then."

"Hn. Y.. you're r..really not Zzzaaala. No.. soooorrry fooor him..."

He chuckled a bit watching her try not to fall asleep. "Sleep. You need it."

"Nawwww..."

"You're stubborn." Gently, he inched forward and got his violin and bow. "Do you want me to play for you?"

"No... my ear...drums m..might be d..destroyed..." she even tried to tease.

He chuckled. "I am a good violinist, you know." He remembered the piece that was meant for his proposal to Lacus and smiled sadly. He shifted to make it easier to play. Taking a deep breath, he started playing the piece: the nameless piece.

He watched as her slow breathing rhymed with the sound of his violin. He smiled. She was like a princess, sleeping on his back, her green gown flowing around her. Her blonde locks fell artistically on her face.

"Hey," she suddenly spoke. He stopped playing when she looked at him with her sleepy amber orbs. "D... do you waaaaant me.. to be.. your friend...?"

He didn't know if it was a question or a request. "Why...?"

She smiled. "I don't... want to see... anyone... sad... and... alone..ever again..."

A small smile crept on his lips as he nodded. "Friends." He held his pinky finger up and intertwined it with hers as a sign of promise. She chuckled lightly.

She momentarily closed her eyes. "One more thing..."

He tilted his head to look at her face fully. "Anything."

"Cagalli..." she opened an eye. "Call me... Cagalli..."

He smiled and nodded. "Athrun. That's my name."

She nodded and slowly drifted into the world of dreams.

He stared at her for a moment, feeling lucky to have found someone who woke him up out of his angst at the right time, someone who made him realize things, someone who is willing to be.. his friend. It was as if heaven blessed him, and he felt he was the luckiest person on Earth.

"Thank you..."

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her petite form. Smiling at how she looked so cute with his jacket, he positioned his violin and continued playing.

And as the melody drifted to his ears, to the low rumbling of the sea that seemed to be silenced as if listening to his music, a thought hit him... that is, he already knew the suited title for this special piece:

_The Princess' Sonata_

s

Part one complete.

s

hides under the mountain of books- I'm really sorry if this was corny and too fluffy! Gomen! Especially the last statement... really corny! waaaaah! But I really want to explain the title of this fic. and omg.. this chapter is soooo crappy! -hits her head on the wall- gaaaaaak! Please forgive me.. but this chapter is really necessary.. gaaaaaah..

And yeah, I just love Yzak... isn't fairly obvious? I'm always making him do the cool moves.

You might be asking why Cagalli's pain isn't that great compared to Athrun's. You see.. well.. how do I explain this.. Cagalli liked Kira, no, she loved Kira so much that it already surpassed the level of 'crush.' Strictly speaking, Cagalli loved Kira just as a sister would love her brother. (see the irony?) From the start, she was well attached to Kira because of their kinship (even if they don't know it) It was her sibling's intuition to love Kira. And so, she would wish the best for him. Athrun, on the other hand, loved Lacus in a romantic sort of way (although later, you will learn something interesting about this -wink-) so he was really hurt.

In short, love comes in different forms: sibling love for Cagalli and romantic love for Athrun. Geeeeeezz.. why am I saying all these things? I'm only fourteen! Gah!

Was it a lame way of making Cagalli and Athrun close? Was Cagalli OOC when she lectured Athrun? Please tell me what you think.


	15. A confounding change of heart

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate them.

**To xianora:** It's okay if you can't update. Stupid computer, right? Our PC's pretty much the same. Argh.. T.T

**To FenrirX13**: My name? Let's see... it's just too holy to be suited for a well... girl like me. Go figure!

**To Akirou**: Athrun and Lacus did not do THAT (although that would be a nice idea to be pondered on.. hahaha!)

Oh and the 'Part One complete' meant that the first part of the story is finished (yeah, ain't making any sense.) This story is actually divided into three parts and this chapter starts part two.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Gundam Seed T.T

s

**Chapter 15**

_A confounding change of hearts_

s

**"DON'T EAT MY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"**

Cagalli bolted up sharply, her hand outstretched as if reaching out for something, her eyes wide with terrifying fear.

And then she blinked.

A moment ago, she was back in the desert, eating a very delicious, mouth-watering, chocolate-flowing, teeth-crunching cake with Afhmed and Kisaka. But just then, Afhmed got her part and of course, she won't allow it!

But now, she found herself sitting on a comfy bed in an unknown room, the white quilt spread on her lap. The walls were made of expensive wood, soft white curtains barricaded the sun's morning rays. Every other furniture was also made of the shiny wood.

She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. The cake thing seemed to be just a dream. And to think she was really enjoying eating it! She looked around and blinked again, a question registering in her mind.

"Where the **BLOODY HELL** am I!"

She frowned. She was in an unknown place! And it was already morning! Kisaka sure had been worried hell again!

Gently, she reached for her temples and massaged it, calming her panicking senses. She tried to remember what happened last night as she closed her eyes.

I went to the ball with Zala... Kira kissed Lacus... Zala was ranting over his life... then... I think I fell asleep.

Her eyes snapped open. Zala seemed to be the last person she had been with! She looked around, he was nowhere in sight! Jumping out of the bed, she rushed to the door.

The sweet smell of sausages filed her senses as she walked through the corridor of this unknown house, her barefoot pressed on the cold wooden floor.

She found herself in what seemed to be a kitchen. Made with the same expensive wood and furniture, it seemed to be quite empty except for the simmering pan on the electrical stove. She frowned again.

"Good morning, sleeping princess!"

Her eyes left the stove and darted to what seemed to be a veranda adjacent to the kitchen. There, the ever-familiar blue-haired coordinator stood, a horrid pink apron was above his white long sleeves and black pants. He was waving for her to join him.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"What else but cooking?" He smiled brightly and walked towards the pan. Getting some prepared bacons on the table beside him, he gently placed them on the pan. "I already prepared the other dishes on the table. Go help yourself, sleeping princess," he pointed to the oak table on the veranda over-looking the sea.

She frowned. "Sleeping... gah!" It was then that Cagalli realized she was still dressed in that blood-curdling green gown from last night. She assumed she looked like an idiot wearing a gown in such an early morning, with her hair oddly sticking out. She was about to run back to the room to get her self some suitable clothing when he grabbed her shoulder.

He smiled and held the plate of freshly cooked bacons. "Shall we have breakfast first?"

s

Dark circles lined the lower part of his eye as Afhmed sat stiffly on the couch of Kisaka and Cagalli's apartment, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kisaka was sitting opposite him, his eyes closed, and Afhmed assumed the 'old man' was stealing some minutes of sleep.

They had been up for the bloody whole night waiting for the blonde princess of Orb to appear or even try to call. Even the telephone line was connected to Kisaka's laptop to trace any call that entered. But except for some good-for-nothing prank callers and wrong-numbers, they received nothing important.

Afhmed was getting pissed. He was worried as hell! Cagalli still isn't home! And to think she was with that stinking old bastard Zala just made matters worst! It was his entire fault. If he disregarded the hurting feeling in his chest when he saw Cagalli with that bastard and stayed with her the whole night, she might have made it home safely and they wouldn't be stiff all night just to wait for her.

They tried contacting her cell phone but it was 'out of reach.' Kisaka had some of his friends and allies out to search of the princess but there was no luck.

At first, he thought it was just his imagination but after a while, his mind registered that the phone had been ringing. Raising his hopes notches up, he literally dived for the said item.

"Hello? Cagalli?" he croaked into the receiver, his voice sounding different because he wasn't using it for some more than ten hours already.

"umm.. this is Miriallia, Cagalli's friend." He frowned. So it wasn't Cagalli. Maybe he had his hoped up high. He remembered Miriallia... she was the natural Cagalli befriended in the ZAFT office.

"I'm sorry, Miriallia. I thought you were Cagalli."

He heard her sigh. "She still isn't home? Where could she be?"

"I.. don't know. We don't know." He sighed deeply just as Kisaka opened his tired eyes and walked into the kitchen. "But.. we'll inform you once she reaches home, okay?"

"Right. I should be going to work now. I'll try to find more clues."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And the line went dead. Afhmed went back to his stiff sitting position, his head on his palms. "Where could Cagalli be...?"

s

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Cagalli didn't like it. She **REALLY** didn't like it. Who would be? Imagine this: you're happily sipping a very delicious steaming cup of hot chocolate and then, across you, sat a 'handsome?' blue-haired coordinator, his emerald eyes glued on you- smiling, when 24 hours ago, he was dragging you out of your apartment.

It was scary.

She narrowed her golden orbs on him, matching his unwavering gaze. Zala was really loosing his brains.

And then, he grinned.

And Cagalli had to stop herself from pulling her hair out of annoyance.

**"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!"**

"Nothing."

**"NOTHING? AND YET YOU'VE BEEN STARING LIKE YOU'RE A MAD MAN OR SOMETHING!"**

He chuckled. "I just want to remember the face of my friend."

She blinked. "Friend...?"

"You asked me if we could be friends last night."

It came to her: the memories of last night. She did asked him to be her friend... but she wasn't in her right mind back then! She... was half-asleep so that shouldn't be counted!

Athrun noticed the inner fight Cagalli was having. "Is there something wrong...?"

She looked at him. "So... we're now friends...?"

He simply nodded, a smile on his lips.

Eyes widening, she looked at him disbelievingly. "And... you're actually enjoying the idea?"

He nodded again. "I realized you're not so bad after all... except maybe for the cake incident, you're actually nice."

She blushed, remembering how she plunged the cake on his face. "Sorry for that..."

He laughed again, his emerald orbs twinkling. "But I have to admit, the cake was delicious."

She just watched him laughing heartily. Definitely, this wasn't the Athrun Zala she knew before... this... was **WAY** different! Hell! It was like PLANT had gone upside down in just seconds.

After regaining his composure, he picked up his fork and plunged it on the sausage. "Eat. After that, I'm bringing you home. Your friends must be worried."

Eyes widening, she jumped out of her chair. "Oh crap! I'm dead!" Athrun watched as she flung her arms around. "My cell phone! Oh crap! Oh crap!"

Afhmed must be worried sick. Kisaka might even ground her for not calling. "Oh **CRAP!**"

"Here's your cell phone," Athrun reached for his pocket for the said item. "But it ran out of battery. Same as mine."

Cagalli took the cell phone but just as instantly, she banged it on the table. Athrun just blinked as the dishes jumped at least half an inch high.

"Stupid cell phone! **CRAP!**" she continued cursing as she massaged her temples. "Kisaka... Afhmed... I'm so dead."

Athrun frowned a little at the mention of 'Afhmed.' He really didn't know why. "Don't worry, I'll bring you home before I pick something at the ZAFT office."

Her eyes widened at the mention of the ZAFT office. "**CRAP!** Today's **MONDAY!**" It was a working day and she was still here, eating breakfast. Damn it! She had a lot of things to do!

Sighing, Athrun reached out for Cagalli's hand. The action made the blonde princess stop her fretting. "Calm down. You have the day off for today since you came to the ball with me," he smiled and Cagalli could feel the familiar heat on her cheeks. "So, for now, just eat breakfast and I'll bring you home, okay?"

Hesitantly, she nodded and sat back on her chair. Athrun seemed satisfied by her actions. "Sausages?" Without waiting for her answer, he placed three sausages on her plate.

"Hey."

"Bacons?"

"No-wait!"

"Fried rice?"

"What the-"

"Ham?"

"Argh-"

And soon, Cagalli's plate was overflowing with food. Athrun smiled satisfactorily while Cagalli's eyebrow twitched.

"You do realize I can't finish this all, don't you?" she stated slowly, eyeing her plate that seemed more like an abstract full of food.

"You're so skinny," he reprimanded. "You should eat more."

"But.. this is too much!" she moaned, worrying how her stomach could take these much. Well, she does have a big appetite but it was too early to eat! And her big appetite often works best only with sweets!

He shook his head sternly, "No, no, no. You're too feather light. Try to gain some weight."

"Feather light? How can you say that? And I'm fit!"

"How do you think you managed to find yourself in bed when last night, you slept on the beach, hmm?"

Realization dawned on her. Of course he carried her! "Wha-" But she didn't finish what she wanted to say for Athrun took the chance to plunge his spoon full of friend rice in her mouth. She choked a little and pushed the food down her throat painfully.

He offered his glass of water, which she received with a glare. Gulping down the contents, Cagalli gaped at him. "Are you planning to kill me!"

He smiled apologetically_. Just like Kira..._, she thought. "Sorry. It's just that.. you won't eat."

She continued glaring at him.

"Aww.. come on! I'm sorry." She still glared at him. He sighed. "Okay, how about this: I'll treat you to lunch on Saturday if you'll forgive me and finish your food. Anywhere."

She contemplated with the idea. Nodding, she smiled. "Okay. That's a deal."

He exhaled deeply. "Yeah.. deal."

Taking her own spoon and fork, she started eating. With the first bite, her eyes widened.

He noticed her reaction. "Is it... bad?" He started to get worried. "I'm really sorry! It has been a while since I really cooked and-"

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed and began eating at an inhuman speed. Athrun just stared, blinking at rapid succession.

"Are you... okay?" he asked slowly, watching as Cagalli managed to pig out more than half of her dish in less than five minutes. And in less than ten minutes, she managed to reduce her once loaded plate to a sparkling clean piece of silverware.

Gulping down the contents of her glass, she smiled satisfactorily. "That. was great."

Athrun still hadn't gotten over at the shock of seeing Cagalli eat at such speed. Heck. It was the first time they really had a nice conversation while eating. It was a start..

"I'm glad," he replied with a smile. "Maybe next time I could bake a cake."

With this, Cagalli's eyes widened. "Cake? That's great! Maybe you could teach me!" She loved to learn how to bake.. to make her own sweets! Kisaka found the idea great and so he tried to teach her. But, he changed his mind halfway after seeing that Cagalli almost managed to blow the whole kitchen up. Since then, she was almost barricaded from anything related to cooking.

"Sure." For a while he hesitated, but then continued. He looked over her as she continued to have that big smile and he could only guess she was daydreaming about that cake. "C-Ca..g-ga.lli...?"

She blinked at rapid succession as her mind registered his voice... saying **HER** name. It was... a first. Looking disbelievingly at her 'new friend,' she echoed, "Cagalli...? You called me Cagalli?"

She didn't know it was the trick of the light but she saw a light tint of red in his cheeks. He... was embarrassed? "That's part of our deal last night, right? We're now on first name basis.." he muttered more to himself.

She giggled as Athrun looked at her curiously. Actually, she liked it- the way he stuttered her name. She always saw Zala as the type who never had problem with words or speech. He always had the fluidity that made his speech jaw dropping, however rarely he talked. But now, he was stuttering!

"What?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing... **ATHRUN**." She liked the way his name sounds. It was a rare name and sounded really superior.

It was then she realized it wasn't the trick of light- he was really blushing. She had to restrain herself from pinching his cheeks at how cute he looked like! _Wha..what! what am I thinking!_ Blinking, she brought herself back to reality just as Athrun opened his mouth to talk.

Disregarding her comment, he tried to continue what he wanted to say. "I... well.. you see... I want to thank you..."

She blinked further. "Thank you? For what?"

He looked at her from across the table and took her hands in his, making Cagalli blush slightly. "For your help yesterday."

She struggled against the growing heat on her cheeks to think. He... was thanking her? He already said sorry, and now, he was thanking? This really was weird. Normal Zala would never do that... but now... he.. just changed. _Heck! I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days, he'll manage to say 'I love you' to a natural!_

And somehow, the thought manage to make her blush even more.

He continued, his eyes sad but not as that hurt as yesterday. "Without you, I must still be crying in anguish right now. You made me realize... the truth."

She found herself smiling. He did take her advice seriously. And somehow, that could have caused his change of hearts.

"Lacus... she's better off with Kira. I trust Kira to take care of her. You made me realize that simple fact."

"You know, you're so kind," he added with a smile.

She realized, this maybe is the **REAL** Athrun Zala.. the real Athrun hidden beneath that hard exterior politician cover. He... was merely a human... disregarding all his great abilities as a coordinator.

With a smile, she replied. "I'm not kind. You're just **SO** bad before."

s

After washing the dishes and setting everything back into their position, Athrun watched as Cagalli happily skipped along the shore, picking up shells before going home.

"Athrun! Look! There's a crab!" she called happily as she crouched and watched the small red crab crawl into a spiral shell.

He must admit, he was enjoying her company. She was too innocent, childish, aggressive and carefree.. almost the complete opposite of him. Just like now, she was happily poking the shell with a stick... and to think she was wearing an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants she found on one of the drawers.

He walked beside her to watch the little crab. "Do you love the sea?"

She snorted. "Hell no! I don't even know how to swim!" She shuddered involuntarily as the memory of almost drowning in September Three flashed through her mind.

He blinked as she got the shell with the crab in it and threw it on the sea with all her might. "That's cruelty to animals, you know," he reprimanded.

"I'm just bringing it back to it's home!" Cagalli pouted, and Athrun found her really cute. "It's a sea creature! Thus, it must always stay in the sea!"

Athrun blinked again and sighed deeply. "Cagalli... have you ever tried living near the sea?"

She slowly shook her head. "I.. We always change homes, but.. we never really lived near the sea." It was the truth. She and Kisaka's parents always changed houses just to hide her away. It was sad, having to leave your friends, but she got used to it anyway. Afhmed was really the only friend she had for a long time: they met in the desert when they were kids and back again during the war.

He noticed the slight sadness in her eyes. Smiling softly, he looked at the calm sea. "Crabs.. they don't necessarily live all their lives in the sea. They often live on shallow waters. Usually, they come on the land to lay eggs," he explained as Cagalli made an 'Oh.." sound.

"So.. Was I wrong to throw it?" she asked slowly.

Athrun, not wanting to upset Cagalli, thought of a nice answer. "Well.. maybe... but we are not sure."

Cagalli thought for a while and shrugged. "I was wrong, wasn't I? Poor crab..." He just chuckled lightly.

"Hey, whose house is that anyway," she asked after a while, her gaze directed at the beach house.

"That?" Athrun followed her gaze and smiled. "It's my mom's. It is actually the engagement gift given by my father."

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes," he sighed. "I remember spending summer with my mom here... father was usually busy so I just had mom."

Cagalli sighed deeply after noticing the same glazed look on Athrun's eyes. "Cut the angst off. I had enough to fill a PLANT." She didn't want to sound mean but it was the truth. Angst. Angst. Everyone's getting all depressed and she didn't like it.

Athrun smiled. "Yeah. Cut the angst." He was starting to use her choice of language, but he didn't mind. "Let's go home."

She nodded happily and they made they way to Athrun's red convertible.

s

Athrun pulled up his red convertible in front of Cagalli's apartment. With a stern look, she managed to stop him from opening her door, saying she can do it herself.

"You really don't like me being kind, do you?" he asked, trying to sound hurt.

"In your dreams, Za-" she retorted but stopped when he pouted at her. "Athrun."

He seemed satisfied enough. "See you tomorrow then, Cagalli." He said just as she stepped out of the car.

She nodded.

"Oh, Cagalli?" he stuttered.

"What?"

"Could.. could you come with me on Saturday to visit Lacus? That is, of course, after I treat you to lunch."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Visit... Lacus?"

He smiled again but it wasn't the sorrowful smile he had last night. "I want to clear things up... with our engagement and all. I thought you might want to talk to Kira too."

Considering the idea, she nodded. "Count me in."

He watched her as she made her way inside the apartment. But just then, he narrowed his eyes after noticing a figure staring murderously at him from Cagalli's room. With his enhanced eyesight, he saw it was none other than Afhmed- Cagalli's so-called childhood friend.

He shrugged. It was fairly obvious that Afhmed had something special for his blonde friend. Heck! He would even call her 'princess'(1) just to amplify his devotion for his blonde friend! Cagalli was just too clueless to notice it. And it seems even Athrun was caught in the mess: Afhmed must have gotten really jealous because Cagalli was with him the whole night.

He shrugged again and started the engine. He didn't want to involve himself in matters of the heart. It was too complicated to deal with. Anyway, he didn't plan on taking away Cagalli from Afhmed in **THAT** sort of way... he just wanted... to be friends, no big deal!

Grinning, he placed his attention on the road, happy that he had found a friend, and that a hot bath was waiting for him on his own apartment.

s

Cagalli could only smile apologetically at the two men standing at the doorway, both looked sleep-deprived and tired as hell.

She decided to act innocent. "Ummm... good morning?"

And all hell broke lose.

**"CAGALLI!"** Afhmed immediately pulled the blonde princess into his bone-crushing hug. **"ARE YOU INSANE! THE HELL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE STUPID TIME IS IT ALREADY! DAMN! WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU THE WHOLE CRAPPING NIGHT!"**

The princess winced, her ears ringing at Afhmed's outburst. "I-"

**"DON'T YOU WORRY FOR YOUR SAFETY? DAMN IT! AND YOU WERE WITH THAT BASTARD!" **Afhmed took a deep breath, his blood-shot eyes hurt. "Did... did... he touch you or anything? Did.. did.. he.."

"Afhmed!" Cagalli looked at her childhood friend with wide eyes. As far as she knew, nothing happened of **THAT** sort. Even if Zala was sadistic and ruthless, he wouldn't do such thing, right? He was a gentleman above all else! Right...?

Her cheeks flushed red. "Don't be insane! He did not do.. **THAT!**" She averted her eyes for a moment. "Besides, if he did, I might have killed him!"

Afhmed calmed down a little knowing that Zala didn't do anything dirty with **HIS** princess. Kisaka sighed deeply and gestured the two teens to sit on the couch.

Cagalli groaned. _This.. will be a **LONG** story.._

s

When he exited the bathroom after a long hot shower, Athrun was surprised to find his friends clad in their ZAFT uniforms, Yzak and Dearka, sitting on his couch.

"We thought we had to friggin' wait until you can befriend a stupid natural before you come out of that damn shower." Yzak was definitely pissed. Dearka shook his head.

To Yzak and Dearka's surprise, the blue-haired coordinator, dressed only on his sweatpants, merely chuckled.

Yzak looked at Athrun with raised eyebrows. Athrun really had lost all his wits. He... was laughing? "You were dumped by your fiancée last night and yet you still found the guts to laugh?" the silver-haired stated bluntly before Dearka could stop his arrogant mouth.

Athrun looked at them as if they were the ones who were acting strange. He stopped chuckling but he still had that grin in his lips as he eyed the silver-haired coordinator. "What if I tell you I actually befriended a natural, hmm?" he asked as he tilted his head on the side innocently.

It definitely wasn't the answer Yzak was expecting. "What the crap!"

Dearka had his jaw on the floor. His ears might have been lying. "You're kidding, right?"

But Athrun merely shook his head.

Dearka smirked. He never really carried that hate for naturals.. and he was actually happy that Athrun was changing for the better. "You're d' man!" He patted Athrun hard on the shoulders.

"Cut the crap, Zala," Yzak hissed. He still wasn't convinced the chairman would do a thing like that. "You had your issues with that Clyne gal last night yet you come back now to tell us you befriended a natural? That's all crap."

Dearka eyed Athrun. Maybe he was having his hopes up high. Maybe Athrun was just saying he befriended a natural just to forget about Lacus. "Athrun, how about Lacus?"

To their surprise again, Athrun didn't even looked fazed at the mention of his ex-fiancée. He just sighed but there was no hate or anger in his eyes. His emerald orbs were just... calm. "Lacus? What about Lacus?"

"You dimwit! Are you playing dumb or you're really dumb!"

Athrun held his palms up as he chuckled lightly. "Yeah.. I know, I get what you mean." He stoked his chin. "Lacus? She ditched me for Kira. They love each other. So, I have to let go."

When Athrun didn't continue further, Yzak's eyebrow twitched. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"What more should I say, hmm?" Dearka blinked. Athrun... he was really acting strange.

"Zala, what the bloody hell is going on?" the silver-haired coordinator tried to ask calmly as he gripped the armrest of the couch hard.

"Nothing much has been going on: Lacus and Kira, they are now together. That's final. I found myself a friend. That's all," Athrun explained calmly.

"Are you being sarcastic, you moron?" Yzak was getting more and more pissed.

"I'm not. And don't you say 'moron' to your superior, commander." The blue-haired coordinator enjoyed the beet red face of his friend and adversary, Yzak Joule. Yzak just muttered a series of profanities under his breath.

"Athrun." Dearka decided to inquire himself. "What happened last night?"

Athrun told them what happened. Dearka and Yzak stared. Just stared.

"So," Yzak tried to digest what Athrun told them. "The whole night, you were with your stupid secretary?"

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Cagalli's not stupid."

Yzak shook his head. "And **NOW** you're on first name basis! What the crap!"

Dearka, meanwhile, had a twisted grin on his lips. "You were with a... **GIRL** the whole night. Are you sure **NOTHING** happened... out of ordinary?"

And, Yzak and Dearka's surprise yet again, the great Athrun Zala of ZAFT blushed. Yes, blushed as red as a crab.

"Don't compare me with you, Dearka," Athrun muttered as his cheeks heat up. He really didn't think much of their situation last night... they were alone.. in the beach... a lot of things might have happened.

Dearka cackled evilly while Yzak was twitching his eyebrows again. Athrun shook his head to rid himself of.. well.. un-gentleman thoughts.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, no guts..." Dearka faked a deep sigh. "If I were in your position I would have-"

"We don't need another crap, Elsman," Yzak cut the tan boy sharply and Athrun was fairly thankful for the interference.

"So, what will happen now to your engagement with Clyne?" Yzak asked as Athrun recovered from blushing.

"I will talk to her on Saturday, settle all things. If she really wants to break the engagement, then, so be it. And Dearka, stop smiling like an idiot," he added the last statement after seeing Dearka's twisted smile still intact.

_I bet, he's having **THE** thoughts..._ Athrun shuddered mentally.

Yzak took no notice of Dearka. He was looking at Athrun disbelievingly. "That's it? And I thought you were on the verge of committing suicide because of that Clyne."

The blue-haired coordinator merely shrugged. "That's what I also thought but... she just managed to... change me."

Yzak raised an eyebrow. "She?"

"Athrun's little girl...friend: his spunk natural secretary." Dearka seemed to have snapped out of his reverie.

Yzak turned his head away in disgust, "You're going to regret this later, Zala. I tell you, Naturals.. they are devils in disguise."

Athrun just smiled. "Then, I'll enjoy the time before I regret it then."

s

It was really hard for Cagalli to digest everything that happened in the past few days. She really didn't know what to make out of it. At first, she thought she was only dreaming. But seemingly, her 'dream' had lasted for a good couple of days that she found herself believing it really wasn't a dream. It was freaking real!

Athrun- yes, she was calling him by his first name (and to think she swore before never to use it,) was really being... nice. Although she admitted, 'nice' was merely an understatement of his deeds. He was being a real gentleman and it almost made her skin crawl. She wasn't **USED** to this Athrun Zala!

But after a while, she gave up, and decided to cope up with his changing attitude. Heck, she would even smile back whenever he smiled at her at work (that is, if his fan girls aren't in the perimeter of the area or else she would have been ten feet under the ground.) He never mentioned anything insulting about naturals, he never tried his pranks again, and most of all, he was actually more willing to talk to her. He would try to ask her for lunch but, to their displeasure, random guys and gals will intervene. Not that she really cared though, she was actually worried of having lunch with him... simply because he was being a gentleman.

_I'm too paranoid._

Today, she stood in front of the mirror, looking at her petite form. She was clad in cargo pants and an almost fitted red shirt. She sighed and pulled her sticking hair out of annoyance.

It was a Saturday morning- Saturday, as in the day Athrun promised to treat her. He was supposed to pick her up in about an hour yet she found herself getting dress earlier than expected.

She studied her reflection on the mirror. She really didn't have a lady figure. Okay, maybe she has a small waist and she wasn't that flat chested but still, her figure was nowhere near as Lacus's. She looked... really like a boy.

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts. _What the heck! Why am I thinking all of these things!_ She shivered slightly. She was definitely being paranoid.

"We ladies are naturally beautiful. And our greatest asset is our beauty."

Luna's words surfaced from her thoughts. She blushed slightly. But heck! Why was she thinking of these things now? What really had gotten into her? Why was she pondering on her figure!

She shrugged. There was no point on pondering these **LADY** thoughts, it will never ever reach a 'finish line.' Sighing, she plopped down on her bed.

_What if I wear a dress? Maybe he'll like that..._

She found herself staring at the lower compartment of her dresser where she tucked all the dresses Kisaka brought from Earth. Heck, she really wanted to set those dresses on fire yet Kisaka never let her. Maybe.. she should wear a dress..

"**WHAT THE HELL!** I am NOT thinking of that!" she retorted loudly. Did.. did she really think of wearing a dress because she was meeting Athrun Zala..? Oh gosh. She was really losing it!

She dug her head on her pillow, her fists pounding on her sides. **_DAMN IT! I'M GETTING CRAZIER EACH DAY! WEAR DRESSES? CAGALLI YULA ATTHA! YOU'RE LOSING YOUR HEAD!_**

It was all Athrun's fault! If he wasn't being all this gentleman and kind and handsome and drop-dead gorgeous the she won't have these problems! He was getting all nice and she.. and she...

**"GAH! STOP THESE THOUGHTS!"** her yell was muffled by the pillow.

s

"Let me come with you, Cagalli," Afhmed insisted for the nth time that morning. He actually left his own apartment to join Kisaka and Cagalli, saying it was lonely to live alone. Cagalli found the idea great. Afhmed was really nice to be with, especially when they played computer games. Kisaka also approved the idea.

But there was the downside of it as well, Afhmed was protective and he wouldn't normally let Cagalli go alone ever since that incident. The blonde princess didn't resent it but now, she was getting pissed. Afhmed was too protective for comfort and she was beginning to get tired of it.

"Afhmed," Cagalli sighed. "I'm going to be fine. Trust me."

Afhmed narrowed his eyes. "You're going to be with Zala!"

Cagalli groaned. "Athrun.. he's a nice guy. I'll be back soon."

"But..." the tan boy trailed off and the blonde was sure she saw a flicker of anger in his brown eyes. "How can you be sure...?"

That was it. She can't take it anymore. She wanted to pull her hair. "We're friends, alright! Now, if you can't trust me, fine!" she snapped and turned to the door.

"Cagalli!"

"Don't follow me, please," she stated rather coldly as she banged the door shut, ignoring Afhmed's calls and Kisaka's curt nod.

She was fuming as she turned on the elevator door. Athrun wasn't due for a half an hour yet she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of that apartment! She just wanted to get out of their guarding stares.

She was very glad when Afhmed didn't follow. Good. Since if he followed, she could have yelled or him or something.

s

Athrun was glad that he came earlier. Dressed in khaki pants and dark turtleneck shirt with his ever-trusted dark glasses, he made his way to his blonde friend who was leaning on the wall outside her apartment.

"Hi," he greeted casually. Lowering his glasses to peer at her with his emerald orbs, he frowned. "Something wrong?"

Cagalli had just snapped out of her daze state. Giving him a small smile, she shook her head. "Don't mind it. Let's go!"

But Cagalli's unusual silence really bugged Athrun that he was itching to know what really is wrong. She was never this silent, well, maybe except for that Yuna-incident, but after that, she was back to normal.

He really didn't know what was wrong. He even changed plans: instead of treating her in his favorite restaurant, he treated her to a restaurant known for their blazing hot spicy food. He ignored his grumbling stomach, knowing he can't take in that kind of food.

But she wasn't touching her food. When the menu arrived earlier, she just ordered for the special, which was actually the spiciest food on the restaurant. Being the polite guy that he was, he ordered the same much to his dislike.

He was getting **REALLY **curious. And when he gets curious, he **REALLY** gets curious. He peered at her again as she sighed and looked at her food as if it was a museum display with a big sign that read 'Keep your filthy hands off, you scumbag!'

It was impolite to sneak into other's business but he can't take it anymore. Clearing his throat, he tried to ask calmly. "Cagalli, what's wrong?"

She looked up from her food and blinked for a while. "Umm.. yeah.. the food it great."

He shook his head and pouted. "You never took a single bite."

She blushed slightly from embarrassment. "I.. well.. uh.."

"Cagalli," he spoke quietly and smiled. "If there's anything bugging you, I am ready to listen."

She blushed a little. There he goes again.. being a gentleman. Argh! Thinking it was best to let out her thoughts, she sighed. "It's just.." Athrun leaned closer and she blushed inwardly. "I'm getting suffocated by their protection."

Athrun nodded, urging her to continue.

"Afhmed... I know it is only normal for him to get protective. But.. he's too much. He won't **TRUST** me on anything. He thinks I CAN'T handle myself! He treats me like a **DAMSEL IN DISTRESS- WHAT THE HELL!** that constantly needs help and protection! Reality check here, I'm almost **TWENTY!** See that, **TWENTY!** Freaking twenty! And I can protect myself **BLODDY FINE!**" Her voice grew louder and angrier. Athrun just kept quiet, listening to her outburst, not minding that some people were looking at them curiously.

She banged her fists hard on the table, her eyebrows knitted hard. "He thinks he is the **ONLY** one suited to guard me! **DAMN IT! **Kisaka- I could handle him. I know he watches all my moves but still, he lets me do what I want! But Afhmed? No! It seems he tied me on his back! He thinks I **CAN'T** handle even **INSECTS! WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS THAT?** I'm **NOT** a child! I'm **ALMOST** twenty! Heck! Just because I'm the pri-"

Her eyes widened and she had to use all her will not to let her jaw drop. She almost revealed her **GREAT **secret! She almost told Athrun she is the princess of Orb! Slapping herself mentally, she almost screamed. She was getting too cozy ranting out all her anger that she forgot it was **ATHRUN ZALA** she was talking with! She almost slipped!

Athrun raised his eyebrows, noticing she stopped midway through her rant. "Just because you're what?" he tried to ask slowly. Somehow, there was that nagging feeling that urged him to ask her to finish what she was saying.

Cagalli blinked at rapid succession. She was so dead! Heck! Why do coordinators have enhanced hearing! Argh! Thinking as fast as she can, she managed to stammer. "Eh.. we'll.. just because... just because..." _Hell! Just because I'm the princess of Orb, you dimwit!_ "just because.." She fidgeted under the table as a thought hit her. "Just because... I'm.. the pri..prismatic Cagalli Yula! That's it!" Thank goodness she skimmed through the dictionary Kisaka gave her when she was young. Thank goodness!

Athrun didn't looked convinced but he nodded anyway. He watched as the blonde chuckled nervously. Okay, there was really something about that. Mental Note: try to find out that problem. Smiling, softly, he tried to help her out. "It's only natural people who loves you cares about your well-being. Afhmed," silently, he felt bitter upon saying the name, "I think he really loves you. That's why he worries so much. I suggest you tell him calmly that you're getting suffocated. I believe he'll understand."

She blinked again. He... was giving an advice? This is yet another first! Oh! PLANT has really gone out of orbit! He was really like a puzzle that, as every day passed, new pieces emerges. And she picks up these pieces one by one and try to fit them all together. At the end, she will find herself staring at the complete puzzle of his life, smiling that she was given the chance to finish unlocking his mystery.

Sheesh. She really was getting crazy.

Shrugging her crazy thoughts, she smiled at the blue-haired coordinator. "I think I'll try that." He nodded and was about to utter another word when suddenly, Cagalli had an **EVIL** idea.

Scooping her spoon on her dish, she plunge the said utensil inside his mouth in one fluid motion. He seemed quite distracted that he didn't see it coming, and that's why she succeeded.

She smiled evilly seeing Athrun choke, his face turning red from the mixture of embarrassment and the spiciness of the food. She could almost imagine seeing steam out of his ears. "That's pay back for last time," she stated innocently. Athrun glared at her as he continued choking. He was really red now, and Cagalli snickered how colorful he looked: his red face, his emerald orbs (that had suppressed tears) and his midnight blue hair. He helplessly reached for his glass of water and drank the content fully in one gulp. Still unsatisfied, he grabbed hers and drank it.

She was still smiling innocently as she watched him gasp for breath. The redness of his face was reduced to a slight pink flush, but he was still glaring at her. "You..." he managed to utter amidst his ragged breathing. "Are.." he reached for the napkin beside his plate and wiped his lips. "Sadistic." he finished his remark with an evil smirk.

Cagalli laughed nervously. She knew **THAT **smirk. It was the same smirk he flashed when he tricked her to fetch the cake. That was his sadistic smirk. But of course, she won't let him know she was almost cringing in fear. "That's payback."

"Payback?" he echoed with raised eyebrows. "I already treated you for lunch and this is how you repay me?"

She continued laughing nervously as she slowly inched back, seeing he was leaning closer. "Well.. lunch wasn't enough."

"Oh really?" he drawled his face mere inches as he smiled innocently. "Then.. what more do you want, my dear Cagalli?"

She smacked him hard on the head and if it wasn't for his quick reflexes, he must have been sprawled at the table with all those dishes. He pouted. "Is this how you treat a friend?"

She stood up and snorted. "You wanted revenge so I had to stop you."

He chuckled. "Maybe.. but maybe I'll have it later." He smiled innocently as he also stood up and fished out a couple of bills from his wallet. "You know what, I'm not hungry anymore."

Cagalli looked at her dish and nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Then, let's go to the orphanage now." Athrun picked up his car keys on the table and twirled it in his fingers. Nodding at Cagalli, they exited the restaurant.

s

"Kira... I'm scared." Lacus looked over the brown-haired coordinator standing beside him. They were actually waiting for Athrun and Cagalli. The four of them decided they should talk and settle things down. Reverend Malchio was kind enough to take the kids to the carnival, leaving the four of them to spend the whole afternoon together.

"Lacus, don't be. I won't let you go again," Kira assured as his arms circled her petite waist from her back.

Lacus sighed as she let her head lean on his shoulder. "I don't know what to expect."

Just then, the sound of a car pulling up the driveway filled the air. In a few moments, the soft doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Lacus said. "Please set the tea and cookies, Kira," she added as she slowly crossed the living room. Kira nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, she grasped the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open. She managed a small smile to greet the two people on the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Cagalli... Athrun," she greeted softly. Athrun and Cagalli seemed casual enough, neither looked ready to kill nor looked sad nor hurt. Athrun was even smiling softly.

"Hi, Lacus!" Cagalli greeted back. "How have you been doing?"

"We're fine," Lacus replied as she ushered them on the couch. Silence ruled and eventually, the atmosphere became tense and stiff as board. Athrun and Cagalli sat side-by-side just as Lacus sat across them. Kira entered and he set the tray of tea and cookies on the table. Lacus carefully filled the four china cups with tea and handed each one.

And it was silence again.

No one was moving or even making a sound. Kira and Lacus were really tense. Clasping their hands together, both had grave expressions as if they were waiting for their execution. Athrun looked calm as he studied his best friend and his ex-fiancée. Cagalli looked bored but she didn't dare make a sound.

"Lacus..."

"Cagalli..."

"Kira..."

"Athrun.."

All of them said each other's name in unison. Athrun was pertaining to Lacus who was pertaining to Cagalli who was pertaining to Kira who was pertaining to Athrun. And it was silence reincarnated yet again.

Cagalli, who hated silence more than anyone, started to get pissed. Tapping her foot loudly on the floor, she eyed the other occupants of them room. But they were all silent. Finally getting really pissed, she decided to start the ball rolling. "So? Are we just going to stare at each other?" Kira and Lacus blinked into reality.

Athrun looked at his blonde friend. She was really frank with her thoughts. Clearing his throat, he decided to be casual. "So, how is life, Kira?" he eyed his best friend who gulped.

"I... well.. it's fine," Kira stammered, his eyes glued on the floor. He just can't look at his best friend.

Athrun nodded just as Cagalli sighed. She didn't like to spend a long time staring at each other. It was too pointless. "You know Kira," she finally snapped and decided to go straight to the point. "I really like you..." a hint of tint crossed her cheeks just as Kira blinked. Lacus, who knew quite well how Cagalli feels about Kira, merely smiled at the blonde's tactfulness.

"But..." Cagalli continued with a smile. "If you really like Lacus, it's okay. Besides, you two really look cute together."

Athrun could feel that same admiration he felt for his blonde friend. He exhaled deeply and smiled at her. She merely shrugged.

"I.. Cagalli.." Kira stammered. He really didn't know Cagalli felt like that for him (he was clueless just like his best friend.) But, he only saw her as a friend.. maybe even ayounger sister. "I..."

"It's okay, Kira. I understand," Cagalli said. She turned to Athrun. "Speak, you idiot."

The blue-haired coordinator blinked at the insult. She was right. He must look like an idiot for being silent even if he was the one who proposed this meeting. Clearing his throat again, he nodded and turned to Lacus. "Lacus, do.. do you really love Kira?"

The pink-haired songstress took a deep breath and faced Athrun with a determined but soft expression. "Yes.. Athrun." She clasped Kira's hand tighter. "I also loved you, Athrun... but... just as a friend, a very close friend."

Nodding, Athrun smiled. "If that makes you happy, then, let it be. I'll ask father if we can break the engagement."

Both Kira and Lacus could only blink. These two people in front of them were acting as if nothing happened. As if, it didn't matter. They were even smiling. They were happy with everything that happened.

"Anyway, I trust you, Kira, to take care of Lacus. Athrun..." Cagalli faced her 'new' friend. "I really don't see his stuck up personality suiting for someone as angelic as Lacus."

The new couple blinked as Athrun pouted. "I'm not a stuck-up. You're just a special case."

Cagalli frowned. "Special case? What do you think of me, an idiot?"

"No, you're just too spunky."

"Oh! And now **YOU'RE** blaming me for **YOUR** attitude problems!"

"I don't have attitude problems."

"Yes you have, you idiot!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

Kira and Lacus could only look at each other knowingly at the display of Athrun and Cagalli's little fight. They know that too well.

"Kira, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Lacus whispered, her eyes twinkling from amusement.

Kira looked over his shoulder to take a look at the two people still arguing. He nodded. "I think I do."

The pink-haired songstress giggled. "I'm glad you're not that clueless anymore."

He blinked. "Clueless?"

Lacus continued to giggle. Kira was really clueless. "I bet, they would really be good friends... or maybe even more..." she looked back at the two.

"Argh! Damnit!" Cagalli screamed. Athrun, even though self-spoken, knew how to cope up with Cagalli in a verbal fight.

"Okay, I'll let you win this time," Athrun finally said as he chuckled. He didn't really want to piss Cagalli right now.

Cagalli smiled satisfactorily. "I'm the victor! Yeah!" She stuck her tongue out at the blue-haired coordinator who merely raised his palms.

Athrun then turned to his best friend. Reaching out his hand, he nodded and smiled. "Kira, take care of Lacus."

With a firm nod, Kira took Athrun's hand and shook it in a manly manner of commitment. "Rest assured. I will protect her."

"If you make Lacus cry, I'll personally cut your throat open, Yamato," Cagalli threatened playfully.

"You can't do that, Cagalli," Athrun rejected. "You treat Kira as a brother and you'll never harm him."

The blonde blushed as she smacked the blue-haired coordinator hard on the head. "That's just exaggeration, Zala!"

Athrun pouted. "It's Athrun, right? And it hurts," he added as he massaged his head.

"Whatever," Cagalli muttered.

"You can't treat your friend like that," Athrun reprimanded as he patted Cagalli's blonde head.

Lacus smiled softly upon noticing the tint of pink on the blonde's cheeks. It was pretty obvious. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Cagalli playfully swatted Athrun's hand from her head.

"Hey!" she snapped. With a mischievous grin, Athrun just continued patting her even more. "Argh! Stop! wah!"

Athrun chuckled and obliged. Cagalli glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Anyway," she muttered grumpily. "Everything's settled now, isn't?"

"I guess so..." Lacus trailed off with a smile.

"So, can we go back being to friends?" Kira asked, his question directed to his best friend.

"Of course we can," Athrun answered, his answer directed also at his best friend.

"One more thing," Lacus piped in. Everyone looked at her curiously. She smiled and directed her gaze at Athrun. "Thank you." Athrun nodded.

"And Athrun." Lacus was now smiling happily, a first for days. "Take care of Cagalli. She's now your friend."

Cagalli looked thunderstruck as Athrun nodded and smiled at her. "Take care of me? Duh! I can handle myself!"

"Don't worry, Lacus. I'll take good care of my new friend," Athrun assured. He smiled and patted Cagalli again. "Right, Cagalli?"

Cagalli glared at Athrun but nevertheless, she gave him a small smile.

s

The rest of the afternoon was spent on watching a TV special featuring Earth. Since the three coordinators really haven't experienced life on Earth, they were pretty interested in the show that they had their eyes glued on it, listening to every word and savoring every pictures. Even Cagalli watched the show since she was feeling a little homesick.

The setting sun sprawled its fading light down the stone pavement, the once warm air turned chilly with each seconds that passed. Commuters and cars alike flooded the streets with rush hour growing.

Athrun looked over his blonde friend sitting beside him on his red convertible. They had long said 'goodbye' to Lacus and Kira and they were now making their way home.

She was looking out at the window, her soft eyes landed on two children who were walking hand in hand. She smiled. Those kids were really innocent and kind.

Clearing his throat, Athrun asked casually, "What do you say we take the whole week off?"

Cagalli looked at him, her expression that of bewilderment. "Are you okay? You're actually ditching work?"

He chuckled just as the stoplight flashed green. "Did I seem to be really workaholic in your eyes?"

"Workaholic?" she echoed disbelievingly. "I'd say it seemed that the only reason you exist is to sign stupid paper works and attend meetings with freaks."

He had an amused smile on his lips when he briefly looked at the blonde. "That seemed a boring life. But yeah, that's my life."

Cagalli felt guilty. It was obvious he needed a break from all his work yet she was just too stupid to let him remember them all together. "Sorry," she muttered.

"For what?"

"For bringing up the issue of your work."

He blinked. "That's it?" he waved his hand. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I mean, that's really my life... come to think of it, it's only now I fully realized it was boring." He smiled. "So, what do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"The week-off."

She looked at him curiously. "And what do you plan for that break?"

"Hmm," he stroked his chin. "We'll go to our house in December City for two days... then maybe we'll invite Kira and Lacus for a get-together."

"December City? Why's that?"

"My mom's birthday will be three days from now. I want to visit her grave." His answer was delivered with calmness she had expected from a man like him.

She nodded slowly as if assessing the idea. "Wait, why did you say 'we?"

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Of course, you're coming."

"What! I never said I was!" she countered as she looked at him carefully with her golden orbs.

"I would really appreciate it if you'd come, Cagalli," he said quietly. Cagalli blinked at his sudden remorse expression.

"Athrun.."

"I want to skim through my mother's things... and.." he avoided her gaze. "I want you to be there."

Cagalli thought for a while. She had this feeling her presence meant a lot for him. A support maybe? Finally she answered slowly, "Okay. I'm going to ask Kisaka."

Blinking rapidly, Athrun stared at her for a while. "That's it? You're coming?"

"I thought you wanted me to come," she replied, eyebrows raised.

"Of course I do. But... you agreed easily. I'm just curious why." Looking back at the road, he found himself anticipating her answer.

"Why?" she echoed as if it was fairly obvious. Smiling softly, she looked at him, her golden orbs contrasting the getting darker surrounding. "Because... you're my friend, right?"

And somehow, that light feeling in his chest came back, an unknown spark of bliss surfaced in his long-closed mind.

s

"Can I come then?" Cagalli asked expectantly at Kisaka who was calmly sipping his tea on the small table of the kitchen.

"Cagalli..." Afhmed began but he immediately stopped upon noticing the princess's death glare.

"Afhmed, I told you I can take care of myself," Cagalli repeated for the nth time that day. She, apparently, followed Athrun's advice and told Afhmed to trust her. The tan boy was hesitant at first but alas, he gave up. No one could actually say 'no' to Cagalli's glare. If someone did, he'll be mending over broken bones for sure.

Afhmed hesitantly nodded but he could never hide that scowl on his face. He didn't like Cagalli's idea: she'd be spending almost the whole week with Zala! It was no laughing matter! It was dangerous!

But Cagalli insisted it will be fine. She further added that she'll just accompany him because she is her friend. _Friend? Friend! What a piece of crap!_

Kisaka studied the blonde princess. "When will this be again?"

"On Monday. I'll be back by Thursday evening."

"Hell! Three days!" Afhmed couldn't help but echo. It was **WAY** too long for comfort! "Three freaking days with that bastard?"

"We'll be with Kira and Lacus on Wednesday and Thursday. Besides, we're just visiting his mom's grave," Cagalli added upon hearing Afhmed's outburst.

Thinking for a while, Kisaka sighed. "I'll trust you on this, Cagalli. Okay, I now permit you."

Cagalli grinned wide. "Kisaka, you're the best!" She flung her arms around her ever-faithful bodyguard who merely shrugged. Afhmed, of course, resented the idea but he can't do much about it.

"Don't worry! I'll bring you souvenirs!" she added happily before skipping to her room. She was excited, simply because she had heard a lot of great things about December City.

Afhmed growled just as the door of Cagalli's room slammed shut. He really didn't like the idea. "Kisaka, why?" That was the only thing he could ask.

Kisaka sipped his tea and sighed deeply. Looking at Cagalli's door, he spoke, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Let her enjoy the last ten days of her stay in PLANTs."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_To Be Continued..._**

So what do you think? Please review!

(1) Remember Athrun hearing Afhmed call Cagalli 'princess'? That's just how he perceived what he heard.

Phew! That was a **LONG** chapter but hey, I'm really happy since most of my favorite fanfics updated! Yahoo!


	16. The silent mansion

-Comforts the shock readers- I know many of you didn't like Kisaka's statement last chapter... you know, about the last ten days. -sigh- don't worry much about it for now :D I mean, ten days is a long time. Besides, we are not even certain what would happen during that period.. who knows if Athrun and Cagalli will realize their feelings for each other before that deadline?

Cagalli's real identity? hmm.. let's see when will it be divulged... :D

I'm really sorry if Athrun's sudden change of personality surprised you.. gah.. my bad. Don't worry, next chapter we will dwell deeper on that... :D

**To Seedling:** About GSD.. I just read the summaries although the episodes are available here in the Philippines.. According to cathrun (:D) you could find these cd's in Greenhills. I saw some also in Animania and other Anime stores.. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny T.T

s

**Chapter 16**

_The Silent mansion_

s

Down the last PLANTs located on Lagrange point 5, December City was a picturesque place, the emplacement of simplicity, relaxation and silence with the mix of joy hanging in the air. It was everyone's dream place - a place that seemed to celebrate Christmas spirit everyday.

People living in this city were soft-spoken and never failed to flash a smile to bright mornings. They continue their daily routines with a ritual of prayer and a greeting to their neighbor. Rarely does massive breakout fights occur and generally, these people hated conflicts.

With the unique twist of modern and classic Christmas-like view, it was a haven of gentle and peace, the perfect example of yin yang. It was because of this reason that December City only once got involved in political issues - and that one time involved the mansion that stood high up the outskirts of the city.

For tourists, it will be awesome to have a glimpse on the said 'silent mansion' of December City. Silent it was termed but it was all irony. The mansion was silent, yes, but never were the controversies attached to it.

The Silent Mansion was the haven of one of the earliest coordinators to be born: Patrick Zala. Patrick Zala was a strong man, famed for his leadership of the PLANTs and his unbreakable will to raise up the hopes of coordinators. He might have had twisted ideas to reach his goals but nevertheless, he was serious and sincere with his objectives.

To his neighbors, Patrick Zala was self-spoken. He was the type of person who rarely talks and yet beneath had the soft boyish smile given to anyone who deserves it. He never failed to help those in need. He was a hopeful young man, full of dreams and deep goals for his fellow coordinators whom he saw being oppressed by the mass.

It was also here in December City that he met the lady who completed his life and soon became the sweet and caring Lenore Zala. She was the embodiment of a role mother. She raised their son, Athrun Zala, to be just like his father: kind, helpful and a perfect gentleman. She always had a soft smile, encouraging her husband to pursue his goals and move on. She had a solid faith in Patrick and possessed great love for Athrun.

The Zala family was known, for years, to be the perfect family living in a perfect place.

But when tragedy strike, the perfect Zala family was ripped into pieces.

s

There was no word that could describe what Cagalli felt about December City. All the things she dreamt about the place proved to be mere understatements.

As she craned her neck to examine each and every curve of the streets, she felt her excitement jumping into an inconsiderable amount that it was near the point of exhalation. Normally, when people feel this kind of bliss, they resort to screaming and jumping, their hands flailing on their sides, imitating the motions of the wings. But Cagalli was not like them, she just stared, her mouth slightly gaped open, speechless to all the things she was seeing.

Down the end of the road was a small park, the children playing happily. There was also a bakeshop tattered with people. A bookstore on the left also displayed a lot of interesting books, and mind you, it was rare that Cagalli found a book interesting by merely looking at its cover. The people themselves had a contented expression, a small smile playing in their lips as they greet their fellow neighbors.

Before, she would have thought a place this simple and peaceful never existed, granted with the postwar dilemmas and the continuing debates on coordinators and naturals, but she was proven wrong. December City was heaven on Earth. It was just like a peaceful Orb, the dream country she knew her father was envisioning until now.

The car they were in swerved to the left and soon, Cagalli's amazement was doubled- no, tripled, by the sight of the mansion up the hill. It was almost.. unreal, the way it was modeled.. it seemed taken out from her History textbook -- the perfect example of Renaissance. The walls were white-scrubbed, the French windows glowed with the dark blue curtains. There was a fairly large garden adorned with red roses, the center marked with what seemed to be a statue of a mythological nymph. The car stopped at the mansion's entrance: a large pair of oak doors carved with designs.

Almost instantly, Cagalli practically jumped out of the car, surprising Athrun who followed her in a second.

"You have a very nice house," she remarked, her eyes darting around to examine the place more.

He nodded just as he instructed a maid to carry Cagalli's things up to the guest room. Cagalli just stood there, her neck craned to see the top floor of the mansion. It was beautiful and amazing, she admit, but there was something wrong with the place and it was bugging her. No, she wasn't psychic to sense evil spirits but she knew there was something wrong.

The aura of the place was too cold.

No, it wasn't caused by the elevation of them place, she was sure of that. The aura of this place greatly contrasted the cheerful aura of the streets of December City.

"Cagalli, let's go inside." Athrun tapped her shoulder and she blinked. Nodding hesitantly, she shrugged the feeling away, thinking it was just the exhaustion from the trip.

"Welcome home, master Athrun, miss Yula," the maid who opened the door bowed at them politely. "Your lunch will be served in a few moments, please follow me." she straightened and led them to one of the adjoining doors of the marble hall.

Cagalli tapped Athrun's shoulder and whispered, "Is she supposed to be this polite?" Athrun merely gave her a smile.

They were led in a long hall bordered by extravagant walls painted with the same blue hue but Cagalli was sure they were made of steel. Alas, they found their selves in another pair of oak doors. The maid opened it for them, revealing another medieval European setting for the dinning place. In the center was a long table, made of oak, which could actually sit about twenty people, but the food prepared was only for the rightmost part of the table - a setting only for two people.

Athrun smiled warmly at Cagalli and led her to the said part of the table where they sat silently. The maid bowed politely and muttered a small 'please call me if there's anything you need' before leaving them in their own solitude.

The blond lady let her eyes wander around the whole room, her eyebrows knitted as she eyed the French windows bordered with the blue curtains, making the room really dark and cold. She didn't like the atmosphere.

"Is there something wrong, Cagalli?" Athrun asked, concerned as he followed her gaze.

Her eyes never wavered from the curtains. "Your house is too dark and cold."

He sighed knowingly. "It has been like this ever since mom died."

Narrowing her eyes, she stood up from her chair, surprising Athrun. Mercilessly, she went to the curtains and pulled them apart harshly, allowing the sun's penetrating rays to fill the room. Athrun just stared at the lady's action.

"What...?"

She had just finished pulling the last of the curtains when she smiled satisfactorily at her work. The whole room was bathed with golden hue. She went back to her chair and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Are you guys vampires? Are you afraid of the light?"

Now, Athrun understood what she had done. She was not used with the shivering coldness of his house. He can't blame her though, he knew how she felt. He looked around and smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" she asked absent-mindedly, her attention still on how beautiful the room looked especially with light.

"For bringing back the light on this room," he answered while taking a sip on the glass of wine on his right.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Why? Can't you open the curtains?"

Chuckling, he waved his hand, dismissing the topic. "Let's eat."

The two ate in silent. Cagalli was fairly surprised that the food was still delicious even with the aura of the house. Finally, getting bored with the continuing silence, she cleared her throat.

"Where is your father? Isn't he going to join us?" she asked out of nowhere. Athrun gazed up from his plate and blinked.

"My father?" his eyes instinctively darted up to the ceiling, knowing his father's room is just above. "Maybe in his room, watching the current events or staring at mom's portrait."

"Is... is your family really this broken?" she whispered sadly, not really meaning for Athrun to hear her. With a sigh, she placed her utensils on the plate, her appetite leaving her. The aura was just too depressing as if someone never tried to clear the mourning air that hung above them. She hated it when people are too depress and sad about something she can't understand.

"Yes it is," he answered, setting his fork and spoon back on the plate. He sighed upon noticing Cagalli's sad look. _She must not be sad.. she didn't do anything to experience this depression._ Somehow, he felt guilty of bringing her to such a place. She was too innocent and cheerful and she wasn't meant to be here, in such a place that screamed hatred everywhere.

Especially to a natural.

"I'm sorry I brought you here." he lowered his head. "This place.. it's too depressing, isn't?"

To his surprise, he felt a soft warm palm on his cheek. He found himself meeting her understanding golden orbs and her soft smile.

"Everything will be fine, alright?" she told him and Athrun could feel that same warm feeling in his chest, just like that time on the beach.

Why she had the power to make him feel better, he didn't know.

Slowly, he nodded and smiled back at her. "Right."

Realizing what awkward thing she was doing, her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed red. Slapping her palm on his cheek, she tried to make up an excuse. "I well.. I.. thought I saw a fly! Yes!"

"Ooh really? Are you sure?" he grinned just as he ducked to avoid Cagalli from bonking him on the head.

And somehow he was fairly happy that he brought Cagalli with him to December City.

s

"Dirty."

"What do you expect?"

After eating lunch, Athrun led Cagalli to the topmost part of the mansion: the attic, where old things are kept. Like what was expected, it was freaking dirty with mounds of dust pilling almost every corner of the room, that, even a small breath could send the dust flying in every direction.

"Tell me, how many years have passed since you last cleaned this up?" Cagalli asked as she wound her way, trying to avoid the cobwebs that hung above their heads.

"Hmm?" Athrun opened the small windows to allow light to pass just as Cagalli almost tripped from a loose floorboard. "Careful. This place hasn't been visited ever since mom died."

The blonde snorted. "Why does it seem that time stopped ever since your mom died?"

The coordinator managed to find a spot among the boxes. Laying down a patch of cloth, he sat down and tapped the space beside him, inviting the blonde to sit with him. Cagalli took the opportunity and plopped down.

She surveyed the place. It was a medium sized room clambered with boxes of all shapes or furniture covered with white cloths. A leather case caught her attention and she reached up for it.

It was a black leather case with the name 'Athrun Zala' carved in gold peeling letters. "What is this?" she tried opening it but with no luck.

Athrun merely chuckled and took the box from her. Pushing the golden lock, which Cagalli tried pulling, the box sprang open.

"A violin?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

He smiled and gently took the wooden violin and bow. "This is actually my first violin you know." He tried playing a few notes.

"Oh.." Cagalli watched Athrun play with a small smile in his lips as if he was reminiscing his childhood. "Who gave it to you?"

"My father," he answered and placed the violin down. "You know, I never really like playing the violin. I was just forced to learn it but after a while, I learned to love it."

"Do you think I could learn how to play it also?" the blonde asked, hope glittering in her eyes as she tried position the violin but only ended up slipping it on her shoulders.

"Of course you can." He took her hand and positioned the violin correctly. Taking the bow, he gave it to her.

Cagalli smiled just like a child would. She harshly made the bow in contact with the strings, making both of them cringe from the awful sound it produced.

"That didn't sound nice," Cagalli remarked but still she tried and tried, not minding how awful the sound produced was.

Athrun just watched as Cagalli tried her best. She was one who never gives up and rarely asks anyone for help, he learned.

"Argh! I give up!" After a good twenty minutes, she knitted her eyebrows and thrust the violin back to the male coordinator who placed it gently back on the leather case.

"You could learn if you practice hard enough," he tried to comfort her but she was still pissed. Sighing, he reached for a large chest, which he pulled with great difficulty.

"What's that?" Cagalli peered curiously just as Athrun pulled open the lid.

Sparks of dust flew everywhere, making Cagalli cough. After recovering, she blinked at the content of the chest.

"These are my mom's old things," Athrun asked the questioning gaze of Cagalli. He never really thought of rummaging on his mother's old things, considering how painful her death was. No one in the house dared to sort her things when she died and it was a silent commitment that no one will try bringing her memories back.

But now, he was here, trying to reminiscence the past.

Cagalli reached for a small box on top of the pile. Opening it, she tried suppressing a giggle but to no avail.

Athrun narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "What's that?"

But the blonde continued laughing. Finally, he managed to get a glimpse on the content of the box- pictures. Instantly, he turned beat red.

Apparently, Cagalli managed to see one of his deep secret pictures: a picture of him in his seventh birthday... his face plunged down in his own chocolate cake with Kira- oh Kira!- having a shocked expression on his face that was priceless.

"I.. I.." he was so embarrassed. Not even Kira nor Lacus managed to see this picture.

"What the... how the hell... Zala!" she managed to choke out in between her giggling.

He snatched the picture and buried it deep into the chest. He was still blushing. "It's not my fault! I was just peering over the cake mom baked when accidentally, Kira bumped on the chair I was standing on!"

She smirked. "Whatever."

"I told you!"

"Fine! Fine!" she raised her palms up in surrender.

She was still giggling inwardly, amused by Athrun's hidden secret and his priceless blush as she scanned the other pictures: pictures of the Zala family in a ranch, Athrun with his mother standing beside a cherry blossoms tree, Athrun in his graduation in Copernicus. She stopped scanning upon finding a very nice picture of Lenore sitting in a swing, her slim hand supporting her hat to avoid being blown away. She was smiling and Cagalli found her very elegant.

"Your mother is really pretty." Athrun looked up from the chest he was digging on, surprised at Cagalli's sad smile as she gazed Lenore's picture.

He stopped searching the chest and sat beside her, looking over the picture. He sighed. "Yes, she is."

Cagalli didn't move, her eyes never wavered from the picture. Just then, Athrun remembered Cagalli never mentioned about her parents. Kisaka.. Afhmed... they were just her companions. Carefully, he asked, "Cagalli? Where are your parents?"

She blinked and looked at him, her golden orbs shone dimly, sadness evident. She smiled bitterly, her gaze back on the picture. "I'm not sure. My father... I know he is alive but I really haven't seen him face to face. My mother, Kisaka said, died giving birth to me."

Athrun felt a pang of guilt. He was always mourning over his mother's death yet Cagalli tried comforting him.. to think that at least, he spent happy moments with his mom, unlike Cagalli who never met her parents.

It was then that he realized his selfishness. He always thought he had the worse fate in the whole universe, blaming everyone for the wreck of his life, never thinking that someone had it worse than him.

But there was something bugging him... according to Cagalli's resume, she stated her parents are dead... but now... she's telling him her father is still alive.

Not that the little thing mattered really.

"I'm sorry for bringing the topic up," he apologized.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was all meant to be..." she trailed off just as she closed her eyes to prevent her tears from falling. Even if the people around her loved her so much and care for her, the love of your parents is still different. It was a reality she tried telling herself otherwise, saying that she didn't need her parents: Kisaka was there to be her guardian and maybe stand as her father. But it was still different.

Athrun noticed her sadness so he tried to cheer her up. "Look, Cagalli," he raised a mechanical dog up. "Say hello to Cagalli, mister doggie."

"Hello, miss Cagalli Yula, I'm Doggie, Athrun Zala's great mechanical dog," the dog sprang to life just as the coordinator pushed a button on his nose. Doggie then started wagging its tail, red blinking lights sprang to life behind his loop-shaped ears.

"Mechanical dog?" Cagalli echoed disbelievingly, all traces of remorse gone. Eyeing the one foot long mechanical animal, she pinched its nose. "What the hell..."

"Miss Cagalli! Miss Cagalli! Ca-ga-lliiiii!" Doggie chanted.

"What the hell is this?" Cagalli asked the grinning Athrun.

He took Doggie in his arms and patted its almost fur like skin. "It's one of my first mechanical animals."

The sudden mental image of Haro jumping up and down made Cagalli shiver. "Is Doggie just as well.. umm.. playful as Haro?"

"Hmm.." Athrun thought for a while. "I'm not really sure since Haros are special. They don't share the kind of 'emotional board' as I have placed on Torii or Doggie."

"Torii?"

"Kira's own mechanical animal. I made it for him before we parted ways in Copernicus."

"Strange... I've never seen it."

"Kira must have broken it or something. Sometimes, he's really careless."

Cagalli continued staring at the dog, wondering how the hell it was made. "How old are you when you created Doggie?"

"Hmm.. maybe ten years old."

Cagalli almost fell out from her sitting position. "What the hell! Ten?"

He looked at her as if having a ten year old build mechanical stuffs was normal. "Is it hard to believe?"

Cagalli snorted. "Yeah right. Sorry, I forgot you are a coordinator and I am just a mere natural."

Knitting is eyebrows, he pouted. "We are now friends, right? Being a natural or a coordinator isn't an issue anymore."

"Fine."

"Cagalli, I don't want our friendship to be broken just because of this discrimination."

Snorting, she waved her hand. "I don't know if I should believe you, I mean, you were very mean to me before."

Playfully, he reached for her blonde locks and messed them, making Cagalli punch which he managed to dodge. "Come on, Cagalli, that was the past. Besides, I'm not really mean... I just need to act like that for my people to respect me."

Somehow, Cagalli understood him. That was one of the things Kisaka reminded her if the time comes that she will rule Orb. "Fine."

Still doubting if she believed him, he never let his gaze wander off her even if he reached for the other contents of the chest. Grasping a small box with carvings, he pulled it out and raised it up for his friend to see.

"What's that?"

"It's a music box."

Snorting, she snatched the music box away from Athrun, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "As if I don't know it's a music box, you idiot!"

Chuckling slightly, he watched as Cagalli fiddled with the box. It was a palm sized box, dark blue in color with golden carvings. Pushing the golden lock, the box opened just as a familiar tune rang through the air.

Knitting her eyebrows in deep thought, Cagalli sent Athrun a questioning look. "Doesn't the tune sound familiar?"

"I think so..."

"It sounds like the one you played on the beach..." she spoke slowly as if assessing the idea.

Confusion was evident in his emerald orbs as his gaze shifted from Cagalli to the music box. "That couldn't be possible... I mean, Nicol and I made that piece... but... how..?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she fingered the side of the box in which the initials L.Z. were carved. "Must be coincidence... destiny, in fact."

"Destiny?"

"I dunno... maybe you heard this piece before when you were young then... you know, maybe you remembered it unknowingly..."

"Maybe." he found her explanation fairly logical. They were silent for a while, letting the sound fill the air.

Finally getting tired of just listening, Cagalli snapped the box shut and placed it gently beside her. Nodding at Athrun, she peered at the chest again, trying to find something interesting.

Slowly, they pulled things out of the chest: books, hats, and other insignificant things. Finally, they reached the bottom of the chest, the last content being a rectangular white box. Lifting the cover, Athrun carefully pulled the white silky content.

Pulling it up they examined the material as it slowly unfolded. It was a white piece of silky cloth... a wedding gown, in fact.

"Your mom's wedding gown?" Cagalli asked quietly as she fingered the material. It was soft and silky even after the number of years it wasn't touched.

"Yes, it is." He can't help but wonder at how beautiful the gown was. He can't help but think how beautiful his mother might have looked like wearing this gown in person, not only in pictures. In all honesty, it was really the first time he saw this. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Cagalli," he called quietly although the mischievous twinkle in his eyes betrayed him. "Could you do me a simple favor?"

The blonde looked up and narrowed her eyes. "What favor?"

Sighing slightly, he fingered the silk hem of the gown. "Would you be so kind to try this gown?"

Blinking rapidly, Cagalli's jaw dropped at his boldness. "What did you just say...?"

The blue-haired coordinator grinned expectantly. "I just want to see how this fits you.. not much of a big deal, right?"

"What the hell... are you out of your wits! Me.. in a wedding gown? **NEVER!**" she shook her head violently, inching slowly away from the coordinator.

"Aw, Cagalli..." Athrun tried to persuade her but he only received a death glare. But well, Athrun Zala was persistent and he had a lot of tricks up in his sleeves. He was not going to give up. Faking a deep sigh, he slumped the gown down on the chest. "Please, Cagalli."

"**NEVER**, Zala, **NEVER!**" Cagalli held her ground.

Sighing yet again, Athrun pretended to be disappointed. He shook his head and spoke, his tone sad. "I was planning to treat you some ice cream if you try this gown... but oh well, maybe that would never happen now..."

Cagalli's ears perked up at the mention of 'ice cream.' She admit it was her weakness: sweets. Eyes widening, she shook her head, determined not to fall for his trick. _Only little children would fall for that, Cagalli! So don't!_

Athrun silently congratulated himself as he watched Cagalli bit her lip. "The delicious chocolate oozing... the milky substance that melts... the delicious marshmallows and nuts that completed that mouth-watering dessert..."

The mental image forming from his descriptions flashed through her mind and by the looks of it, it was... delicious. She wanted to curse herself for acting like a little child when in fact she's almost twenty. _Why did I have to love sweets!_ Shifting uncomfortably, she still tried not to fall for his trick.

"And they say December City offers the best ice creams in the whole PLANTs..." Athrun added and he knew he was victorious. Throwing her hands up in resignation, she shrieked.

"Fine! Just get me that **ICECREAM!**"

Grinning from ear to ear, Athrun jumped up to his feet. "I'll get it now if you promise to wear that gown," he said. Cagalli nodded and Athrun quickly left the room before she changed her mind.

Fingering the gown, she wailed, "Why do I have to love sweets... damn it!"

s

Waltzing through the peaceful streets of December city was none other than Mia Campbell, her now short pink hair waving elegantly behind her. Dressed in a white summer dress, she twirled around the pavement, a gentle smile on her lips.

Unbeknown to many, December City was her birthplace. It was here when she felt most peaceful, away from the discriminating eyes of the public who saw her as a mere double of Lacus Clyne.

Gazing softly up the clear sky, she sighed contently. December City was really a nice place... a place where she had beautiful memories.

No one would have bothered to ask but it was here where she met the lady who turned her to be like this in the first place... the lady she tried and tried to be like

Stopping for a while, she decided to sit under the shade of an old tree. Leaning gently, she closed her eyes, reminiscing that faithful day.

**_-Flashback- _**

_It was a normal afternoon for the young Mia Campbell, her gray hair tied behind her head, as she made her way to home._

_Mia was a lonely girl, she didn't have any friends, no one would like to talk to her simply because she never really was the social type of child. She would rather watch everything from afar._

_Her route home was always the same except for this day. As she was about to round the corner, a figure carrying a large bouquet crashed into her, sending flowers flying to different directions, while both landed painfully on their backs._

_Closing her eyes as she registered the pain on her back, she heard a soft whimper in front of her and a soft tap on her shoulder. Opening an eye, she found herself staring and speechless at the same time._

_"Are you alright?" Mia gently opened her eyes to meet the purest baby blue orbs she had ever seen. The owner of the voice had a long pink hair and a soft worried look upon her features. She was just the same age as Mia._

_"I'm really sorry," the pink-haired girl continued as she offered her hand, which Mia accepted hesitantly. "I didn't mean to bump on you... I'm.. just lost.. again.."_

_Mia felt a considerable amount of admiration on the girl. They might have been of the same age but the pink-haired girl had a different aura than her: cheerful, innocent.. all the things Mia would have dreamt to have._

_"Lacus!" The two girls looked up to see a blue-haired boy running towards them. He was perspiring and when his eyes landed on the pink-haired girl, he sighed hopefully. "Lacus!"_

_"Athrun," the pink-haired girl greeted. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I made you worry... I.. just got lost again."_

_The boy shook his head. "It's okay. Just don't go wandering off again." His eyes then darted to Mia who stayed silent the whole time. "Is she your new friend, Lacus?"_

_Lacus nodded. "She's.. umm.. what's your name?" _

_Mia blinked back to reality. She just can't believe everything that was happening. The pink-haired girl was.. Lacus... Lacus Clyne! The daughter of Siegel Clyne! And the boy was Athrun Zala! It felt like a dream that Mia Campbell, the lonely girl no one ever noticed, stood in the prescience of two of the most important people in PLANTs!_

Noticing they were still staring at her, she managed to stammer, "Mia.. my name is Mia.."

_"Mia.. that's a nice name," Lacus remarked softly and the gray-haired girl could have cried then and there. Someone actually noticed her.. someone found her name nice.. it was all like a dream._

**_-End of flashback-_**

That event started Mia's great admiration on Lacus Clyne. The gray-haired girl underwent everything just to be like her. She wanted to be seen with the same amount of respect as Lacus..

And most specially, she wanted to have Athrun.

It was all irony that after years of yearning to be like Lacus, Mia had managed to look like her, to sing like her and to act like her. And the only thing missing from her life is Athrun Zala.

_In due time, he'll be mine._

"Chairman Zala!"

Her eyes snapped open as the words registered in her mind. Glancing to her left, she saw Athrun Zala talking to the ice cream vendor. Curiosity got the better of her and so carefully, she moved behind the tree as if hiding, and watched.

Athrun smiled gently, his pointing finger on his lips as if trying to silence the vendor - an act that greatly surprised Mia. "I'm just a customer, no need for formalities," he said in a mellow tone, very unlike the harsh one he used with politicians. The vendor seemed greatly surprised that she nodded stiffly.

"Hmmm..." he examined the different flavors of ice creams displayed. "What do you suggest, madam, for a person who seemed to crave for chocolates?"

The vendor blinked, opened an closed her mouth a few times before answering. "I think, sir, he would love Chocolate marble."

Athrun nodded his head. "I'll just have two cups of Chocolate marble please."

Nodding, the vendor prepared the cones and added some extra chocolate syrup and some sprinkles. Handing them to the blue-haired coordinator, she smiled. "Here are your orders, Chair- I mean, sir."

Placing some bills on the vendor's hand, he took his orders and smiled. "Thank you very much, madam. Please keep the change," he added as he turned on his heel and walked back to his house.

Mia emerged from her hiding place, confused on what has occurred. Athrun wasn't usually this nice especially when he is here on December City... so.. why? Glancing at the mansion not far away, she took a deep breath.

Somehow, she knew there was something going on without her consent and being Mia Campbell, she would not let it slip from her knowledge.

s

Cagalli scowled as she examined herself in front of the floor length mirror on the corner of the room.

The wedding gown wasn't actually bad, it was actually very beautiful but the fact that she had to wear it just because she wanted some ice cream bothered her intensely.

Athrun Zala knew her weakness and she didn't like that.

Fingering the lacy strap of the wedding gown, she sighed. The gown was really too beautiful just to be worn by someone like her. A soft knock reached her ears and automatically, she muttered a rather harsh 'come in.'

Gently, Athrun peered through the door, a smile playing on his lips as he examined Cagalli. He let his eyes trail from her messy blonde hair to the full length of the gown, the silky material flowing softly.

Alarmed by his smile, Cagalli defensively wrapped her arms on her exposed shoulders, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "What! Don't look at me like that!"

Still holding the cups on his hands, he spoke, his voice gentle. "You look beautiful, don't you know that?"

Her cheeks continued to heat up by his words. She can't help but feel a weird feeling in her chest as he complemented her. Trying to hide her blush, she raised her voice trying to get angry. "Shut up!"

He merely chuckled. "True you don't have the perfect curves of Lacus or even her long tresses..."

Cagalli tried to chunk her sneakers on him, which he dodged expertly. She blinked when suddenly, he was now in front of her, their noses almost touching.

She could feel her heart wildly thumping on her chest and she was sure if he got any closer, her heart would literally burst out from her chest. Her cheeks were really red now and she was sure she looked more like a tomato.

He smiled at her and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "But you're beautiful in your own way..."

If it were possible, she would have turned redder.

Just as suddenly he started laughing, tears almost spilling from his emerald orbs. Cagalli realized why... he managed to make her fall for his trick again.

Her eyes narrowed at the blue-haired coordinator, her lips pressed into a thin line. She flexed her fingers, ready to strangle her so-called friend. "Zala..."

Athrun grinned innocently as he stepped backwards. "You really look cute when you blush, Cagalli..."

And just as the words left his lips, he dashed out of the room with Cagalli running after him.

s

"You called for me, former Chairman Zala?"

Standing beside the French windows overlooking the gardens, Patrick Zala need not turn around to greet the newcomer. "Commander Rau Le Creuset, have a seat."

The masked man shook his head and stepped forward. "I am more comfortable standing, thank you very much."

Patrick Zala watched as two figures ran out of the mansion, one he recognized as his son, Athrun, while the other one was a blonde.. the subject for this afternoon with Le Creuset. "Who is the lady who arrived with Athrun? Surely he would have mentioned her to you."

Le Creuset nodded. "Her name is Cagalli Yula... a.. natural." His voice carried a mask of malice and amusement.

By the mention of the word 'natural,' Patrick narrowed his eyes at the blonde lady who was still running after Athrun. "What is Athrun thinking to be associating himself with a pathetic natural!" his voice rose dramatically, anger seething with his every word. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. "Tell me more."

"She was hired as Chairman Athrun Zala's secretary, as you have heard. They were not really close before... but an unexpected turn of events changed the tide over them."

Flicking his dark eyes to the masked man, Patrick asked, "What events?"

Le Creuset pursed his lips together and clasps his hands on his back. "It seems that Miss Lacus Clyne and Mister Kira Yamato, the chairman's best friend, have some.." he stopped for a while to give emphasize on his next words, "feelings for each other," the commander stopped again to watch Patrick's knitting of eyebrows. "When Athrun found out, he was heartbroken and it seemed Miss Cagalli Yula comforted him."

"Pathetic..."

Le Creuset remained silent.

Heaving a sigh, Patrick seated himself on the armchair. "I really can't understand Athrun... he shares the same gentle nature of his mother but with a mask of a military man."

"A perfect trait for the chairman of PLANTs in my opinion."

Patrick shook his head as if in deep thought. When he spoke, his voice was not that of anger or resentment but more like a fatherly tone, resignation evident. "Le Creuset, I want you to make sure Athrun will be fine. He's the only one I have left. If necessary, I want you to break him away from that pathetic natural. Make sure he will not be misguided by his emotions."

The commander remained silent for a while but when he spoke, it wasn't an answer but a question. "Patrick Zala, are you willing to trust me to do everything for your son's welfare and happiness?"

Narrowing his eyes at such an absurd question, he answered, "Of course I will."

"Rest assured Athrun will be fine." With a courteous bow, he turned and exited the room, leaving a curious Patrick Zala wondering on the commander's plans.

Rau Le Creuset was really a secretive man.

s

She couldn't take it anymore. It was painful to see that the man she had ever loved seemed happy and contented with the girl he hated.

Mia grasped the tree on which she was hiding, her eyes near to tears as she watched Athrun and Cagalli tackle each other to the ground, laughing, enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't what she expected when she decided to see what made Athrun all gentle again.

Something flickered in her mind... it was an indescribable feeling of pure hatred directed to the blonde lady. She wanted to inflict great damage. She wanted to make Cagalli suffer. She wanted to... she wanted to make her vanish from Athrun's life forever!

"I should have killed her before..." she muttered lowly, her eyes blazing with unshed tears and great pain. Suddenly, a twisted smile formed on her lips. "Then.. maybe I could try to kill her again..."

Slowly, she reached for her star pin and extracted a very small piece of knife. It was miniscule, yes, but with great speed, it could inflict great damage... even death. She was about to complete her plan when a firm grip on her wrist stopped her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Miss Campbell."

Turning around, she was shocked to see the person she least expected. "Commander Le Creuset!"

The masked commander frowned a little, his eyes fixed on the small knife on the lady's hand. "You're planning to kill Miss Yula."

Hatred began to overflow fro her again as she gripped the knife tighter, almost drawing blood from her palms. "It's none of your damn business! You can never understand what I feel!" she shrieked but not loud enough to let Athrun or Cagalli hear her. "After all the things I have done just to be like Lacus.. after all the things I have done to get Athrun notice me... after all the sacrifices... I will not allow him to be with a stinking natural! I will kill her! She's better dead! She will never be suited for him! I'm far better than her!" Tears were now flowing freely from her blue eyes.

With an amused smile, Le Creuset asked, "How can you say that you're better than her, hmm?"

Mia was certainly taken aback. "Are you siding with her, commander... how can you!"

He merely shook his head. "Just asking really."

".. I.. I am famous! I am influential! I have enough power to make people beg for my mercy!" she defended.

"And Miss Yula doesn't?"

"Of course! She's merely a stinking natural."

"Oh really? Hmmm... but did it ever occur to you that miss Yula may have more influence and power than you?"

Mia cocked her eyebrows as she let out a sarcastic giggle. "Is that a joke? Har har har, it is funny."

"Hmm.. let's see..." The commander stroked his chin as if in deep thought. "Have it occurred to you that maybe.. maybe Miss Yula is not what she seems to be?"

That certainly got Mia's attention as she silenced and looked at the commander curiously. "What do you mean?"

Le Creuset continued stroking his chin. "In a one to ten possibility, have you thought of Miss Yula being... someone important.. someone more than a secretary, perhaps even an heir of a great family or even a twin sister of a great coordinator?"

Her eyebrows knitted, "What are you saying?"

Suddenly, he broke into an amused grin. "Of course, Mia, that would only happen in some utterly twisted parallel universe that has yet to be discovered."

As she watched the commander walked towards the gate of the mansion, she can't help but have that bugging feeling in her chest that something again was being hidden from her.

Glancing briefly at Athrun and Cagalli who were still chasing each other, she sniffed. She placed the knife back on her clip and smiled mysteriously. Wiping out Cagalli Yula from the scene was tempting but she knew there was something she needed to do first. Her instincts were telling her that there was something that needs to be uncovered... something great that it thrilled her in an unexplainable way.

Le Creuset was really a secretive man and Mia was determined to find his secret out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_To Be Continued..._**

So what do you think? Please review!

I hope you don't mind Mia's little flashback.. I just want to give her justice after making her bad. Gah.. I'm really bad. Also, her real hair color is gray. :D

And Le Creuset? Go figure how much he knows!

The next chapter won't be updated soon.. -sigh- I'm really busy and I can't find enough time for all of these things... so sorry! Maybe I'll update after our exams, the choric fest, and Science fair.. that means... September? Gah!


	17. Change with Chocolate Bar

I'm still alive, people, don't worry. :D

School really is hard. But I'm happy I passed my Physics periodic test! Thanks for all your support and reviews!

I updated earlier than September since I know how AC fans are suffering out there.. you know, with GSD hinting AthrunxMeyrin. AC fans out there! We'll never lose hope! Fanfics will be our banners! AC will never die!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED.

s

**Chapter 17**

_Change with Chocolate Bars_

s

In the span of the commencement of the story, Athrun Zala was portrayed as the mean, calculating and colder-than-Pluto chairman of PLANTs. He was a lovely mystery everyone looked up. Gorgeous yet deadly, if he may be described. His sharp emerald orbs never failed to strike fear in anyone's heart.

This is the reason why Patrick Zala was taken by surprise upon the arrival of his son. Athrun Zala changed in a blink of an eye. He took a 180 degree turn of persona in the span of more than a month. This was really unexpected especially for a father who practically directed his son's life to follow a military rule of pure survival instincts and self reliance.

That second morning of his and Cagalli's stay in PLANTs left the blue-haired coordinator wondering, bothered by his father's words.

**_-flashback- _**

_Athrun stood in front of a pair of oak doors, his eyes placid and his hair neatly combed. Knocking quietly, he opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit room of his father. _

_He watched as his father's still-sharp orbs flickered to him, his lips pressed into a thin line. Without saying any greeting, Patrick looked back at the window he was staring on a while ago._

_It was bothering that your own father found the sunrise more important than you and Athrun was experiencing the same bugging feeling. Closing his eyes for a moment to ease the feeling, he slowly exhaled. _

_"How are you father?" the words rang out the whole room in a strong yet gentle voice just as the blue-haired coordinator took a step forward, freeing himself from the shadows._

_Patrick never made a move to look at his son. When he replied, however, he managed to strike his son off-guard. "You've changed, Athrun."_

_It was definitely not the answer the younger Zala was expecting, nevertheless, he made an effort to hide his surprise for his father always hated to see him off-guard, Patrick always say it wasn't manly enough especially for someone like him. "I.. I... mean.."_

_"I raised you to be a strong coordinator, the mask of a military man plastered as if it was your second skin," Patrick stopped for a moment to finally face his son. "Where is it now?"_

_"Father..." There was nothing he could think of to counter his father's statement. Did he really change? It was a question that bombarded the back of his mind as he attempted to find an answer._

_"You know who you are now, Athrun Zala." His father's eyes darkened for a moment. "You can't continue to act like this."_

_"Act like what, father?" He didn't mean to sound rude but it as much as hated it, he wasn't quite sure on what aspects did he change._

_Patrick clenched his fist in an attempt to hold out his anger. He never thought even Athrun's mental capabilities were deteriorating. "You can't continue to govern PLANTs with that gentle nature your exhibiting to a natural! You're slowly losing your touch, Athrun Zala, on the reality of things." _

_For a moment, he was rendered speechless. He wasn't aware of these things. And even if he was aware of his sudden change of personality, he wouldn't have thought it was for the worse of things. Was he really losing his touch on reality? And what did his father meant?_

_With a heavy sigh, Patrick studied his son one last time. "I hope you know the consequences of changing, Athrun."_

**_-end of flashback-_**

Change.. it was such a simple word that could strike the greatest soldiers into crippled weaklings. Change... it is the simple rule of nature, and in Scientific terms, it may be called evolution.

But for someone like Athrun Zala, it was an alien area he feared.

Dressed in a green sweatshirt and khaki pants, he leaned on his red convertible. With his eyes closed, it was fairly obvious he was immersed in deep thought. The sun's soft rays fell upon his strong form, making him stand out in the scene.

"Hey, Athrun!"

The sound of the blonde lady he was waiting for made him crack-open an eye. Cagalli was making her way towards him, a small smile on her lips. Trying to act normal, he gave her a small smile.

"Good morning." Deciding it was best to leave his thought for now, he greeted the lady. Definitely, there was no point in dwelling on things concerning his inner most being on this special day.

Cagalli smiled awkwardly and instantly Athrun knew there was something worth noticing. "Cagalli... are you for real?" Just as suddenly, his bugging thoughts vanished completely as the realization about his blonde friend surfaced in his mind. He let his eyes travel from her head to her foot and his mouth hung open silently.

Cagalli Yula was in a dress.

If this was a special event, he would have understood that the blonde natural was merely forced into the thing she hated most in the universe but then, this was just a normal occasion and thus, having Cagalli in a dress in her OWN will was way too.. abnormal.. it was superficial!

He could make out the slight pink tint on her cheeks as she tried to spat angrily, "What's wrong if I want to wear a dress! Reality check here: I am a GIRL for your information!"

Her words strike him even more into a state of pure shock. She was actually standing for her gender? She wore a dress just because she's a girl? "But Cagalli.." he tried to reason out in a way she wouldn't dare lie on her true intention. "You're.. just different... I mean, you never wore dresses but now..." he trailed off gently.

"Why? Girls wear dresses!" She tried countering back, her face now flushed in a bright red hue.

"You? In a dress? That's..." he let his eyes wander again, "weird..."

He sure regretted saying those words for Cagalli balled her fists until her knuckles were white. Her eyes narrowed, her lips forming a thin line.

Athrun stepped backward, unsure of what to do. He sure got Cagalli really angry for a reason he could only guess. "I- I mean, Cagalli.. I- calm down.."

He was silenced by the flicker of sadness in her eyes. "Athrun." Her voice came barely above a whisper as she gritted her teeth. **"I HATE YOU! YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!"** Her fist then came flying out of nowhere, hitting the poor coordinator on his left cheek.

Cagalli took a deep breath and without giving Athrun a glance, she stomped towards the opposite direction, a deadly aura radiating off her.

Massaging his sore cheek, Athrun groaned. Now he had two things in mind: his father's words and Cagalli's sudden outburst. Insensitive bastard? What did he do? Girls... they are really weird. They snap at you at the simplest things.

s

Pissed was merely an understatement of what Cagalli Yula Attha was feeling. Walking (or more like stomping) in response to her instinct, she continued gritting her teeth, grumbling under her breath.

"Weird? Weird? That bastard... Argh!"

She didn't know what to do. Supposedly, she was going with Athrun to visit his mother's grave but because of what happened this morning, she wasn't thinking of returning to him soon.

"I tried to look beautiful today, Zala, and you were just too appreciative not to notice..."

"And that wasn't something that happens everyday, you dimwit," her fists balled again as she hit a tree, wishing it was the blue-haired coordinator. "I soiled myself by wearing such.. such... such.." she eyed her dress as if it contained a contagious disease. "such... ARGH!"

"Do you get that, Zala?" She walked faster. "Even if I don't know why I wanted to look beautiful, I still followed my instinct! Argh!"

She stopped in front of a tree and hit the innocent tree. "I'm confused..."

"I hate you Zala... I wish you would trip." She took several deep breaths before calming down. Glancing to her sides, she tilted her head.

"Okay... Am I lost?"

She was standing on the sidewalk, probably outside the mansion. There were unknown establishments around her. The street seemed to be quiet except for the swishing of the leaves and the occasional laughter of children from a nearby park.

She spun around. Maybe going back to Athrun would be the best choice right now. Too bad, a series of intersections greeted her, making it almost impossible to retrace her steps.

Massaging her temples, she suppressed a groan, "Am I lost?"

"Well, 'lost' is defined as 'having wandered astray,' I hope that helps you answer your question."

The blonde princess spun around, recognizing the voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard for the last three years.

"La Fllaga!"

The said man grinned widely, saluting. "The one and only." If this was happening three years ago, he would still be wearing his EA uniform, but this wasn't three years ago and now, he was wearing a floral apron above his light blue shirt and dark pants.

"What... what are you doing here!" Cagalli couldn't believe it. Another person appeared from her past... another person in PLANTs who knows her identity...

"Whoah.. you don't seem happy to see me, Cagalli.." he winked as he mentioned her name.

"Sick pervert," Cagalli replied jokingly.

Mwu pretended to be hurt. "That's not nice of you, kid." He grinned as Cagalli scowled. He knew how much the blonde hated to be called kid.

"You've got some explaining to do, mister," Cagalli muttered, giving the former commander a calculating look. Mwu just laughed.

"You've grown a lot these past years, kid. Come on, let's chat. You know, catch up on things.." Mwu turned and motioned Cagalli to follow him. "I know a nice cafe down the road."

They walked for a while until they reached the said cafe. Mwu opened the door and allowed Cagalli to enter first. He then waved his hand to the man behind the counter. "I'm taking a break for a while!"

He gestured Cagalli to sit on the farthest table beside the glass windows which she obeyed. She surveyed the place. It was a nice cafe, welcoming and had a nice comfortable aura. There were only a few people, probably because it was still early. A couple of tables from her, a couple arrived, followed by a man with seemingly very familiar stature and black sunglasses.

She didn't have the time to examine the man more for Mwu arrived came back with two cups of steaming chocolate and a platter of biscuits. Setting the tray down, he sat opposite the blonde. "They are really delicious, trust me."

Cagalli took her own cup and sipped. "It's delicious."

"Of course it is. Do you know that it is 100 made of-"

"I said you have some explaining to do." Cagalli cut him, her eyes determined. Mwu blinked as she lowered her voice. "Why are you here on PLANTs?"

Mwu sighed. "Persistent are we? Well, I am here because of work." He gestured the apron he wore which he removed and set down on the chair beside him.

"But why here? And you look like a gay wearing that."

Chuckling, he took a sip of from his cup before responding, "Since when did they impose a rule against traveling?"

Cagalli scowled. "Don't talk like that.. you sound like..." she shivered at the memory.

"Yuuna Roma Seiran?" he finished for her. Cagalli looked at him sharply.

"How.. how.."

Waving his hand, he chuckled. "That bastard is getting some spotlight back on Earth, you know." Looking thoughtful, he eyed the spot behind her before looking back to her. "Seems you really hate him."

"Who wouldn't?" Shaking her head to the take out 'horrible' memories, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you really just traveling?"

"Kid, you're more strict than an embassy official, aren't you?" He grabbed a cookie and swallowed it wholly.

As much as she liked to believe him, there was still something bugging her. "Where's Murrue Ramius? Back on the Archangel, there was something going between the two of you. What happened? Why is she on Aprillius City while you are here on December City?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you are demanding answers concerning my love life, Miss Cagalli," he winked again at the mention of her name.

"She ditched you, right?"

"On the contrary..." he raised his hand where a silver ring glittered. "We're getting married soon."

"What the hell!"

Mwu pretended to be hurt. "My! Aren't you happy for us? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Cagalli looked at him disbelievingly. "That's.. sudden." Just then, a thought hit her. "Hey! If Miss Ramius owns a restaurant on Aprillius City, why are you still working?"

He waved his hand again. "There are just some things that we adults do that couldn't be understood by kids."

"I'm not a kid!" she countered back sharply.

"Fine. Fine." He grinned. "We're planning to get married on Earth. You're invited if you want." Cagalli just snorted. Mwu then looked thoughtful as he eyed the blonde princess. "You'd be twenty soon. Do you have well..." his grinned widened. "a special guy?"

Cagalli blinked. "What?"

"Aw come on, you're a blossoming lady. Surely there's a special guy in your life now."

An image crossed her mind, an image of a blue-haired coordinator that sent a blush on her cheek. Realizing that the former commander was still looking at her, she tried to laugh. "La Fllaga! Are you in your right mind? Me? Falling in love? That's impossible!"

But Mwu's reaction darkened, surprising Cagalli a lot. He lowered his voice when he spoke. "I know you have a fiancé, Cagalli."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "How did you..?"

"It doesn't matter." He looked at her, his eyes sympathetic. "It's Yuuna Roma Seiran, right?"

Cagalli laughed, her voice sounding higher than usual. "That's old. Besides, it wasn't official. Father would never allow it."

"Evil will always try to win, Cagalli, remember that so be careful, okay?" Mwu responded before he returned to his cheerful demeanor. "Oh! Still, I wish you'd fall in love. I tell you, it's the happiest thing that would happen in your life." He stood up and patted her head. "I'll leave you for a while. Don't worry, I'll pay the bill." He grabbed his apron and tapped the man Cagalli was staring at before.

Cagalli would have wished to know what they were talking about but there was something bugging her.

Evil will always try to win? 

s

Athrun, after the pain in his cheek subsided, stood up and tried to look for Cagalli. he knew he must apologize even if he didn't know the reason of her anger. Girls will always be girls.

After running a distance, he spotted her stomping on one of the sidewalks. He attempted on running to her but stopped when she hit the tree with her fists. He gulped. The tree wobbled, he was sure of that.

Thinking it was best to let her anger subside first, he followed her, making sure to keep distant. She was muttering under her breath words he couldn't quite pick out even with his advanced hearing. He wanted to lessen their gap to hear what she was saying when suddenly she stopped. He also stopped and jumped behind a tree.

A man then appeared behind her. She seemed shock seeing him. He cursed silently at their distance, he was still very far to hear anything. He followed when Cagalli and the stranger walked into a cafe, making sure his dark sunglasses were on place.

He found Cagalli sitting on the farthest table. Again, he cursed. A man wearing dark sun glasses sitting alone that far would really seem conspicuous. But his curiosity got better of him and so he took a step towards a table near them.

He was only a few meters away when the stranger with Cagalli came back and looked at him straight in the eye. The stranger gave Athrun a mutual command to stay back which Athrun obeyed. Athrun spun around and walked to the farthest table from the two which happens to be the table beside the couple who walked in before him.

He sighed. Enough of his eavesdropping. He decided just to wait until they were finished talking. The waiter arrived and he asked for a cup of coffee. After a while, his order arrived. He relaxed on his seat and prepared to go back to his thoughts about change when the lady from the table opposite him spoke.

"Gil, I heard Shinn is now going out with Stellar."

"Shinn? As in that Shinn Asuka?" The lady nodded. "Then I believe you are also pertaining to the great designer, Stellar Lousier."

Athrun couldn't help but eavesdrop. Stellar is a good friend of his and Shinn? Well, he was a rising ace pilot in ZAFT. Sipping his coffee, he continued to listen.

"But don't you think it's improper?" The lady said. "Shinn just broke up with his girlfriend of three years, Lunamaria Hawke."

Ooh.. Athrun didn't know that.

"I don't see anything wrong," the man responded.

"Nothing wrong? It hasn't been a week since Shinn and Luna broke up and now he's going out with someone! Don't you pity Luna?"

"From what I've heard, Luna was the one who ended it. She was having a hidden relationship with that man- Rey Za Bureal I think."

Athrun shifted his chair again. Gossips.. as much as he hated to admit.. were.. interesting.

"But still! Don't you think it's too fast? Luna and Shinn had memories together. Three years, Gil, three long years! And now, it seems all his love for Luna was transferred to Stellar!"

Athrun narrowed his eyes. That's strange... why is this story familiar?

Gil sipped his coffee before answering. "Calm down. Luna and Shinn are happy now so why bother ask those things."

"I am just wondering," the lady whispered. "Did Luna and Shinn really love each other? If they did, how could they just move on?"

And Athrun finally understood. This story is almost the same with what he is experiencing now. He loved Lacus but now... a certain blonde is attracting his attention..

"We are in no position to judge whether they really loved each other. But is that important? I think not. What matters is the present. In my opinion, their decisions were for the best."

"Gil, I still can't understand it." the lady replied quietly as she looked at the man. "Is love that easy to change?"

Change... the word hit Athrun like a big rock.

The man sighed. "I know Shinn very well. After the death of his family, everything went downhill. His dreams vanished. The only thing that held his sanity was the thought of revenge. That's how he improved. As you know, he became a self-centered, arrogant, walking deadly machine. He would have annihilated everything if Luna wasn't with him. Luna kept him sane. But have you asked why?"

The lady seemed unsure. "Love..?"

"Love." The man nodded. "But what kind of love? Luna helped Shinn because she loves him... she loves him because he is important to her... because Shinn is her friend! They are childhood friends."

The lady was speechless.

"Can you see it, Gladys? Luna felt she was obliged to love Shinn. Shinn loved Luna because that's what he thinks."

"What about Stellar?"

"Stellar is different from Luna. She loves Shinn deeply. Have you seen Shinn these days? Gladys, Shinn is smiling! Have you ever thought that possible? Stellar managed to change him. Have you ever thought how?"

The lady slowly shook her head.

"Love, Gladys, love. Change... it could be brought by different things but nothing could be more striking than that brought by love."

The lady was again speechless.

"Stellar isn't actually changing Shinn. She's just bringing him back to his real self. Shinn, poor boy, was just twisted by the war. "

"I can't believe it..."

"Neither do I."

Athrun was left thunderstruck by what he heard. His mind was practically spinning. Love... change... what the heck.. do those things even exist in such modern time!

His father said he was changing. The man named Gil said change could be brought by love. Applying the transitive property... then... does that mean love changed him?

That was almost superficial. He was in love? That was one heck of a joke. But if it was true... then.. to whom?

An image of a spunk blonde crossed his mind. Cagalli? Was he in love with Cagalli? But that's impossible! Cagalli was his friend. The only lady he admitted falling in love with was Lacus.

But did he really love Lacus?

Who would have thought that a simple eavesdropping on a gossip could throw him in such dilemma?

He was preparing to stand up when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Glancing up, he was shocked to see the stranger who was with Cagalli a while ago smiling at him.

"Cagalli hates roses," he whispered. "If you want her to forgive you, give her something sweet. Old-fashioned flower-giving isn't her type, you know."

The stranger grinned and patted Athrun on the shoulder. "You can do it, chairman Zala. Cagalli surely needs someone like you."

The recognition snapped Athrun out of his daze. "Wait! Who are you?" The stranger stopped walking away but didn't turn, he just raised his hand. "Someone who makes the impossible possible." With that, he disappeared into the streets.

Athrun sighed. Just how many more mysterious people will he meet in his entire lifetime? Getting up from his chair, he gathered his guts and walked towards Cagalli.

Athrun was certainly unlucky for the conversation he was listening wasn't over yet.

"It's almost superficial, Gil. Do you think it would last?" the lady asked worriedly.

The man shrugged. "It is ,again, not ours to decide. If you ask me, it is very fragile. Shinn and Stellar might find it a sanctuary today but tomorrow..."

"But you said it's love!" the lady said exasperatedly. "Isn't it there a saying that says 'love conquers all?"

"That's why it's a saying, Gladys. It is idealistic. Haven't the war taught you that being idealistic meant suffering?"

"What are you trying to say? First you're optimistic with Shinn and Stellar, now you're pessimistic!"

"I'm merely stating the reality of things. People live because of love. People die because of love. See? You can't just support love." The man breathed heavily.

The lady didn't try to respond back.

s

Tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, Cagalli fumed. It had been ten minutes since Mwu left her and he hadn't returned yet. Finally accepting that the former commander managed to slip away from her questioning, she prepared to stand up when a cough interrupted her.

"Umm.. Cagalli?" Looking up, she was met by a pair of emerald orbs.

"Get away from me," she spat coldly. Standing up, she tried to shove the blue-haired coordinator out of her way.

"Cagalli.. please listen to me." Cagalli would have laughed at the sound of his voice: desperate, almost pleading. But right now, she couldn't care less. Without answering, she walked out of the cafe.

"Cagalli!" Athrun continued following her out. For a natural, she was surely walking fast. "Please stop!"

The sound of her name echoing was pissing her to such a high level. She tried walking faster but realized she was at her limit. And so, she resorted to a more practical way: running.

"Catch me if you can!" Concentrating all her will and energy, Cagalli ran as fast as she could. Surely he won't be able to catch up - she was one fast runner.

"Why.are.you.mad.at.me.anyways!" She almost gasped. Athrun was just a few meters away from her. He was also running at a great speed.

"Get.away.from.me!" She shouted back. She could feel pain in her legs from too much running but she wasn't giving up. Taking a deep breath, she charged faster.

"What.did.I.do!"

The whistling of the wind in her ears wasn't loud enough to cover Athrun's questions. He was running faster and faster that their gap was almost only a meter away. "Get.away.from.me!"

"Cagalli! Stop.now.we.have.to.talk!"

The blonde princess let out a loud moan. "Just.leave.me.alone!" Her legs were wearing out each second. Beads of sweat trickling down her forwards were also clouding her vision and she was sure it would only be a few milliseconds before she collapse out of fatigue.

And it happened. Cagalli suddenly tripped.

It all happened in slow motion. Cagalli twisted her ankle and lost her balance. She let out a yelp. Closing her eyes for the hard impact, she braced herself. It was surely going to be one painful experience.

But she never met the hard cold pavement. A pair of strong arms caught her waist, stopping her descent.

She would have been grateful of her savior if it wasn't the blue-haired coordinator. Without opening her eyes, she muttered, "Don't ask."

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay since it is quite obvious you're not," Athrun's gentle, voice said, his breath tickling her ear. Carefully, he placed her down in a sitting position with her arms supporting her. Without a word, he knelt beside her.

Cagalli, even with her eyes shut, knew that Athrun was looking at her. Keeping her head bowed, she muttered, "Laugh. I knew I looked stupid for tripping like that."

To her surprise, he did laugh.

Anger swelled inside her as she opened her eyes and shot him a death glare. "Why are you laughing!"

The blue-haired coordinator stopped laughing, his eyes twinkling, "You told me to laugh."

"But you shouldn't have laughed!"

"Then, you shouldn't have told me to laugh."

"But you shouldn't have laughed! It wasn't funny!"

"Now, I've got you're attention."

Cagalli blinked at the sudden off-topic answer of Athrun. Athrun continued to smile, and Cagalli realized he really looked good smiling. "Now, you're talking to me."

The blonde lady just watched as he exhaled deeply, took a blue handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping her perspiring forehead.

Blushing, she snatched the handkerchief from him, "I can very well do that!" Averting her eyes, she continued wiping her brow down to her cheek, the soft pink blush still evident in her face.

After finishing her task, she looked at the damp handkerchief then to the calm face of the coordinator beside her. "I suppose I won't be returning your handkerchief soon."

Athrun shrugged. "I was expecting a 'thank you,' though."

Cagalli brought her eyes to her knees, her hands twisting. She thought it would be best to let her little dilemma rest. Besides, it was too childish. "I'm- I'm.. I'm well.." She frowned mentally, 'sorry' surely is a hard word.

Athrun smiled knowingly at the inner fight Cagalli was having. "Forget it." Cagalli looked at him, surprised. He just smiled. "Do you want some ice cream?"

Cagalli blinked and then smiled, playfully hitting him in the arm, "That's bribery."

Athrun grinned back, tousling her damp blonde hair. "A delicious bribe though."

She hit him again. "You're such a briber, mister Athrun Zala. Fine. I accept." She tried getting up but the pain in her ankle stopped her.

"You've twisted your ankle, miss Yula," Athrun said after examining her ankle. "I suggest we return to the mansion to get that treated."

Just like a child, Cagalli pouted, "How about my ice cream?"

"Hmm.." Athrun thought for a while then bent with one knee. Offering his back, he said, "I could carry you if you like."

A soft pink blush crept on her cheeks again. Looking down at her dress, she looked back at him carefully. "I'm wearing a dress, you know."

Athrun chuckled. "You're wearing a pair of cycling shorts beneath."

Cagalli nodded. Then, realization dawned at her. Eyes widening, she looked at Athrun disbelievingly. "How... how.."

Cagalli was fairly surprised to see a pink blush creeping on the cheeks of the invincible coordinator. This was surely one of the few times Athrun was embarrassed. He shook his head vigorously. "I- I mean, I didn't mean to! I mean- you were running you know- I didn't mean to well- I well-"

"Pervert," Cagalli accused which made the coordinator turn redder.

Athrun continued shaking his head. "I-didn't mean to!"

Mentally, Cagalli smirked. It was pay back for all the times he embarrassed her. Trying to give him a glare, she spoke in a hushed tone. "I thought you were a gentleman."

"I-I mean.."

"Are you also doing... **THAT** to Lacus...?" Cagalli continued with the same hushed voice. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the expression Athrun was harboring. He looked almost in a state of panic.

"No! I'm-I mean- I'm not that bad! I-"

Cagalli looked at him, shocked. "I can't believe this, Athrun.. How could anyone suspect that the chairman of PLANTs..."

"No! I'm innocent! I-"

Cagalli grinned. "I promise not to tell anyone if you'll buy me five scoops of ice cream."

Athrun narrowed his eyes playfully. "Bribery."

Cagalli continued grinning innocently. "A bribe for a bribe."

Sighing, Athrun offered his back again to her. "Fine. Let's just go and buy your ice cream. Still, I know I'm innocent."

Gingerly, the blonde obeyed, her arms draped on his shoulders. Athrun placed the back of her knees to the back of his elbows and stood up, balancing his and her weight.

"Let's go buy that ice cream!" Athrun grinned and Cagalli grinned back.

Behind a tree, Mwu La Fllaga leaned, his eyes twinkling as he watched the blue-haired coordinator tread along the sidewalk with Cagalli on his back. Chuckling to himself, the former commander took out his cell phone and dialed a number. In a few seconds, the person on the other line picked up the phone.

"Don't worry, the kid's okay."

s

It was almost dusk, the orange glow of the sunset sprawled through the barren land overlooking December City. Tombs were lined with precision, some having flowers and candles in them. The wind was calm and warm as it grazed.

Standing in front of one of these tombs carved with the name 'Lenore Zala' were two people. Calmness was etched on the face of Athrun, his eyes distant as he smiled at the tomb of his mother. He knew it was merely a monument, his mother's body was never found... it must have gone down with Junius Seven.

Cagalli was also silent. She knew it was better not to interrupt the male coordinator. Her gaze was also fixed on the name etched. She may not have met Lenore Zala but judging by how much Athrun loved her, she was sure she was a very good lady.

She watched as Athrun knelt down and placed the bouquet of flowers on his mother's grave, whispering, "Happy birthday, mother."

Following his movements, she also knelt down, waiting for him to say anything.

"Mom, I hope you're fine. Father and I are really missing you," the coordinator continued, his eyes still fixed on the cenotaph. He fingered on of the flower from the bouquet. "Here are your favorite flowers, mom. I picked them from your garden."

Cagalli looked up, trying to relieve herself of the stinging sensation on her eyes.

"Mom, I really do love you," he whispered. He then looked at Cagalli, his eyes calm. Smiling warmly, he wiped the lone tear that managed to escape from her eye. "I thought you never cry."

The blonde blushed softly as she rubbed her eyes. "I wasn't crying, my eyes just got irritated," she reasoned out weakly.

He continued smiling as he took her hand in his. Cagalli's eyes widened and her blush deepened.

"Mom," Athrun addressed the cenotaph again, not minding if he looked stupid. "I want you to meet my friend." He looked at Cagalli.

Cagalli, feeling it was stupid to talk to a cenotaph, didn't answer and just gave Athrun a weird look. But after a while, she gave up. "I'm Cagalli," she managed to answer.

"She's a natural mom, but I don't care," Athrun continued. "I hope you'll accept her too." He smiled. "She loves sweets, just like you."

Cagalli didn't really know what to respond.

They stayed silent, both gazing intently at the cenotaph. After a few minutes, Athrun looked at Cagalli and nodded. They stood up just as Athrun released his hold on Cagalli's hand.

"Mom, we'll be going back now. I promise to return again," Athrun nodded at his mother's cenotaph and gestured Cagalli to follow him.

They walked out in silence until they reached a playground across of the cemetery.

"Do you want to stay here for a while?" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded.

The playground was silent for it was nearing night fall. They were the only people around. Seeing the swings empty, they made their way there. Athrun sat while Cagalli stood up on the metal, swinging herself.

It was silence reincarnated again with the only sound heard was the creaking of the metal chains. Both had their eyes on the setting sun that was perfectly viewed from their position.

The thoughts about change lingered again through Athrun's mind. Change... it was every where. Just like the setting of the sun, it was change. When the day ends and another starts, it was change.

_"I hope you know the consequences of changing, Athrun."_

His father's voice echoed in his mind. Change seemed to have a negative side. It could be compared to how students hated dawn for it signaled another school day.

He was again faced with the dilemma if change was really for the better.

Being the chairman of PLANTs, he had made decisions that resulted to changes. Many approved but almost the same number also disapproved. Just like the rebuilding of Junius Seven, some supported, some hated the idea.

Does that mean he had to stay in the middle to maintain balance?

That seemed to be a good idea, just like how the Archangel stayed in the middle during the war three years ago. But staying in the middle won't bring forth anything in this time.

Besides, he didn't even know where the middle is.

The sound of crumpling a chocolate wrapper interrupted his thoughts. Looking at his right, he saw Cagalli happily taking a bite from a chocolate bar.

"Cagalli, is change bad?" the question just came out of his mouth without any thought of why. He wanted to tell Cagalli to disregard his question when a part of him stopped him. Somehow, he wanted to hear her opinion. He wanted to know what she thinks.

He watched as Cagalli stopped in middle of taking a bite. She eyed him curiously. "Change? What change?"

"Umm.. just change... physical change.. chemical change..." he knew his answer was lame.

Cagalli thought for a while. "I have never been good in Science."

Athrun suppressed a chuckle. He looked at her calmly, "I mean, what do you think of change? The changing of the seasons... People changing... Is it good or bad?"

The blonde was silent for a while. After eyeing her chocolate bar, she looked back at the coordinator. "The melting of this chocolate bar is considered as physical change, right?" He nodded. "When this chocolate bar melts, I wouldn't like it. It won't be a chocolate bar anymore but chocolate syrup or liquefied chocolate."

Athrun stayed silent, urging her to continue.

She took a bite from the chocolate. "But you know what? I would still eat it."

"Why?"

A small smile formed on the lips of the blonde lady. Finishing her chocolate bar, she looked at him gently. "Because, whether it melts or not, it is still chocolate."

The wind blew against their hair just as the last of the sun rays disappeared behind the tall buildings of December City. The street lights sprang to life, casting a mysterious glow around the two.

It puzzled him, no doubt, how this lady managed to analyze things in the simplest manner imaginable. She just compared the trivial matter of change to a mere chocolate bar and yet... she made him understand.

The melting of the chocolate bar symbolizes the changing of a person. This melting may be hated by many but only those who really loves chocolate, whether it be solid or liquid, whatever form it takes would eat a melted chocolate bar... just like how the people who really accepts who you are could accept your change...

Melted chocolate is still chocolate.

Chairman Athrun Zala is still the Athrun Zala whom Lenore cherished.

Changing is neither good nor bad, it is the final product that has to be judged of its acceptance.

Now, he understood.

Standing up, he walked until he was in front of her. He gazed at her golden orbs, so innocent and warm. Cagalli looked down on his emerald orbs that divulged nothing of his thoughts. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What is wrong with you today?"

Without any warning...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_To Be Continued..._**

A short chapter that ends with a cliffie! -sees the readers ready to kill- Erm... well... You see, I ended it with a cliffie to give you something to think of during the weeks of waiting for the next update. :D Finish the sentence!

I hope you picked out the justification of Athrun's sudden change in behavior with all those things that were presented. :D If not, please forgive me.. I'm still trying to learn my characters well.

A few more chapters of fluff and we'll have some drama. :D Yahoo! That's really what I have been waiting for! Weeeeh! I'm evil.. hahaha!


	18. Into the Snowy Mountains

It's been two months since I updated... umm... I'm very sorry for that. I didn't mean to inflict pain and longing to you guys but I've really been busy with school. We just finished our midyear exams consisting of thirteen subjects (that includes Technical Writing, Trigonometry, College Physics, Chemistry, Advanced Algebra, Advanced Biology and Basic Accounting.. and I'm only fifteen) We also had our Research project to concentrate on and a lot of activities. I'm really sorry for the delay.

On the lighter side, I'm so thankful of you people! 1000+ reviews for seventeen chapters... that's too much to ask for. :D You really helped me to reach this far, that's why I abandoned all plans to discontinue this fic (because of all my loads.) I will still continue even if GSD has finished. I will live up with my task to keep AxC alive, no matter what happens:D

This chapter may not be as long as the others and I am to blame with the level of fluff... oh well, here's chapter 18, I hope you enjoy this even just a little. :D We'll see what happened "without warning..."

**Disclaimer:** As usual…

s

**Chapter 18**

_Into the Snowy Mountains_

s

Lacus Clyne loved the snow. She just loved how the little snowflakes touch her delicate skin. She loved the feeling of the cool air picking her long pink tresses. She loved rolling in the snow. She loved skiing too. She really loves the snow.

This is why a huge smile was plastered in her lips as she gazed around. Everything was covered in snow. From the tall evergreen trees to the slope of the mountain she was standing on, everything looked white. Here she was, dressed in her pink skiing gear, her hair tied up in a ponytail, ready to spend the day skiing on the snow. The mere thought of how much fun the activity would be especially since she was with her friends made her happier.

Looking over her right, she smiled at Kira Yamato who was adjusting his gear. He too, like Lacus, was wearing the skiing gear although his was blue. Lacus giggled softly and looked on her left and smiled at Athrun Zala. Athrun was also wearing the skiing gear, red in color. Somehow, he was smiling broadly and it made Lacus curious. He never smiled that much for the last three years...

It was intriguing her. Athrun was the one who planned this mini vacation here on the snowy mountains of December City after all, just out of the blue. Of course, Lacus knew better. She knew that for the last two days, he was in the Zala mansion with a certain blonde.

"Speaking of Cagalli..." Lacus turned her head, expecting to see Cagalli behind her but the blonde wasn't just there. She gazed around until she spotted her leaning on a tree. Her back was painfully stiff and her eyes were wide with fear. She was grasping her ski rods.

Growing concerned, Lacus immediately went to her friend. "Cagalli? Are you okay?"

The blonde blinked a few times before raising her head to meet Lacus's worried orbs, "La-Lacus...?" Her voice was high and shaky. Lacus grew more worried and she grabbed Cagalli's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Kira came over them to check. Upon seeing Cagalli, he instantly grew curious. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Lacus turned her head to look at Kira. "I don't know.."

"La-Lacus...?"

"What is it, Cagalli?"

"I.." Cagalli hesitated for a while, her eyes focused on the snow-covered ground. "I..."

"Cagalli, tell us, please," Kira asked worriedly. Cagalli looked up to him, her eyes almost pleading.

"I... I don't know how to ski.."

Lacus and Kira looked at each other, unsure how to react. It was really unnatural to see Cagalli, their tomboyish spunk friend, to be afraid of such a simple thing.

"Cagalli," Lacus began softly as she smiled. "Skiing can be learned, don't worry." She was good in skiing and she wouldn't mind teaching Cagalli. But a delicious thought brewed in her mind. "I'd suggest you ask someone to teach you..."

Cagalli looked at the pink-haired girl hopefully. "Is it easy?"

Lacus nodded. "I think you'd be able to ski perfectly fine after a few teachings. I'd suggest you ask... Athrun to teach you," she tilted her head a little to glance at the blue-haired coordinator standing behind her.

The reaction Lacus received was definitely not what she expected. Cagalli glanced up at Athrun and just as suddenly, she averted her eyes. Lacus knew Cagalli's golden orbs were hiding something and whatever it is, it really made her curious. And... there was slight pink flush on Cagalli's cheeks.

Interesting...

"I'll just stay here. Also, I don't like the snow," Cagalli replied slowly.

"Cagalli," Athrun said as he patted her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "We went here to enjoy. If you will not come, we'll stay with you."

The thought of not being able to ski troubled Lacus for a bit but it was the least of her concern. There was something hidden from her and as much as she doesn't want to meddle, she just couldn't stop herself. Gathering up her wits, she decided to continue her plan. "I'll just teach you, Cagalli, the basics." She turned to the two gentlemen. "As for you two, go ski somewhere else. People learning the basics hate it when they are being watched."

"But Lacus.." Kira started but he was immediately stopped by the look she gave him. Nodding slowly, he nudged Athrun. "Come, Athrun, we'll be skiing on the other side." He turned to Lacus, "Catch up on us there, okay." He left with the puzzled blue-haired coordinator after Lacus nodded.

"I guess you're planning something more than just teaching me," Cagalli said after the boys vanished into the lift.

Lacus smiled.

s

"Why did you bring Cagalli here? You heard her, she hates the snow," Kira asked Athrun once they reached the site they were supposed to ski at. It wasn't crowded for this place was steeper than the others. Only experts ski here.

Athrun shrugged. "Actually, Kira, I didn't know she hates the snow." He adjusted his goggles.

"You could have asked her what she thought of going into the snowing mountains," Kira suggested.

Sighing, Athrun looked at his best friend. "I wanted to surprise her, Kira, you know that."

Kira sheepishly scratched his head. "Erm.. yeah.."

They started skiing, maneuvering expertly with each move. They laughed and had a contest on who was faster. In the end, Kira won. Since Athrun lost, he was obliged to treat Kira in the coffee shop nearby.

They sat on the table beside the window and ordered two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. After a while, their orders came.

Kira took his mug and drank slowly. He smiled satisfactorily. "This coffee shop still makes the best hot chocolate in the all of the PLANTs."

Athrun nodded, a smile on his lips. "It reminds me of our childhood days, Kira."

Kira chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Yes.. those days... we were too young to be admitted on the steep slopes... and yet we disobeyed."

Athrun shook his head as he reached for his mug, "We were in such a big trouble back then. Mother was crying for hours."

"For a moment, I thought we could have died." Kira shook his head. "We were too foolish."

"But we enjoyed the thrill no matter how dangerous it was." Athrun and Kira chuckled.

The brown-haired coordinator looked around. The walls, furniture and even the counter were made up of rich wood that seemed to shimmer. "This place hasn't changed one bit."

"Yeah.."

Kira took his mug and sipped. From his peripheral view, he could see Athrun staring at the window, his eyes fixed on a certain spot. He seemed to be in such a deep thought. Lowering his mug, he tried to follow Athrun's gaze but he couldn't find something worth noticing.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked. Athrun blinked and merely shook his head.

Shrugging, Kira tried to push away the weird behavior of Athrun but suddenly, he remembered Cagalli. She didn't like the snow that why she was acting weird a while ago. Is it merely a coincidence that Athrun is also acting weird. He was smiling broadly then now he seemed to be in deep thought. It was way too complicated. He tried to think of the things that may have caused this behavior. Nothing. And then he remembered what Lacus told him.

_'Athrun brought Cagalli with him to the Zala mansion for two days.'_

Is it possible? There is only one way to find out. "Athrun?" Kira asked cautiously. "What happened with you and Cagalli for the last two days?"

It took a while before the question registered in Athrun's mind. He chuckled. "What made you think about that?"

Kira shrugged. "It's just that you and Cagalli are both acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah.. you two seem to be spaced out.. I dunno.." Kira eyed his best friend seriously. "Athrun, did something.. well... peculiar happened?"

Athrun exhaled deeply. He closed his eyes. "Actually, Kira, I don't know. She is avoiding me for some reason and I just can't decipher what it is."

"Maybe you did something that made her uncomfortable with you," Kira suggested.

Athrun thought for a while. When he opened his eyes, he looked over to his best friend carefully. "I think I did."

s

For almost half an hour, Lacus did not mention anything about Athrun. She concentrated on teaching Cagalli the basics. She was happy that her blonde friend was learning quickly.

"At this rate, you'll be able to ski," Lacus complimented Cagalli. "Let's take a short break." Cagalli nodded.

They settled leaning on a tree, watching some children struggling with their skis. Lacus giggled just as a child made his snowman on the corner. Cagalli was quiet.

After a while, Lacus glanced at Cagalli who was staring off into the distance. Carefully, she tried to relieve her curiosity. "Cagalli? Did something happen?"

Cagalli blinked and slowly turned to Lacus. She smiled. "Happened? Nothing really... believe me..."

Lacus smiled as she looked up the azure skies. "I know Athrun very well. You know what? He is diverting back to his old self: the free, cheerful and caring Athrun Zala Kira and I knew. This morning, he was broadly smiling but suddenly, he saddened. You know why?"

Cagalli looked at Lacus, somehow guessing what the pink-haired lady will say next.

"It is because you avoided him." Cagalli opened her mouth but Lacus stopped her. "Why will you avoid him, Cagalli? And why..." Lacus smiled. "Why.. did you blush?"

Slowly, Cagalli looked down, the pink flush on her cheeks was again visible. Lacus tilted her head, trying to read the blonde's actions.

"Cagalli...?"

"I- I wasn't blushing," She said slowly.

"What did Athrun do? Hmm?" Lacus pressed on. Normally, she wouldn't press the subject but this situation wasn't normal.

"It has nothing to do with..." Cagalli weakly denied but she stopped upon seeing Lacus's smiling face.

"Stop denying or I'll ask Athrun myself."

This was a losing battle. Lacus was too innocent and too persuasive to be lied at. Sighing, Cagalli gave up. "Fine."

The songstress giggled and moved closer to Cagalli. "So, what really happened between you two?"

"He... well.." Cagalli began awkwardly, the pink blush on her cheeks deepened. "He.."

"Well?"

"He... hugged me."

There was an awkward pause as Lacus blinked rapidly. She wasn't expecting that. She was more like expecting words like 'I love you,' or an expensive gift, or even a romantic sunset and maybe even a kiss... but a hug..?

Cagalli continued to blush as she studied the songstress's reaction. "What? Say something!"

"That's it...? Athrun hugged you?" Lacus repeated slowly, her eyebrows raised.

Cagalli looked at her disbelievingly. "Lacus! Athrun hugged me! Is that normal! It is almost scary!"

Lacus then realized the whole logic behind Cagalli's uneasiness. Cagalli, after all, was new in these things. "Cagalli, Athrun hugged you, alright. Why are you making a fuss about it?" She asked, although deep down, she knew the answer to that question very well.

The blonde was definitely caught off-guard. Averting her eyes, she tried to answer as casual as she could. "Hugging people.. it's just.. well.. you don't usually hug people right? Then.. well.." Her thoughts were all jumbled that she couldn't organize them.

"Simply put, it's just that Athrun was the one who hugged you."

Cagalli looked up, unsure of what Lacus meant. With an understanding smile, the pink haired-lady continued. "If Kira hugged you, you might give him a hard knock on the head. But Athrun seemed alright and it makes me believe... you didn't try hurting him."

"Wha- what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Lacus took a strand of her hair and twirled it in her fingers, her sincere smile still plastered on her angelic features, "that you didn't hurt him because you enjoyed his hug and you enjoyed his hug because he was Athrun Zala."

It took a minute for Cagalli to digest what Lacus said. Her words made things more complicated.

_'You enjoyed his hug because he was Athrun Zala..'_

Was it possible? She tried to replay what happened last night on the park...

_Without any warning... he pulled her to him, his arms wrapped on her petite form. She was rendered speechless, his scent intoxicated her senses, and the pounding of his heart became music to her ears. She was stupefied. The only thing she knew was that he felt warm.. really warm that she didn't want to break their contact. Her head rested on his strong chest, her arms stapled on her sides. She felt very safe there in his arms. Just as she was melting into his embrace, he pulled away._

Cagalli grimaced as the mental picture cleared in her mind. What an anticlimax that event had been.

"So.. I am right, am I not?" Lacus's voice snapped her back to reality. The songstress was giggling.

"What..?"

"You had a satisfied, almost blissful look on your face," Lacus explained. She smiled again. "Love is really amazing isn't it?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're.. in love.." Lacus inched away, knowing how the blonde would react. The phrase 'in love' seemed not to be in her dictionary.

"I'm not!" As expected, Cagalli continued to deny but the pink blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

Lacus giggled again. "I said the same thing to myself before I knew Kira's true feelings.." There was a pause as the memories came back to them. Lacus looked away for a moment just in time to see a child sliding forward into the snow. Waving her hand, she dismissed the awkward air away. "Anyway, I'm not going to tell Athrun what we talked about. Men.. they love challenges, you know."

s

Kira blinked.. and blinked. "I don't see anything wrong in hugging Cagalli."

Athrun sighed. "See? But why is she upset about it?"

Kira shrugged. Women.. they really are a mystery. "I don't know. Try to ask Lacus..." A thought popped into his mind. "Lacus!"

Athrun looked around. "Where?"

"No!" The brown-haired coordinator shook his head, his eyes glinting. "I'm saying that I think I know why Cagalli is upset!"

Kira certainly got Athrun's attention. "Really? So, why?"

Kira smiled proudly. "It's because..."

"Because..?"

"It's because... you hugged her!"

The blue-haired coordinator rolled his eyes. "As if I didn't know that."

"No, Athrun," Kira grinned triumphantly. "You **HUGGED **her."

"Then...?" This discussion was getting nowhere.

Kira shook his head. "You see, Athrun, you hugged her. A hug means a lot of things!"

Athrun nodded slowly. "But I hugged Cagalli because.. well.. she helped me understand something.. and..."

"And...?"

"And well.." Athrun struggled for words. He just couldn't describe what he felt that moment.

"And you felt you wanted to hug her, you wanted to feel her pressed to you.. you wanted her to feel safe in your arms," Kira completed wisely.

Athrun looked at his best friend straight in the eye. "That's.. like it.. How did you know?"

A guilty grin appeared on the brown-haired coordinator's lips. "Because that's what I felt when I kissed Lacus back on that garden..."

It took a while for Athrun to answer. The memory flashed in his mind. Much to his surprise, it didn't hurt anymore. Shaking his head, he grinned at his best friend. "That's the past, Kira, don't be guilty over it. Besides, you and Lacus were really meant to be."

Kira slowly nodded. Grinning, he returned to their topic. "I think you're falling for Cagalli, Athrun."

Just how many more people would point it out to him? Cagalli... she was just his friend.. right? Nothing more than that. The words he heard yesterday surfaced in his mind.. change is brought by love.. he was changing... does that mean he is in love?

The headache of too much thinking came back to him again. Massaging his temples, he said lowly, "I don't know, Kira... I really don't know."

Kira nodded. Somehow, he understood what Athrun felt. It took him a while to realize he really does feel something special for Lacus. Compared to him, Athrun sure is doing a better job for he is not denying anything.. he was just... unsure.

Athrun would have said more if Lacus and Cagalli did not appear outside the window. Lacus was waving at them and Cagalli seemed happier. Kira waved back to the two. Setting some money on the table, he tapped Athrun. In a few minutes, the two gentlemen were out with the ladies.

"So, are you ready to ski, Cagalli?" Kira asked enthusiastically. Cagalli smiled.

"I think I can manage," she replied.

The four of them boarded the lifts and went to the basic slope.

s

The rest of day passed as the four friends enjoyed skiing. Athrun and Kira continued their race. Lacus cheered. Cagalli struggled but alas, she managed to ski. Cagalli still avoided Athrun.

The sun in the horizon started its descend, stars started twinkling in the darkening skies. Most people trudged back to their cabins, ready to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate while gazing at the fireplace. They would be cradled by their thick blankets, the softness of the material soothing their tired muscles.

Like those people, our four characters went back to their cabin- or rather, Athrun's cabin. It was an outstanding structure, the walls made of rich wood. The glass windows were covered snow, foggy with the climate. Hovering over the small cabins, this cabin was definitely meant for special people.

Athrun, Kira, Cagalli and Lacus walked to the door of the cabin when something out of ordinary caught their eyes.

"Why is the light on?"

Yes, the window on the right glowered with light, a slight flicker on the corner suggested that whoever was in managed to light up the fireplace. The four exchanged alert glances. Athrun nodded at Kira and the two approached the either side of the door cautiously.

Lacus carefully pulled Cagalli to the corner, her eyes still fixed on the two.

"On the count of three, Kira," Athrun whispered lowly as he reached for the keys. Bending his knees slightly, Kira nodded.

"One... two... three!"

It was fast. Athrun pushed the key inside the lock and turned the knob. Kira jumped inside, ready to strangle anyone.

But both stopped in their tracks after seeing their uninvited guest.

"Pleasant evening, young gentlemen. You were just in time for dinner."

Their uninvited guest was in the form of a man with brown hair and tan complexion. He wasn't wearing any of his Hawaiian t-shirts, instead, he was wearing a rather warm outfit.

Chuckling, the said man stood up from his chair. "It seems like you've seen a ghost."

"Mister Waltfeld? What are you doing here?" Lacus, who appeared on the doorway with Cagalli, asked.

Andrew Waltfeld bowed to recognize the present of the songstress. "Nice seeing you here, all of you."

Athrun and Kira managed to break out of their stupor. Regaining their composure, they walked further inside.

Andy crossed the kitchen and reached his coffee maker. "I managed to get some good coffee beans from Aisha. They are really great. Besides-"

"Why are you here?" Athrun asked rather rudely. He really didn't want to sound rude but he couldn't just help it. Here was a man whom he only know at military terms, and yet came barging into his cabin, prepared dinner and still had the courage to talk about coffee.

Glancing up from the coffee maker, Andy smiled rather sharply. "Is visiting considered a sin?"

"In fact, yes- that is, if you came barging into someone's house without any permission," Cagalli answered rather crossly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Athrun looking over her amusingly.

"Oh, Mister Waltfeld, what species of coffee is this really?" Lacus was already bending over the coffee maker, smelling the bittersweet aroma of the liquid.

"Please just call me Andy, Miss Clyne- and about the species, I'm not really sure. It seems to be a hybrid of Coffea arabica and Coffea canephora ," Andy answered, glad that somehow, Lacus was kind not to question anymore of his sudden appearance.

Smiling at the other three, Andy gestured them to the table. "I prepared all of these and I would be sad if you wouldn't eat them."

Hesitantly, the three of them sat on the table, their eyes never leaving Andy.

Laughing, Andy carefully examined the three. "I'm not planning to kill you- although this setting seems to be the most appropriate." He laughed again when Kira and Athrun narrowed their eyes. "I'm just joking. The reason I'm actually here is that I just visited the ZAFT military base here on December City. I had the day off and so I decided to go skiing. I saw the four of you earlier and I just thought of dropping by to say hello.

Now, don't get mad at me, Chairman, I'm innocent."

There was silence as Andy ended his explanation. Athrun still had his eyes narrowed at Andy.

"This chicken, you bought it, didn't you?" Kira suddenly asked out of the blue.

Andy scratched his head, his lips broke into an embarrassed grin. "Now you've got me. Smart kid."

Kira flushed slightly at the appreciation. "There's just the name of the store on the platter of the chicken.." Lacus smiled as she pinched Kira's pink cheek.

"Roasted chicken is definitely far from coffee brewing, you know," Andy reasoned out.

With that, the tension on the air suddenly relaxed. Andy seemed to be a reasonable man. Unlike other military generals who seemed to be strict and stiff all the time, Andy cracked jokes, acted like a teen, and then acted like a grown-up lecturing kids.

Athrun also slowly relaxed but he still had his guard up. It was the basic military instinct.

The dinner turned out to be a delicious event. It was revealed that Andy didn't cook the food, he bought them.

"Exactly," Andy remarked. "That's why I said, I 'prepared' the food- I prepared them on the table."

It may have sounded lame but for the group, it just showed how friendly Andy was. He was kind.

The rest of the dinner consisted of Andy cracking more jokes than a drunkard. Athrun, Kira, Lacus and even Cagalli found those jokes quite funny. After dinner, Andy busied himself with serving his trademark coffee with the group.

Setting themselves in front of the living room fireplace, they sipped their coffees silently. On the corner, Lacus and Kira were cuddled together, sharing a big blanket. The pink songstress played with the brown locks of the latter. Athrun sat comfortably on the scarlet arm chair, his eyes darting once in a while to Andy and Cagalli who was having a small debate about coffee.

"I don't believe it is proper to cross Coffea arabica with Coffea canephora. Coffea arabica is better of alone. Crossing it with Coffea canephora destroys its uniqueness," Cagalli reasoned out, her arms crossed.

"Young lady, you don't understand the beauty of coffee brewing," Andy retorted as he sipped his coffee. "The beauty of brewing coffee is making new flavors, and these flavors are achieved by crossing."

Cagalli blinked. Knowing she couldn't retort anymore, she just remarked, "..I still think that coffee from Earth is the best."

"True! True!" Andy's eyes twinkled. "The coffee from Earth is extraordinary."

With a glazed look on her eyes, Cagalli said, "Especially if you put cream on it.. really delicious..."

"Cream?" Andy raised his eyebrows. "Why make coffee sweeter? Coffee without cream is better."

"Without cream, coffee is bitter! That isn't at all delicious."

"Me dear child, coffee is best known for its bitterness."

"Bitter-tasting coffee isn't delicious!"

"It is, my dear child, it is."

"It is not!"

"Coffee is bittersweet you know."

"Coffee with cream is still the best!"

"Coffee without cream is better."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

Lacus giggled softly as she watched Andy and Cagalli fight over coffee. She continued playing with Kira's brown locks.

"See here, young lady, coffee is served without cream from the time if was discovered," Andy said as he raised his cup dramatically.

"But time has changed! Coffee is served with cream nowadays," Cagalli retorted.

"Alas! The mentality of children seems to denounce our culture! Poor! Poor!"

Cagalli scowled. "I'm not a child."

"Now, now, stop that fight you two," Athrun suddenly interrupted. For a while he felt that odd sensation in his chest as he watched the two argue. There was that small voice in his brain that asked: Why is she getting cozy with him! Why is she not talking to me! The drama, the odd discomfort that he was getting apprehensive.

Cagalli and Andy still glared at each other although they have stopped their verbal fight. Andy silently sipped his coffee.

"I think it's time for bed everyone," Lacus said softly as she looked at the clock.

"I'm tired to the bones," Kira stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go to bed now."

"I think so too," Athrun said as he also rose up from his chair. "Go now to bed, I'll just lock up. And Mister Waltfeld-"

"Andy, Chairman, Andy. There's no need for formalities," Andy cut in.

"Andy, then. There are still some extra rooms, go pick whatever you want," Athrun said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Andy nodded.

And so, Kira, Lacus, Andy and Cagalli went upstairs and retired to their rooms. Athrun soon followed after he made sure to lock the doors and to close the lights.

s

Cagalli scowled. What did she do to receive such an uncomfortable night!

It was common knowledge that Cagalli Yula Attha lived most of her life in the dessert. She was then accustomed to hot climate.

This place she was in right now wasn't anything like the desert: it was freaking cold that she was sure her blood would freeze. The thick comforter she managed to wrap on her petite form wasn't enough to shelter her from the unbearable cold. She even resorted to curling into a ball in her bed, but to no avail.

Cursing for the nth time that night, she sat up and looked at the digital watch on the bedside table: 12:01 am, it read. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she stood up and searched for the heater- surely this big room has a heater in it.

After ten minutes of searching, she still didn't find the much needed heater. Getting tired from shivering and her pointless search, she thought of the most practical way to solve her dilemma: ask the owner of the house to turn the heater higher.

She mentally slapped herself at her stupidity for not thinking of that solution earlier. Creeping out of her room, she wandered aimlessly along the corridor.

It was of relief that the moon was full and it provided light to guide her. Nevertheless, she still didn't have any idea on whom to consult. It was practical to consult Athrun since he owned the house but then, she didn't have the slightest idea on where his room was situated.

Still holding the comforter draped over her form, she walked along the corridor. There was no trace that anyone would still be awake at this hour, nonetheless, she still continued hoping. If she wouldn't do anything right now, she'll be sure to freeze to death.

It was then that she heard a familiar sound.. the sound of strings... the sound of a violin. She felt afraid. Who in their right minds would play the violin at this unholy hour? She tried to remain calm. Surely there isn't any ghost here..

The sound continued and yet Cagalli found herself following the origin of the music. She tried to reason out that whoever was playing the violin could help her find the heater for her room.

After a few steps, she found herself outside a door. Like every other door in this cabin, it was made of rich wood. The space on the bottom part of the door was dark, signifying that the occupant didn't bother to open the lights. Carefully, she raised her knuckles and knocked.

Instantly, the sound stopped. Nothing was heard but after a while, there was shuffling inside and the door creaked open.

"Cagalli? Why are you still awake?"

On the door stood Athrun, dressed his pajamas and a green sweater. His hair was still perfectly arranged, as if he still didn't go to bed. His bright green orbs surveyed her curiously.

She suddenly felt conscious of her appearance. She was sure she looked stupid to still be clinging to the comforter that trailed down to the floor. Her golden hair was also disheveled.

Athrun, after a quick glance at Cagalli, opened the door and gestured her to come inside. Cagalli obliged, thankful that she could feel some warmth.

But she was again failed. His room was as cold as hers, if not, colder. She pulled the comforter closer.

Athrun closed the door and looked at his midnight guest. The only light in the room was coming from he foggy windows that reflected the moon. He continued standing there on the doorway, contented on watching her.

The air was suddenly filled with tension as both stayed silent. Cagalli suddenly felt nervous. It was then that she realized she hadn't spoken to him properly the whole day and now, she appeared on his room past midnight. It was a very uncomfortable setting... she couldn't help but remember what happened two days ago (technically two days since it was past midnight.. it's already am.)

She felt her heart literally jumped off her chest as he coughed and spoke. "So.. umm... what brought you here at this hour?"

Keeping her head down, she murmured, "I... I would like to request you to.. well... turn the heater higher.."

Behind her, Athrun smiled. "Is it really that cold?"

Cagalli spun around and glared at him. "Excuse me, may I remind you that I'm merely a natural and I'm not accustomed to this low temperature!" It was another issue of his greatness because he was a coordinator.

Athrun shook his head and smiled apologetically, "I'm not saying anything like that but you know..." he crossed the room and reached out for a small device Cagalli deduced to be the heater. "The heater in all rooms here are at maximum."

Cagalli felt her jaw drop on the floor. "B-but.. it can't be! I'll free-freeze to death!"

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that Cagalli found uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes.

Without any warning, he grabbed her hand and pushed her on the bed. She gasped as he landed beside her with a soft thud.

"What the hell are you-" she was stopped in mid sentence as she felt his strong arm wrapped her waist. She was stunned, unable to move. Here she was, lying on his bed next to him, the back of her head lying on his strong chest. His arms wrapped her waist and his warm breath tickled her ears.

"Wha-what the he-hell do you think you- you're doing?" she managed to stutter amidst the loud pounding of her heart. Somehow, the temperature on the room rose up.

Athrun chuckled a little as he pulled his own comforter and draped it across them. "I thought if we shared body heat, you could be warmer," he stated as if it was the normal thing to do.

Her cheeks were burning as her heart continued to pound against her chest. "Isn't this harassment?"

Athrun coughed with embarrassment as he withdrew his arms around her. "I-I mean, well, you see... I didn't mean anything.. I just well, want to help-"

Cagalli averted her eyes. "It's okay... just don't do anything fishy!" she warned with a death glare.

Athrun nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Carefully, he draped his arms back on her waist. She was hesitant at first, her form stiff, but after a while, she relaxed. Her heart managed to pound slower than before and her breathing was back to normal.

Silence ruled as they laid there. Cagalli couldn't sleep with her cheeks still burning and Athrun.. well, she didn't have any idea if he was now asleep. She busied herself with looking at the window that showed the snow falling from the dark skies.

She was thankful for his body heat, it was really keeping her warm and comfortable. Getting bored of just watching the snow, she tried her luck. "Athrun? You awake?"

There was a grunt. "I think I am."

"I can't sleep.." she murmured. A thought hit her mind. "Why were you playing the violin at such an unholy hour?"

There was a pause. "Just feeling lonely, that's all."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"You weren't speaking to me..."

There was again another pause. Cagalli took in as much needed air as she could. "Umm... Athrun, you see.. how could I explain this.. I mean-"

"Do you still remember the first time we met?" Athrun suddenly cut her off. Cagalli looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"How could I forget meeting a stupid, arrogant and conceited man?"

He chuckled. "That's a mere underestimation."

"I think so too."

He sighed and smiled as he took a strand of her hair and twirled it in his finger. "I'm just curious, Cagalli, why don't you grow your hair long?"

Cagalli raised her eyebrows as if the question was stupid. "Long hair? Are you kidding me?"

"Come on, Cagalli, your hair is soft and silky..." he combed his fingers in her hair. "Surely it would look good if it was long."

She felt a shiver down her spine as he continued playing with her hair. Acting nonchalantly, she said, "Long hair would take meticulous work. It's hard to maintain it. besides, I feel more like myself in short hair."

Athrun smiled. "Cagalli isn't Cagalli if she has long hair, is she?"

"Exactly. Long hair doesn't suit a tomboyish natural, you know. Long hair is more suited to real girls..." she averted her eyes. "Like Lacus..."

There was again a pause. When Athrun spoke, however, it brought Cagalli blushing again. "You know, I like you this way, Cagalli... with short hair.."

Cagalli bent her neck to meet Athrun's striking green orbs. Lowering her eyes, she murmured, "Why, Athrun? Why are you so kind to me?"

He smiled, a sincere smile. Tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, he replied, "Because you're special, Cagalli... you're my friend."

That ended their conversation as Cagalli felt herself slipping into the world of dreams. She closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep, her head resting on his strong chest. Somehow, even if she was sleeping, she could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart lulling her to sleep. He watched her peaceful face, her soft smile seemed to make him contented. He too, after a while, succumbed to the world of dreams.

s

The gentle rays of the sun passed through the glass windows and to the young sleeping face of Cagalli. Squinting, she gently opened her eyes. And instantly, she screamed bloody murder.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** She struggled aimlessly with sheets, a million thoughts running through her head. It seems she has forgotten that there's another occupant on her bed.

"What's the matter?" Athrun sat up, rubbed his yes and yawned. Adjusting his vision, he studied the trembling Cagalli on the side of the bed.

"What did you do! Why are you in my bed!" she demanded, her eyes narrowed.

Athrun yawned again. "Have you forgotten that you went here on my room to complain about the heater?"

There was a pause as the events of the nights came resurfaced to her mind. Slowly, she relaxed, her cheeks suddenly red from embarrassment. "Sorry... just carried away."

Yawning for the third time, Athrun pulled Cagalli with him back to the bed. "Sleep. It's still early."

Cagalli struggled as Athrun pulled her closer to him, cushioning the poor girl like a pillow. "Athrun! I'm not a pillow!" But Athrun did not listen and kept his eyes closed.

They were an uncomfortable position. Athrun was hugging Cagalli, his right leg draped over her. She squirmed and squirmed but she couldn't break free from his grasps.

"Ath-" she wasn't able to finish for Athrun pushed himself up to face Cagalli, his face mere inches from her face.

Her cheeks flushed again with color and she wondered if she still had blood left from all these blushing. His eyes were now widely open, his green orbs studying her face.

Her eyes widened as he leaned closer, her heart pounded faster than she could ever imagine. He was too close.. too close for comfort. An array of thoughts bombarded her brain... she had seen this before... the guy leaning closer...

Her breathing became ragged as she realized what will happen next. He was.. bloody hell... he was going to kiss her...

_Kiss her... kiss her... kiss her... _

The thought echoed in her mind. A small voice seemed to be rejoicing while another voice screamed bloody murder. She was going to be kissed... she was going to be kissed... she was going to receive her first kiss.

He was mere centimeters away and the small rejoicing voice in her mind wondered how romantic the situation was.

_'I'm going to be kissed! I'm going to be kissed!'_

**_'BLOOOOOOOOOOODY HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL! NO! STOP! HARRASSSSSMEEEEEENTTTTT!'_**

She seemed to be following the first voice when she gently closed her eyes. It was mere seconds before she would feel his lips on her... The excitement... the curiosity on how it would feel--

"Athrun you pimp, wake up!"

The door suddenly burst open to admit a pissed Yzak Joule and an amused Dearka Elsman. They stopped upon seeing the two.

Athrun lost his balance and fell face flat beside Cagalli. Cagalli was equally surprised that she gasped and sat up stiffly.

"Yzak don't scream, oh," Lacus giggled upon seeing Cagalli and Athrun blushing as red as the best genetically engineered tomato.

"So there you are, Cagalli. We heard you screaming a while ago but you weren't in your room," Kira said. Lacus nudged him on the ribs for he seemed to be clueless of what was happening.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb anything," Dearka snickered evilly as he winked at Athrun who managed to sit on the bed.

"You've got it all wrong!" Athrun tried to reason but the newcomers just exchanged snickers.

"Zala, I advise you to lock the door so as not to be disturbed," even Yzak joined the teasing.

"We're not doing anything!" Cagalli cried.

"Action speak louder than words," Dearka remarked.

"Now, now, children," Andy pulled the newcomers out of the doorway. "Don't you think we should leave them for a while? Why don't we eat breakfast first." Before he closed the door, he winked at Athrun. "Don't be too late, okay, we'll be returning to Aprilius City in two hours."

Andy had already closed the door and so the pillow Cagalli threw didn't hit him. There was silence as Athrun and Cagalli sat transfixed on the bed, both not having the courage to look at each other.

And so the trip to December City ended like that. The group returned to Aprilius City, not wasting a minute of teasing the Chairman and the tomboyish natural. Who could blame them? It was, after all, rare that you could tease the colder-than-Pluto chairman of PLANTs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_To Be Continued..._**

So what do you think? Please review!

Oh.. I didn't end it in a cliffhanger, I've been mean enough :D

I love all of you, my dear readers:D I just couldn't put all my thanks in words. Thank you!

I would also like to thank you all for the support you've given me when my fic in GTO was plagiarized. I felt really, really special with all your words. I really appreciate them. That's why I really put all my heart in all my fics, because I know people value them. I really felt warm with all your help. Thank you so much.

I'm getting all hyped up:D Part two of this story will be finished in a few more chapters.. then after that, we'll have the last part, part three. Weeeh! I'm really excited! Do you want a hint of what **MAY** happen in the next chapters? Since I really love you all, I'll give you one BIG hint... are you ready...?

**HINT:** two people **MAY** die... -tick tock tick tock- of course, the modal **'may**' is different from **'can' **and certainly different from **'will'**.

Oh well, this is like the longest A/N I have written for a while. I'm just hyped up to be back into writing fanfic again.. hehehe.. now think... _who may die...?_

See ya!

miriae


	19. One Step forward, One Step Backward

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed is not mine

s

**Chapter 19**

_One Step Forward, One Step Back_

s

The air was tense and heavy, streaks of anxiety could have been seen floating above the two occupants of the living room. Against the minimal light coming from the closed curtains, the two males sat face-to-face, their expressions tight, eyebrows knitted together.

Cagalli just came back from December City two days ago, and now, she was out again. She said something about touring the city the whole day. It may have seemed dangerous to let the princess go by herself but these two men did not care or they were just too engrossed in their new found knowledge that they failed to digest what Cagalli said. She left only a few minutes ago, giving these two gentlemen the needed silence and privacy to think of something they were too preoccupied to notice until two nights ago when Cagalli returned.

It was Afhmed's deep sigh that made Kisaka's deep eyes flicker into focus. Seeing that the older man has snapped back into reality, Afhmed seized the chance to speak his mind, a question that has been bothering him ever since that faithful night.

_**The uncanny resemblance...**_

"Kisaka, is it possible that he...?"

The instant reaction was the narrowing of the eyes of the self-proclaimed bodyguard of the princess. There was a pause as Afhmed studied him: Kisaka's back, even though he was leaning with his chin on the back of his hands, was stiff. His dark eyes seemed distant for a while until they were focused on the Persian rug beneath his rugged shoes.

"I'm not sure... but it is possible."

Afhmed's eyes widened, a flicker of fear crossed his tanned feature. "B-but, Kisaka!" He jumped to his feet and threw his hands wide. "It can't be possible! It just _can't _be true!"

Seemingly, Kisaka seemed to be unaffected by the sudden outburst of the younger man. Raising his gaze to meet that of the latter, he spoke, his voice calm and even. "We are still unsure. It is better if we ask him directly."

"Directly? How in the world could he have possibly known?" Afhmed asked as he plopped back into the couch, an exasperated sigh escaped his lips.

"Who knows?" There was a small smile playing on the older man's lips. "He may have some knowledge of it."

The tan boy closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, there was silent resignation. "So, what are you planning to do now?"

Getting up from the couch, Kisaka took a deep breath. The remorse expression was gone, instead, an almost mirthful one was displayed. "I think I better call Major La Fllaga to get me some... _needed_ information before we call that young man." Walking across the room to get the telephone, he dialed some numbers and waited for the other line to respond.

Afhmed sighed again. "Kisaka, what's that kid's name again?"

"Kira. Kira Yamato."

s

The weather was definitely scowling but it did not manage to scare this young princess from talking a needed walk. The air was chilly, but not enough to freeze anyone to death. The sky was dark, the gray clouds hung low. The weather news did say something about a tropical depression, but nonetheless, Cagalli really did not care.

She was occasionally accused of being lazy and the fact that she did not want to bring a small umbrella proved that. She shrugged casually; she just wanted to take a walk without hassle and an umbrella would prove to be a burden.

The streets of Aprilius City were quite busy, being a Saturday morning and all. Women flooded the nearby market for a mad sale and even though she was two blocks away, she could hear their muffled yells.

She was walking, her hands swaying at her side as she looked around her surroundings. She was enjoying the scenery, much to her pleasure, and allowed herself to think of simple things she usually overlooked.

There was a drop, and another, until she could feel the spluttering of the rain. The sound of the rain drops as they hit the cold pavement seemed to have snapped the blonde princess to reality. Gazing around her, she could see people scrambling to find shelter against the harsh splattering.

She really did not know why but she didn't want to take shelter. She... enjoyed the rain. A blurry memory of her childhood flashed in the back of her mind... her playmates back in Orb... they were running in the rain.

It was childish but Cagalli did not mind. Breaking the thoughtful expression she harbored, she grinned and ran, her rubber shoes getting soaked as the water splattered. She ran and ran, her hair now drenched, her freezing skin contrasted greatly against the dark shirt that clung to her. No one will ever notice that this soaking lady was the heir to the throne of Orb.

She continued running, enjoying the rain. For someone who lived in the desert for quite sometime, she knew that the rain was a grace. She wanted to enjoy this grace now.

She ran and ran until the rain clouded her vision. That short moment of raising her arm to rid her eyes from the too much rain caused her to bump into something, the crash, sending her out of balance. She gasped, her head registering the fact that she'll be hitting the pavement.

It never came just like the other time this happened. A strong hand managed to grab her upper arm to keep her standing. Looking up, she saw a set of green eyes behind dark glasses.

Athrun was looking at her with raised eyebrows. His other hand was holding his scarlet umbrella and a box of what seemed to be cake. Putting her back to balance, he stared at her as if expecting an answer on why she was running in the rain.

"Um.. hello." Feeling stupid of giving a greeting instead of an answer, Cagalli scratched her head_. Drat... my hair is really soaking wet.. urggh.. _

There was a pause before Athrun broke into a smile. "Care to dry yourself off? My house is just a block away."

The blonde nodded hesitantly. Athrun moved his umbrella so that the two of them could be sheltered.

The rain was still pouring but not as hard as a while ago. They walked in silence, both listening to the rhythmic noise of the city: the honks of the cars, the splattering of the rain, the cries of children, the splattering of the rain, the usual rush of people buying and the splattering of the----

She almost gasped as Athrun looped his arm on her back, capturing her in a loose hold, pulling her closer. She tried to meet his eyes but he looked away, a soft rosy color tinted his cheeks. She was only able to make out his very quiet, almost whispered explanation.

"Just making sure you're out of the rain..."

There was the tingling sensation in Cagalli's stomach that she couldn't just ignore. She was definitely not hungry but still the feeling was there. It was almost as if there were butterflies in her stomach, a feeling she could never describe in words. It was as if a relieving heat emanated from her stomach up to her heart. Her back was still stiff from the sudden contact. She could feel her heartbeat quicken, the heat on her cheeks glowing.

She did not respond, nor even looked at him. She was almost confused, the mixture of emotions she was feeling at this very moment derailed her senses. This was something that does not happen everyday... especially in Cagalli Yula Attha's life.

She felt him shift and his arm released her. She hated it... a part of her was actually yearning for that touch again.

"Here we are."

Glancing up, her previous thoughts were pushed aside as she took in Athrun's house. It wasn't a castle or a military frontier but... a house. A house with windows, a porch, posts, cream-painted walls, and a welcoming door. What made it different was... its being normal -- something that wasn't expected from the house of the most powerful man on PLANTs.

Athrun must have sensed Cagalli's surprise that he gave her a small smile and said, "Don't judge it on the outside. This house is one of the most secured places here on PLANTs."

She looked dazed for a while before she gazed back at him, the daring action a while ago forgotten. "Who built this?"

Opening the door and allowing Cagalli to enter, Athrun shrugged. "ZAFT. This has long been built, even before I became chairman." He placed the wet umbrella on the rack beside the door.

"Ooh.. but, isn't your house supposed to be like a..."

"Palace?" Athrun supplied as he placed the box he was holding inside the refrigerator. "This is actually just an alternative home. I could also stay in the ZAFT office or even the Zala mansion but well, I like living alone."

Cagalli, who was busy studying the place, turned sharply at Athrun. "You like that? Isn't that... lonely?"

Athrun made his way back to the living room. Looking at his companion, he gave her a weak smile. "I'm used to it."

There was silence as Cagalli contemplated on the thought. Athrun took this chance to go to his room and to get needed change of clothing for Cagalli. Before he disappeared, he handed her a warm towel and instructed her to dry herself.

Athrun came back after a few minutes and gave Cagalli a neatly pressed pair of pajamas with cloud prints. Quirking as eyebrow, Cagalli looked from the articles of clothing to the coordinator holding them.

He shifted, suddenly embarrassed. It was not his fault that he really didn't have clothes that wouldn't look several sizes bigger. "It's better than soaking wet."

She smiled, seeing that this man was really concerned for her. "I guess." She took the clothes from Athrun and went inside the bathroom to change. Athrun sighed and got a box from one of the book shelves in the living room. Sitting himself on the floor, Indian-style, he took out the contents of the box onto the rug.

s

Cagalli emerged from the bathroom dressed in Athrun's pajamas. She had to bit back from laughing after imagining the tough coordinator wearing something this... cute.

On her arm, she carried her damp clothes as she walked barefooted on the shiny corridor. Finding herself at last at the laundry room, she fiddled with the appliances until she came across the drier. She placed her clothes inside and with a simple push, she was able to operate the thing. Smiling to herself, she left the drier do its work and set out to find Athrun.

She quickly found Athrun bent down into working, all concentration in his work. Walking closer, she tried to peek and she almost fell down with surprise.

Athrun was working on a jigsaw puzzle.

He looked up from his work and smiled at her. Patting the space beside him, she motioned her to sit down which she obeyed. The puzzle he was working on was that of a picture of a field of flowers: magnolias, roses, dandelions, and almost all colors imaginable. There was a small hut at the end where two people, a man and a woman, stood. He had a few pieces together but still a long way to completion.

"Is it surprising for me to work with puzzles?" Athrun asked after examining his guide again. He was just curious to her reaction.

Cagalli looked at him and shook her head. "Not really, although I'm quite surprise you like this kind of pattern."

He chuckled at her comment. Taking a piece and fitting it in place, he said, "This was a gift from Lacus last Christmas although this is the first time I thought of completing it."

She watched him trying pieces after pieces, some fitting, some not. Taking apiece for herself, she asked, "Can I help?"

Athrun nodded and Cagalli placed the piece she held on the left part of the puzzles where it fitted perfectly to form a daisy. Smiling at her achievement, she tried another piece.

Piece by piece, they started to form the puzzle, amidst their constant fight on where each piece was supposed to land such as the controversial yellow piece.

"See?" Cagalli pointed out. "This piece is lighter than yellow. It is really part of this magnolia flower here."

"But this is not the same shade of yellow as that of the magnolia, its color is nearer to the sun's," Athrun explained calmly.

They argued for a while before they agreed to try the yellow piece on both parts only to learn that neither was right; the yellow piece was really part of the lady's dress.

Occasionally, they reached a dead end where they couldn't seem to find where a piece really fitted. At those times, they will be scrutinizing the puzzle with knitted eyebrows and keen eyes. They would fall into the silence of deep thought and just as instantly they would snap back to reality. Cagalli would blabber how stupid she was not to see that this piece really fitted this part and Athrun would smile in resignation.

And they continued to complete the puzzle, both absorbed in the work that they did not realize that lunch had gone by a few hours ago and that the rain continued pouring harder than before. They had switched on the light of the living room to provide much needed light.

The last pieces of the puzzle were fixed and a few dragged minutes later, Cagalli yelled in happiness. They finally completed the puzzle after long hours of brain cracking logic of trial and error.

Athrun stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. Letting out a sigh of relief, he studied their final product. "I think this looks better than the picture."

Cagalli nodded in agreement. "Of course. This is the product of our combined effort--" A low rumbling noise was heard and they looked at each other.

"I.. I think it's my stomach," Athrun admitted with an embarrassed smile. Cagalli chuckled. "Want to get something to eat?"

The blonde nodded and Athrun held out his hand to pull Cagalli up. With a 'thank you', the two proceeded to the kitchen.

s

The kitchen was normal: no spy detectors, no bomb alerting apparatus, no push button to eject artillery, no magic trap doors, no burglar alarms-- in fact, the only detector Cagalli had seen was the smoke detector which was connected to the sprinkler.

She watched as Athrun crossed the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He got a red box out- the box he was holding when she bumped on him earlier. Setting the box down on the kitchen counter, he took two plates, two forks and a knife from the cabinet. Setting all these beside the box, he motioned Cagalli to stand beside him.

He placed his hands on either side of the cover then gave the lady a playful smile. "Drum roll please."

Cagalli snorted but she still tapped her foot although the action might be caused by impatience.

Athrun didn't mind, though, "Ta-da!" He pulled the cover up and Cagalli had to bit back a scream.

Describing the cake as mouth-watering was a mere understatement. It was almost as if the cake was taken from some unknown parallel universe where the whole place was made of cake. The whole cake was covered in rich dark chocolate that seemed to pull anyone near to it. There were also marshmallows the size of candies that lined the perimeter of the round fantasy.

"Like it?" Athrun inquired his friend who seemed to be in shock of seeing such cake. "I had this specially made."

A very wide grin flashed across Cagalli's lips as she eyed the cake enviously. "Can.. Can... I have some? Please..."

His answer was simple. "No."

In an instant, the grin disappeared and Cagalli looked horrified with the answer. "No? NO!" she echoed disbelievingly.

Athrun raised his eyebrows and he had to muster all his will not to break into a grin. "Why would I give you some? After you _plunged _that cake in _my_ face?"

There was an embarrassed blush visible in her cheeks as Cagalli tried to counter. "B-but! A-Athrun! That was ages ago!" Her eyes shone with silent pleading.

"Still, I bought this cake so that I can enjoy it... _wholly_." The smoothness of his voice made Cagalli more horrified. Slowly, he took out the cake from the box and placed it on the counter. He took the knife and ever so slowly, he applied pressure to slice the cake. Carefully, he placed the slice on his plate. Knowing that Cagalli was watching him intently, he took a part and slowly, very slowly, claimed it in his mouth. He placed the most blissful expression he could muster and from the corner of his eye, he could see Cagalli narrowing her eyes as she gulped audibly.

"Ahh.. that was delicious," he remarked, smiling at her sardonically.

"You're... mean," that was all she could say as her eyes darted at the cake enviously. She turned around and was prepared to walk away when Athrun finally took pity on his blonde friend.

"You could have some if you want." Smiling, he took the knife and sliced another piece of cake.

Instantly, Cagalli spun around and eagerly stood beside Athrun, excitement evident in her eyes. She almost yelled a "Thanks, Athrun!" when Athrun handed her part. He was fairly surprised when she plopped down on the floor, her back leaning on the Kitchen counter, ready to devour on her cake.

Chuckling at her childish behavior, he got his own plate and plopped down next to her. Bending his stretched legs, he looked at her, eyebrow raised. "What is it now?"

Cagalli swallowed the piece of cake in her fork before answering. Looking at her side where Athrun was expecting an answer, she smiled thoughtfully, "I've been doing this kind of thing while hiding from Kisaka." She chuckled as the memory surfaced. "He didn't like it much if I ate chocolates back then, I always end up a mess... my dress, my hands, my cheeks... there were always traces of chocolate left." She took another bite from the cake. "So, I had to hide. I made up all kinds of excuses for my mess but well... Kisaka always managed to look pass my excuses."

Athrun leaned back casually. The story of Cagalli was really interesting but one detail managed to ignite another interest in him. "Dress? You wear dresses back then?"

She almost choked from his remark. Blushing, she looked at him through narrowed eyes. "I'm only five then! I couldn't possibly say that I want to wear pants!" She scowled. "Grown-ups _love_ to play with children," she muttered darkly. "They love to dress you up and make you look like Christmas balls with frills, ribbons and pink..." she stopped her ranting upon seeing that Athrun's shoulder was shaking, his head down.

Concerned, she craned her neck to look at him. "Athrun...? Are you-"

And it happened. He burst out into laughter. She was quite shocked at first, seeing how.. how.. happy he laughed: his eyes were shut, she was sure tears will be leaking from them soon, his arms clutched his sides, and his legs were drawn closer to him. There was that sudden feeling in her chest seeing the joy in him. Hearing his laugh that still carried that coolness and smoothness his male voice presented made something tingle in her chest like it was... making her happy too.

And so, she laughed herself, suddenly feeling the urge to release everything she was thinking in her own hearty laugh. She placed her own plate down and leaned on the kitchen table, her head slightly tipped upwards. She laughed, and laughed, her voice rang through her ears.

Athrun had stopped laughing as soon as Cagalli started laughing. He stared at his friend, somewhat surprised that she was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Tears started leaking out of her shut eyes, her chest heaved as she gasped for breath. He realized how different is the sound of her sweet laughter from the sound of beeping apparatuses back in his Gundam. Her laughter stirred something in his chest that not even the commands of higher officials back in the military stirred from him. It wasn't hate... it wasn't the thirst for revenge... it was something deeper, a feeling he could only compare to that feeling in the back of his mind.. that feeling of his childhood when everything was alright... when his mother was still alive.

There was that thought of how stupid he was not to realize it, of how blinded he was that he never saw it. It was finding that part of him that he lost somewhere along the journey of his life. It was a feeling of happiness. How could he have overlooked it before? He was living a life of pure military facade, the poker face, and the cold hard eyes that placed the dividing line between the people around him. People never dared to cross that line for they were scared of their wits, of their own personal aims. Even if they dared to cross it, he would just push them out anyway.

It was the source of his pain... the pain brought by people who kept their barriers to match that steel wall he had built around himself. No one was there, only him and the cold metal. He didn't dare go out of that wall for he will just receive that pain of his pure flesh hitting the metal without mercy.

But there was a person who blew up that wall with a laser canon of her own. She was right here, beside him, laughing her heart out. She managed to pull him out of that wall through that wall she blasted. And now, he was experiencing it all again: the warmth of having someone who will accept you for who you are. There was that assuring thought that she'll stay by your side and never leave you. She was someone familiar, someone he considered special that he did not need to keep his barriers nor his poker face with her. She was this girl. She was this girl who untangled his life, his thinking, and his attitude problems.

"Hello? Earth to Athrun?" he blinked back as he saw Cagalli waving her hand in front of him. She was kneeling at his side, her head slightly tilted to be able to look at him in the face. "You spaced out..."

The last part of her statement trailed on and he was sure it was because of the meeting of their eyes. He gazed up to her, her golden orbs slightly confused at his sudden behavior yet sparkling with an emotion he couldn't quite describe.

There was that sudden urge, an almost instinctive act that even Athrun's brain did not register. Pulling himself to sit straight, he slowly and carefully reached up to her left cheek, the contact sending shiver down Cagalli's spine.

The warm feeling came back to his chest, a warm feeling that made his insides flip, his heart beat quickened in a pace he never knew possible. Something from the back of his mind was pushing him forward. He could almost hear the cheers from some invisible element, cheers that pursued him to go on, move forward and close the gap between him and this wonderful lady.

He could make out her wide eyes as he inched forward, their noses mere inches away. His gaze traced the soft curves of her face, the shocking smoothness of her skin at his fingertips, the rosy tint of her cheeks, the curve of her lips. He could make out her scent- it wasn't the sweet scent expected from a lady but rather a mint scent, an aroma that seemed to cool his senses, a refreshing scent that seemed to draw him even closer...

His rational mind seemed to have stopped working so he was relying much to his instincts. Slowly, he leaned towards her, his eyes closing, ready for the contact. He felt Cagalli stiffen. In the back of his mind, his male pride rejoiced. He was possibly giving this wonderful lady her first kiss... _Wait, her first kiss...?_ The thought made him snap back that he pulled away sharply even before their lips met.

Cagalli was fairly shocked at Athrun's change of heart. She looked at him; he was breathing rather heavily, his eyes cast downward, his bangs blocked them from view. She stayed motionless for a while, listening to his ragged breathing. The heat in her cheeks still didn't subside and her mind was still fuzzy from their closeness and what he tried to do...

Cagalli's brain started to process the event: he was going to kiss her. The thought made her heart skip a beat, the feeling in her stomach came back into full action. She knew that little voice from before was telling the truth: she wanted him to kiss her back then... as much as she hated to admit it. There was something that pulled her to him. She felt safe with him, there was that trust that he will protect her from any harm. And that trust, possibly, made her stay put and not run away the moment he held her face.

And there was that little voice again telling her there was something more to that trust, a feeling she'd harbored fro the longest time, something she didn't care about, something she was afraid of...

There was a sharp intake of breath. With a low voice that made Cagalli flinch, Athrun spoke, his eyes never meeting hers, "I-I'm sorry.. I..."

He felt horrible. There was that guilty feeling that he was betraying her trust as her friend. Friends do not do that. That was... too much. A part of him protested on his sudden act of pulling away but he did not listen to it, the other half was guilty - guilty that he was stupid to try anything with her. It was stupid!

His body stiffened as he felt her warm palm on his cheek, just like what he had done before. Gently, she lifted his face until they were eye to eye.

There was again that emotion in her eyes that Athrun could not decipher but he knew it was familiar. She was blushing madly now but she did not try to hide it, instead, she even gave him a small smile before leaning closer until their noses were inches away.

The fire inside him swelled up again, his heart beat back into that dangerously fast pace. Holding her wrist, he pulled her even closer until they could literally feel each other's breath. Looking straight in her eye, he whispered, his voice strained with the same emotion he could see in her eyes. "Can I...?"

She merely nodded before she closed her eyes. The next thing she felt was the warmth of Athrun's lips into hers, the softness of their contact brought a tingling sensation into her very being. He was kissing her.

At that moment neither really was in the state of rational thinking. They were pulled into that warm, exciting, sweet state that made their system crash down into overload. The tepidity of the action flowed like water that extinguished every other thought present.

Athrun, having enough courage, placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Cagalli was motionless, her whole nervous system seemed to have shut down. Her thoughts drifted to all gibberish things, her mind swirling with thoughts and the feelings all combined together. She couldn't make out a rational thought and so, she just allowed herself to be pulled at that hurricane of emotion.

When their systems seemed to go back to function, they pulled away, both gasping for breath. Athrun still did not let go of Cagalli, his hold tightening even more. She leaned into him for support, her head rested on his chest. She was contented of hearing his heart beat and feeling his chest move up and down.

They stayed in that position for a while, neither having the courage to speak. But words were not needed right now. They were just contented to be in each other's arms. It was simply sanctuary for the time being as they sort out their thoughts and emotions.

s

"And Ms. oh-so-loud screamed bloody hell on me just because I was walking too loud!" Afhmed crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was about to continue rambling if only Kisaka didn't coughed. Gesturing on his left, Kisaka raised his eyebrows.

Cagalli, who was chewing her bacon slowly, was drifting in a far away land. Kisaka and Afhmed exchanged looks from either side of the dinning table. Afhmed coughed this time.

When they received no response, Afhmed finally turned to ask, "Cagalli? What the hell is up with you today?"

The blonde lady blinked rapidly and turned to Afhmed. Smiling, she answered, "Oh.. this breakfast is good... erm... the hotdogs are well cooked."

Kisaka shook his head, a resigned expression on his head. Afhmed just raised his eyebrow. "I didn't actually ask if the food's okay... and we don't have hotdogs, only bacon."

Cagalli blinked again, a slight pink tint crossed her cheeks. "Oh.. really..."

Afhmed twitched as silence followed Cagalli's statement. But Afhmed did not want silence. He had little patience. And so, he took a deep breath and prepared to blast out some information on why the princess was not herself when suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Good morning, subordinates!" the cheerful voice of the blonde major, Mwu La Fllaga rang through the air. There was some soft yet quick strides and the commander appeared on the dinning room. He surveyed the three occupants of the room before walking up to Cagalli and swinging his arm on her shoulder. "Nice seeing you again, kid."

Cagalli knitted her eyebrows and shrugged the major's arm away. "And what are you doing here?"

The major smirked. "Attitude, dear princess, attitude!" His eyes met that of Kisaka's and it seemed that they were reading each other's minds.

"Major," Afhmed said quietly that Cagalli almost didn't catch it. "You should have came later... it's too early."

Cagalli was more curious. Kisaka and La Fllaga were still staring at each other while Afhmed kept on throwing her uneasy glances. She was getting mad. These people are hiding something from her.

"What the hell is going-" Cagalli wasn't able to finish her statement for the door was slammed open for the second time, this time with a greater force that the occupants could feel the vibration.

"For Pete's sake! Don't destroy our house!" Afhmed said exasperatedly. There were hurrying steps and a person they were not expecting appeared on the doorway.

Cagalli's jaw dropped upon seeing the sweat-drenched form of Kira Yamato. He stood there on the doorway, panting as if he ran miles. His sharp eyes held confusion in them as they studied the four occupants of the room.

Cagalli was fairly shocked as Kisaka, Mwu and Afhmed exchanged worried glances. Turning back at the brown coordinator, Cagalli broke the silence. "Kira? What are you doing here?"

She almost flinched at the intensity of Kira's eyes. She felt bare as if Kira was searching her very soul. It was then that Cagalli realized that Kira was shaking. "W-why?" his voice was broken and strained.

"W-why?" Cagalli echoed carefully.

Slowly, Kira pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that it was a photograph. He then raised it up for all to see.

There was silence as Mwu, Kisaka and Afhmed eyed the picture as if they had seen a ghost. Cagalli tried to decipher their reactions but she couldn't quite put her finger on the subject. She frowned. Why would these guys be shock with a picture of a mother holding her twin babies? It was normal.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked but she realized she shouldn't have. All eyes were turned on her as if she was guilty of some bloody crime. Slowly, Kira turned the picture over. Cagalli squinted as she read the fading handwriting.

"K-Kira and..." she leaned forward. "Ca-Cagalli..." It didn't take a genius' mind to put one and one together. Cagalli's body shook with shock. Her breath quickened, her wide golden eyes gazed at each of the guilty faces on the room. She didn't need to voice it out. Everyone knew. Was this the secret she was eager to know a few moments ago? In just a second, her whole life shattered.. wait... was this her life? Or is it all a lie...?

"Cagalli," Kisaka was really brave. He pulled the shaking princess in his fatherly arms. Cagalli didn't object. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything. I won't keep anything from you..."

"Kid," Kira looked up at La Fllaga who tapped him. Mwu's eyes traveled from the crumpled picture that fell on the ground and to the distressed face of the brown-haired coordinator. "Where did you get the picture?"

The coordinator shook his head. "I... I don't know... I.. I just found it in my mail this morning... it was... anonymously sent..." He banged his fist on the wall. "I don't know... I can't understand this all..."

s

It took a few minutes to calm the shocked twins. When they were ready to discuss everything up, they gathered on the small living room. Cagalli was curled next to Kisaka, her head was supported by the older man's shoulder. Kira was sitting on the arm chair on the left, his eyes cast down. La Fllaga was leaning on the wall beside the floor lamp while Afhmed sat on the floor, cross-legged. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room covered with files and folders.

Mwu cleared his throat as to signal the start of the discussion. Inside, he was really suffocated with the tension. What's with finding out you had a twin? He would have stated his humorous take of the event if not for the complexity of the situation. "I've brought all the documents you've asked, Kisaka," he gestured at the pile on the table.

Kisaka nodded and after studying the pile, he took the only black folder. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and took a picture very similar to what Kira had. He avoided Cagalli's questioning gaze and tried to concentrate at the task on hand. "Cagalli," he addressed the princess but he did not meet her eyes. "I shouldn't be the one telling you of these things... your father should be-"

"Will he?" Cagalli cut the older man sharply. "Or will he allow me to keep living in this lie?" Anger was evident in her eyes.

"It's not like that." Kisaka said gently. "Lord Uzumi would be telling all of these things when you meet him but.. unexpectedly... you've discovered it earlier..."

"Wait..." Kira looked at Cagalli ang Kisaka. "Lord Uzumi...? As in the Lord Uzumi Nara Attha of Orb?" Kisaka nodded as Cagalli looked away. "He is your father...? then..."

"My name is really Cagalli Yula Attha," Cagalli finished casually as if she was telling the weather.

"The princess of Orb, heir to the throne," Afhmed added. It was the only information he could supply for now.

Kira's eyes widened. "But how? _Why..?_" He wanted to ask so many questions but there was little time. Besides, there was a greater story he would like to hear.

"I haven't lied to you, Kira," Cagalli spoke as she smiled sarcastically. "Because I don't even know if I'm really Cagalli Yula Attha.. as you can see, I've been living a life full of lies that I don't know what the truth is."

"Don't worry, we are at least sure that your name is really Cagalli," the blonde major tried to joke. Cagalli eyed him dangerously. "Uh.. I'm just trying to make you feel happy."

There was silence after the major's failed joke. Kisaka cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "Like what I have promised, I'll tell you everything I know."

His back was painfully stiff as he tried to reminisce everything he knew of the tragic story of the twins. Taking a deep breath, he started his story. "It all started with a man's desire to create the ultimate coordinator, a person possessing great abilities, a perfect person engineered..."

For half an hour, Kisaka told them the story hidden inside the black folder. This black folder was kept secured, knowing one day two people will learn of its secret. It was the only evidence of the existence of a selfish man's dream for every other file was destroyed. Kira and Cagalli listened carefully at how their father used other babies just to create the ultimate coordinator, at how he sacrificed everything even his own twins for his forsaken goal. Their mother tried her best to save them but she was only able to get hold of the girl. The boy was genetically engineered inside the artificial womb. Just as their father was succeeding, an accident happened inside the laboratory. Dr. Ulen Hibiki died but his dream lived on.

There was silence as Kisaka finished his tale. Everyone contemplated on the same thought that only Kira had the courage to voice out. "I am the ultimate coordinator, am I not?"

No one had the courage to answer and so Kira continued, his expression pained. "Others died because of me..." His fist clenched. "Just like in the war... I've caused too much pain... but still I lived... but why? Isn't my existence just a product of egotistical goal?"

"It isn't your fault," Kisaka said quietly. "But you can decide now on your own. They brought you in this world but how you are going to use this life is left on your own hands."

Cagalli stood up from where she sat, her eyes were hidden behind her golden hair. "I.. _we_... need some time..." She raised her eyes a bit to look at Kira. Her twin understood what she meant and he too stood up from his chair. The twins walked out of the living room.

"Kira!" Afhmed called before the two could reach the door out. "Take care of Cagalli." The tan boy looked away from the coordinator's scrutinizing gaze.

Kira nodded. _'Athrun sure has a rival.'_ He smiled as they walked out of the apartment.

There was silence for a few minutes and then the remaining occupants heave out a sigh at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"I thought I would have died," La Fllaga commented as he fell on the seat vacated by the princess. "Secrets are really hard to deal with... especially with the younger generation."

"Are you accepting that you're old?" Afhmed smirked as La Fllaga raised his eyebrows.

"I just wish everything works out fine," Kisaka relaxed his aching back. "The confession part is now over, thank heavens!"

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Afhmed said after a while. He rammed his brain and the thought hit him hard. "Kisaka... that..."

Kisaka's eyes widened. "That... I haven't told her..." La Fllaga immediately understood what the two meant by their expressions. The three of them paled.

s

The rest of the morning was spent by walking around the block. Normally, Cagalli would be joyfully blabbing all the things that happened to her for the past few days. she might even tell Kira her little secret involving a certain blue-haired coordinator. But of course, this wasn't normal.

Of course, Kira perfectly understood his twin's clam-shell behavior. He was also surprised with all that happened. He almost went into panic after seeing the picture on breakfast. His thoughts drifted to Lacus. He left her at home without divulging anything. He was set on finding everything out that he failed to say goodbye to her.

Now that he thought of it, he was really mean. As much as he wanted to go home and tell Lacus everything, he couldn't. Explaining things more complicated than troubleshooting a gundam would require great patience. Normally, he had a long range of patience but again, this situation wasn't normal. Also, he couldn't keep anything from her.. and that meant telling Lacus the real identity of his twin.

He looked at Cagalli who was walking beside him. Her head was bowed and her eyes were still hidden behind her golden hair. Who would have thought this tomboyish girl was in fact a princess? His surprise was bounded to curiosity. Why was a princess hiding? Why did she come here? These were the questions bothering his mind as they turned around a corner. He wished to speak to her about these things but he would have to wait.

Suddenly, Cagalli looked up and stared at him. "What are you staring at?"

He blinked. "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes and Kira saw that there were sparks in them. "Studying your twin? I'm a fully _functional _human being, don't worry."

He blinked again. He had expected to see her depressed but... was she actually smiling. He mentally slapped himself. He seemed to have underestimated his twin.

Sighing, she stretched her arms up. She looked at him. "What's the feeling of learning that you have a twin?"

"Surprised.. yet... hmm.. happy. You?" He started to kick a lone can on the sidewalk.

"Pretty much the same but I wasn't really surprised." She eyed him. "I had the feeling that we were related. Remember our conversation before?"

Kira nodded as he remembered the time he took her home and she mentioned something that they maybe twins.

"Well," Cagalli continued. "of course, I didn't really expect it to be true. But I'm glad it was."

He was curious. "Why's that?"

Cagalli shrugged. "I've been pretty much alone in my life. Constantly changing houses, changing friends.. Kisaka and Afhmed were there for me but it wasn't enough.." She shrugged again.

"It wasn't enough because you wanted someone you can call a brother or a sister, something like an ideal family from a story book," Kira supplied.

"Right on the mark!" Cagalli was amazed that Kira was able to put what she thought into words. She smiled earnestly. "Seems like our being twins does have a basis."

Kira nodded as he continued kicking the can.

"Kira, do you actually believe what Kisaka had said?" Cagalli mused.

"He did a good job explaining and he did have some evidence," he raised his eyebrow. "Don't you?"

She shrugged again and Kira noticed she was getting use to the action that it might well be called as a habit. "Not really.. it's just too complicated and all. Anyway," her wide smile almost reached her ears. "Since I'm your older sister--"

"Wait. Who said you were older?" Kira cut her playfully. "I'm the boy so I'm older."

"I'm older because I said so!" Kira was about to say something but Cagalli silenced him with a glare. "I'm.older."

"I'm taller than you." Kira stated flatly. Cagalli punched her twin lightly on the shoulder.

"Who said height is directly proportional to age?" She stopped and narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips. "Be a good boy, Kira."

Seeing that he will never break her point, he sighed, his arms held up in surrender. "I give up."

Cagalli's wide smile was back on her lips. "You're a good boy, Kira! Now.. hmm" she looked around and spotted an ice cream vendor. "Your older sister will treat you ice cream!" Grabbing his hand, she led him across the street. "Now, Kira, when crossing the street, you must look at your right then on your left," she lectured. Kira merely nodded, a small smile was playing on his lips.

"Good morning, young lady!" the vendor greeted. "What would you like?"

Cagalli peered down on the menu, her eyebrows were knitted in deep thought. Her golden orbs scanned up and down. Finally, she straightened up and looked at his twin who was watching her. "Kira, what flavor do you like?" she smiled. "It's my treat, don't worry."

Kira tried to tell Cagalli that he would pay but she didn't allow him. Finally, he gave up and told the vendor his order. "Two super chocolate deluxe ice cream please."

The vendor nodded, a mischievous smile on his lips. While he was busy preparing their orders, Cagalli was busy looking at her twin in amazement. "How did you know?"

"Hmm?" Kira tilted his head. "Just thought of it."

Cagalli shrugged as she sat on one of the tables covered with a colorful umbrella. She was really sure that they were twins. They could almost read each other's mind. It was scary and at the same time, relaxing. She smiled as Kira took their orders to the table. She was really grateful that he was her twin. She knew she could confide anything to him. She felt safe and protected when he was near. It wasn't the same thing she felt for Athrun, it was far greater... it was...

"The bond of blood."

She blinked as Kira sat opposite her. He gave her the ice cream and smiled. Before Cagalli could ask, Kira answered her. "Just thought of it. It seemed that you were thinking of our relationship."

His twin looked at him for a moment before she finally sighed. "You're a psychic, you know."

He smiled as he started eating his ice cream. "Only with you."

She shook her head and started eating her own share. "Kira, tell me... how was your childhood like?"

For an hour, the twins sat on that table, engrossed on each other's stories. One ice cream turned into two.. three. People passed by ang went to places they were needed but these two stayed where they were. It was as if they were trying to make up for the years they have spent apart. There was that longing for someone you should have grown up with. But now, they were reunited. Nothing could make them happier.

They talked animatedly. One topic they were engrossed was their real birthday.

"I was told my birthday is May 18," Cagalli said. "When do you think is our real birthday?"

"Hmm.. maybe.. January 1 or even February 14," Kira answered.

"No! I want to be born on summer. My golden hair resembles that of the sun's rays."

"How about me then?"

A shrug. "Let's just keep our birthdays."

"Fine."

There were other topics that included their standings in school. Kira was always the first, except maybe when he tied with Athrun. Cagalli wasn't at the top of the class but she had good grades.

"My teachers didn't saw my potentials in practical learning," she reasoned out.

They switched to another topic: their parents.

"Where are your parents now?" Cagalli asked over her third ice cream of the same flavor.

"They are in.." Kira's eyes glowed. "They are in Orb!"

"Really? I wish to see them."

Kira's smile fell a little. Cagalli seemed to have read his mind and patted him on the shoulder.

"I think they know. My father knows too. Although they might be surprised that we found out the secret earlier than expected."

"Right." Kira nodded.

"When I get back to Orb I will surely..." Cagalli's tone faltered, her eyes wide with realization.

"Cagalli? What's wrong?" Kira asked, his eyes full of worry.

"Oh Kira..." Cagalli closed her eyes and she felt cold. "Orb..."

"What's wrong with Orb?"

"Orb.. I'm... I'm.." She opened her eyes. "I'm going to turn twenty in a week..."

"Then...?"

"I'll be retuning to Orb soon..." Kira's eyes widened as Cagalli grasped his shirt. "Kira, I don't want to leave soon.. Kira... I want to stay here, to live a normal life with all my friends... I want to help you and Lacus in the orphanage.. I.. I.. want to be with..."

"Athrun." It was more of a statement than a question. Kira squeezed his twin's hand. "It will be all right, Cagalli. Don't worry.. Look," he gestured at the LCD morning where the song of Lacus was being played. "Lacus will help you. It will be all right---" Just then, the monitor went black and a rigid reporter flashed on the screen. Kira and Cagalli looked at each other. This was surely something really important

"BREAKING NEWS." Almost all the people on the streets stopped to listen to the news including the twins.

"13:02, Aprillus time, a tragedy has happened," the reporter said as he scanned his script. His face was tight. "Orb's leader, Lord Uzumi Nara Attha has been killed on his way to PLANTs. His spacecraft exploded in midair. Authorities have been dispatched to investigate for the cause of the explosion was not system malfunction but a..." the reporter stopped to clear the lump on his throat. "A _nuclear missile_."

And on the screen, the once white spacecraft vanished in a cloud of pink smoke and a horrifying sound of something exploding.

At that moment, everything broke even what was left of Cagalli's wilting sanity. her body felt numb, a cold shiver ran down her spine as her brain processed what the reporter said. _'Father's... dead...'_

She couldn't believe it. This was just a twisted dream. She wanted to wake up. This wasn't funny. Beside her, Kira held her tight.

"Cagalli, please.." he tried to sooth her but it wasn't working. Her eyes stung yet there were no tears. Her body shook, her breaths came short. The ice cream she held fell from her had and splattered on the floor.

"Kira... Kira.." she called with her broken voice. "Father's... father's.." Her father was dead. That was all on her mind. "Kira... Kira..." She held on him for support as she stood up. "Kira... father needs me.. he's there... he's... he's.. he's.. not dead, Kira.. he's.." She still did not cry even if Kira was already crying. He was holding her, his arms were the only thing that kept her standing.

Her mind was a blur of pink smoke but one thought surfaced from her sub consciousness. Her father did not die of an accident... he was killed.. he was murdered or worst... assassinated. Something lit up on the back of her mind, an information she disregarded... an information she learned when she infiltrated the ZAFT building...

'No... I saw something... they are planning on assassinating someone, Kisaka!' 

It was her last thought before everything turned black. ZAFT planned to assassinate someone. Now, her father was assassinated on his way to PLANTs. Could it be that...

'My father was assassinated by... ZAFT...?' 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **To Be Continued...**

So what do you think? Please review!

Hi guys! I'm so sorry I only updated now.. -sigh- I was really busy with school and I got hooked with another anime: The Prince of Tennis... -sigh-

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate them.

What will happen now that Lord Uzumi Nara Attha is dead? Will it strain Cagalli and Athrun's budding relationship? What will happen now that Cagalli would be returning to Orb soon? Will the truth of Kira and Cagalli's relationship be an asset or a hindrance? How is Mia? How is Le Crusset? How is Yuna? And… who mailed the picture to Kira?

All will be revealed in due time… the next chapter will be the last chapter for part two.


	20. Dolorous Secrets

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

s

**Chapter Twenty**

_Dolorous Secrets_

s

She was really thankful that he was her brother.

She was crying the whole night, not an ounce of sleep was spared from her. Her tears flowed steadily like an open faucet she could never extinguish. Once she'd be able to get hold of herself, the tearing feeling in her chest would come back full force and push the tears out of her eyes again.

It was the cycle she never seemed to get tired with.

But Kira stayed with her all night. At first, he was hesitant but seeing how crippled his sister looked, he gave in. After giving Lacus a quick call and making some white lies, he came back to her. It surprised Cagalli that he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tried soothing her. She wailed and sobbed and yet he stayed quiet, once in a while whispering encouraging words to her ears.

He never slept even if they adjusted to a more comfortable position. Kira was leaning on the headboard of Cagalli's bed while Cagalli had her head on his lap. He was caressing her blonde locks, reassuring her that everything will be fine. And right now, it was working.

"K-Kira," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. "w-why was my father... taken from me?"

"It's just that..." Kira tried to say something reassuring but those kinds of things were really Lacus's cup of tea. "it happens.."

She sniffed. "Have I been a bad girl, Kira? Is this a punishment?"

Kira shook his head. "No, Cagalli, it isn't a punishment.."

She sniffed again and whispered, "B-but why, Kira..? I wanted to meet him.. I really wanted to.. I've waited all these years just to see him.. but.. Kira.. what should I do now..? h-how.."

"Shhh, Cagalli, everything's going to be fine." He was very exhausted. She was asking the same questions again and again. And he hated himself for giving her the same answers-- lame answers, in his opinion. These words are not enough.

Cagalli sniffed and she reached for the drawer of her bedside table. Kira watched her as she took a shard of a translucent orange gem tied to a black string. Fresh tears started leaking out from the corner of her eyes as she placed the pendant close to her heart.

"K-Kira.. do you know what this is?" she asked softly as she raised the pendant high for him to see.

"It's an amulet," Cagalli explained when Kira shook his head. "It was a gift.. from my father..."

Kira now understood why Cagalli cherished the broken pendant.

"It's already broken but it's still the same pendant. Father sent it for my ninth birthday. He said this would protect me from any harm until the day we'll be seeing each other..." Cagalli's voice broke. "But.. he should have kept this to himself so.. so.. he..."

Kira hugged his sister tighter as she sobbed.

He was fairly thankful that she fell asleep at last about two hours before dawn. He watched her rhythmic breathing and he felt at peace. Even just for a few hours, he wanted her to forget her problems and just... sleep, take a some needed rest and possibly take her mind off the death of her father. He carefully pushed away some strands of hair that obscured her face, aware that any slight movement might disturb her slumber.

It was Kisaka who made him aware that it was already time for breakfast. The older man knocked softly on the door and entered. Judging from the dark bags under his eyes, he did not have a peaceful night. He was already dressed and ready but his tired face said another story.

Kisaka entered the room, careful not to make any sound. He nodded at Kira as a sign of greeting and looked at the sleeping form of Cagalli. He was silent for a while but when he spoke, there wasn't a hint of tiredness, in fact, his voice sounded perfectly normal. "Please rest now, Kira. I know you are exhausted."

Kira shook his head and tucked a strand of Cagalli's hair behind her ear. "I am fine, Kisaka. I'll stay here. Cagalli needs me."

"No, Kira."

Both Kisaka and Kira were taken aback when Cagalli spoke, her voice not sounding so broken anymore. She opened her eyes gently and stirred, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"But C-Cagalli.." Kira was silenced by Cagalli's sad smile.

"I'm fine now, Kira. I can manage. Besides..." she turned to Kisaka. "It's a week before..."

Kisaka nodded.

Cagalli sighed, her hands balled into fists. "When are we leaving--"

"Leaving?" Kira cut her short, his questioning gaze lingered from Cagalli to Kisaka.

"Don't you know?" The owner of the voice was Afmed who leaned against the doorframe, his expression that of remorse.

"Know what...?"

"Cagalli will turn twenty in a week," Afmed answered, his gaze fixed on Kira.

"Then...?"

"We're going back to Orb.. tonight," Kisaka answered for Afmed.

Kira's eyes widened. Surprisingly, when he turned to Cagalli, she wasn't a bit surprised. There were tears on the corner of her eyes but nothing more than that. It seemed that she was actually anticipating it.

"B-but.."

"Kira, it's okay," Cagalli said softly. Her head was bowed as if contemplating on things.

"Are you okay with that? Cagalli, you're.. look at yourself right now! You're not ready to go back!" Kira protested but he was silenced again by her look.

Cagalli turned to Kisaka, purposely avoiding to answer Kira's questions. "Can I go to the ZAFT office today? I.." she shifted her gaze, "I have something to.. do."

Kisaka studied the princess for a while before sighing in resignation. "I can't stop you so, do as you please. Be back by 3pm."

Cagalli nodded. She then turned to Kira and smiled, although she failed miserably. "I'm okay, Kira. It's just.." she ran a hand on her blonde locks. "this isn't like me.. being a crybaby and all.. it's just.. I have more important things to do. I can't cry all day but I'm okay," this time, she succeeded in smiling.

Kira hesitantly nodded and allowed Cagalli to stand up. They exited the room when Cagalli announced that she will be getting ready to go to work soon. As the door of her room closed, Kira's heart tightened.

He heard, attributed to his enhanced hearing, Cagalli's muffled weeping.

That was definitely their difference: she tries to hide her weakness while he tries blame himself over them.

s

It was an unbearable hot day.

As Cagalli walked through the streets of Aprillus City, she watched the people going on with their lives. She spotted the same old ice cream vendor that seemed to have more customer than usual. She spotted the same woman bustling on the latest sale on the market.

_Everything went on normally.. it will be the same even if I'm gone..._

She lowered her hat to obscure her eyes and tightened her hold on the shard of orange gem on her pocket.

This was her last walk on this street as Cagalli Yula. This was her last day of pretending to be someone who never existed in the first place. In a few days time, she'll be taking everything that originally belonged to her back... even if that meant leaving behind all her precious memories in this place.

_I've had a good life, after all, as Cagalli Yula. A perfectly normal childhood, meeting Kisaka and his family, Afmed.. then meeting my twin brother, Lacus, the children in the orphanage, Mir, Elsman, that egocentric Joule, heck.. even Mia and Yuna.. and.._

There was a flash of a very familiar face.. the owner of the most wonderful pair of emerald eyes.

_Athrun.._

The mere thought of him made her heart wither in pain. Just when everything was starting for them, it ended so prematurely. How she wished time would stop on the day he kissed her. It was the most wonderful experience. She should have known back then that if something good happened, something equally bad will follow. And it did.

She walked slowly, absorbing all the wonders of the city. At last, she reached her destination: a large building-- the ZAFT office.

When she entered the office, no one minded. The issues of her being a natural have died down long ago and much to her relief, these coordinators treated her as an equal. In their eyes, she was the secretary of Athrun Zala, not merely a punk natural nor the lady who once plunged a cake on the face of her boss.

Thinking about if now, she was grateful of being able to work here. It wasn't heaven but it was better than others. She knew that Athrun Zala had a great flair for making his people like him even with his cold exterior and that greatly helped in making the ZAFT office a wonderful place to work at. Come to think of it, she might even liked working here.

"Cagalli!"

She turned around to see Mir running to her with the same cheerful expression she had on the first day they met.

"Mir," Cagalli greeted and instantly, Mir noticed the lack of enthusiasm in the voice of the blonde lady.

"Hey, are you sick of something?" Mir placed her palm on Cagalli's forehead as if to examine if she had a fever. "You're eyes are quite red too."

Cagalli smiled at Mir. "You are always worrying about me, Mir," she took Mir's hand from her forehead and held it tight. "I'm really grateful that I have met you."

Mir raised her eyebrows. "What are you saying, Cagalli? I think you are really sick today."

Cagalli shook her head. "I'm fine. It's just that, you know. I just want to thank you for everything. I couldn't imagine my life here without you. You were my first friend here, Mir."

Mir furrowed her eyebrows. "Cagalli, I don't like what you're saying.. it's like.. you're dying or something."

_Dying.. maybe that's better than leaving... at least you won't feel any grief after.._

Cagalli merely shook her head and allowed Mir to drag her to her table.

Upon reaching her desk, Cagalli said goodbye to Mir as the latter went off to get some documents. Mir could remember it very well: Cagalli smiled at her and waved.

She knew that smile too well-- it was the smile that looked much like an expression of weeping.

s

Athrun Zala had been in his desk for only an hour but he was restless. There were a lot of things to be accomplished and he didn't have the heart for all of those now.

He had heard it from Yzak. Lord Uzumi Nara Attha was dead. Because the representative's shuttle exploded on the area of responsibility of PLANTs, he was greatly involved. Yzak and Dearka are pursuing their investigation but in the eyes of the public-- of the naturals, PLANTs had done it once again.

Of course the public wasn't blaming PLANTs for the death of the beloved leader but still, the public believed that PLANTs could have done something to prevent it.

It was all an accident but Athrun felt guilty.

_As the chairman of PLANTs, could I have done something to prevent it?_

It was in the chairman's nature to blame himself of things, to take responsibility of things he felt he have overlooked.

At this point, he knew he needed someone he could confide to. And that person who was not afraid to speak her mind was..

"Cagalli."

He got up from his desk and went outside. Luckily, he found her there on her desk, her eyes staring on the wall opposite her. Upon closer inspection, he could see the dark bags under her eyes and her puffy red cheeks.

She was crying.

"Cagalli..?"

Her immediate reaction was to snap from her stupor to look at him. He wanted to rush on her side and comfort her, he wanted to whisper words to sooth her. He wanted to embrace her and ask why she was crying but at that moment he was completely rooted on the spot.

She looked at him, her eyes wide with shock.. and.. there was that something in her expression that he couldn't quite decipher.

"Ca-Cagalli, are you okay?" he asked carefully as he studied her reactions. She seemed to hesitating, her fists clenched and unclenched-- a sign of discomfort.

"A-A-- Chairman," Cagalli stammered, and Athrun was right that she was hesitating. Athrun waited for her to continue but suddenly, she stood up and ran away.

"Hey!" Athrun tried to follow her but his attention was caught by the sound of what Cagalli accidentally dropped because of her haste. Looking at his feet, he saw a shard of translucent orange gem. Picking it up, he furrowed his eyebrows as if in deep thought.

It was familiar, very familiar. And it hit him.

He rushed back to his office and almost threw open his drawer. After minutes of searching, he saw it.. a shard of a translucent orange gem-- the gem the person who entered his office left.

Slowly, he took the shard Cagalli dropped and merged it with the other shard.

It was a perfect fit.

s

"I have been expecting you to come, Kisaka."

Murrue Ramius sat on a chair facing her veranda. Sipping her coffee on this early morning, she didn't even bother to look back to see it was Kisaka who rang the bell and went inside.

Kisaka stood there on the doorway, a few feet away from the pretty woman who continued watching the clouds moving slowly as they hinder the sun's rays. "You do know why I am here, Miss Ramius."

Murrue giggled softly and finally she turned around to face the solemn man. "Miss Ramius sounds too... let say, formal, doesn't it? How about I call you Mister Kisaka as well?"

"There won't be any problem with that, Miss Ramius, I dare say." The passive look on Kisaka's face never wavered even when he spoke with humor.

Murrue chuckled. "You are too stiff. I presume you are here, Mister Kisaka, to ask for my help." She smiled gently.

Kisaka nodded. "We'll be returning to Orb tonight."

"Tonight," Murrue nodded. "Is the princess ready to assume her duties?"

Kisaka averted his eyes from the lady's calculating gaze. "It does not matter if she's ready.. or not."

Murrue titled her head to her side, a frown forming on her lips. "This is so unlike you, Kisaka."

"You have heard what happened---"

"The death of Lord Attha?"

"Yes-- And what do you think of that?"

"Murder, assassination, whatever you want to call it."

Kisaka nodded. "Someone is out to destroy Orb.. we couldn't just leave Orb without a ruler... we--"

"And you're actually putting Cagalli's life on the line?" Murrue's voice suddenly rose. "If _they_ were able to kill Lord Attha, how much more a young girl?"

Kisaka was silent for a while. "What do you think could we do?"

Murrue chose her words carefully. "Cagalli should continue hiding, her life maybe in danger."

"How about Orb?"

"Could.. another person rule Orb..?"

"Are you suggesting that we leave Orb in the hands of those vindictive creatures who think of nothing but their own prosperity?"

It was now Murrue's turn to be silent. "Of course not.. b-but.. you're risking Cagalli's life..."

Kisaka smiled, a wistful smile that reflected his wisdom. "Do you really think I would, by any means, risk Cagalli's life?"

Murrue raised an eyebrow.

Kisaka continued. "I pledged on the grave of my parents that I will protect Cagalli no matter what happens, even if it meant risking my life."

Murrue then realized what he meant. "You have a plan then, Kisaka."

Kisaka merely smiled. "Not really a plan but... ways on protecting Cagalli. Besides, she has a mean punch-- she should be safe on her own!"

Murrue shook her head. "I can never understand you, Kisaka."

"So I believe you'll be helping me."

Murrue took the small laptop on the coffee table beside her. "I would just destroy all evidences of your stay here, wouldn't I?"

Kisaka nodded. "Thank you."

"This isn't free you know."

"What do you want in return then?"

"Hmm.." Murrue thought as she started typing on her laptop. "How about an all-paid expense trip to Orb? I would love to visit that place again."

"Very well, then. I'll be expecting you soon then." Kisaka bowed and said his goodbyes and left, leaving Murrue to her work.

s

She didn't know why she ran. The only thing that her mind processed was the fact that he was the chairman of PLANTs who had rule over ZAFT... ZAFT who planned to assassinate someone.

She didn't want to believe that Athrun had something to do with he death of her father. But no matter how hard she tried to push all thoughts away, they would just continue to poison her mind even more.

She ran and ran until she saw the restrooms. She scampered inside and locked the door. She allowed her tears to continue flowing, no one would mind because she was the only person inside.

It was that point in her life that because everything got too complicated and her grief was too much, she blamed anyone. She didn't want to do this but she just couldn't overcome the pain of losing her father. She needed someone she could hate, someone she could punish, someone she could use to bring justice to her father's death.

And was Athrun this person?

No, Cagalli didn't want it to be Athrun. She didn't want to believe, she didn't want to blame. It was all an accident. Athrun had nothing to do with it all.

But her mind tells her otherwise.

It took her a few minutes to tidy herself up. She knew she had better things to do than crying. She needed to arrange everything without acting too suspicious. Besides, Afmed would be coming soon to take her stuffs. She needed to get ready.

And so, she exited the bathroom, her face robbed of any light of gaiety.

She walked through the corridor. _Athrun must be back now at his office or maybe downstairs looking for me. I can safely return to my desk._ She continued walking until she reached the door leading to her desk. He was standing there as if waiting for her.

She stopped abruptly when he raised his face to look at her. She was left stupefied by the expression he harbored.

It was the same expression he had when they first met: cold, hard, uncaring and... perilous. His emerald eyes sparkled dangerously as his dark blue hair fell on his handsome face like a protective barrier.

Her lips were now dry as he continued looking at her with... hatred. Forcefully, he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her inside his office. She almost whimpered in pain because of the tightness of his hold. He locked the door and shoved her into the wall.

Placing his hands on either side of her head, he imprisoned her not only with his strong and muscular frame but also with his gaze that blazed with deep loathing.

Taking the shards from his pocket, he placed them in front of her face. When he spoke, his voice was so low that it sounded like a growl.

"What does this mean?"

s

It was déjà vu that she was trapped against a wall, a pair of blazing emerald eyes examined her sharply. The only difference was that the small knife was missing and that it was in fact daylight.

But it was almost the same. Athrun.. Cagalli... it was all the same. Even the fear that enveloped her whole being was there. The fear that consumed every ounce of energy she might have possessed before the encounter. It was the same fear that sent chills down her spine. It was all the same.

Was she too lax to have forgotten her little expedition here on this office? Was she too absorbed by all the good things she had experienced that she-- purposely-- forgot her little secret?

Why didn't she carve in her mind that there are no secrets that would be left in the dark?

But she never expected her secret would be divulged this early. This was certainly a very bad dream-- a nightmare that she would relate to her brother when she wakes up. But she knew it was no dream. It was all real. The fear was real. The intensity of his eyes was real. The spark of _pain_ reflected on his features was real..

"Yula." She wanted to cower from his sharp tone. "Were you deceiving me from the start?"

"I--I c-could-- ex--" She could barely find her voice. What would she say? Was she brave enough to tell him the truth? Was she brave enough to lie to him again?

"Explain?" Athrun drawled darkly. He banged his fist on the wall. "What will you explain?"

"Ath-- Athrun, you've-- please listen!" Cagalli desperately fought the fear that prevented her to tell Athrun the truth. He needed to know. He needed to understand.

"Listen?" He whispered darkly before smiling sarcastically. "LISTEN? You want me to listen to a LIAR like you!"

"A-Athrun y-you don't understand---"

"Of course I understand!" He gripped the pendant tightly. "I've seen enough! I am not STUPID!"

"A-Athrun please.. please." Tears started leaking from her eyes. She tried to reach out her hand to him but he only caught it and gripped it hard.

She was silenced by the look he gave her. It was the look of utter disbelief-- it was the same look she harbored when she desperately fought connecting Athrun with her father's death. It was a desperate look that made her want to break down and tell him everything, without caring if she would be divulging her true identity.

When Athrun spoke, it wasn't the same cold tone but more like a desperate one, soft and pleading. "How can you... Cagalli?"

"A-Athrun..." Her heart continued to wither in pain. It was too much to see him like this. She just couldn't bear to see him suffering because of her-- because of her selfish deeds.

He banged his fist on the wall again and lowered his forehead unto hers. "Why have you done this to me, Cagalli?" he whispered. "I.. I trusted you but... were you just..." he swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "..using me..?"

"A-Athrun.."

"Was I that easy to manipulate?" Athrun continued whispering, this time with a hint of dark sarcasm. "What did you get out of it?"

"Please--"

"Please what!" He let go of her as if he just got bitten and moved a few steps away. He glared at her, a glare that spoke volumes, a glare that reflected hatred, loathing, betrayal and pain at all once. "Of course, it was my stupidity, of course it was." He moved towards his desk, firmly planted his palms on the cool surface and looked at the window.

"Ple-"

"Naturals, of course." The way he bitterly said it made Cagalli stop in her tracks. "A natural-- a natural that is not to be trusted- _never_."

She was silent as he turned to look at her. "That was it, wasn't it? You _are_ a natural. A pathetic natural in whose veins ran the filthy blood of your ancestors-- of your -traitorous ancestors."

She bit back her lower lip to prevent her tears from spilling. This wasn't the Athrun who befriended her-- this was the Athrun that despised her every being. Lowering her head, she contemplated and thought hard while he remained silent.

When she raised her head again, her face was passive and emotionless although the dying flicker in her almost betrayed her. "You want to know why?"

If it were possible, Athrun's eyes hardened even more. "Dare to educate me then."

"It's because I'm a _filthy_ natural," she explained in a monotone, her eyes bore deeper unto his. "My blood is that of traitors, isn't it? But there's news. _This_ pathetic natural blood has outsmarted a coordinator.. the _chairman_, of all people."

She watched as his fingers twitched at her sarcasm.

"I hate coordinators," she continued. "You do know the satisfaction of.." she snapped her fingers for emphasis, "deceiving your greatest enemy..."

"So that was your plan," he hissed, his eyes becoming blank and cold all of a sudden. "You weren't able to outsmart me, licentious natural, I was merely caught off-guard."

"Excuses," Cagalli replied. "Are said by desperate losers."

And that was all it took for Athrun's emerald orbs to flash dangerously. "Get out," he commanded plainly although his eyes blazed. "Or I'll personally drag you out."

"There's no need for that, thank you very much." Cagalli turned her heels sharply and walked towards the door.

"I don't want to see you again," Athrun said silently, his back turned to her.

"Well, guess what? Me either," Cagalli answered before she closed the wooden door behind her. Afmed, dressed in a pizza man's uniform, was already leaning at the opposite wall.

"Finish with your business here?" He asked and gestured at the box at his feet. "I've packed for you. It seems that..." he looked at the door. ".. it was some heated argument."

Cagalli nodded and mouthed a barely audible thank you. Afmed picked up the box and led the way without any word, knowing that his companion needed silence. Behind him, Cagalli followed, her head bowed down, the tears she was holding back finally managed to silently roll down her cheeks.

s

From that moment on, only those who have really met and talked animatedly with Cagalli Yula knew that she existed. All her records magically disappeared, even their apartment was left to its state before they moved in. No warming, clue not even a goodbye, she and her companions, Ledonir Kisaka and Afmed Al Fauzi, merely... vanished.

Cagalli Yula, the natural who went to PLANTs to work as the secretary for the chairman, never existed in the first place. She was simply a ghost-- the materialization of one princess's thirst for freedom.

s

_**End of Part two**_

s

So what do you think? Please Review!

I'm really sorry if it was quite lame. I wasn't able to write for months so it was kinda hard adjusting back Missed you all!

Part two has ended and we'll start part three next chapter. Whew. Two-thirds of the story is done. After twenty chapters!


	21. Aftermath: Not One But Three

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. Thanks to _raindrops219_ for the idea!

The bitter effect of watching shounen anime. The dearest concept of friendship. Sheesh.  
Dark Magician girl doesn't belong to me.

A twisted chapter.. I dunno what came over me to write _like this_. Read for yourself.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

s

**Chapter 21**

_Aftermath: Not One But Three_

s

_She really vanished.. just like a bubble that finally popped after enchanting little kids with its rainbow-colored spectrum..._

Athrun Zala raised his shot glass and allowed the cold rim to settle on his lips before downing on the bitter liquid. Setting the said glass down with a clunk, he reached for the bottle and poured himself another drink.

_Cagalli.._

His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes narrowed, his grip on the glass tightened. It was all _that_ girl's fault. Not only did _that _girl betrayed him, she even left without merely saying a word. But wasn't it him who said that he didn't want to see _her_ again?

So it was _his_ fault.

He drowned on another glass.

_It never was **my** fault. Besides, if **she** did not betray me in the first place, all of these wouldn't have happened. She would still be here..._

He drowned on another glass.

_It was her fault! Damn it! Why did **she** have to do all of these to me? Oh, **she** explained that already: it's because **she** hated coordinators. **She** hates my race much like how I **hated** naturals._

Wait.

_What's up with the use of **past tense?**_

_My dear conscience, you are not about to tell me that my hate for naturals had already... subsided, are you?_

He downed another glass. There was no way he would be listening to his damned conscience.

He must really have a high tolerance for alcohol. He still could hear that annoying little voice.

**_But you must have realized that for the past-- ah-- month, you have not insulted--not even dared--- a natural! That, you witless chairman, is a record. Now, how did all these happen?_**

He should have ordered a stronger wine.

_My witless conscience, I am not certifying your claims. Blabber all you want. It won't change a thing._

_I... trusted her._

_She betrayed me._

He was glad that his conscience finally shut up. He downed another glass.

"May I join your drinking session?"

Athrun was met by a pair of ethereal pink orbs. Noticing the short pink locks, his groggy mind recognized the intruder of his peaceful nook. "Mia."

Mia smiled as she sat beside him on the bar. Glancing at his glass, she motioned for the bar tender. "I would like to have the same drink as this man have please. Oh, and please add a cherry."

Athrun watched as the bartender nodded and began filling the lady's order. There was a cheer as the he juggled the bottles-- a pointless act, if Athrun was asked (although he really couldn't understand why he was watching at the first place.) Lowering his eyes, he downed another glass.

"I hope I am not intruding your privacy, Athrun," Mia said softly just as her order arrived.

"It's not private anymore. You've found me," he answered in a low voice that clearly reflected his irritation.

She tugged a loose pink strand behind her ear. "If you want privacy, you should have stayed home and not here on a bar where people are everywhere."

"A chairman drinking until he passed out is inept in such a luxurious house."

"Luxurious-- eh?" She clicked her tongue. "Then is this bar not luxurious?"

Athrun did not respond and continued drinking.

Taking a sip on her drink, she tried another method of making him talk. "People drink when they have problems."

"People drink for survival."

She cocked an eyebrow at his obvious display of dry humor. "What is your problem, Athrun?"

His hand on the bottle suddenly tightened. "It's none of your business."

Sighing, Mia reached for the bottle and poured both glasses. "I admit I haven't been the kindest person but that's the past. Right now," she gave him a sincere smile. "I'm just Mia Campbell, a person worried for your welfare."

Athrun finished his wine slower. "Why worry about me? I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

"Because.. I'm your friend."

He froze, the burning sensation on his throat suddenly intensified. A burst of rage wrapped his heart cold. _Friend..? Friend?_ "Stop using such abortive words," he hissed.

Mia was unfazed by his sudden rudeness. She smiled secretively. "Why, Athrun? Do you have some problems with your friends?" She looked around. "Come to think of it, Joule, Elsman and Amalfi aren't here."

Athrun did not answer.

Slowly, Mia brought her hand upon his and squeezed it lightly. "Athrun, keeping your problems to yourself wouldn't solve anything."

Inhaling deeply, Athrun allowed the strong aroma of the bar to intoxicate his senses that seemingly, he really didn't care about talking to this annoying girl. ".. What would you do if.. if someone betray you?"

She played with the glass between her fingers. "Forgive and forget.. as if it's that easy." Chuckling darkly, she continued. "I am no saint. I just can't let a mistake that monstrous pass."

Refilling his glass again, Athrun asked in a low voice, "What would you do then?"

"Me?" She thought for a while before her eyes became hard. "I'd hate that person until my last breath. I'd curse him and wish he would just die an excruciating death-- a pain that would make his hair fall out, a pain that would make his bones scream in anguish. I want to watch it all.. I want to watch him suffer until he begs for mercy.. for forgiveness..." She snapped from her trance and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm... I'm really sorry for being-- ah-- morbid. I was just carried away by my --ah-- emotions."

He surveyed her through half-lidded eyes before finishing another glass. "Emotions..huh?"

"But seriously, Athrun, would you allow a crime like that?" Mia continued in a high-pitched voice. "That is utterly unbelievable! You're not a saint, more less a martyr who would allow such trampling on your dignity and honor. Seriously!"

Yes, maybe the best solution right now was to hate _her_. Maybe hating her would make it less painful. _Painful, huh?_

Yes, it was painful. There was that tightening in his chest as he thought about _her_ and her crime. A part of him just didn't want to believe it was real. He did not want to believe that she was using him all along.

Was their kiss merely.. a ploy?

Of course it was just an act. It was part of her plan. It meant nothing.

He didn't know if it was the effect of alcohol but suddenly, his eyes became blurry with tears. The place started to spin, the noise seemed to be muted. The last thing he felt was a cold shiver down his spine before his whole body became numb. Mia's face was hazy as she reached up to him, asking if he was okay.

And everything went black.

s

A soft click echoed through out the corridor as Mia closed the door to the room. Feeling another presence, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Fancy seeing you here, Yuuna."

Yuuna Roma Seiran was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed. There was an amused grin in his face as he watched Mia turn around to face him. "My, My, what a coincidence."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Surely you wouldn't be seeing me at," she checked her watch. "Three o'clock in the morning without any reasons at all."

"I was merely walking around when I saw you supporting ah--" he flashed his eyes lazily at the door. "A disgusting young man into this room."

She frowned. "Don't insult Athrun in front of me."

He held his hands up as if to say a sarcastic sorry. "What are you planning to do to him now? I see he's pretty.. defenseless."

She glanced at the door. "I am letting him sleep although I'm afraid I'm not there when he wakes up with a raging headache."

He raised his eyebrows. "He's defenseless. Taking him now would give you a new ace in your plans." He gave her a cocky grin. "Or maybe you're disgusted with his current state that all your feelings suddenly vanished."

"Don't be stupid. I love Athrun and that won't change."

"Then you're making me see it otherwise."

Looking at him straight in the eye, Mia spoke, her voice low. "You want me to _sleep _with him? Dear me, I haven't stooped that low." With that, she started walking away.

Yuuna was quite speechless for a while. He always thought that this lady was a psycho-delusional obsessed fan girl who would do anything to gain what she wants. "You're missing your chance."

She stopped. "A chance? I definitely think not."

"You could black-mail him with it!" He was getting irritated. This girl wasn't cooperating with the plans.

"I'm really surprised a stupid person like you is a member of the Orb council."

His anger flared. "Take that back!"

"Yuuna," she spoke, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I have learned from the incident in September City that physical-ways are most likely to fail." An image of the blonde natural who managed to make her plan back-fire flashed in her mind. "If you'll excuse me, I still need to rest."

"This is certainly not in the plan, Campbell," he spat at the retreating form of the lady.

She waved her hand without looking back. "I have my own ways on things. Ways that, in the end, will make me succeed."

s

Mia was definitely right when she said Athrun would be waking up with a raging headache. He could barely stand straight with the pain. He was curled in the bed, eyes tightly shut as the five bottles of wine took their toll.

Maybe his alcohol tolerance wasn't infinite after all.

He cursed as the pain shot through his head like it was about to crack open his skull. He cursed again as the burning feeling in his throat returned. He cursed again as he gathered all his strength to bring himself in the bathroom where he threw up.

Flushing the toilet, he pulled himself up in the sink where he tried to wash his face with cold water. He was fairly thankful when the pain lessened and his consciousness returned to almost normal. Slowly, he exited the bathroom and dropped himself in the bed.

It was then that he realized it was not _his_ bed... not even his room.. not even his house! His eyes darted from the lavender colored sheets (he has dark blue sheets in his room) to the oak bedside table where a glass of water and some medicine lay. He then examined the lavender colored curtains that blocked the sun's morning rays and concluded that it was probably about 9am.

Running his hand on his hair, he cursed again. "What have I done now?"

_I was drinking, heck, I am really regretting that.. then.. Mia.. then.. then---_

He jumped up suddenly as the sound of something ringing broke his train of thoughts. Helpless, he searched around the room until he found his cell phone on the pocket of his jacket. He checked the screen. Lacus.

"Hello, Athrun?"

He grunted. "What's up, Lacus?"

There seemed to be something different in his voice that Lacus's voice suddenly got worried. "Athrun? Are you alright? Are you sick?"

Hell, yeah. He was sick from this raging headache that seemed to grill his brain. "No, I just woke up so.. yeah, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, so no need to be worried," Athrun assured against the throbbing pain in his head. "So, um, do you need something?"

There was a pause on the other line. "I was thinking of inviting you here in the orphanage... but.. if you're not feeling well---"

He cringed as the sound of someone shouting rang from the other end of the line. A crash followed and Lacus gasped. Athrun could very well picture someone snatching the phone from the pink-haired lady. Another crash.

"WHAT THE HELL? You're not feeling well? That's _NOT_ an excuse, ZALA!"

Athrun stared at the shrieking piece of technology disbelievingly. "Yzak?"

"It's me, freak, and I'm not going to undergo this torturous thing all by myself!"

"W-what do you mean?" There was another scream from the background. "Yzak, what is going on there?"

"Glad you asked!" Yzak replied sarcastically. "We were just invited by Lacus and now we found ourselves battling an army of monstrous, hyperactive seven-year old kids!"

There was a yell in the background, "I'm only six, brother Yzak!"

"HEAR THAT!" Yzak bellowed. "You'd better come here, Zala, and share the agony with us!"

"But wait--"

The phone was snatched from Yzak. Dearka's cool voice surfaced. "Athrun, glad to hear from you!"

"Dearka, is everything all right?"

"All right? Of course!" Dearka raised his voice a couple of notes high. "Except for a few little girls trying to persuade me to play dolls with them, everything's all right!"

Athrun groaned as he ran his hand on his hair. He did not need to finish this conversation. He was needed at the orphanage, whether he liked it or not. Or else, Yzak and Dearka would certainly kill him.

s

He really couldn't understand what was happening in his life-- especially these days. Last night he was drinking because of his problems, divulging himself in all dramatic acts and now he was going to save his _friends_ from _'an army of monstrous, hyperactive seven year-old kids.'_

Clearly weird.

At least, his headache wasn't as bad as before. He discovered that the medicine on his bedside table was actually a pain reliever for alcohol-induced headaches. Although he was still wondering who brought him to that hotel room in the first place, he was fairly thankful that someone still worries for him.

After dropping home for a bath and a quick change of clothes, he drove to the Clyne mansion and orphanage. While driving, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the blonde natural who usually was his companion on his trips to the orphanage.

_Cagalli.._

He shook his head roughly to rid his suffering brain from unwanted thoughts. Not now. Not now that he would be seeing his friends--- his _real_ friends.

Reaching the said mansion, he groaned. Deep inside, he was really regretting coming here. The whole place was literally screaming with-- ah-- danger.

"DAMN IT! Quit pulling my hair! STOP! I demand you to stop!"

"Brother! Let's play house! PUUUHHHHHLEEEEEESEEEEEEEE!"

"His hair is funny! Silver! Silver! Silver! Let's sell it!"

There was a scream.

Like what Athrun said, the place was _literally_ screaming.

Sighing yet again, he knocked on the front door and was greeted by Lacus's smile. "Athrun, I'm glad you came."

He nodded. "Although I'm not really sure of the.. _situation_ here."

Lacus gave an apologetic smile as she led Athrun to the garden where the screams were echoing louder. "I wasn't aware that Dearka, especially Yzak, weren't well acquainted with kids.."

"I guess so."

Upon reaching the garden, the first thing Athrun noticed was a nook made from several boxes stacked together to make... a house.. complete with windows. Beside this structure was a round table that was _way_ too small for its occupants.

Namely: Yzak, Dearka and Nicol.

"Nicol?" The said person turned his head and waved at the speaker.

"Athrun! Come and join us! This is really fun-- ah.." Nicol was silenced by the death glares sent by the two other men.

"Brother!"

Athrun almost lost his balance as a small form collided with him from behind. Swiveling to turn to his attacker, he smiled. "Lenore."

"Brother!" The excited girl leapt into the arms of her brother and sat on his thigh as he crouched to her height. "I've missed you so much! You didn't visit me for weeks!"

Lenore sure is a keen with Math. "I was really busy. Really, sorry."

There was a visible pout on the girl's angelic face. "Busy.. busy.. you're always busy.. Don't you love me anymore?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's conclusion. "Of course I love you! You're too special not to be loved.." Lenore slowly smiled at his words.

"Lenore! We're missing someone!" Matt, one of the children, ran to the girl in a hurry. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and beige shirt. _Awfully familiar,_ Athrun thought. Matt also had a helmet.

"Missing?" Lenore repeated as she stood and studied the boy. Athrun chuckled at the display of authority Lenore had. Well, from who else would she inherit-- or more like, imitate-- that kind of authority?

"Yes!" Matt continued as he looked around. "The Dark magician Girl isn't here yet!"

"Does that mean we couldn't start our Tea party?" Another girl chirped as she appeared behind Lenore.

"B-but.. I was looking forward for this p-party!" A smaller girl in pigtails started sobbing that she was carried by another unexpected person.

"Miss Hawwe?" Athrun inquired as he recognized the face of the lady. Mir gave a nod and a small smile.

"Chairman Zala, it's nice to see you here." She continued soothing the girl.

"I want to have the tea party!" The girl continued wailing.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Athrun continued as he stood up and brushed his pants.

She shrugged. "Me either. Although I'm quite lucky to be on the good side of the kids..." She cast a meaningful glance at the direction of the three coordinators, two who looked ready to kill with their I'm-pissed-as-hell-so-get-the-hell-out-of-my-sight-if-you-don't-want-to-be-anihiliated glare.

"What are we going to do, Lenore?" Matt asked again.

Lenore was silent for a while before she looked up to her brother. "Brother, where is the dark magician girl?"

He blinked. "Dark... magician girl?"

Lenore nodded and Matt showed a card with a picture of a blonde lady in blue and pink clothes. "This."

Athrun leaned closer and quirked an eyebrow. "This..?"

"This."

"This..? It's a card."

"No, not a card!" The wailing girl exclaimed as she wiggled her arms. "The blonde lady! The blonde lady!"

"Blonde lady?" Athrun repeated as Mir looked at the card.

"Chairman, I think---"

"The blonde lady! The blonde lady!"

"Who's the blonde lady?"

"The blonde lady who played with us before!" The girl chirped as she turned to Lenore and Matt who nodded. "C-Ca... Matt, what's her name?"

"Ca.. Cassandra?"

"No! It was Ca.. Camellia!"

"Cagalli," Athrun answered absent-mindedly as his eyes slightly narrowed at the mention of the blonde natural.

"Right! Ca-ga-ri!" The girl said happily. "Lenore, Ca-ga-ri!"

Lenore nodded. "Yes, it was Cagalli."

"Why dark magician?" Mir asked curiously, oblivious to the sudden silence of the chairman.

"It's dark magician _girl!_ Dark magician is a boy!" Matt corrected irritably.

"That's because Miss Cagalli resembled her," Lenore explained. "See? Blonde hair?"

"But her eyes are blue."

"But their expressions are the same!"

Mir squinted at the picture and the kids were right.. this girl resembled Cagalli! Although Cagalli would never ever wear such _skimpy_ clothes. She chuckled at the thought.

"Excuse me but aren't you at least a bit merciful to release us from the clutches of these kids?" Athrun turned to see Yzak whose eyebrow was twitching dangerously. The small teacup he was holding was on the brink of shattering (although it's made up of plastic.)

Dearka who was twirling the blonde tresses of his "wig" smiled sarcastically. "Why don't you join us, Athrun." Athrun almost cringed at his high-pitched voice. "It is _really_ fun! You get to play as a mother!"

Athrun gave the two a small smirk. "No, thanks for the offer though."

"Damn it! Not fair!" Yzak bellowed as his fist strike the table, upturning some plates in the process.

"Little Yzak, don't be rude in front of the table!" Another girl, Athrun vaguely remembered her name to be Maria, lectured as she gently slapped Yzak's hand. The silver-haired coordinator looked more homicidal as ever.

Nicol smiled. "Little Yzak!"

Mir joined as well. "How cute and.." she gave a mischievous smirk, "Ironic."

Yzak could only continue glaring.

"Kids! The cookies are ready!" Lacus emerged from the kitchen holding three cookie jars filled with chocolate chip goodness. The kids ran to her happily. "Now, kids, wash your hands first."

Athrun watched as the kids scampered for the faucet. Yzak and Dearka took this chance to jump out of the table and trudge towards the blue-haired coordinator.

"I really think highly of Lacus and Kira to be able to take care of those kids," Dearka remarked as he attempted to detach the wig from his hair only to find it stuck. "Damn. Mir, help me? Please?"

The said lady smiled sweetly. "I don't want. Besides, it looks good on you."

Dearka gave her a seductive glance before smirking. "Finally succumbed to my charms?"

"The charms of Goldilocks? Yes, of course."

Dearka frowned as it was apparent he lost against Mir.

"Seems like your charms did not work this time, Dearka." Nicol was really good at pressing the obvious matters.

Yzak was pretty silent as he sat on one of the chairs but his eyes were twitching dangerously. Noticing this behavior, Athrun gave his friends a questioning glance.

Dearka shrugged. "He's pretty pissed, you know. The kids _loved_ him so much, they showered him with plenty of attention."

"_Loved_ is merely an understatement," the silver-haired coordinator spat.

"How about obsessed?" Nicol supplied hopefully. This was received with an unnerving glare.

The blue-haired coordinator chuckled slightly until he noticed something, more like someone, missing. "Where's Kira?"

"Kira?" Mir repeated as she looked around. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him yet."

Athrun turned to Yzak, Dearka and Nicol but the two (Yzak being still pissed, did not respond) shook their heads.

Lacus emerged again from the kitchen, this time holding a tray of cookies and tea, complete with five teacups. Settling it down on the table, she motioned for them to come. "Please have some snacks. I know you are all tired."

"Thank goodness! I'm really starving!" Dearka made a bee-line towards the table and plopped himself on one of the chairs before indulging in the sweets.

Athrun, Nicol, Mir and a still-pissed Yzak followed and sat on the chairs. Lacus smiled as she served each one a cup of tea.

"Lacus?" Athrun inquired as the said girl sat on her own seat. "Where's Kira?"

"Yes, I haven't seen him," Mir added as she watched Dearka swallow a whole cookie.

"Kira..? He went out for a while. Oh, I think he's here."

True to Lacus's words, the brown-haired coordinator waved as he made his way to them. He beamed at the visitors. "Glad to see you here!"

The said visitors nodded and said greetings (except Yzak who was still pissed) to the newcomer. Kira sat on the last unoccupied seat and entertained Athrun's question.

"Why were you out?"

Athrun couldn't help but noticing the slight discomfort of Kira as he answered, "Well.. I bought some tickets.. erm, we're planning a.. a.. vacation, Lacus and I."

With this, the other occupants of the table looked at Lacus who, surprisingly, wasn't blushing. Mir was keen to this. "Miss Clyne, aren't you a bit, what do you call it? Um.. touched by such romantic endeavor?"

Lacus giggled a little before smiling. "It seems I have blushed so much already that I couldn't blush anymore," she explained and gave Kira a meaningful look that, to the occupants of the table, seemed to be an act of affection. But to the two that shared it, they knew it was an assurance that the secret was kept _for now._

Mir giggled. "Lacus, you really are funny!"

"Thank you," Lacus replied with a smile.

"Where would you be taking your girlfriend then, Yamato?" Dearka asked, his mouth ready for another cookie.

There was a slight blush on Kira's cheeks as he meekly replied, "To Orb."

"Orb?" Mir exclaimed, her eyes shinning. "You have such a nice taste, Kira! Orb is really a wonderful place! Trust me, I was born there. Come to think of it, I really miss that place."

"Really?" Dearka had a mischievous smirk on his handsome features. "Do you want to come with me on a vacation? To Orb?"

"No thanks," Mir replied. "People would think I am friends with a Goldilocks freak."

Dearka frowned again. Round two. Strike two. She won. He lost.

"Why Orb?" Nicol asked. "It's on Earth, right?"

"Well.." Kira glanced at Lacus for a brief moment. "It's a nice place." He then studied Athrun's sullen face from the corner of his eyes. Of course he knew. Kira knew too well what was causing that expression. _Of course._

Athrun felt a pang in his stomach at the mention of Orb. _Cagalli._ That girl was on her mind again. Why? He really didn't know. He wasn't sure if Cagalli was from Orb but Orb was situated in Earth and she was from Earth.

Suddenly, it was as if the happy balloon that started to swell with his visit here seemed to have popped at that instant. He was again pulled into that freezing darkness, enveloping his being with hate and anger. There was again that loneliness and pang of.. betrayal.

He wasn't in the mood for socializing now, not even with his friends. He could barely hear Nicol happily recalling all the traumatizing experiences they had with the kids. He wasn't even comprehending how the hell Nicol managed to laugh while Dearka and Yzak looked ready to murder the green-haired coordinator.

He felt sick. He needed to get back to his "drinking-session." Standing up, he managed to get everyone's attention. There was silence.

"Sorry guys," he murmured apologetically. "I'm not feeling well right now." He wasn't really lying, maybe just a little. "I think I'll head home for now."

"But it's still early, Athrun," Nicol reasoned.

"You're just trying to escape the kids!" Yzak snapped irritably.

"By the way, where are the kids?" Mir asked Lacus.

Lacus giggled a little. "Don't worry, they are watching in the living room. They won't be out for an hour or so."

"Anyway, I'm really sorry, I need to go now," Athrun stood up and began to walk away. "Lacus, please tell Lenore I'm really sorry for not saying good bye before leaving."

"How rude!" Dearka called after him but Athrun did not turn nor look. He continued walking away. Nicol must have said something to Dearka that made him silent.

Yes, he was really rude but he didn't care. Call him selfish but he really wanted some time for himself. He was already in his car when Kira called him.

"Athrun," Kira spoke from behind him. "We'll be leaving for Orb in two days."

Athrun shrugged and unlocked the door of his car. "Why are you telling me that?"

Kira exhaled sharply. "I though you wanted to know."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Assuming that Kira was finish talking with him, he opened the door.

"I know what happened."

Athrun stopped in his tracks as his grip on the handle tightened. He knew what Kira was talking about. "What about it?" he said slowly.

"It's just that.." Athrun was given the impression that something was holding Kira back. "Athrun, please don't fill your heart with hate."

Mia sure was right. He was no saint. "Let everything pass, is that what your suggesting?"

"It's.." Kira sighed audibly. "It's just.. you don't know what happens next. One moment it's like this. The next moment it might have changed." He sighed again. "Sorry.."

"Why apologize?"

"It's just," Kira bowed his head. "It's hard to explain, please forgive me." By this Athrun turned to Kira. "Athrun," Kira was still hesitant. "I'll explain everything soon but please, not now." By that, Kira ran back to the mansion.

A few minutes passed by and Athrun was left wondering. When the cool air finally woke him up from his trance, he entered his car and drove away, his mind full of questions on Kira's peculiar behavior. It was what busied his mind as he drove and drove until he reached the bar he always went to.

s

In the bar, he resumed his usual place and ordered his usual drink. Slumping on the table on his elbows, he watched the bartender do his "amazing" skills.

Like what he said before, he really couldn't care less at the poor guy's skills, all he wanted was his drink. When the said order arrived, he was fairly thankful and instantly, he indulged into the double-edge sword that was alcohol.

He was quite pleased that this time, no one bothered him. That maybe attributed to his dark glasses (wearing dark glasses in a bar blinking with disco lights wasn't peculiar after all) and brown wig he usually used to disguise himself in public. Would he actually allow his dignity as chairman to suffer? Nah, he was still sane.

And so he continued his alcohol-therapy.

When he was already in his third glass, a low growl was caught by his enhanced hearing. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered at such little thing but there was something strangely familiar with that voice.

True enough, he felt a hand his shoulder. "Hey, buddy."

He was really surprise to find them here but he was too tired to show it. "I thought you were enjoying the company of the kids, Dearka?"

The blonde coordinator merely shrugged as he took the seat next to Athrun. "It's no fun especially if you know your friend's depressed."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "That's really strange coming from you."

Dearka rolled his eyes. "You're making me sound so mean."

"I agree with Athrun, Dearka." Nicol suddenly piped as he swung an arm on Dearka's shoulder.

"Shut up, Nicol. I'm serious."

"Whatever you say."

Athrun then looked at his other side and, like what he expected, the silver-haired coordinator was standing next to him, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Yzak taunted as he crossed his arms on his chest. "That natural was a traitor after all."

Athrun did not respond.

"Zala, if you only listened to me, you wouldn't have been drinking for this past days," Yzak continued. He grimaced as he studied the blue-haired coordinator. "You look pathetic."

Athrun closed his eyes for a moment as he contemplated on Yzak's words. Dearka and Nicol were silent. "But I told you that I was going to enjoy whatever time I had with her. And I did," Athrun replied quietly.

Yzak frowned as Dearka sighed. "She's gotten into you pretty well."

"How did you know?" Nicol asked.

"You could see it very well," Dearka looked at Athrun, an understanding flicker in his eyes. "The effects of her absence."

Nicol bowed his head a little as he understood Dearka's words. He cleared his throat and spoke quietly, "Kira and Lacus told us everything. They said we needed to know. We want to help you, Athrun."

"How can you help me when I can't even help myself?" Athrun asked, a hint of sarcasm was evident in his voice. "She _betrayed_ me. What are you going to do about it?"

"Why can't you just forget her?" Nicol suggested hopefully. "There are hundreds of girls willing to fill her place!"

His grip on the glass tightened. "But I can't. Everyday, every minute, every second.. she's on my mind. She's always there, her voice, her golden orbs, her scent, she's there haunting me... How could I forget her?"

"But she betrayed you, Athrun," Nicol pressed. "Forgive and forget, remember?"

Mia was definitely right. "Damn it.. It's not easy, Nicol," Athrun's voice dropped low that it was almost desperate. "I want to forgive her but the pain she inflicted was too much to bear. I want to forget her but.." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I can't.."

"How about trying to hate her?" Dearka suggested. "That might lessen the pain."

"I am _trying._ For these past days that's what I have been doing," Athrun bowed his head, his eyebrows creased. "But my heart won't. I try so hard but.." he closed his eyes shut. "Damn it."

Now that he thought about it, his disposition wasn't still set on a path. He told himself that hating her was the best thing to do. And he tried to follow that. But there was still that bugging feeling in the very back in his mind that willed him not to. Now that he told his friends about it, he realized that even the voice was faint, it was strong, just like a dying flame that fought the raging breeze for its existence.

But did that mean that he would forgive her?

The majority of his brain shouted 'no.'

How he wanted to bang his head on the table.

"If you can't hate her, then love her," Nicol said slowly, assessing the ideas in a shallow manner. He really couldn't understand what was bothering Athrun. If he can't do one thing, then do the other one!

"I.. I can't"

He was really pitiful..

"Athrun," Athrun's eyes flickered to the silver-haired coordinator whose lips were pressed into an thin line, his eyes narrowed into slits. Just as suddenly, he felt a fist collide on the side of his face, sending him down on the floor with the strength of the impact.

Anger swelled inside of him as he looked at the silver-haired coordinator who stood in front of him. The stinging pain in his cheek brought his rage into a new height. "Just what the hell did you spank me for!"

"That's because you're really _annoying_," Yzak replied coldly as Dearka grabbed his arms. "Let go of me, Dearka. I need to wake this pathetic bastard."

"Bastard!" Athrun yanked his arms free from Nicol who was restraining him. "Who do you think is the bastard here!"

"Who else but you," Yzak continued coldly as he side-stepped to avoid Athrun's punch.

"Athrun, Yzak, please stop!" Nicol and Dearka desperately tried to hold the two coordinators down but to no avail.

"Hey men, chill down," Dearka hissed as Yzak firmly planted his knee on his stomach.

"Stay away from this, Dearka," Yzak instructed as firmly grasped Athrun's collar. Athrun in return spanked his cheek resulting into a bleeding cut.

One-fourth of the bar had been aware of the commotion and there were a number of onlookers. Dearka cursed under his breath as his brain registered fully well the pain in his stomach. Seeing the crowd getting free entertainment, he called Nicol and told him that they needed to get the two out of here, even if it meant using force.

"Athrun, _Yzak,_" Dearka stressed the second name. "You'll have to stop that now or there'll be trouble." He would have patted himself for using a voice holding such authority.

Yzak wiped the trail of blood in his cheeks as he glared at Athrun. "We'll continue this outside or are you chickening out?"

Athrun got up and matched Yzak's glare. "You're the one chickening out later, Yzak."

The two glared at each other for a moment before Yzak led the way out to the fire exit. Nicol looked worried as he turned to Dearka. "Aren't we stopping them, Dearka?"

Dearka took his wallet out and placed a wad of bills on the counter before following the two out. He shook his head. "They're too stubborn. We'll just be on alert if things are getting too bloody."

They exited the bar and went to an alleyway shielded from the rest of the world by two tall buildings. Yzak and Athrun stood meters away, glaring at each other while Dearka opted to lean on the brick wall with his arms crossed. Nicol was still looking positively worried as stood beside Dearka.

Yzak was the first to attack. He swung his foot forward as Athrun shielded himself with his arms. "You know, Zala, you're really pathetic!"

Athrun took his turn to hit Yzak but he easily dodged it with a side-stepped. "Pathetic? Care to explain why!"

Dearka watched the two dodge each other's attacks while managing to continue their conversation.

"You're _really_ pathetic! You're letting a _girl,_ and let me stress that's she's a _natural_, get on your nerves! Disgusting!"

"What do you care!"

"I only care for our dignity as _coordinators_, Zala. You're destroying it right in front of our face!"

"I don't care!"

"And what's with you drinking? If you want to test your alcohol-tolerance, at least drink some _expensive_ wine, not just some cheap, lousy excuse for a problem-eraser!"

Athrun was taken aback that he stopped right his fist a few inches from Yzak's face. He blinked. "What did you say?"

Yzak lower lip curled in annoyance. "The wine. It's_ so_ disgusting. At least have some mercy for your taste buds."

Athrun blinked again. "You think so?"

Yzak narrowed his eyes even more. "Do you actually know how to taste a good wine?"

Athrun blinked for the third time. "Of course. But I thought the wine was delicious."

"See!" Yzak snapped. "How pathetic have you become, Zala! You can't even distinguish a fake wine from a real one!"

"Fake? Why fake?"

"That bar has been caught smuggling imitations of expensive wine? Haven't you asked yourself why their wine tasted awful?"

Athrun blinked for the fourth time. "Really? I did not notice."

Yzak could only growl in anger. "Damn you."

Surprisingly, Athrun broke into a small smile. "I'll have an investigation made with that bar. If what you're saying is right, I'll have it closed immediately."

Glaring, Yzak settled himself in the nearby wall as he wiped the dried blood on his cheek. Athrun imitated his action, setting himself in the opposite wall.

"Dearka, is everything alright?" Nicol asked carefully as he watched Athrun and Yzak glare at each other but not because of anger.. it was almost challenging.

Dearka shrugged. Nicol had been their friend for only three years so he can't blame the younger coordinator if he wasn't fully aware of the weird behavior of the two. "It's alright. Everything's fine now." He picked himself up from the wall and walked neared to the two with Nicol behind him. "Athrun! Yzak! Glad you're finish!"

The two were too busy glaring at each other that they did not bother to look at Dearka. It was Athrun who broke the unnerving staring match.

"I am really pathetic, am I not?" Athrun murmured as Yzak scoffed.

"Good thing you realized it," the silver-haired coordinator answered arrogantly. He then spoke in a normal tone, "But you could still salvage your remaining sanity, Zala."

The said man smiled sarcastically. "Yeah right."

Dearka sighed. "Athrun, you know you can't run away from your problems." He shot Yzak a look. "And don't be so arrogant, Yzak. I'll spank you later as the payment for what you did to my poor stomach."

Yzak merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Am I really running away from my problems?" Athrun asked as he pulled the brown wig off his head and dumped it to a nearby trash can.

It was Nicol who answered him. "I think so, Athrun. You're always out of your mind, always drinking, always feeling so down. And when asked what's your problem you're always snapping or giving everyone a cold shoulder," he raised his bowed head. "You can't even decided what you want to do."

Athrun shook his voice. "You're right. I am running away from my problems. Any suggestions on what should I do now?" he asked hopefully.

"Face her. Hunt her down and talk to her," Dearka supplied with an understanding smile. "Naturals are really moody you know---"

"Take for example Miss Miriallia," Nicol finished for Dearka. He earned a smack from the blonde-haired coordinator.

Athrun nodded. Turning to Yzak, he waited for the silver-haired coordinator's piece of advice.

Yzak turned away, obviously embarrassed by the advice that was on his mind. He hesitated but continued in the end. "Mother always told me to trust your friends," he started in a quiet voice. "If that natural is really your friend, then.." He didn't continue for the redness of his cheeks was too much for his taste.

Athrun nodded as a smile crept unto his lips. Patting his silver-haired friend on the shoulder, he whispered a 'thank you' which made Yzak blush deeper as he hastily slapped the hand away.

Athrun continued smiling, feeling the dark clouds that hung low clear once more, ushering a new light into his _pathetic_ life. He was really blind not to see that Cagalli wasn't the only friend he had. There were still three of them, always there for him but he was too proud not to notice.

Nicol, Dearka and Yzak gave him a new start. He believed that with them by his side, he could conquer his weaknesses. As he watched Dearka strangle Nicol, he felt better and lighter, as if a large weight was lifted from his tired shoulders.

Yzak was right. Trust. It was something he missed. It was the thing missing from him in these past few days. He did not trust Cagalli and that prompted his mind to conjure weird thought that led to his weird attitude. Trust for his friend. _For Cagalli.._

Maybe watching too much TV. was making him cheesy after all.

s

Athrun was back to work the next day, sitting behind his large oak desk, engaged in finishing up all paper works he had failed to give his full attention on that crucial time of his "grieving."

"See, that's what you get for slacking from work. And you call yourself the chairman," Yzak lectured as he sat on one of the armchairs on the office.

"Don't tell me you're only here just to lecture, Athrun," Dearka defended from his spot on the bookshelf. He was busy finding a particular book.

Yzak frowned. "What do you care?" Of course, he would _never_ admit that he was here just to check if Athrun was already alright. It was, of course, too out of character for him.

Dearka shrugged. "Nicol's busy with his work and I am finding some _important_ documents. You're not doing anything productive at all."

Yzak shrugged back. "Don't care."

Dearka was about to open his mouth but at that moment, the door opened to reveal the masked commander. Instantly, the three coordinators stood up and saluted.

Rau Le Crusset waved his hand, "You're higher in rank now, how many times do I have to remind you that?"

The three apologized immediately.

The commander turned his attention to the chairman of the PLANT supreme council. "Chairman, an invitation arrived yesterday. You were out so I took the liberty of sending our reply because the event was to be held tomorrow." He bowed. "I am deeply sorry for acting out of my bounds."

Athrun shook his head. "No, you did the right thing, commander. It was my mistake for slacking from work."

Yzak raised a questioning eyebrow. "What was our reply?"

"I accepted the invitation, Commander Joule."

Athrun thought for a moment. "What was that invitation for---"

"Don't tell me it's another meeting with the Atlantic federation!" Dearka exclaimed from the bookshelf. "I would _never_ go there!"

Surprisingly, the commander smiled-- a sly smile. "No, it's something more interesting."

"What is it then?" Athrun repeated, his curiosity taking the best of him.

"An invitation.. to the coronation of the new princess of Orb."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _To Be Continued..._**

So what do you think? Please Review!

The plot's moving now :D Yzak, Dearka and Nicol might be OOC please forgive me for that.. I haven't written their characters for more than a year so I kind of slipped.. :D

Have we forgotten Yzak? Like what I said in "Marriage Proposal: Athrun-style," Yzak's one of my favorite character. It's only natural that he'd be doing the good parts.. hehehe


	22. Three Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

s

**Recap:** _With the plan of infiltrating ZAFT, Cagalli Yula Attha goes to PLANTs to be the secretary of the mean Athrun Zala. She never imagined that she will actually fall for the handsome chairman. Just when everything seems to be sailing smoothly, Lord Attha is killed, Athrun then hates Cagalli after discovering her true motive and Cagalli herself returns to Orb to take her rightful position. Now, Athrun has been invited to attend the coronation of the princess of Orb, not knowing that the princess is the same secretary he had, Cagalli Yula Attha. _

s

**Chapter 22**

_Three Surprises_

s

Contrary to the calm ocean brought by the summer season for the tropical islands of the Pacific, The United Emirates of Orb was in total chaos. The bright rays of the sun were usually shrouded by military aircrafts flying around the island nation. The coastal areas were heavily guarded by the naval fleets. The land was constantly patrolled by the military. The airports were congested with media personnel from different parts of the world, incoming tourists and home-coming citizens, naturals and coordinators alike. Hotels were fully-booked. The city was crowded with people. Everyone, not only from Earth but also from PLANTs, was all eyes in this island nation. The event that was about to take place was historical, after all.

The whole day had been tiring for the Orb military. They were not only busy with the security of the nation but also with assisting in the arrival of the different dignitaries that were cordially invited to witness the event. Whether it is a space shuttle, a private jet or an airplane, the military airport has to accommodate for these.

Night had already fallen and yet one such space shuttle was still bound to land on the military airport in half an hour. As the said shuttle journeyed over the calm waters nearing the territory of Orb, the occupants-- the chairman of PLANTs and his companions-- were immersed in a conversation.

"I still can't believe we are going to Orb," Dearka said as he cradled the back of his head on his hands. "We're literally putting our lives in danger."

Yzak raised an eyebrow, his attention never wavering from the screen of his laptop. "Scared?"

The blonde coordinator knitted his brows, offended by the insult. "Scared? Of course not!" He was, after all, a soldier and was used to putting his life in danger.

Yzak sniffed as if showing he did not believe Dearka. The latter was about to utter a smart retort when Commander Le Creuset spoke from behind them. "Dearka has quite some point. Lord Uzumi Attha did die in the territory of responsibility of PLANTs."

Both Yzak and Dearka looked sideways. No matter how casual the commander sounded, they knew the death of the former representative of Orb had a lot of impact on PLANTs-- on ZAFT especially. For the past few days, ZAFT had been busy with the investigation. Everyone knew it was no accident-- it was clearly an assassination. But they have yet to find out who was-- or were-- responsible for this.

ZAFT, in its statement the day after Lord Uzumi Nara Attha's death, clearly said that they weren't the ones responsible for the tragedy and that they deeply regretted the death of such a peace-loving leader. Thus, with its aim of preserving peace among PLANTs and the nations of Earth, they will capture whoever is behind the plot and bring justice.

But because the representative died in the territory of PLANTs and because of the history of ZAFT, such good words were still hard to believe.

Le Creuset's lips curved in an amused smile. "Basically, our lives are in danger if the people of Earth will not believe that we are innocent."

Dearka smirked nonchalantly. "Well, it's pretty funny to think that we are at the mercy of naturals."

"It's humiliating," Yzak said crossly.

"That's why we need to get over this coronation quickly and return to PLANTs to personally oversee the investigation. We need to catch those responsible at once." The three suddenly looked at the chairman who suddenly spoke.

Dearka strained his head to get a better look. "Athrun, I almost forgot you were here." He got a soft grunt as an answer.

"Chairman, don't worry. ZAFT is concentrating on the investigation," Le Creuset assured. "Trust Nicol. He will definitely do his job well."

"Besides, Nicol is one of ZAFT's top information-gatherer. He will certainly uncover the truth sooner or later," Dearka added. Opening a compartment on the side of his seat, he got a bottle of water to quench his thirst.

Leaning back, Athrun closed his eyes. "I hope so."

"Don't you think it's strange?" Yzak suddenly asked as he continued to read the online news journal from his laptop. "The Earth Alliance blames some terrorist group for the death of Attha. I surely thought they would put the blame on us."

"Well, that certainly is strange," Le Creuset commented thoughtfully.

"And I thought Muruta Azrael and Yuuna Roma Seiran will be most certainly delighted to have a reason to make naturals hate coordinators again," Dearka said after he took another gulp from his bottle of water.

"What do you know? Maybe those two had a change of hearts," Athrun suggested offhandedly, his eyes still closed.

Yzak still did not bother to look up from the screen. "That's a lame joke, Athrun." Dearka sniggered.

The amused smile was back on Le Creuset's lips. "One thing is certain though, their stand is for their advantage."

Dearka finally recovered from his sniggering. "Don't worry, Athrun. We can personally ask Seiran and Azrael their motives. They will surely be present on the coronation." He imagined how it would look like talking sweetly to those diabolically insane naturals. The thought made him snigger even more.

Athrun's reply was again a mere grunt.

Yzak finally tore his eyes off the screen to study the chairman's seemingly tired form. He sniffed arrogantly. "Still have a hang-over?"

The chairman sighed deeply as he kept his eyes tightly shut. "Slight. I did consume a great amount of alcohol for the past few days to last me a lifetime."

"Didn't you take hang-over medicines?" There was a look of mock worry on Dearka's face. "You wouldn't want to look miserable for the princess of Orb, would you? It would be sad if she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"I don't want some old geezer, you know." Athrun said weakly.

"Old geezer?" Dearka exclaimed. "She's a princess, Athrun, she's a P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S-- I'm sure she's very pretty."

"You're talking like you've seen her," Yzak said as he finally closed his laptop and rose and eyebrow to the blonde coordinator. "She's a natural, thus, her genes have not been improved."

"How can you be sure that she's a natural? Orb is a free country! Besides, you also haven't seen her; Commander Le Creuset was the only one who had the chance to."

Yzak and Dearka looked at the commander as if expecting him to give his assessment. He thought for a while. "The truth is I still haven't seen her."

"WHAT?" Both Yzak and Dearka asked incredulously.

"But that's impossible! You were there at the memorial service for Lord Attha, right?" Yzak asked. There was a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"And the princess is the former representative's daughter, right? It would be impossible if she wasn't there!" Dearka added as he shared the same look as Yzak's.

"Wait.. What memorial service?" Yzak and Dearka gave Athrun a look of annoyance.

"It was the service in honor of Attha held on Orb a few days ago."

Yzak's lips were pressed in a thin line out of infuriation. "It's because you were so intoxicated that the Commander had to attend the memorial in place of you, stupid."

There was a genuine look of regret on the chairman's face. "I-I'm--"

"Aw, the hell with that," Dearka cut Athrun. He made an effort to pat the back of the chairman. "Just don't do that again, okay? Because it really freaked us all out."

As much as possible, Yzak didn't want to remember that time. Sniffing arrogantly, he tried to spearhead the topic back to the unknown princess. "Anyway, that's impossible, Commander. The princess should have received much of the media attention..." His eyes widened as a thought hit him.

Because of the mask, the glint on the Commander's eyes was impossible to notice. "That's right, Yzak."

Athrun and Dearka were lost. "Care to explain..?"

Pissed, Yzak hurriedly opened his laptop. His fingers ran widely across the keyboard.

"Yzak," Dearka called. "..What---"

"Dim-wit," Yzak said. Dearka was about to retort when the silver-haired coordinator continued. "Dearka, have you read any media reports about the princess?"

Dearka searched his brain for a while. It was Athrun who answered for him. "No, not a single one."

Yzak nodded. "The nearest thing that we could call a report was Orb's statement that the princess, Lord Uzumi Nara Attha's daughter, was to be crowned and recognized as the new chief representative of the nation."

Athrun agreed. "They didn't even release her picture or her name."

"But wait," Dearka asked disbelievingly. "That is impossible. I mean, she's the representative's daughter. Surely the press might have seen her on social gatherings or even watched her growing up."

"How sure are you," Le Creuset asked in an amused voice, "that the princess was actually raised in the care of Lord Attha?"

Athrun glanced sharply at the commander. "What do you mean?"

"There are rumors... that the princess was actually raised by the family of Lord Attha's right hand man."

"That seems probable enough," Athrun agreed, his sharp gaze still not wavering. "Before the representative's death, there were no reports on his daughter..."

Dearka clapped his hands. "I never thought you researched on this, Athrun."

Athrun's gaze was finally broken as he gave Dearka an amused gaze. "I am still the chairman of PLANTs, you know. I do know my responsibilities."

Dearka thought of how Athrun managed to gain some information about the princess even in his current state. Then, his mind clicked. He shot Athrun an annoyed stare. "So that's why.. You don't have a hang-over now, do you? The reason why you are so haggard-looking is because you researched about the princess instead of sleeping the whole day. Cheater."

"Partly wrong," Athrun replied as a smile grazed his lips. "I actually fell asleep midway."

"So Athrun," Yzak had to raise his voice a little to interrupt the two. "Have you learned anything important on your research?"

Shaking his head, Athrun leaned back. "There wasn't the slightest bit of information. Knowing Orb, they keep pretty much of everything a secret."

"It's the ultimate defense mechanism of any nation, after all," Dearka added.

Noticing the grouchy aura Yzak was radiating, Athrun sighed. "Come on, Yzak, we'll meet the princess soon enough. Don't be so crabby about it." He knew his words wouldn't do so much. Yzak hated it if something was kept from his knowledge.

"Athrun's right, Yzak, don't worry the princess would definitely fall for your charms," Dearka mocked.

"Shut up Dearka, I don't need your jokes right now."

Yzak was still quite pissed that he was going on a coronation without even knowing the details of who the recipient of the crown would be. Athrun seemed keen on meeting the princess strictly for political reasons. He hoped to gain the new representative's trust to strengthen the bond between Earth and PLANTs, and what better way to start by being allies with a free country of great military power and influence. Dearka, well, was just being Dearka. He just wanted to watch everything that would happen on the coronation, then go back to PLANTs and help in clearing the name of ZAFT.

Unknown to the three, the other occupant of the shuttle had a dark glitter on his eyes. Looking at the view outside the window, Commander Le Creuset hid a small wicked smile. He would definitely enjoy this visit to Orb.

And this is how the shuttle ride ended in silence.

s

Unlike the arrival on September City, the reception the chairman of PLANTs got in Orb was nearly normal. Athrun was thankful for this-- there were no over-sized smelly flowers, no officials neatly lined like knights (when in reality they were degraded knights) and most of all, there was no Yuuna nor Azrael--- well, at least for now.

Upon stepping down the shuttle, the chairman took a deep breath. There was really something different with the air on Earth. Just as he thought, the salty air brought by a true ocean was very much different from the artificial one from PLANTs. It was more relaxing and at the same time, refreshing. For a moment, he almost wished to live in such place.

As Athrun surveyed the nature part of Orb, Yzak was busy examining the military units of Orb. The said silver-haired coordinator frowned. Although the port looked calm, he knew the security was tight-- not that he was planning some terrorist attack. Dearka, just like Athrun, was taking the scenic view of the ocean even at night.

"This place is cool!" Dearka commented contentedly. He stretched his sore limbs. "I wish I brought Miriallia along."

Yzak sniffed in disapproval.

"What do you think, Chairman," Commander Le Creuset asked as he stepped out of the shuttle to meet the three.

Athrun faced the commander and nodded in approval. "It's a nice country." He looked back at the ocean that reflected the moonlight as he repeated what he said. "It's a _very _nice country."

Looking at the ocean brought calm to the chairman. He was very thankful-- there was neither Yuuna nor Azrael in sight...

Except--

"ATHRUN _A-T-H-R-U-N!"_

Athrun stiffened as he heard that shrill-- a _very_ familiar annoying shrill. He did not need to follow Yzak's and Dearka's annoyed gaze to know who the intruder was.

"A-T-H-R-U-N" The said person wanted to avoid what was coming but he was unsuccessful. True enough, the intruder flung herself unto the chairman. "Athrun!"

Athrun tried to free himself from the intruder's neck-breaking hold. "Meer! What are you doing here?!"

Meer smiled sweetly, a smile-- Athrun knew too well-- that meant she had something planned. "I was following you!"

"You do know this is not a vacation nor a party, don't you?" Yzak spat as he pulled Athrun out of Meer's grasps.

The lady frowned as she smoothed out her baby blue dress that contrasted greatly with the ferocity she displayed. "I'm not talking to you so shut up."

Yzak, angered by the lady's rudeness, tried to counter but Athrun stopped him. He was silenced by the sharp look the chairman gave.

"Meer," Meer almost shuddered at the low tone Athrun used, "why are you here? _How_ did you get here?"

Meer was not fazed, instead, she found Athrun more alluring in his display of authority. The sweet smile was back. "Oh Athrun, first, I am not joking when I said I was following you." She watched as Athrun narrowed his eyes, obviously not buying what she said. "Second, I, naturally, got here by shuttle."

"By shuttle?" Dearka repeated skeptically. "Then you should have landed in the public airport-- not in the military airport."

Meer faced the blonde coordinator and flashed him a smile. "I have.. a good friend here, that's why." Because Dearka looked in the opposite direction to view Athrun's reaction, he did not notice the knowing smile Meer gave the person next to him--

Commander Le Creuset.

"Even then," Athrun said as he studied Meer. "You shouldn't be wandering here."

"And why is that Athrun?" Meer asked. She wondered if Athrun.. if he actually was worried for her safety.

"He's not worried about your safety but he's only doing his job as the chairman," Yzak said as if he had read Meer's mind.

Meer glared at Yzak before turning to Athrun. "It seems one of your associates needs to learn his manners."

That made the coordinator snapped. "Why you--"

"Yzak!"

"Hey! Hey! Chill out, kids, will ya?"

The four coordinators stopped as they looked at the new comer. Pushing his military cap out of his clear blue eyes, the new comer smiled good humouredly to the coordinators.

"Good day-- or should I say, night-- chairman and our dear guests, welcome to the United Emirates of Orb."

There was a moment of silence before Athrun finally recognized the man. "Y-You!" Athrun was definitely surprised. This was the same man who was with Cagalli in December city, the same man who told him how to get the said girl to forgive him... how in the world did he come in Orb, and most of all, be a soldier!

"I never thought this is where Mwu La Fllaga has been all these time." Behind the mask, the commander studied the former Earth alliance soldier with keen interest.

"It's a pleasure meeting _the_ Commander Rau Le Creuset in person. I'm deeply honored." Mwu La Fllaga mirrored the commander's look behind the mask. It was a tense moment as the two legends of the war competed in a staring match.

"_The_ Mwu La Fllaga?" Dearka suddenly interrupted. "The same man who is known to make the impossible possible?"

"He did vanish after the war," Yzak noted off-handedly. "So you were here in Orb all along."

Waving his hand offhandedly, Mwu smiled. "Oh well, Orb is a beauty, you know. It's the best place to stay and have a family-- you know, stuffs like that." He shifted his military cap again. "Anyway, let's go. I know you're dying to take a good night's sleep and meet the princess."

The former major lead the group to the black limousine that would take them to the Attha mansion.

s

Meer quietly slipped away from the group. She wasn't invited at the Attha mansion, after all.

"Ah! Meer, welcome to my precious home country, Orb." Meer spun around only to be greeted by the conceited Yuuna Roma Seiran. Beside him was a man with blonde hair.

"You're fifteen minutes late, Yuuna. So this is Orb's hospitality."

The smug look on Yuuna's face didn't waver. "You do know how busy I am. Tomorrow's the coronation of my dearest princess Cagalli!"

Meer didn't bother to put up with Yuuna. Instead, she turned to the person next to Yuuna. "It's been a while, Azrael."

"Meer." Azrael nodded in return. "I heard what you did from Yuuna." By this, Meer shot Yuuna an ugly look. "I expect you'll be more cooperative now. Do I make myself clear?"

Meer nodded. "Yes, Azrael."

"Then, please excuse me. I still need to arrange some things." Azrael left without another word.

"Muruta Azrael.. he's really one weird guy," Meer remarked as Azrael vanished round a corner.

Yuuna nodded in return. "But he's essential to us."

Meer looked thoughtful for a while. She checked her watch. "Oh! Look at the time! I believe I'll be staying at your house, Yuuna?"

There was a screeching noise as a blue car stopped beside Yuuna. "Yes you are. Your things have already been brought to my manor." Meer smiled sweetly and entered the car.

s

The ride to the mansion was fairly silent except for the occasional "travel-guide" talk of Mwu La Fllaga as he described famous landmarks along the road, amidst the dark surrounding.

"And that's the memorial---"

"Will you please just shut up?" Yzak finally snapped and the other occupants of the car were fairly thankful.

Mwu blinked and sighed. "I was just being friendly."

"Well, it's really annoying!"

"Major La Fllaga?" The major in question looked at the chairman of PLANTs. "I.." Athrun hesitated at first but continued, "I am wondering if.. if.. Cagalli is with you here in Orb."

There was a flicker of a smile on the former major's face but it was gone as soon as it formed. He tried to appear thoughtful. "Cagalli? I'm not really sure but... Look! We're here!"

"But what, Major!"

Mwu pretended not to hear Athrun as he opened the door for the guests. "Your things have been brought up already. I will escort you to the drawing room where you are to meet the princess briefly and then you will be escorted to your rooms to retire for the night." Mwu silently congratulated himself for such a dignified instruction.

Athrun sighed as he finally gave up on trying to make the former major talk about Cagalli's whereabouts. He just silently followed the former major inside the mansion.

"Hey, I didn't even notice that Meer's gone," Dearka said as he looked for the ever elusive girl.

"She wasn't with us on the limousine," Le Creuset added.

Yzak sniffed arrogantly. "Be thankful we got rid of that annoying girl."

At last, Mwu stopped in front of twin oak doors. "The princess will meet you inside." Athrun raised a questioning eyebrow when the former major directed his knowing-smile at him. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Orb." By that, he pushed opened the doors and ushered them inside.

The room was handsomely built with its old-English inspired theme. There were large French windows lining up all sides, the dark red curtains were pulled open to reveal the luscious gardens below that seemed to gleam even in darkness.

The room was not empty. In fact, there were two other people inside. Upon recognizing the two, Athrun couldn't help but be surprised. "Kira? Lacus? What are you doing here?"

Lacus stepped closer greeted the group. "Hello, everyone." She smiled. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine," Athrun answered for the group. "But," he turned to Kira, "why are you here?"

"That's a stupid question, chairman," Dearka remarked with a quirked eyebrow. "Of course, to see the princess!"

"That's such an intelligent answer, Dearka," Yzak observed sarcastically.

"What?!"

Brushing off Yzak and Dearka's little brawl, Athrun turned to Kira expecting a sensible answer, "Kira?"

Kira shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, there's some truth on what Mr. Elsman said..."

"See?" Dearka said proudly. Yzak sniffed arrogantly and muttered something under his breath.

"To see.. the princess?" There was a hint of disbelief in Athrun's voice. It was not like he was underestimating Lacus's influence. Surely, someone of high status and image as her would definitely be invited to meet the princess in person. But he knew there was something not quite right. Lacus said it was because Kira invited her to a vacation here on Orb, she did not mention anything about being invited by the princess herself, not even about the coronation. If Commander Le Creuset was right, then, by the time Athrun had visited Lacus in the orphanage, she should have received the invitation, or even have sent her response. Lacus wasn't the type of person not to mention something important, except if there was a dire need for it.

Seeing Athrun in deep thought, Kira knew it would be no surprise if the chairman figured things out this very moment. He sighed inaudibly and placed his hand on Athrun's left shoulder. Athrun snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at his best friend questioningly. "Athrun, just..." he sighed again, "Just wait, okay? I mean.. I will try my best to explain tomorrow, after the coronation. So, just wait, okay?"

Even Yzak and Dearka stopped their verbal brawl as they too shared Athrun's look of confusion.

"Kira? You're acting strange. Is something wrong?"

Lacus squeezed Kira's hand. Managing a small smile, she answered for the brown-haired coordinator. "Don't worry, Athrun. Just stay calm and everything will be fine, okay?

The feeling of unrest strengthened Athrun's suspicion. Something was definitely wrong, or maybe, it was because he knew Kira and Lacus were hiding something from him.

The door suddenly opened, and Athrun was surprised for the second time. The newcomer was someone he barely got the chance to talk with, except for the suspicious, almost disdainful stare the person gave him when he left with Cagalli.

It was the dark-skinned friend of Cagalli-- whatever his name was.

Afhmed entered the room and looked the occupants. When his gaze finally landed on Athrun, his expression darkened and he mumbled something under his breath.

"What the?! You little brat!" Yzak snapped as he tried to get to Afhmed but was stopped by Dearka.

Athrun knew why Yzak snapped. It was reckless for Afhmed to mumble something insulting in a room full of coordinators with superior hearing. _'Pathetic coordinators, a bunch of liars, killers of Lord Attha'_, it was what Afhmed mumbled. So, it seems that not everyone at Orb really agreed with the statement released by the country.

But besides from political matters, another thought entered Athrun's mind. _'First it was La Fllaga, and then it was this boy..'_ There was a weird feeling in his stomach. _'Maybe.. maybe.. Cagalli really is here...'_

The door opened again and a military officer (based from the newcomer's uniform) entered. Athrun recognized him as the man with Cagalli in her apartment in PLANTs. His heart beat faster. He now was very sure Cagalli was somewhere here in Orb. What was she doing? Was she part of the military as well? _'There's still some time, I can still go out and try to look for her..'_ He watched the second hand of his watch move and grimaced. _'Come on, princess, you're wasting my time!'_

Kisaka gave Afhmed a stern look which made the latter move to the corner and stand straight. Kisaka, meanwhile, stood near the door. He cleared his throat. "I present to you, her Excellency, _Princess Cagalli Yula Attha_."

It was simultaneous. The door opened, Athrun looked up from his watch and his eyes widened upon recognition.

And that was the third surprise-- although 'surprise' is a mere understatement-- for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**To Be Continued...**_

Is there still someone reading? Haha.. I'm alive! I'm really sorry for the super-duper long delay and the super short chapter. I've been away from writing for more than a year and so my skills have gone rusty to the point that I even had difficulty writing this chapter. Hopefully, I can go back into track and update at least one or two chapters more before the end of the semester break.

For all those who continue to support this fanfiction, I'm really very grateful to all of you. –bows head- Thank you so much.

And yes, next chapter will be the faithful Athrun X Cagalli meeting. And of course, fluff!

Ja!

miriae


	23. Queen Cagalli Yula Attha

Hello everyone! I'm still alive!!

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who patiently waited for this chapter. Thank you very much your reviews really gave me the strength and willingness to continue writing. Thank you so much for being with me for the past 3 years. Without your support, this fic would not reach chapter 23. Thank you so much!! bows down

I'm really sorry for the delay. I was really having problems with my writing-- I felt it was crappy and bland. The long hiatus from writing had rusted my writing. Even so, I tried to make this a decent chapter-- I'm not really sure if I succeeded.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

s

**Recap:** _With the plan of infiltrating ZAFT, Cagalli Yula Attha goes to PLANTs to be the secretary of the mean Athrun Zala. She never imagined that she will actually fall for the handsome chairman. Just when everything seems to be sailing smoothly, Lord Attha is killed, Athrun then hates Cagalli after discovering her true motive and Cagalli herself returns to Orb to take her rightful position. Now, Athrun has been invited to attend the coronation of the princess of Orb, and found himself face to face with the princess-- Cagalli Yula Attha._

s

**Chapter 23  
****  
**_Queen Cagalli Yula Attha_

s

_Is it.. April Fool's Day?_

Definitely, because this was one twisted joke.

He knew he was impatient to see _her_. He was even planning on searching for her tonight. But he never expected that he would see _her_ this soon.

Especially not here at the Attha mansion.

And definitely not as _Princess_ Cagalli Yula Attha.

He didn't care even if he looked like an idiot gaping at her. His trained eyes followed her every movement-- from the time she stepped into the room-- her grace that he had only once seen during the Naturals-Coordinators ball before. His gaze followed her. He was aware of every creasing her simple yet beautiful green dress made when she walk, the way the said dress redefined her-- from that punk secretary to this beautiful princess of the powerful Orb nation.

Athrun Zala was rendered speechless.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess." It seemed like Le Creusset's voice came from a distance. There wasn't the barest hint of surprise in his voice, not even in his expression-- a very great contrast to the other three coordinators with him that almost had their jaws on the floor from shock. The commander moved forward to take the hand of the princess. Just as he was about to place a soft kiss, the princess pulled her hand back.

"The pleasure is mine," Cagalli responded, her gaze wandering everywhere except on those familiar emerald orbs.

Athrun wasn't done surveying _her_, his gaze now studying her face. He made out those familiar details of her face that was once beneath his fingertips. She still looked so... _pretty._ His breath was caught in his throat. _It... It's really... Cagalli.._

Le Creuset continued. "These two are Commander Yzak Joule and Commander Dearka Elsman of ZAFT." He gestured at the two who snapped out of their shock and nodded in confirmation. "Oh, you might mistake me to be the Chairman of PLANTs," Le Creuset said good-humoredly although he knew the princess will _never_ make that mistake. Even then, he gestured at Athrun. "This is Athrun Zala, the Chairman of PLANTs."

It was then that Athrun snapped back to reality. He inhaled sharply as the princess finally looked at him. _Those familiar golden orbs..._

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Chairman." Athrun was lost for words. He studied her expression and was surprised to find that there was no hint of anything-- recognition, surprise, happiness or even anger-- there was nothing. Her expression was just-- passive.

Their gazes locked for a moment and still, he couldn't decipher anything. Her golden orbs were blank.

_Was she playing.. dumb?_

He couldn't read her. This was Cagalli yet she seemed like an entirely different person.

For the second time, he was snapped out of his train of thoughts, this time by a not so gentle nudge from Yzak. "I--I.. I mean, It's also a pleasure meeting you..." He wanted to say her name but hesitated. "..princess."

The tension on the room was heavy. Yzak and Dearka studied Athrun's expression while throwing quick glances on the princess. From the corner, Afhmed stood still, his fists clenched tightly. Kisaka was quiet as he silently studied Cagalli. Lacus and Kira exited the room quietly through the other door. They knew better than to stay and be bombarded by Athrun's questions. It wasn't the right time to answer him.

Le Creuset was silent, amused at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Who would have thought that the feared and highly respected Chairman of PLANTs would stutter just because of this _natural_? If only Patrick Zala knew what had become of his son..

"I never expected that the princess of Orb would be so young," Le Creuset mused aloud. Cagalli turned her gaze sharply at the commander.

"Don't you dare insult the princess!" Afhmed snapped, unable to control his rage. He couldn't understand why Cagalli allowed an audience with these.. these killers! And how dare this person insult her-- in her own nation!

Even Yzak and Dearka were stunned but Le Creuset merely smiled. "I'm not insulting her Excellency. In fact, I want to praise the princess for taking the highest position in the council at such a young age."

"I don't think age has anything to do with the passion to serve my country," Cagalli answered firmly. "Today, the younger generation is actively participating in our society. Soldiers as young as fourteen have been sent in the front lines of war. This is why I don't see anything wrong with being the chief representative of Orb just because I'm only twenty. _Chairman Zala_, I believe, was even younger than I am when he took the chairmanship, wasn't it?"

Athrun was stunned, not only because of her well-said answer, but because of her formality. _Chairman Zala?_ It has been ages since she addressed him that. When Cagalli looked at him for confirmation, he merely nodded.

Kisaka smiled. The princess really has grown up.

Le Creuset nodded and smiled. "That's a very good answer, Princess."

"One more thing, Commander Le Creuset. Please don't call me 'princess'. I'd rather be called 'Representative Attha.'"

The coordinators were stunned at this peculiar princess.

"If that is your wish, Representative Attha."

Kisaka cleared his throat audibly and Cagalli nodded at him. "It's late. I think it's time to retire for the night." She nodded to Afhmed who stepped forward. "Afhmed, will you please guide our honorable guests to their rooms?" Afhmed nodded.

"Princess, I'd like to accompany Afhmed if you may allow," Kisaka asked as he too stepped forward. Cagalli raised her eyebrow but nodded.

She turned again to the coordinators. "Please enjoy your stay here in Orb." By that, Kisaka opened the door and led the group out to the corridor.

"This way please."

Athrun continued looking at Cagalli who remained in the room. Her back was facing him as she seemed to be looking at the gardens below. He wanted to call her-- to reach out for her and ask her _why_. He continued to watch her even as Dearka nudged him to follow Kisaka and Afhmed.

"Oh, one more thing, Representative Attha," Le Creuset stopped walking. He was already a couple of paces away, out of earshot of Kisaka and Afhmed but not of the princess. "I also praise you for being a psychic."

Athrun, who was just a few paces away from Le Creuset, heard him. "Why is that, commander?"

"Oh, it's just, Representative Attha addressed me as 'Commander Le Creuset' even if I haven't introduced myself to her."

Athrun watched as Cagalli spun around, a flicker of surprise evident in her eyes.

That was the only concrete reaction Athrun saw before Yzak called them to hurry up.

s

It was a fine day. The streets were crowded as the people awaited for the passing of the Princess's carriage. There were cheers of glee echoing everywhere, flags were being waved with much fervor. The music from the band vibrated through the air.

In the monument of Haumea, citizens and guests alike gathered to witness one of the most important events in the history of the Orb Nation. Today was the crowning of the new leader-- the princess Cagalli Yula Attha, the youngest and first lady leader of Orb.

The cheering voices came closer and closer until it finally reached the venue for the coronation. Athrun watched the scenes unfold from his seat in front of the altar. From his seat in front of the altar, Athrun watched the scenes unfold.

He watched as the princess went down her carriage, dressed in an ethereal green and gold gown that swept past the floor. He inhaled deeply. She was very beautiful, her face was only graced with a light make-up, and her hair was tamed to frame her face gracefully.

He should have known. Even before, Cagalli was giving him subtle hints that she was, in fact, more than a mere natural.

_...there was this unfamiliar air around her seen by how she carried the dress as much as she tried to hide it. It was as if she was used to dressing up in gowns. But that would be impossible since he knew Yula wasn't the type to fancy wearing these clothes.(1)_

Of course, she was comfortable with gowns because she was a princess-- a lady born to wear them.

He continued to watch her as she walked down the aisle. His heart skipped a beat-- she looked just like a bride...

"_He thinks I CAN'T handle even INSECTS! WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS THAT? I'm NOT a child! I'm ALMOST twenty! Heck! Just because I'm the pri-"(2)_

She wanted to say 'princess' at that moment. Why didn't he think about that?

Cagalli reached the altar with her maids carrying her trailing gown behind her. Silence ensued as all eyes were glued at the princess who slowly knelt in front of the priest.

"We are gathered here today," the priest started, "to witness the coronation of our Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, the rightful leader of the Orb Nation."

The words of the priest merely passed by Athrun's ears. His full attention was at Cagalli who had her head bowed, eyes closed as she took the blessings of the priest.

"_The Orb Union is governed by representatives of the five noble families that once ruled the islands and an elected assembly. They also have a chief representative..."(3)_

When he asked her about the political system of Orb, why didn't he felt peculiar that she knew the answer very well? And to think that the answer wasn't even at the files he gave her to review.

Of course she knew it all too well because she's the next in line to the chief representative position...

It was as if the switch was turned on and light flooded into the once dark room. This was the dark room he pertained to as Cagalli's mystery. The mystery that bothered him from time to time, the mystery Cagalli herself gave hints about.

"By the power vested upon me, I crown you, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, as the Leader of the United Emirates of Orb."

The crowd erupted with cheer as the priest placed the jeweled crown on the new leader's head. The band played, the loud boom from the fireworks whistled though the air. Everyone clapped as Cagalli stood up and faced the people of Orb, a determined smile on her face. Athrun watched as she stepped down the altar and walked towards her carriage.

There was no time to wallow in frustration. For Athrun, what mattered was the present. Cagalli was right in front of him. Whatever pain or anger he felt vanished the moment he saw her-- all the negative feelings he felt were replaced with relief-- relief that at last he found her. That was what mattered to him. The puzzle was not complete. He had his guess but he wanted to hear it directly from her-- her reason.

The reason why she lied to him.

s

The afternoon after the coronation was full of different celebrations all on different places. But it wasn't until it turned dark that the ball sponsored by the Royal Court of Orb started. Held on the grand hall of the palace, the ball was exclusive for the different dignitaries invited by the nation.

The group from PLANTS was seated at one of the front tables, a little to the left of the stage where the ensemble played and a couple of paces away from the table of the leader and the representatives.

Athrun checked his watch-- there was still a few minutes before the ball was formerly opened and so he decided to busy himself with observing the people around him. Yzak and Dearka were immersed in a conversation as they discreetly glanced at the table beside theirs. Turning his attention to the said table, Athrun didn't even have to let Dearka whisper to him what was peculiar.

"Since when did Yuuna Roma Seiran become part of the Orb Council?"

Athrun was silent as he continued to observe the said person socialize with the other members of the council. He didn't even need to use his superior hearing ability to know what Yuuna was chatting about-- because it was Yuuna and his expression was that of an arrogant prick, the conversation might all be about Yuuna's boasts of his achievements (if any) in the Earth Alliance.

"His father is part of the council," Yzak answered in a low voice as he tried to act unaffected.

"But he's Muruta Azrael's right hand man, second in command in the Earth Alliance." Dearka glanced briefly on another table where Azrael was sitting with other high-ranking officials of the EA before continuing. "Isn't it more _proper_ for him to sit there than with his father?"

Yzak sniffed indignantly. "Well, Yuuna never really know what's proper." Dearka chuckled at his friend's sarcasm. There was a cross of a smile and a smirk on Athrun's face as he gave Yuuna one last look. In truth, he was quite bothered by it but for now, Yzak's explanation might suffice. Besides, there was a person more important than Yuuna right now that he must be finding...

The ensemble stopped playing as a person in a white tux stepped into the stage. Arranging the microphone, he displayed a slightly boyish smile to the audience.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the man, also known as Mwu La fllaga started. "To formally open this celebration, I would like to call her Excellency, newly-crowned leader of Orb, _Queen_ Cagalli Yula Attha."

There was applause as the new leader stepped into the stage with all her glory and power. Athrun's breath was caught in his throat as he took in how beautiful Cagalli looked in her off-shouldered golden-colored gown.

La Fllaga smiled nervously as he gave quickly gave the stage to the princess. From that deathly glare Cagalli gave him when he addressed her as _queen_, he knew he was in big trouble later.

Cagalli stood in the stage with a small hint of smile on her face. "Good evening everyone," she started. "I am glad that all of you are able to come at this very important day of the Orb nation." She paused before continuing. "Please enjoy this evening of dance, music and of course, food."

The unanimous applause from the crowd was only broken when Yuuna Roma Seiran went up the stage to stand beside Cagalli. Athrun knew, from the well-placed, discreet glare that Cagalli gave Yuuna, that the person was up to no good.

Yuuna _smoothly_ (if he was capable) took the microphone from the lady and promptly cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. Athrun's eyes darkened when Yuuna casually snaked his arm on Cagalli's waist.

"Good evening, our dear guests," he started. "I believe this is the perfect time to inform you of a... _wonderful_ event that will happen."

If it was possible, Athrun's expression could have darkened even more as Yuuna pulled Cagalli closer. "As you all now, my dear Cagalli and I," he looked straight in the eye of the said person to emphasize his point, "have long loved each other... even since we were kids."

Athrun could have sworn Yuuna hired those members of the crowd who "sighed" at such _romance_. The chairman knew how Yuuna was merely using flowery words for an event that, knowing Cagalli, never and would never ever happen.

"This is why," Athrun was almost disgusted at the _pride_ Yuuna's voice carried. "Three days from now, my dearest Cagalli and I will be married."

If it were possible, Athrun could have sworn he heard his jaw drop.

s

It was _this_ look that had been permanently imprinted into the minds of everyone who knew (and feared) the colder-than-Pluto chairman of PLANTs. It was this look that had defined fear and authority not only within ZAFT but virtually everyone who knew Athrun Zala and lived long enough (an exaggeration often used) to describe him. But for Dearka and Yzak, the cold, unfeeling and calculating emerald eyes and the cross of a smirk and smile expression of Athrun Zala seemed to be completely alien to them.

Who could blame them? They had last seen _this_ look about two months ago.

Dearka and Yzak kept silent as they watched the famed chairman study Yuuna Roma Seiran as the said person interact with the guests with such a boastful air as if he were the new leader. Good thing, the guests didn't follow Yuuna's train of thoughts and instead, concentrated on conversing with the _real_ leader.

Dearka, Yzak and Athrun all agree that Yuuna is acting like the git he really is.

Dearka and Yzak shook their heads. They could only pity Yuuna to be at the receiving end of Athrun's _look._

"So, that's why Yuuna had so much guts to sit in that table-- it's because he knows that in three days time, he'll be _royalty,_" Athrun suddenly explained, breaking the eerie silence that hung above the three coordinators.

Yzak sniffed indignantly. "As I have said, he doesn't know the _meaning_ of proper."

Dearka agreed and added, "I'd say he's too excited."

Athrun continued studying Yuuna. His tightly clenched fist was numb and his emerald orbs narrowed dangerously as Yuuna pulled Cagalli to him. _How dare that git.._

Dearka and Yzak watched Athrun finally standing up from his seat. The chairman walked towards Yuuna in measured strides, carrying _the Zala air_ as he kept calm and unreadable even to the two coordinators.

"--And have I told you how I courted my sweet Cagalli? I had all colors of roses delivered to her house!" Yuuna boasted to the imaginary crowd he thought was listening to him as he snaked an arm around Cagalli. The said crowd merely raised their eyebrows while the former princess sent a well-placed glare.

"That's very interesting," came the cold, husky voice of Athrun Zala. Whatever emotion he felt at that moment was concealed in his cool expression that even Cagalli could not read him.

"Chairman Zala! I see you are well," Yuuna's mock greeting came with a sly smile. "Oh, I want you to _personally_ meet my dearest," Yuuna's smile widened as his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Chairman Zala, meet my dearest Cagalli."

Everything seemed like a game where you have to pretend you don't know. Yuuna's smile faltered a bit as he watched Athrun's neutral expression. He had expected the chairman to react violently-- shock, fear, anger-- he wanted to see all of these painted on the proud chairman. Seeing none, he was sorely disappointed.

Only Cagalli, who had finally gazed back at Athrun saw how his emerald orbs darkened.

Without breaking eye contact, Athrun kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Representative Attha."

"The pleasure is all mine, Chairman Zala."

"Representative Attha." Cagalli felt really odd with _Athrun_ calling her using such a long title. "May I have this dance with you?"

Cagalli stared into Athrun's deep pools of emerald-- unwavering, unreadable. What was he trying to achieve? What is he trying to do? Even with these questions in mind, she still found herself answering, "of course."

"Chairman _Zala!"_ Yuuna looked flabbergasted. "I believe I have every right--"

"Yuuna," Cagalli could almost feel the disgust well hidden in the chairman's voice. "Representative Attha gave her consent."

"I still believe that as her fiancée--"

"Besides," Athrun continued quietly-- almost solemnly-- amidst Yuuna's protests. "You should let Representative Attha enjoy the company of others in her last remaining days of being... free."

Without waiting for Yuuna's retort, Athrun took Cagalli's hand and pulled her away.

s

Cagalli did not know what came over her that she allowed herself to be dragged-- for the second time in her life-- by Athrun Zala. A part of her mind was ordering her to stop-- to snatch her hand from its captor, give her hardest and coldest glare and command the chairman to stay away from her-- to never act so familiar when they _should_ have only met _yesterday._

Another part of her was leaping with joy-- joy in finally being able to see _him_ again. A week of parting felt like years. She wanted to hold his hand, to just gaze at his beautiful green orbs. And, no matter how much she tried to deny it, she was very grateful that he came to rescue her from the clutches of Yuuna.

Before her internal battle could end, Athrun had finally stopped walking and had turned around to face her.

He had brought her to the gardens, definitely not that far from the hall for she could still hear the music playing, but hidden well enough by the perfectly pruned rose bushes that were in full bloom. If it weren't her and _Zala_ here, she would have thought this was a romantic place for couples.

Again, she really did not know what overcame her to allow her self to be gently pulled against Athrun as his arms settled on her waist. And to further add to her humiliation from lack of power to control herself, she had allowed him to sway her to the soft music.

They were dancing.

Cagalli felt so small and helpless under his gaze-- it was not calculating nor degrading but actually tender and understanding-- and it was what unnerved her. She had expected him to literally uproot her with the freezing intensity of his glare.

But there was none.

Except for the music and soft tapping of the heels of their shoes on the ground, silence had ruled over them. It was such a fragile silence-- an awkward silence that even Cagalli had no courage to break it.

But Athrun had, otherwise.

"Cagalli..." His once husky voice came in a tender whisper, as if afraid the former princess would break once he called her.

Cagalli had slightly winced-- the effect of his uttering of her name. Deep inside, she felt a warm breeze cruise from her stomach to the different veins in her body. But she ignored it. This was Zala and Zala was known for putting up an elaborate act just to humiliate a person worthy of this effort. And based from what she had done, she was perfectly qualified to receive such treatment.

She closed her eyes hidden beneath her golden hair. Just thinking of all the insults and mortifying words he would possibly be telling her had brought upon an unknown feeling deep inside her heart.

".. I've missed you..."

Those words were definitely not in the list of what she expected. Her head tilted upwards-- her confused golden orbs met warm emerald ones. She tried to find answers in those emerald pools and yet she could not find what she had wanted to find. His eyes only reflected one thing.

Understanding.

"I've missed you so much, Cagalli," he continued in the same breathy whisper. "You left me without even saying goodbye..."

Cagalli could almost feel all her defenses crumbling. Here was Athrun, standing in front of her, holding on to her waist as if he was afraid she would disappear again. He was the image of resigned man willing to take in everything. But for what? She did not know.

"Cagalli... _Cagalli_..."

She had again submitted herself to her instinct and allowed Athrun to tighten his hold on her, his arms fully encircling her waist as his head settled on the crook of her neck. It took what remained of her control not to hug back the blue-haired coordinator.

"Cagalli... _Cagalli_..."

He continued murmuring her name against her hair while she stood transfixed, her arms pinned on either side as her mental battle escalated to a scale that could rival World War II.

"Cagalli... please.. don't leave me again like that.. please.."

It was almost a desperate plea-- so desperate that Cagalli was amazed Athrun was capable of displaying such vulnerability.

"I'm so sorry for judging you without even listening to your explanation. I... I'm sorry..."

Cagalli had learned Athrun was also capable of sincerely asking for forgiveness.

"I don't care what you did, Cagalli... But please, give me the chance to listen to you... to know your reasons, Cagalli... I'm willing to listen..."

_Reasons._

Suddenly, the image of her father's spacecraft blowing up flashed through her mind and she jerked away from Athrun.

It was now Athrun's confused eyes that searched her wide opened ones. Just as suddenly, her eyes had darkened as unshed tears threatened to fall. She was shaking, not from the cold, but from anger.

When she spoke, her low voice was laced with anger and spite. "So is this how you play this game, _Zala?_"

"What are you saying, Cagalli--"

"_You_ killed my father!" Her voice came louder and stronger this time. "You bastard! You murderer!"

"Cagalli.. please.. what are you saying--" he tried to step closer to her but she instantly took a step back.

"Don't come near me! Get away from me!" Her shoulders were shaking more violently now and her tears had fully managed to cascade down her cheeks. "You killed father... You _killed_ my father!"

"Cagalli--"

But Cagalli had already gathered up the skirt of her gown and ran. He wanted to follow her, to understand her hatred but it was that same hatred that kept him rooted to the spot. Her golden eyes had pointed one thing straight.

She disgustingly hated him.

The cool night air of summer blew past his emotionally feeble form. As his blank emerald orbs stared into the distance his mind processed only one thing:

_Why did she say __**I**__ killed her father?_

There were just so many questions to be asked, so much things left unanswered. Athrun did not need answers, he wanted the truth.

"Chairman Zala, there you are." Appearing behind him was Le Creuset, his expression carefully hidden beneath his mask. Whether or not he heard Athrun's conversation with Cagalli was unknown, but at this moment, Athrun did not really care.

"Where can I find the truth...?" He did not know why he voiced his thought aloud. It was almost instinctive and, deep inside, he wished Commander Le Creuset, with his slyness, could provide even an ounce of truth he was searching.

But he never really expected the Commander to answer.

"Why not ask Kira Yamato? He is, after all, the only living relative of representative Attha."

_**

* * *

**_

To Be Continued...

So what do you think? Please review!!

(1) from chapter 13 - Unexpected Events all in one day

(2) from chapter 15 - A confounding change of hearts

(3) from chapter 10 - Mayhem with freaks

Thank you for reading!


	24. Chairman Zala of PLANTs

Phew, this chapter took me four months to write. Thank you for all the support and reviews you people sent. It really helped me write this chapter amidst more than a year break from the AxC pairing. I hope this chapter was quite descent enough.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny._

**Recap:** _With the plan of infiltrating ZAFT, Cagalli Yula Attha goes to PLANTs to be the secretary of the mean Athrun Zala. She never imagined that she will actually fall for the handsome chairman. Just when everything seems to be sailing smoothly, Lord Attha is killed, Athrun then hates Cagalli after discovering her true motive and Cagalli herself returns to Orb to take her rightful position. Now, Athrun has been invited to attend the coronation of the princess of Orb, and found himself face to face with the princess-- Cagalli Yula Attha. But it is only two days before she marries Yuna Roma Seiran. Will he manage to save her?_

**sOs**

**Chapter 24**

_Chairman Zala of PLANTs_

**sOs**

The smaller dinning room at the Attha estate was larger than its counterpart in an average household. Though not as lavishly decorated as the main dinning hall, it still boasted polished wooden walls and mahogany floors. Its large paneled windows that allowed the entry of the fresh morning breeze were bordered by soft cream curtains tied to the sides by yellow ribbons.

Strategically placed at the center of the room was a handsome rectangular table that had been in the household for decades. Currently, the table was occupied by three people. Lacus sat at the left end, drinking her morning tea and sitting beside her was Kira. Both coordinators were conversing pleasantly with the brown-haired woman across the table.

"How was your trip, Miss Ramius?" asked Kira while surveying his former captain, having just arrived from PLANTs earlier that morning, her dark blue suitcase with silver trimmings still beside her feet.

"It was wonderful," Murrue Ramius answered, a smile on her face. "After all, Kisaka made sure I got first-class treatment." Her smile had then turned apologetic. "Though I'm really sorry I wasn't able to arrive a day earlier. I should have been in the coronation yesterday."

"Good thing you weren't there though." the door leading to the adjacent kitchen opened and Afhmed entered carrying a tray with a cup of coffee and a plate of biscuits. Settling the said items on the table, he continued, "or else you would have seen how your fianc shamelessly _flirted_ with the ladies at the coronation ball."

Murrue sipped her coffee and pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing in annoyance, "that pig-- flirting while I was unmercifully battered with work."

Lacus, Kira and Afhmed shared the same apprehensive expression-- the three having knowledge of what the older woman's work was about, but none having the courage to ask the progress she had made.

And so, instead of asking, Afhmed merely shrugged. "I was just joking. Actually, Major La Fllaga amidst being the party's host also busily scrutinized the security that I was almost certain he was possessed."

"He, together with Colonel Kisaka, really made sure that Cagalli was safe throughout the event," Lacus added, recalling the way the two breezed everywhere, checking all possible vulnerability in the security.

Murrue allowed herself to smile. "He really is attached to the princess, you see. He may not admit it but he really is very fond of her." She chuckled. "If I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was her protective older brother." To this, Kira laughed.

"And that was supposed to be your role, Kira!" Murrue good-naturedly reprimanded.

"It's not," Kira countered as he grinned. "Unless Cagalli agrees that I'm the older one." The laughter of the four echoed through out the room.

After the laughter died down and a foreboding silence ensued, Murrue took another sip of her coffee. Contemplating for a while, she guessed that the other three in the room anxiously wanted to ask her questions but do not have the courage to do so. Consequently, she took it upon herself to open the topic.

"The investigation isn't doing so well," she started quietly. Being one of the heads of the investigation team, she was entitled to give that conclusion. "The thing is, we almost have no leads or whatsoever." She paused, fully aware of the shocked expressions of the three. "Whoever killed Lord Attha made a very clean job. He or she or they--"

"They!" Afhmed snapped, his face contorting in anger. "They! ZAFT! Why won't you use their name?!"

"Afhmed, please calm down," Lacus tried to soothe the tan boy.

"We have no solid proof that it was ZAFT," Kira said firmly, greatly contrasting his pained expression. ZAFT's commander-in-chief Athrun Zala, no matter how vile or unfeeling he was portrayed, would never allow such assassination. Athrun, his _best friend_ Athrun Zala, would never do that.

"What other proof do you want?!" Afhmed could not understand why almost everyone was skeptical in ZAFT's involvement. "The princess saw it in their files, didn't she? They were going to assassinate someone! And the next thing we knew, Lord Attha is dead!"

"It might have been coincidence--"

"Coincidence?" The tan lad echoed disbelievingly. His expression turned into that of disgust. "Oh I see, you try to protect your _almighty_ ZAFT because you are coordinators!"

"Afhmed, that's enough!" Murrue ordered as she slammed her palm on the table, causing the plate and cups to quiver. The said lad fell silent at the rare display of authority from the former captain.

Murrue took a deep breath before continuing. "Everyone's a suspect, Afhmed. You know, we cannot openly accuse anyone unless we have definitive proof. The only thing we are certain from what Cagalli saw is that ZAFT planned to assassinate someone. Whether that someone was Lord Attha, we need more proof." she closed her eyes and exhaled. "Please understand."

His shoulders shook as he leaned on the table for support. He stared at the dark wood of the table as he tried to blink back the tears reflecting his fear. "I know..," he whispered hoarsely. "But what if ZAFT's really behind it? What if.." he swallowed "Cagalli's next?" His hold on the table tightened as he articulated his worst fear. "chairman Zala and his cronies are here in the same mansion as the princess. It would be easy for them--"

"Stop that line of thought," Kira demanded, his eyes turning into a darker shade of blue. "Athrun would never do that."

"That's it," Afhmed regarded Kira with loathing. "Why do you _always_ defend Zala? You don't care about Cagalli at all!" He accused bitterly.

Kira kept calm and did not match Afhmed's anger. When he spoke, it was filled with controlled desperation. "Of course I care about Cagalli... she's my only twin sister." Beside him, Lacus took his hand and squeezed it in support.

Before Afhmed could answer, Murrue cut him. "Afhmed, would you be kind to find Colonel Kisaka? I have some important reports for him." Her stern gaze was enough to prompt Afhmed to nod reluctantly. With a last glare at Kira, he stomped out of the room.

Murrue sighed heavily. "And I thought I was the only one on the edge these days."

"Everyone is," Lacus added sadly.

Drinking the last of her coffee, Murrue gazed around the room. "By the way Kira, have you seen Mwu?"

He shook his head and glanced at Lacus who also shook her head. "Should I go find him?"

"Yes, please-- oh no need, here he is." True enough, Mwu La Fllaga was seen waving from the large open window. He entered the room through the door that led to the gardens.

"Mwu, good thing you're here. I have some things to discuss--" Murrue fell silent upon noticing the strange apprehensive grin on his face.

The said man raised his hands similar to that of a man arrested. "Sorry, I was cornered."

From behind him, Athrun Zala stepped in.

**sOs**

Murrue glanced worriedly at Lacus at Kira who, unexpectedly, were not surprised at the sight of the Chairman of PLANTs. She glanced back at her fianc who merely nodded in understanding.

"Good morning," Athrun greeted curtly, his emerald orbs focused on Kira's brown ones.

"Good morning," Kira replied as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I suppose you have some.. questions."

Athrun nodded. Murrue stood up from her chair directly across from Kira. "Take this seat, Chairman." She gestured at the chair then at Kira. "So the two of you could talk better."

He thanked her politely and settled himself on the said chair while Murrue stood beside her fianc. "So," he began in an almost conversationalist tone, "I heard that you're Cagalli's only living relative, Kira."

It was then that Kira's eyes widened with surprise. He instantly turned to the equally surprised Major La Fllaga who shook his head and immediately defended himself, "I haven't said anything!"

"Athrun, who told you that?" Lacus asked as she glanced worriedly at Kira. They had been expecting Athrun to ask questions but definitely this was not the first question, or statement, they were expecting from him.

Upon seeing Kira's, Lacus's, and La Fllaga's reactions, a horrible emotion welled up from inside Athrun-- _anger._ There was that obviously glaring conclusion that he wasn't able to contain himself from spitting out.

"So, I'm the only one who didn't know?"

"Athrun.." Lacus tried to console the blue-haired coordinator. "We were going to tell you--"

"And yet you did not bother telling me earlier." He tried to keep his voice leveled as he averted his hardened eyes.

"It was Cagalli's wish," Kira replied quietly.

Athrun's eyes immediately focused on him. "Cagalli's?"

Kira nodded but before he could continue, Mwu La Fllaga cut him pointedly. "Now, now, Kira, I don't think it's a good idea that you tell the _chairman_ of PLANTs details on _that_ since it greatly concerns Orb."

The brown-haired coordinator merely shook his head and looked directly at the man opposite him. "Athrun, before anything else, I want to know who told you about Cagalli and me."

Athrun weighed his options. He knew that Kira was not going to tell him anything if he did not answer. And so he did. "Commander Rau Le Creuset."

Kira's eyebrows furrowed as he nodded at La Fllaga who muttered, "that guy is really suspicious," before excusing himself and his fiance. It was only after the door had closed that Kira resumed talking.

"You have the right to know what's happening, Athrun, at least even just parts of it." He paused and he briefly glanced at Lacus as if silently asking her if he was doing the right thing. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I believe in you, Athrun. I know you are innocent." He hesitated before continuing, "and I know you are the only one with enough power to save my twin sister--"

"Twin.. sister?!" Kira was taken aback by Athrun's sudden extremely shocked expression. "You.. and Cagalli... are _twins_..?"

Kira and Lacus looked at each other. "Athrun," Lacus asked cautiously, "exactly, how much do you know?"

"I... I didn't know about the two of you being twins," he replied slowly, still evidently shocked by the information, as he fixed his eyes on Kira's.

Kira blinked twice and exhaled deeply. It was going to be a long morning.

**sOs**

Both Representative Attha and Chairman Zala were absent during Lunch. This left Dearka, Yzak and Le Creuset to dine almost awkwardly with themselves. Kisaka had explained that Representative Attha would be unable to join them because she was busy finishing the pending duties of her late father and preparing for her upcoming wedding with Yuna Roma Seiran.

The Major, however, was unable to explain Chairman Zala's absence. He, nonetheless, assumed that the chairman was most probably with Lacus Clyne and/or Kira Yamato.

It was only at dinner that Athrun showed up. But if Yzak and Dearka thought that the chairman's presence would make dinner less awkward, they had been very wrong.

It was more awkward.

Even with Lacus's polite conversation, Yzak and Dearka could not help but feel the intimidating, foreboding air that hung above the chairman and the Representative of Orb.

**sOs**

"Kira?" Cagalli whispered as she slowly made her way to the dimly lit garden. Squinting slightly, she tried to make out the figure of her twin brother who had asked her to meet him in the gardens an hour after dinner.

"Good evening."

Cagalli froze as she heard a voice, definitely not of her brother's, but one she was also very familiar with. Turning to face the owner of the voice, she braced herself.

"Chairman Zala," she acknowledged his presence with a leveled gaze. "Why are you out here this late?"

Stepping out from the shadows, Athrun moved closer to the blonde lady. "To meet you, _Cagalli_," he answered calmly as he waited for her to piece everything together.

Her eyes widened. _Kira!_ Her brother had lied to her. Her _twin_ brother! A sudden wave of anger filled her mind at the thought. But somewhere, somewhere very deep in her mind, she couldn't help but feel grateful.

Grateful? Was she actually _grateful_ that her brother had set this meeting for them?

_Of course, _the little voice in her mind answered. _You wanted to see him again, so badly._

She wondered if his penetrating emerald gaze could see past her angry facade, and that if he could somehow see that very deep part of her mind she tried very hard to hide.

"This is pointless." Breaking the eye contact, she tried to walk past him but only to be stopped by his strong hold on her upper arm.

"Cagalli, we need to talk."

Glaring, she tried to pull away. "There's nothing to talk about, _chairman_." She pulled again on her arm. "None that would warrant a meeting in a dimly lit garden."

"Cagalli-- _Cagalli!_" He had said her name with more force than necessary that she had found herself frozen in mid-struggle. Taking advantage of the situation, he had pushed Cagalli against the wall.

They were too close. His face was mere inches from hers, his hands were still grasping her arms. She was trapped-- trapped between the cold wall and his towering frame.

"L-Let go of m-me!" She mentally cursed herself with her stuttering. _No, not now._ She must never let him see her fear. She must never show him that she was intimidated. Because she was _not._

"Cagalli," he whispered as his emerald orbs searched her golden ones. "Please, let's talk. Kira told me everything. _Please._"

It was the same pleading voice from the night before that Cagalli had been unable to refuse. And it was the same this night. She could not refuse.

"Cagalli," he exhaled slowly. "Please, _please_ believe me... I didn't kill your father."

Her golden orbs widened but before she could say anything, he pressed his finger against her lips.

"Shhh, please... please listen to me Cagalli... Please believe me, I did not order anyone to kill your father. Please, _please.._ believe me..."

She stared up to him unblinkingly. Her gaze traced the outline of his face; his eyebrows contorted in a grave expression, his lips slightly parted as he drew in tense breaths, his emerald eyes that pleaded for something out of her. This was the face of Chairman of PLANTs. This was the face of Athrun Zala who once had been her friend, and had almost become someone so much more...

But was this also the face of her father's murderer?

"How.. how do you expect me to believe you?" Her voice, broken with emotions, came out barely above a whisper.

"Please Cagalli," he matched her whisper with his own. "Believe me... I have already tasked Yzak, Dearka and Nicol to investigate. We're all working to bring justice to your father's death. Please, Cagalli... just..," his voice turned desperate, "..just postpone first your wedding with Yuna Roma Seiran and let's work on this together."

Lowering her head, she tried desperately to blink back the tears that had threatened to fall. Did he know he was making things _worse? _"I won't," she replied quietly.

"But Cagalli--"

"The Seirans is a noble family that has been a very important figure in governing Orb," she continued in an emotionless tone.

"But.. but to marry him!?" his voice rose in disbelief. His hold on her tightened as his eyes blazed with emotions. "If.. If it's about gaining power.. for Orb.." he whispered, "By all means Cagalli... why not choose _me?"_

The sounds of the crickets seemed to echo louder than usual-- a decrescendo followed by a crescendo play of sounds that seemed to make her believe that the crickets-- those little creatures of the night-- were also _waiting_ for her response...

_Just like this man_, now cupping her cheeks so softly that it was driving her insane thinking how he could manage such gentleness even after everything she'd done.

His thumb caressed her skin as his eyes bore deeper into hers. "I am the _chairman_ of PLANTs. I can offer you much more power. I will give you everything you wish-- money, resources, even advance military weapons. So please Cagalli..," his voice almost broke down with desperation. "Why.. why not marry me instead?"

He had freed her left arm when he cupped her cheek. With that, she was able to push him away and secure a meter's distance from him.

"Cagalli, wait!" Even when he managed to grab her hand, she refused to look back.

"That's an absurd thing you're asking, Chairman Zala," she replied with indifference.

"Please Cagalli, you don't have to do this.. You don't love him.."

"And you think I love you, chairman?"

Athrun froze as her words sunk. It was then that Cagalli faced him, a taunting smirk on her lips. "Don't get too full of yourself, Chairman Zala."

He was staring at her with wide emerald orbs as his grip slackened. Cagalli turned her back on him and headed to the mansion as nonchalantly as she could, leaving a stunned Athrun Zala in the dimly lit garden.

**sOs**

A common living room connected the four bedrooms on the third floor of the East wing of the mansion. It was here that, currently, Yzak and Dearka stayed, before retiring for the night. Commander Le Creuset had retired early to bed that evening.

The door was slammed shut as Athrun walked inside, his strides were hurried and he wore an expression of defiance.

"What's up with you?" Yzak snapped angrily as he grumpily picked the chess pieces he dropped out of surprise. Looking up, Dearka also waited for his answer.

Collapsing on the nearest armchair, Athrun slumped forward and ran a hand in his hair. "She's.. she's being so difficult!" he muttered more to himself.

Yzak rolled his eyes, "Oh please, if it's about Representative Attha again, I swear--"

"Yzak," Athrun's voice was low and authoritative that Yzak fell silent. "Please contact Nicol." His emerald eyes were of a darker shade when he added, "establish a _secure_ line."

Even if he did not understand what Athrun specifically wanted, Yzak grudgingly followed his order without a word.

"Dearka," Athrun turned to the blonde commander who sat straight in attention. I want you to investigate something for me."

Dearka nodded, knowing that if Athrun was this serious, then the task was extremely important.

**sOs**

It was exactly a day before her wedding but the Cagalli Yula Attha staring back at her from the mirror was far from a radiating bride. In fact, she was almost the complete opposite. Her hair, now longer and had less golden shine, was sticking out in wisps. Her complexion that was once a luminous shade of brown was now almost an unhealthy pale. Under her dull golden orbs were black bags that testified many sleepless nights.

Her eyes shifted to the reflection of the other occupant of the room with her. The person was staring at her with wide, stunned magenta orbs. Her mouth opened and closed as if attempting to say something but Cagalli spoke first.

"I look horrible, am I not, Lunamaria?"

Lunamaria Hawke, the same lady who had prepared her for the Natural-Coordinator's ball she had attended back in PLANTs, was speechless as she moved closer. She took a few more moments to survey the blonde representative before finally exclaiming, "for heaven's sake, Cagalli, it's really you!"

Cagalli had managed a small smile as she nodded. Lunamaria continued speaking even as she moved away from the blonde and opened her vanity kit. "I was really honored when I received a call saying that the princess of Orb wanted me to do her make-up for her wedding." She picked a brush from the kit and proceeded to untangle Cagalli's blonde hair.

"Princess Cagalli Yula Attha-- I thought it was just a coincidence that the name was almost the same as that of a lady I once met," she stopped and looked at Cagalli from the mirror. "And yet, they were the same person, after all.."

Cagalli sighed. "I didn't mean to lie to you."

Luna regarded her for a while before resuming her work on her hair. "I guess, you do have a very good reason for hiding your identity." Cagalli nodded.

There was silence for a while as Luna continued brushing her hair but it was broken when the lady sighed heavily. "Representative Attha, I don't think I can do this."

Surprised, Cagalli blinked, "what? I mean, why?"

Luna bit her lower lip, considering her next words, "I can't.. I can't make someone much more beautiful if that person doesn't want to..."

Frowning, Cagalli stared at her reflection. "I know I look awful but it doesn't mean---"

"No, not like that," Luna shook her head and paced at the side. "It's just.. I know you don't want to marry Yuna Roma Seiran. Don't deny it," Luna warned as Cagalli opened her mouth. "I could see it--very clearly."

Knowing she didn't have any chance denying it from this lady who had once read her personality, Cagalli merely sighed. "What does it have to do with that?"

"It's.. I can't make you so beautiful on a day you consider as your funeral."

To Luna's surprised, Cagalli laughed aloud that she was already clutching her stomach. "That's--ahaha!-- a very good way of putting it!"

Luna smiled. "Could you understand now?"

Cagalli coughed as she regained her composure. "I guess. But I do not need to be beautiful tomorrow," there was a small smirk on her lips. "You could even make me horrible-- maybe that way, Yuna will rethink marrying me!"

Luna faked a scandalized expression. "My! I can't do that! That will jeopardize my career." They both laughed.

"Really now, Luna," Cagalli said as she calmed. "I really wish you'd do my make-up tomorrow."

Unable to say no, Luna sighed. "I'll.. I'll try to do my best, but! Don't expect much."

"Thank you, Luna." Luna nodded and started brushing Cagalli's hair-- an action that brought back her thoughts on a certain blue-haired coordinator.

_"Why.. why not marry me instead?"_

_Because you killed my father, Athrun..._

_"..I did not order anyone to kill your father. Please, please.. believe me..."_

_You killed my father, Athrun..._

_You killed him.._

_You killed..._

_You..._

Closing her eyes tightly, she found herself unable to continue echoing the thought. A part of her refused to believe that he had indeed killed her father. Athrun Zala would never stoop that low; he was a proud man who would never use dirty tactics such as assassination to get political favor.

She wanted to believe that he was innocent--she truly wished he was.

_"Why.. why not marry me instead?"_

Maybe--just maybe if only he had asked earlier-- a month or even three weeks earlier-- she might have gladly said yes. She might have thrown herself in his warm embrace instead of Yuna's.

_"Why.. why not marry me instead?"_

If he was really serious on giving her PLANTs' support.. her father might have not died.

She might have done something to prevent it.

_"Why.. why not marry me instead?"_

But he had asked her a month too late-- two days before her wedding-- and her father was dead.

_"..You don't love him.."_

Even if she felt nothing but hatred for Yuna, even if she knew she was digging her own hell by chaining herself to him, she knew there was nothing she could do. It was her destiny to sacrifice everything for Orb-- just like what her father and all other past leaders did.

_"And you think I love you, chairman?"_

She managed a sad smile, stopping her thoughts from delving farther into her emotions. He didn't need to know-- _she_ didn't even need to know her _own_ emotions.

Because if she did, her hard-earned resolve might just crumble.

**sOs**

An unsettling feeling of nervousness flooded Kira as he sat at the dinning table for dinner that night. Glancing at the grandfather clock to his right, he couldn't help but hold his breath.

It was 7pm.

Exactly twelve hours from his sister's wedding.

He glanced at his sister who was slowly mixing her soup, seemingly uninterested in the scrumptious meal. He noted the dark circles under her eyes, just barely visible under her concealer. _She's not been sleeping well.._

The thought of not being able to do anything for Cagalli had made him disgusted with his self. He had promised her that he will find a way to save her--anything. But by the looks of it, he was unsuccessful.

He had thought that Athrun would be able to help; that was why he had told his best friend of the situation. If there was one person who could stop Cagalli, it would by Athrun. Athrun, after learning the truth had vowed to help-- he had promised Kira that he would save his sister, whether she liked it or not.

And so, Kira had set up a meeting for Athrun and Cagalli. He had certainly thought that it would enable the chairman to persuade Cagalli to consider other options. But it seemed that it had done nothing of that sort, if it were possible-- and he dreaded to think-- it could have worsen the situation.

Athrun had refused to elaborate what happened the night before, merely saying that Cagalli had refused him. Cagalli, on the other hand, had refused to talk to him.

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon, my Cagalli?" Kira glared at Yuna who was the only one talking in the table. How much he wanted to punch him...

Cagalli looked up warily. "I don't have time for that, Yuna. I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh but Cagalli!" Yuna placed his utensils down and frowned. "We need some time _alone."_

From beside Yuna, Meer giggled behind her napkin. "Don't forget you also need time to make little _babies!"_

"Right, Meer! That's a wonderful idea!" Yuna remarked gleefully as he visibly gave Athrun a small smirk, taunting the man before turning to his future wife. "How many babies do you want, Cagalli-dearest?"

Yzak had made a noise of displeasure, "_please_ refrain from talking about _that_ while in the dinning table."

"What's wrong with it Commander Joule," Meer asked sweetly as she batted her eyelashes at Athrun. "I'm sure Chairman Zala _doesn't_ mind."

Kira stole a quick glance on his best friend who looked calm amidst the evident attempt to provoke him. "I don't," Athrun answered coolly as he continued eating. Barely noticeable, Cagalli's grip on her spoon tightened.

"Now, how about _five_ babies, Cagalli-dearest?" Yuna resumed coaxing Cagalli. "And let's call our boy, Yuna Roma Seiran Junior--."

Dearka had choked on his food.

Lacus who had been sitting beside him, quickly handed him a glass of water which he gulped thankfully. Finally recovering, he exclaimed, "what kind of name was that!"

"Well, it's a very beautiful name suited to the future's most famous child," Yuna remarked haughtily.

"It's a stupid name," Yzak commented dryly.

"Stupid--??"

"Now, now, Yuna," Meer cooed and Kira didn't like seeing a malicious expression on a face that resembled unbearably like his sweet Lacus. "I don't think that name's really suited. Now.. how about the name.." she glanced slyly at Athrun, "Athrun."

"Athrun? Why would I name--"

"Athrun is a very unique name, don't you think?" Meer cut in without taking his eyes off the blue-haired coordinator. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. "Athrun Zala--a genius, a war hero, the youngest chairman of PLANTs and the sole heir of the Zala line." She cocked her head to face Yuna, "don't you think naming _your's and Representative Attha's_ child after him would be a great honor?"

Cagalli was slightly quivering with fury. She knew what Meer's intentions were: she was provoking Athrun.

"Don't you think it's cruel, Miss Campbell?" Le Creuset asked.

"Why cruel, Commander? Is there something wrong with naming your child after a war hero? Unless, of course," Meer's smile full of malice widened, "there's _more_ to it than it seems?"

Finally understanding what her intentions were, Yuna flashed a sardonic smile of his own. "I see. I'm sure Cagalli would _love _it. You don't mind it Chairman Zala, do you?"

Athrun had remained composed through whole exchange. Finally, he gave Yuna a polite smile. "I don't mind, Yuna. Just make sure you get the spelling right. I really hated it when you forgot the 'h' in 'Athrun'. After all, you _personally_ wrote the wedding invitation."

Dearka and Yzak had sniggered as Yuna flushed in embarrassment.

**sOs**

"Yuna! Let go of me!" Cagalli hissed as Yuna dragged her out of hall after dinner. "I'm warning you---"

"Shut up!" Yuna's eyes were blazing as he swiveled to face her.

Her anger flared up. "How dare you shout--"

"How dare that Zala!!" He cut her as his hold on her arm tightened. ".him!!" he spat bitterly, punctuating each word by shaking her shoulders.

Roughly, he let her go and paced back and forth. "That _bastard_! How _dare_ he make fun of me!" Cagalli couldn't help but smile as she watched him shake in anger. "How dare he embarrass me!!"

"It was your fault for being stupid," Cagalli commented bluntly. Yuna's eyes flashed and he grasped her shoulders violently.

"It was Zala's fault! Who the hell does he think he is to act almighty?"

"He's the chairman of PLANTs."

Yuna raised his hand and Cagalli glared unblinkingly up to him. "Are you going to slap me now, Yuna?"

Narrowing his eyes, he drew in a sharp intake of breath. Slowly, he lowered his hand and smirked. "Or course not, _dearest_."

Cagalli tried to fight the dread that threatened to overpower her as she watch his eyes shone with malevolence. "Athrun Zala might have won this time, but.." he ran his hand in her hair. "I won you, Cagalli.."

"You haven't won me, Yuna," she hissed angrily.

"But you're marrying me, Cagalli," his voice dripped with fake sweetness as he held her firmly in place amidst her struggling. "You're not marrying Zala. You're marrying me, Yuna Roma Seiran."

Her golden orbs blazed with fury. "I'm not--"

"You know you can't refuse me, Cagalli," Yuna's smirk widened as he lowered his mouth nearer her ear. "Or do you want me to expose your little escapade as Chairman Athrun Zala's ex-secretary? I'm sure it would ruin your people's respect."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

"Cagalli, I wouldn't.. if you would marry me."

Her fists shook. "I don't love you, Yuna."

"You will learn to love me, dearest." He cupped her chin which Cagalli forcefully tried to shake away. "For now, I am already happy-- happy that I have taken the one person Athrun Zala loves."

"I will never be yours," Cagalli bit her lower lip hard in defiance.

He merely continued to play with her hair. "After we get married, I want you to grow your hair longer, sweetheart."

"Don't touch me!"

"Beautiful, beautiful long hair.."

"I said don't touch me!!" Her clenched fist came flying straight against Yuna's cheek.

Yuna cursed loudly. "Damn you woman! Teh, you may refuse me now, Cagalli. But tomorrow," he pulled on her hair, "you'll be mine."

"Never! Never!" She shouted after Yuna's retreating form. "Never...never.." She will never cry. The princess of Orb never cried.

It was only raining; she willed herself to believe that the liquid that traced her cheeks were only rain drops.

**sOs**

Unknown to Yuna and Cagalli, Athrun Zala had been standing behind a tree, listening to the whole exchange. His green eyes shone with silent anger even after both Yuna and Cagalli left the gardens. _Damn that Yuna.._

"But what can you do, Athrun?" a sweet but mocking voice asked from behind him. "Are you going to play hero and save Representative Attha?"

Meer flipped her hair and moved closer to Athrun. "But you know you can't do that, Athrun. The same power you wield as Chairman of PLANTs prevents you from doing anything."

"Meer.." he threatened as she attempted to lean against him.

Giggling softly, Meer continued, "What are you going to do, Chairman? Stop the wedding tomorrow? Oh! What a scandal that would be!"

A frown was slowly forming on Athrun's lips but he kept silent. No matter how much he hated it, what Meer said was true. He couldn't just barged in on her wedding tomorrow. It would create an international scandal especially that in Orb, the Seirans are still a noble family. He would drag PLANTs in a very risky position.

He couldn't do that...

"Athrun.. you can't do anything." Did she really need to say that? "Why don't you just forget that _dirty_ woman? Athrun.." Meer reached up to touch his cheek. "I'm here.. I will never leave you.."

"Meer.." Athrun sighed as he removed her hand. "I'm sorry."

She drew a sharp intake of breath as she tried to search his emerald orbs. "Athrun.. why..?" Her breath caught in her throat as she saw it in his eyes.

Pity.

He was pitying her.

And it stabbed her more painfully than his rejection.

"Don't look at me like that!" she cried as unshed tears stung her eyes.

"I should have done this a long time ago," he paused, searching for the right words. "I'm--"

"No! Don't say it!" she shook her head violently. "I'm not listening!"

Nonetheless, Athrun continued. "I'm sorry. I could not return your feelings, Meer."

"No Athrun...! No!"

Athrun averted his eyes as tears cascaded down Meer's cheeks. "Please forget about me, Meer."

"No Athrun! You should be the one to forget that Attha!"

Meer had started to become hysterical as Athrun shook his head. "No... No..."

"I'm sorry, Meer." But Meer ran away from him. His gentleman side compelled him to follow and comfort the lady but he knew that doing so would make it worse.

She needed to hear that. If she didn't, she would just keep chasing him, believing that she would be happy. Unknown to her, she would be tying herself forever to loneliness in the process.

No one deserved that pain, not even Meer Campbell.

He stood there for the longest time contemplating until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Athrun," The said person turned to be greeted by Dearka and Yzak. Both were sporting smug looks on their faces.

Athrun stretched his arm and Dearka handed him the black folder he was holding. "It took you quite a while, Dearka."

Dearka crossed his arms defensively, the smirk on his lips unwavering. "It was a challenge to compile everything, Athrun. There were _so_ many."

Athrun scanned the contents of the folder and his lips twisted in a cold smirk. "Thank you, Dearka, Yzak."

Noticing the change in Athrun, Dearka and Yzak exchanged looks. "Is this the return of _the_ Athrun Zala, colder-than-Pluto chairman of PLANTs?"

A hollow laugh escaped Athrun's lips that sent a shiver down the spine of his fellow coordinators. "Maybe. Dearka, Yzak, would mind accompanying me for a while? We'll be visiting the Seirans."

"Do you even need to ask?" Yzak answered sarcastically as Athrun started walking back to the mansion.

He was going to save her, not just because he promised Kira but because he could not just stand there and watch.

Meer was right when she said that he could not attempt to make a scene at tomorrow's wedding.

But who said that he would do such a thing?

He was going to save her-- even if he needed to become once more the colder-than-Pluto Chairman of PLANTs.

**sOs**

When Cagalli had returned to her room after, she found herself sitting in front of her vanity, staring at her reflection blankly as she faintly heard the light tapping of the rain against her window.

What did Yuna see in her?

She almost laughed at the glaringly obvious answer. He wanted _power._ He wanted to share her authority as the chief representative of Orb. After all, her authority was the only desirable thing she possessed-- her golden eyes or once glowing skin could easily be replicated by coordinators, her golden hair---

She took a few moments to stare at her hair-- it now reached past her shoulders, not having been trimmed for the past months.

_"After we get married, I want you to grow your hair longer, sweetheart."_

Anger welled inside her as she remembered Yuna's words. How _dare_ he ordered her like she was his property...

"Do you _like_ my blonde hair long, Yuna?" Cagalli asked an imaginary Yuna Roma Seiran standing beside her, her focus never wavering.

_"I want you to grow your hair longer, sweetheart."_

Disgusted. She was greatly disgusted. An intoxicating urge overcame her as her right hand grasped the handle of the drawer of the vanity. She needed to do _this_.

Outside, the thunder rolled, foreshadowing a heavy rain.

If Yuna thought that she will be his, then he was sorely mistaken. An Attha will always be an Attha-- strong, independent and never to be conquered.

A stubborn smile crossed her lips as she pulled the drawer open and took the pair of scissors inside. And in one swift motion, and strands of golden hair fell down the carpeted floor.

She felt overwhelmed. Each snip made her feel in control, as if she were regaining her freedom. The act was a solid proof of her defiance. She will never be his.. She was an Attha that will never be conquered by someone was despicable as Yuna..

Outside, the pattering of the rain grew harder.

"Cagalli!"

Finally, she stopped after hearing her name. Glancing to her right, she saw Lunamaria's shocked expression as she rushed to her side.

"What are you doing?! Why did you cut your hair!" Lunamaria cried out as she took the scissors from her hands and warily assessed the damage.

"I won't give him what he wants, Luna" she whispered firmly.

Luna surveyed her for a while before finally sighing. "I understand." Slowly, she smiled. "I'll fix your hair." Tilting her head to the sides, she asked, "as short as before?" Cagalli nodded.

Luna silently worked until she stopped and exclaimed, "I almost forgot!" She placed the scissors down and opened the vanity kit she had brought. "I met chairman Zala on the way here." Cagalli stiffened at the mention of the name. "He asked me to give you this."

Cagalli glanced at the velvet wrapped box Luna was holding. What would Athrun want to give her? After all she had done, she would not be surprised if the box contained a bomb.

Luna smiled encouragingly. "Take it. I'm quite sure it's not harmful."

"Have you opened it?" Luna shook her head.

"I just have a feeling it's safe."

Hesitantly, Cagalli took the box and carefully unwrapped it. Her heart skipped a beat; inside was a very familiar dark blue, palm-sized box with golden carvings...

Her fingertips traced the letters carved on the side: _L.Z._

Her hands shook as memories that seemed long ago drifted back to her...

_"What's that?"_

_"It's a music box."_

It was _his mother's_ music box.

Pushing the golden lock, the box opened as a familiar tune echoed through the whole room.

It was the same tune he played on his violin a long time ago.. on that fateful night on the beach..

_Athrun..._

"There's a note," Luna whispered as she gestured at the small folded paper inside.

Hands still quivering, she slowly unfolded the note and read.

_'I am going to save you.'_

And at that moment, believing in him was the only thing she wanted.

**sOs**

One of the many advantages of being the Chairman of PLANTs was having connections-- lots of connections. This was why it had been quite easy for Athrun Zala to ask someone to take him, together with Dearka and Yzak, to the Seiran manor late at night, without the knowledge of their host, Representative Attha.

Stepping out of the black convertible, Athrun readjusted his dark blue trench coat. The rain had just stopped after a brief but heavy pouring. This had made the night chilly.

The Seiran mansion stood as a large silhouette against the minimal light from the moon. There were still light from some windows.

Noticing Athrun's halt in movement as he stared at the mansion, Yzak crossed his arms and remarked, "there's no turning back, Athrun."

Clutching the black folder on his arm, he straightened his shoulders and walked to the door. "I know, Yzak, I know."

The butler was reasonably surprised upon opening the door to find the Chairman of PLANTs. Stuttering in greeting, the butler ushered the coordinators to the drawing room and excused himself to call his master.

"Prepare some tea and cookies! Quickly now!" the butler ordered to the curious maid he met as he strode quickly to Yuna's chambers.

Ten minutes in waiting and Yzak's patience was wearing thin. Just as the silver-haired coordinator was about to comment on Yuna's lack of respect for people's time, the door opened and the person in question walked inside dressed in a glamorous suit.

"My! Chairman Zala, what a surprise!" Yuna greeted as he opened his arms wide. "I wasn't expecting you." Glancing behind him, he beckoned a servant to bring in the tea and cookies.

Dearka and Yzak were watching Athrun from the corner of their eyes. The chairman merely nodded, his lips set in a thin line as he remained seated.

"I apologize for visiting this late," he said in a deep cold voice. "I just wanted to have a private conversation with you."

Arching his eyebrows, Yuna repeated, "a private conversation?" Athrun nodded. Considering the request for a moment, Yuna finally spoke, "very well then. Please leave us alone." The servant bowed and closed the door behind her.

Yuna sat down on velvet-cushioned armchair nearest the window, a triumphant smirk on his lips. "I assume this is about _my_ wedding tomorrow with Cagalli."

"In a way, yes."

Yuna puffed his chest out in pride. "Are you here to congratulate me, Zala? Well---"

"On the _contrary_, Yuna," Athrun cut dryly and Yuna's smirk wavered. Athrun took the black folder and tossed it on the table between him and Yuna.

"What's that?" Yuna asked, an ounce of fright evident in his voice.

"Read it."

Hesitantly, Yuna reached for the folder and scanned the contents. His eyes widened.

"Smuggling weapons from Morgonroete to Alaska-- and not just ordinary weapons but Orb's _latest_ military artillery," Athrun commented frostily, each data written on the black folder imprinted into his memory.

"Where-- where did you get this!" Yuna was shaking in terror as he hastily turned the pages.

Athrun evaded the question and instead remarked, "I wonder what Representative Attha would do to you if she finds out. In ZAFT, treason is punishable by death."

Yuna shook his head vigorously and chanted "She won't know! She won't know!" as he tore the pages in a hysterical reverie.

"Tearing those won't help, I have numerous copies. I thought Representative Attha might want one." Athrun felt disgusted as he watched Yuna stuttering in fright like a lost kitten.

Yuna paced back and forth before throwing himself on his knees. "You.. you wouldn't dare! You wouldn't dare, Zala!"

His emerald orbs hardened. "Representative Attha does not need a traitor in her government."

Panicking at the sight of Athrun's serious cold eyes, Yuna pleaded helplessly, "please! D-don't! I--I'll give you anything you want.. Anything!"

A malicious glint lit his eyes. _"Anything?"_

The Seiran family's pride and honor were at stake. His life was at stake. If Cagalli found out.. she might not hesitate to sentence him to life-imprisonment or even death! And so, without thinking of the consequences, he cried, "anything! Just spare me!"

At that brief moment, Yzak and Dearka felt a twinge of pity for him. Poor man, he was at the mercy of Zala.

Athrun's lips twisted into a cold smirk. "Do not show up at the wedding tomorrow." He watched as Yuna's eyes widened. "Leave Orb tonight and never show yourself again. _Ever_."

"That's a.. blackmail!"

"Why Yuna? Haven't you played this game before?" Athrun asked sarcastically. "You did not hesitate to blackmail Representative Attha, after all."

Yuna moved away from the chairman. "That's too much!"

Athrun closed his eyes and sighed. "How inconsiderate am I? Very well, I'm giving you time to think about this, Yuna." Standing up, he dusted his coat of imaginary dirt.

A glimmer of hope shone from Yuna's violet orbs, "so you're not going to tell her, chairman?"

"The condition still stands." Athrun passively took the now empty black folder and held it up for Yuna to see. "If I see you at tomorrow's wedding then.." he paused and tossed the black folder on the floor, "say hello to prison, Yuna."

He was going to save Cagalli. Even if it meant wielding the dark authority that he possessed as the Chairman of PLANTs.

**_

* * *

_**

To be Continued...

So what do you think? Please review!

Some of you might be raising their eyebrows at the unconventional way Athrun did to save Cagalli. Some of you might have expected Athrun to barge in the wedding but I just felt the idea was quite overused. I wanted Athrun to do something _new._ And so, I tapped his old cold self and made him act that way. Comments and violent reactions are welcome~

I am currently reading the past chapters, identifying loose ends so that I can tie the story together. I am also revising old chapters, cleaning for errors and inconsistencies in grammar and writing. I want this story to be presentable when it ends.

Yes, this story is ending. Only two chapters and the epilogue left. I never thought I would reach this point. Four years ago, this story was just a day dream I had while waiting for the class to start. And now, it's ending.

Thank you so much for all the support you have given me these past years. I cannot say for sure when I would finish the next chapter but hopefully, it wouldn't take me another year.


	25. Beyond What is Seen

**I know it's been four years since my last update. Where the heck was I? I was attending college, majoring in Biology, and now studying Medicine. I've always wanted to complete this story but I lost interest in Gundam Seed and jumped to other fandoms. But like the prodigal son (or daughter), yes, I am back :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all AxC fans, especially to the members of the AsuCaga Forever Facebook group. How can you resist writing if beautiful pictures of AsuCaga always appear on your newsfeed, and you see how the fandom is still very much active long after the series has ended?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

**Recap**: _With the plan of infiltrating ZAFT, Cagalli Yula Attha goes to PLANTs to be the secretary of the mean Athrun Zala. She never imagined that she will actually fall for the chairman. Just when everything seems to be sailing smoothly, Lord Attha is killed, and Cagalli returns to Orb as its Queen, hating Athrun because she thought that ZAFT killed her father. Athrun himself couldn't hate Cagalli even after discovering her true motive and strives to help her._

_The night before Cagalli and Yuna's wedding, Athrun makes a proposal he could not resist. Will it be enough to stop the wedding? And there is still the looming question: Who really killed Lord Attha?_

**sOs**

**Chapter 25**

_Beyond What is Seen_

**sOs**

It was really happening. Here she was, standing at the foot of the long stairs that led to the stone and rock Haumea shrine, the place where her wedding would take place.

The cheers of the crowd were deafening. The bright flashes of the cameras were blinding. But never did she flinch, her face set in a neutral facade of acceptance. A queen never shows a defeated face even if inside she felt like dying.

The beautiful white gown that enveloped her form felt like chains that held her in place. There was no turning back. Waiting at the top was her future husband, one of the persons she hated most in her life. She knew Yuna would be standing there, a smug look on his face _'You're mine now, Cagalli.'_

Mechanically, she took her first, and then second step, her hands gripping the yellow and white daffodil bouquet not so gently. _One, two, one, two_. She kept her chin up. Up until the end, she won't bow down to those who wish to govern her.

And that was when she saw _him_. He was seated at the front pew reserved for important guests, and she couldn't help but wonder how ironic that he was given the best spot in the shrine to watch the ceremony. Something clenched deep within her heart. He didn't seem bothered in the least.

Under her veil, her gaze wandered from his crisp purple ZAFT uniform, to his midnight blue hair that slightly swayed with the humid tropical wind. Her breath hitched in her throat when finally her golden orbs locked into his own deep emerald ones.

There were no signs of turmoil, desperation nor sadness in his eyes. His gaze that held hers was clear, appreciative even, but very much clear — and almost.._pleased_? Her eyes widened slightly. Was he actually happy for her while it was only last night when he _begged_ her not to get married?

She was at the top now but instead of looking for her groom, her eyes were still focused on _him_. She could barely register as Unato Ema Seiran, Yuna's father, ran up to her, profusely sweating. "Cagalli dear," he whispered hurriedly. "I-uh- would like to ask for a few more minutes before we start the ceremony. Yuna seems to be running late. Rest assured that I would personally deal with him later — "

What did Representative Unato just say? She couldn't bring herself to listen. Instead, her attention was focused on the blue-haired coordinator as she watched his shoulders slowly relax, his smile twisting to a small but proud smirk. His eyes never left hers as his lips opened to form inaudible words, _'I told you I would save you.'_

BOOM!

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and Athrun and Cagalli's concentration was broken. Her head snapped as she tried to assess the situation. What was going on?!

Another explosion, this one much nearer, reverberated. The ground shook with the force, Cagalli almost lost her footing. Screams were heard as a part of the arch of the shrine collapsed.

"We're under attack! Secure the Queen!"

"Evacuate! Evacuate!"

"What is the Orb fleet doing?! Where did that came from?!"

"What the hell is going—" She could barely scream, everything was happening too fast. The wind slapped hard against her frame, air was knocked out of her lungs. She was thrown a few meters away, her head and back hitting the stone wall hard.

"A mobile suit! What the fuck is that mobile suit doing here?!"

"Cagalli!"

Everything was happening in a blur— in a red blur as blood from her head wound clouded her vision. There was a mobile suit— it wasn't Orb's, that she was sure— in front of her now, its arm was extended— Was it going to grab her?

"Cagalli! CAGALLI!"

"ATHRUN! Get back here!"

"Damn it! Someone get me some goddamned mobile suit!"

_Shit_. Her vision was dimming, she was rapidly losing consciousness. That blow on her head was harder than she thought. She could smell the burning wood and metal. The sounds of bullets being fired were ringing in her ears. Amidst the smoke that stung her eyes, she could see a man determinedly running towards her.

It was the last thing she saw before darkness overtook her.

**sOs**

"What do you mean Cagalli's MISSING?!" There was a loud thud as Afhmed's fist collided against the metal wall of the Orb Military Command Center. "The _queen _of Orb just doesn't vanish in thin air! ARGH!" There was another desperate thud on the wall.

Kisaka drew a breath as he looked over the reports of the Orb Naval fleet. Bent over the reports next to him was Major La Fllaga who similarly drew his eyebrows together, also in deep thought.

"Please Miss Murrue," it was Kira who arrived, he was panting, and his voice was shaking. His violet orbs were desperate as he looked at the woman standing next to Mwu. "I-I tried to find her— but she wasn't there. The shrine, it was destroyed. But she _wasn't_ there." His voice nearly broke. "Where—where is she?"

The brown-haired woman surveyed Kira, whose clothes were still covered in soot and mud, and then her fiancé who gave her a grim nod."As you know, the shrine was attacked. We still don't know who they are or how they were able to infiltrate Orb." She gave a sideway glance at both Kisaka and Mwu. "Fifteen minutes ago, we have received reports from the Naval team about sighting a mobile suit that matched the one that attacked and possibly have taken Cagalli. It was headed towards the Eastern sea borders of Orb"

"There are a lot of small inhabited islands in the East," Mwu added through gritted teeth. "But depending on their plans, we might be too late if we check each one of them."

Kira drew a pained breath. Beside him, Lacus gripped his arm.

"It hasn't been confirmed if this is connected but," Murrue began worriedly, "Representative Unato Ema Seiran reports that his son, Yuna Roma Seiran, has also been missing since this morning."

"First they assassinate Lord Uzumi, and now they kidnap Cagalli, and even Yuna! What the hell do they want from Orb!?" Afhmed asked angrily.

"That is not a hard question considering there are a lot of things Orb can offer," Lacus replied quietly.

There was a moment of tense silence.

"It's ZAFT," Afhmed growled, his hands tightening into a fist. "I told you it was _ZAFT_!"

"On the contrary," cut a voice dryly.

The door of the Control Room opened and two coordinators came in. Their once pristine white ZAFT uniforms were soiled with dirt and soot. Yzak was furious, looking ready to burst any minute, his lips set into a thin line while Dearka looked more calm but less enthusiastic.

"ZAFT! What are you doing here?!"

"Hi!" The blond coordinator greeted nonchalantly, his hand raised in a casual wave. "We were told we had to get permission from the Command center first—"

"We need a computer, preferably preloaded with an extensive map of Orb, your fastest mobile suits and guns with ammunition," Yzak interrupted. Dearka nudged him hard and gave him a warning look. The silver-haired coordinator glared and added begrudgingly, "—_please_, if you may."

Narrowing his eyes, Mwu regarded the two inquisitively. "For what do you need those?"

Dearka and Yzak briefly exchanged a guarded look, berating if they should tell. Finally, Dearka sighed and answered. "We will be looking for our Chairman."

Lacus gasped while the other occupants of the room froze in shock. "Athrun— Athrun's missing too?"

Yzak grinded his teeth. "What do you expect? He went after Representative Attha, of course! I SWEAR I did not become a soldier to be a babysitter!"

"Now, now, Yzak. Let's stay calm and track him well, alright? Then you can beat him all you want afterwards." It was not a typical reassurance, but a reassurance nonetheless. Dearka then turned to Kisaka. He was easy-going but there was a hint of urgency in his voice, "The computer? _Please_?"

When no one moved nor responded, Dearka continued. "Representative Attha _might_ be with the Chairman. It would benefit both of us if we can track Athrun faster."

"And how do you plan to track Chairman Zala?" Murrue asked skeptically. "Orb's been trying to find Cagalli for a while now but we've been unsuccessful. She doesn't have anything that might transmit signal back to us. We only know the general direction her captor went."

Both coordinators looked at her disbelievingly. Dearka looked genuinely surprised. "You mean— You don't—?"

"Dearka, I don't think it's a practice done by Naturals." Yzak concluded.

"What are you talking about?" Afhmed asked.

Yzak crossed his arms. "Zala is the Chairman of the Supreme Council, arguably the most important person in PLANTs. Of course ZAFT has," he paused, picking his words carefully, "—ways to keep him on the radar and assure his safety."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a tracker device implant, a very good and resilient type." Kira murmured.

"Yamato, you do know it was _supposed_ to be top secret," Dearka admonished.

Mwu straightened from his position on the table. "Sorry kids, but there's just too much interference in the radio waves, I doubt you can track anything, let alone the Chairman."

Kira nodded. He turned to address the ZAFT soldiers. "We do need to crack some of those radio jamming codes."

"Oh, don't worry," Yzak shrugged. He wasn't a person who readily gives out compliments. But he could make an exception if the person really, _really_ deserves it. "It's not something to be really proud of but we have one of the best hackers in ZAFT here."

Beside him, Dearka cracked his knuckles testily. "Now, where's that computer?"

**sOs**

"Cagalli."

When she came about, there was a dull ache at the side of her head. Her eyelids felt heavy, it took some moments to open them and adjust to the low lighting of the room she was in.

Cagalli tried to move her arms but to no avail. They were bound on a wooden pole she was sitting against at. Her legs folded beneath her were likewise bound. A cold wave of panic washed over her. She had been captured.

"Are you awake?" asked a quiet male voice beside her.

"A-Athrun!" she croaked.

Athrun was bound beside her. Dried blood caked his left temple and cheeks. There were multiple abrasions on his left arm where his uniform had been torn. Amidst all the injuries he sustained, he was looking at her with alert emerald eyes.

"Shh.. they might hear you." He looked around, observing for any signs of movement. When none came, he exhaled and brought his eyes back. He studied her, his eyes lingering on the wound on the side of her head, his expression grim. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

With the small, sharp pain that emanated from the side of her chest whenever she inhaled heavily, she might have cracked a rib or two. It wasn't something he should be concerned about, she did get injuries like this back in the war and managed to survive. Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm fine."

He seemed unconvinced but nodded anyways. Deftly, he pulled on his binds and hushed a curse when they did not budge. "_Damn_."

"Where are we..?"

"I.. don't know." There was a sense of guilt in his voice, as if he was blaming himself for the situation they were in. "I tried running after you when that mobile suit grabbed you but I didn't saw its other hand coming down at me. I blacked out and the next thing I knew, we were bound here in this shack."

They were bound in a shack that harboured a pungent smell of piss and rotten wood. Cagalli cringed. The floor they were sitting on was damp earth littered with dried leaves and small weeds. It was dark except for the light filtering through the small gaps on the wooden walls. There was only one heavy door on the far end.

Anger welled inside Cagalli. "They wanted only _me_. Why did they have to take you too?" She bit her lower lip worriedly. "Orb will be in deep international shit if PLANTs find out their Chairman's missing while in our territory." Glaring at the coordinator, she snapped. "Why did you follow me in the first place? You should have been one of the firsts to be evacuated safely!"

Athrun surveyed the fuming Cagalli with a levelled gaze. Suddenly he averted his eyes and replied softly, "I promised to save you."

Cagalli blinked. Really, there was nothing she could answer to that, it was deep and heartfelt coming from the once colder-than-Pluto chairman she had the great unpleasure of meeting.

An image of her strong father flashed in her mind. Her father who tried to nurture her even from a distance, killed in cold blood. And she realized that she was with the number one suspect for her father's assassination.

Athrun first felt more than saw the sudden change in Cagalli's demeanour. When she spoke, it was cold and bitter, "You KILLED my father." Her molten gold orbs glared at him accusingly. "Now.. are you going to kill me too?"

"Cagalli," he said firmly, his control wavering. Did Cagalli mistrust him that much? "I told you before, I didn't kill your father. ZAFT has _nothing_ to do with this!" There was desperation in his voice.

He might have loved Cagalli deeply but he was still the Chairman of PLANTs. He would not take kindly those who accuse what he held dear without concrete proof.

Also, he realized with a pang of hurt, that she might never believe him, no matter how hard he tried to prove his—PLANT and ZAFT's— innocence, not unless he procure her father's murderers and make them admit to their crimes. Cagalli was stubborn like that. Still, he would not give up— not when there was really nothing to cover up.

_Dammnit_, once he escaped this captivity they were in, he'll force Yzak, Dearka and Nicol to speed up the investigations.

"But it was on your file— _you_— ZAFT was planning to assassinate someone!" There was rage in her eyes that was not as hard as what she had wanted to convey. It might be because deep inside, she still hoped— oh gods, she still hoped that Athrun was innocent.

Athrun's brows furrowed, confused. "What files are you talking about?" he asked sharply.

"The ones I saw when I infiltrated your office months back!" she cried, and if her hands were not bound, she would have pulled at her hair. Silently, she closed her eyes, stopping her tears. It was only a matter of time before Athrun remembered what she had done— why he drove her out of PLANTs in the first place.

If there was something she had regretted, it was not infiltrating the ZAFT headquarters— she was on a mission then. During her heist, there were no trusts risked to be broken— there were none of those in the first place. But who would have thought that in her short stay in PLANTs, she would see Athrun Zala more than just an infuriating Chairman? She grew to see him as a friend, and even as a man she might have loved.

If there was something she had regretted, it was not returning to Orb once she learned of the planned assassination. If she did, she might have saved her father. She might not have known Athrun more deeply than what was allowed. She would have kept her distance, and disappeared quietly as she had promised Kisaka.

But she had stayed and gotten involved in him and everything became much more complicated. And it ended up hurting the both of them.

His eyes darkened for a moment and he replied in a low tone. "First, I assure you, Cagalli, there were no plans of assassination." He paused before continuing in a softer voice, his eyes looking at her quizzically, "We checked the files you had accessed that night. You saw merely a list of ZAFT's payroll. I didn't even understand why you wanted to see that. I thought you were trying to uncover corruption in the military."

Stunned, Cagalli stammered, "No-No! I saw it, Athrun— I SAW it!" Was he lying to her now? Still, she could not deny the small flicker of hope in her heart.

He shook his head, "I personally checked it, Cagalli. There was really nothing of that sort." He watched as Cagalli opened and closed her mouth. "I can assure you that as the Chairman of PLANTs— I have not approved any assassination orders."

Was she mistaken? Did she hate the wrong person all these time?

But before she could contemplate further, there was sharp high-pitched sound of clanking metals and of rusty unlocking. Athrun's eyes narrowed, his posture stiff as he focused on the door at the far end of the shack.

"Muruta Azrael!" Cagalli gasped as she recognized the blonde man who entered. He looked around the room before settling on the two captives. Cagalli felt her insides burn in anger as she watched his lips twist in an insincere smile.

Behind Azrael was a woman with short pink hair. She locked the door before turning to Athrun and Cagalli, a sweet smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, Meer?" Athrun frowned, his eyes searching her face for any emotion.

Meer curtsied, fanning her purple dress by her sides. "Good day to you too, Chairman Zala, Queen Attha." Disregarding Athrun's question entirely, she greeted courteously with a hint of displeasure.

Azrael slowly walked towards the two, his form casting a shadow over the two captives. He knelt to Cagalli's level and forcefully took her chin between his forefinger and thumb, inspecting. Cagalli's eyes were defiant.

"If I had known that Attha's daughter was so close by back in September City, I would have used you much earlier." He paused, a mock look of sadness on his face. "Then I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of killing your father."

Her eyes widened as she choked, "W-what did you say?"

"Your father was not only against Orb joining the Earth Alliance, he was also barring us from _asking_ Morgenroete to supply us with weapons." He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "He had become rather annoying."

"Y-you killed my father because he was a-_annoying_?" her voice was small and hollow, unbelieving of what she was hearing.

"Queen Cagalli, you must understand your father had become a big obstacle, and I don't like obstacles." His eyes were cold as he patiently explained. "I get what I want, dear queen."

"H-how dare you kill father! I-I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cagalli screamed as she pulled on her binds. "LET ME GO AND KILL YOU!"

"I tried, queen Cagalli," Azrael didn't look the least fazed. He continued in his mocking tone of courteousness, "I tried negotiating with your father but he was too stubborn. When nothing worked, that was when we had to kill him."

Tears were now blurring her vision. "H-HOW COULD YOU!"

"Yuna thought you were familiar back in September City but he didn't think much about it until later. Who would actually have thought that the Orb princess was masquerading as the secretary of the Chairman of PLANTs?" He shook his head. "If only we had known earlier, we might have _asked_ you to help us convince your father. Then he wouldn't have died."

"I WOULDN'T HAVE HELPED YOU!"

"But dear queen, your father would have most likely agreed if I had told him I will have your head if he refused." He said emotionlessly. "You were quite defenceless during that time, it would have been easy."

"But your father's already dead so we had to find a replacement. And then Yuna conveniently finally remembered you and your engagement. We didn't even have to wait long because you returned on your own will. How fitting everything was!"

Amidst the tears that continued to fall from her eyes, Cagalli steeled herself, forcing her voice not to quiver. "Are you going to kill me now? Just like my father because I won't ever give Orb to the Alliance!"

Azrael frowned, his hold on her chin became rough. "You just had to be stubborn, eh? We wouldn't even need your approval if you only married Yuna. He would gain Orb through your marriage, and you'll merely be a decoration, Queen Cagalli."

"Even if I married him, _I_ will lead Orb!" Cagalli spat, her voice growing steadier.

"But dear queen, who would support a twenty year old girl who just appeared from nowhere, claiming to be Lord Attha's daughter?" His eyes were taunting, degrading her with a mere stare. "While you were frolicking around, Yuna had been steadily gaining career in politics. Why do you think the Council wanted to speed up your marriage with Yuuna?" Dread filled Cagalli, she didn't need Azrael to voice out what she feared.

But he did, and it was meant to humiliate her. "The Council does not trust you, Cagalli Yula Attha. They trust Yuna more because he has been in Orb all his life and is a member of one of the pillar families of Orb, making him the best candidate to lead." He continued, his smile widening sardonically. "Don't you see? You are just being _used_ to gain the public's trust, Cagalli. Because you are their beloved Lord Attha's daughter and Orb's princess."

Cagalli was shaking her head, willing herself not to listen. "That's not true!"

Azrael cupper her cheek with fake gentleness. "Stop lying to yourself," he whispered. Then his eyes flashed dangerously. "Now tell me where is Yuna."

A fleeting confusion passed by Cagalli, "W-what do you mean _'where is Yuuna'_?" Beside her, Athrun exhaled evenly, his emerald orbs never leaving Azrael's form.

"Don't mock me, girl." Azrael's voice dropped lower. "Yuna did not show up at the wedding. He has been missing since this morning— he was last seen leaving for a jog. Now," his grip tightened causing Cagalli to whimper. "What have you done to him?"

"I-I don't know!" Cagalli shook her head. True, she hated Yuuna but she never wanted to seriously harm him. In a long distant past, they have been playmates for a short time.

Azrael was not convinced. "What did you tell him then that might have caused him to run away? Yuna might be a coward but against a _girl_?" he emphasized disdainfully. "You might have pushed him in a wall perhaps? Or maybe you had other people do the dirty job." It was only then that he gave Athrun a seething look. Athrun matched his look with his own cold one. "I liked Yuna. He was useful. I would be really displeased to have him dead."

There was apathy that lingered in Azrael's voice. He was unfeeling and goal-oriented. It didn't matter how as long as he got what he wanted. And right now, Athrun concluded dreadfully, Azrael wanted a war against coordinators. With the slow fall of Blue Cosmos, Azrael needed Orb to gain control over the Earth Alliance.

Athrun was furious, but he didn't let it show on his face. Instead he concentrated on filling in his brain the important information Azrael was sharing. These leads would make the investigation flow much faster and more efficient.

Sighing heavily, Azrael refocused on the Orb Queen. "Since Yuna might be already dead, I can't help but use you now, Queen Cagalli. I have a proposition to make." His eyes glinted in the dark with malice. "I will release you now unharmed if you promise to allow Orb, and consequently Morgenroete, to join the Alliance."

Rage filled Cagalli's being as she hissed, "Never!"

"_Never_?" Azrael echoed disbelievingly. "You're really stubborn are you? But you can't refuse, Queen Cagalli." He stood up and pulled a glinting object from his coat pocket.

It was a pistol, the muzzle now pressed against Athrun's forehead.

Meer gasped. Cagalli took a shaky breath. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would," Azrael said dryly. "Killing the Chairman of PLANTs will also work in our favor. You do know the implications of having _him_ killed in Orb territory, eh?"

Cagalli knew. It would spark a war between PLANTs and Orb. It would make Orb vulnerable to acquisition by the Alliance— the same outcome Azrael wanted in the first place.

"I'm being kind here right now by giving you an option," Azrael continued pleasantly. "We'll be avoiding a loss of life."

"Cagalli, don't listen to him," Athrun growled hastily.

"You don't have any say in this, Chairman." Azrael scowled and pushed the muzzle roughly. "Now, Queen Cagalli, what will be your decision?"

What was she going to do? She didn't want to give up Orb. But she couldn't let Athrun die either. Her breath was labored. _Cagalli, think! think!_

Impatient, Azrael lowered his pistol. "Perhaps, this should help you decide?" And he fired.

Meer screamed as Athrun bit back a hiss. The bullet grazed his left shoulder.

"Don't do this, Azrael!" Cagalli screamed, almost pleading. There was fear in her eyes— helplessness.

"I wouldn't be so lenient next time," Azrael said apathetically. He paused as he surveyed the midday light that filtered in the room and shrugged. "I'll give you until nightfall to decide." He twirled the gun in his hand. "I hope we'll reach an agreement by then, Queen Cagalli."

He turned and gestured to Meer as they walked out of the room. The metals clinked and once again, the door was locked.

**sOs**

"You shouldn't cry, Cagalli," Athrun said gently as he looked at the blonde lady beside him.

Cagalli was biting her lip, forcing herself not to cry out. "But you're hurt! Because of me!"

He glanced at the bullet wound on his shoulder. It was still bleeding, staining his violet uniform darkly. Testing his shoulder, he sighed in relief. It didn't shatter his bones at least, nor tore his tendons. "Relax, it isn't fatal."

"Oh Athrun!" And Athrun couldn't help a small smile. She was crying for him, it sounded twisted, but still a small selfish part of him was happy to see her feel for him. "I'm sorry! _I'm sorry_ for not believing in you!"

"It's okay, Cagalli," he reassured, shaking his head. "Now we know who really killed your father."

"I should have listened to you from the start," she cried, her lips quivering. If her arms were not bound, she would have pulled him in her arms. "Oh gods, Athrun, I-I'm so glad you're innocent!" Her heart ached with so much relief.

Athrun smiled. He tested the binds again but they were unyielding. Giving up with using his hands, he twisted his shoulders and neck towards her and laid his cheeks against hers, reaching out to try and wipe the tears from her eyes.

Cagalli stilled as she felt Athrun's warm breath against her cheeks. His voice was tender, "I'm not used to seeing you cry."

She sniffed and nodded as Athrun moved back. "Ath—"

They both fell silent as the locks on the door clicked open. It hadn't been half an hour since Azrael and Meer left, were they back? There was still at least four hours before the deadline.

Meer entered alone, carrying a small box. She closed the door silently behind her. Her lips were set in a grim line as she walked towards the two. Athrun and Cagalli watched her, not saying anything.

Wordlessly, she knelt and gently pulled on the cloth to get better access at Athrun's wound. She took a deep breath and opened the box— which turned out to be a medical kit— and pulled a wad of cotton and antiseptic.

Athrun's eyes were inquisitive as he asked quietly, "What are you doing?"

Meer barely stopped from dabbing the wound clean. "I think it's quite obvious."

"Why are you helping us?" Cagalli asked cautiously but relieved that Athrun's wound was being taken cared for.

The pink-haired woman frowned. "I was only helping _Athrun_." She didn't look at Cagalli. "I don't care what happens to _you_, but I will make sure Athrun won't be hurt."

Cagalli frowned in return. She and Meer had detested each other ever since Meer pushed her off that swimming pool back in September City. It wasn't going to change now. But hearing her proclaim that she will ensure Athrun's safety gave her relief. Athrun was not going to be dragged with her. It was the only redeeming thing she can do for him after accusing him as her father's killer all these time.

Her frown then turned into a small, sad smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

Athrun turned, his eyes narrowed warningly, "Cagalli—"

"Cagalli," Meer interrupted. Stopping in her work, she turned to face the blonde woman. There was no sparkle in her eyes, only seriousness and a hint of anxiety. "Take Azrael's proposition."

"Don't Cagalli," Athrun said firmly. He glared at the pink-haired woman. "Don't listen to Meer!"

"But he will KILL you Athrun!" Meer reasoned. "I've seen it, Azrael—" her eyes and voice became hollow with fear. "—plenty of times, he has _killed_ in cold blood just to get what he wanted!"

"He can kill me but he won't get what he wants," Athrun said resolutely. He continued in a gentler voice, "Cagalli, don't throw away Orb— don't throw away your life—"

"And yet YOU can throw yours?" Cagalli snapped. She was shaking as she looked at Athrun with stormy golden orbs. "I can't let you die, Athrun! I just can't!"

Athrun took a deep breath, his eyes hardening. "This is not a time to be emotional, Cagalli. Think of the bigger picture. You can't give up Orb. It would start another war— do you want another war?"

She shook her head rapidly. "Of course not! But I won't let you die!"

He closed his eyes for a moment. Cagalli was stubborn, but he had to make her realize the depth of her decision. When he spoke, it was quiet and even, "Cagalli, you're the only Attha left. No matter what Azrael says, you hold power over Orb, you're the crowned Queen. But when you finally hand Orb to the Alliance, they will not hesitate to kill you."

"I am not scared to die!"

What was Lord Attha thinking in shielding his daughter away for so long? True, Cagalli was strong at heart and was not easily swayed but she lacked experience in the dirty ways of politics. Lord Attha should have asked her back in Orb earlier to be trained— Athrun stopped his thoughts, finally realizing with horror that it was exactly what Lord Attha might had hoped, except that he died before Cagalli came back for training.

Here was a tomboyish girl who worked as his secretary just a few months ago. Now, she was the crowned Queen, with the whole weight of Orb thrown firmly on her shoulders forced to make a decision that may start a war.

He had never wanted to kill Azrael so much until now.

"Cagalli," his voice was steady. "You can't give up Orb. You can't die either. But," he paused, his expression serious. "_I can_."

"You can't Athrun! You can't die!" Meer cried. She grabbed Cagalli by the shoulders. "You CANNOT let Athrun DIE!"

There was desperation in Meer's voice, but Athrun took no notice as he continued, staring at Cagalli to silence her. "Unlike you, Cagalli, I am the Chairman of PLANTs by vote, not merely by noble birth. If I die, my people can vote for another capable leader to replace me.. such as Lacus. She will not allow my people's judgement to be clouded by revenge— No—please listen to me first, Cagalli." He looked sombrely at the blonde who was trying to protest. "My death might buy you some time to think of another plan, to buy more time before rescue arrives." He briefly glanced at his right arm where a tracker had been implanted for his safety. Why were Dearka and Yzak taking so long? "If you make it out alive, you can expose Azrael and save not only Orb but also free the Alliance from his reign."

There were fresh silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Athrun hated himself for making her cry so much today. "But Athrun—you can't.. _I_ _won't_.."

He closed his eyes, clearly expressing that his decision was final. "Before I became the Chairman of PLANTs, I was a soldier. I am prepared to die. So please Cagalli, honor my last request. Don't give up Orb for me."

"Athrun you can't die! I won't let you die!" Meer was crying now. Her hands were shaking as she tried to bandage the wound. "Please Athrun, _please_!" When she agreed to work with Azrael, he promised to keep Athrun safe. But still he fired at him and even used him as a wager chip. When she had confronted Azrael about this after leaving the room, his expression was vicious.

_'I'm sorry, Meer. I didn't expect him to follow the Queen. But it worked out just as fine, eh? He has turned into a precious bargaining chip.'_

_'You promised not to hurt him! What if she does not accept? Will you kill Athrun?'_

_'I hope then that the Queen accepts. I wouldn't want to stain my suit with Coordinator's blood, after all.'_

And so she went here to coerce the Orb Queen to accept— to force her if she had to. Athrun was important to her, Meer has not loved anyone as fiercely as she had loved him. Everything she did was to gain him.

And yet now she was going to lose him.

Cagalli was gritting her teeth, loathing herself for her inability to save him. She was powerless. Her bitter tears continued to fall. "Shit! Shit!"

Seeing this, Athrun tried to give her a small smile. "Don't blame yourself, Cagalli. I would have died sooner or later anyway. Azrael wouldn't let me live."

"He would, if _she_ agrees with him!" Meer pointed at Cagalli harshly.

He smirked darkly. "Do you really think he'll let me live after divulging much of his plans?" When Cagalli's and Meer's eyes widened, he nodded. "Of course not. That was why he had no qualms sharing information in the first place— because he has no plans of letting me out alive."

The air was thick as both ladies processed his words. He knew Azrael was risking so much in talking to Cagalli with him listening. But he understood Azrael's actions as the negotiations progressed. His presence did not matter because in one way or another, Athrun Zala was going to die here today. Azrael was making sure of that.

"That's insane!" Meer looked at Athrun and then to Cagalli. "Azrael promised! He promised!"

"You know better than to trust him, Meer," Athrun said quietly. "See now, Cagalli? At least let my death have some use."

"Shut up Athrun!" Cagalli hissed, refusing to meet Athrun's calm eyes. She hated how Athrun was too composed talking about his death. "There's still time! I don't know how, but I will think of another plan! So shut up and don't you dare die!" She refused to back down, and added for good measure. "If you die, I-I will kill you myself!"

Athrun snorted, the tension in the air dissipating for an instant. "You're really stubborn, _Yula_." Her heart ached at the nostalgic way he addressed her. She smiled sadly.

"You know me well, _Zala_."

They stared at each other. Both were defiant: Athrun's emerald orbs were reprimanding, Cagalli's golden orbs were determined and unyielding amidst the sheen of tears. Suddenly, both took a deep breath and averted their gazes.

Meer felt like an outsider as she watched Athrun and Cagalli understand each other merely by their gazes. She never had any chance with Athrun— he had been taken first by Lacus, and now by this girl.

This girl was the queen of Orb. She was stupid, naive, a child who doesn't know the workings of the world. She was considering throwing everything away just for Athrun. She was hot-headed, easy to be roused by her emotions.

And yet, wasn't Meer the same? Wasn't it because of her emotions that she had done the things that she did? She had thrown away her life, her identity just to become Lacus Clyne, the person she felt strong admiration for. Not only that, she had joined the likes of Azrael and Yuna to get that one chance at being with Athrun. The means didn't matter as long as Athrun would be hers.

She had believed it would complete her, just as Athrun had once completed Lacus Clyne.

Her fists tightened. _'But I'm still empty like a shell.'_ And if possible, her heart clenched, she would become more empty if he died.

At least this naive child queen was willing to go lengths to save him, unlike her who can only tend to his wounds. For that, she couldn't help but respect her, maybe not as a Queen but as a woman.

No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much she hated Cagalli not only for taking the one person she cherished but also endangering his life, she could not let Athrun die. _Never_— especially if she could also do something.

"No one's going to die today," she whispered, her blue eyes glazed with fear and resolve. Athrun and Cagalli looked at her questioningly.

Meer pressed her palm against the bandaged wound. Satisfied that it was secure, she reached for her star hairpin and extracted the small knife inside. Carefully, she cut the binds on Athrun's arms.

For a moment, Athrun was unmoving, confused. "Meer, what are you doing..?"

Meer did not answer and proceeded to cut the binds on his feet.

Cagalli watched, her eyes wide as Meer now worked on her binds. "Hey! This is dangerous!"

"There are only three guards near this shack. I can distract them. Once you get out, run into the forests. Head north, there's a dock there where you can steal a boat." Her voice was neutral.

Athrun grabbed her hand. "Azrael might _kill _you."

Meer shook her head, a bitter smile on her lips. "He will kill me once I become useless to him. If you die, Athrun," she cut the binds on Cagalli's feet, "it would be just a matter of time. I can't let you die."

She stood up and faced Cagalli, her voice was soft, almost pleading. "Please promise me that you won't let him die."

Cagalli also got to her feet, the weight of her wedding gown slightly wobbled her frame. She grasped Meer's arm. "You're coming with us."

Meer raised her eyebrow. "Are you going to use me as a hostage now?"

"No!" And there was genuine repulsion on Cagalli's face with the idea. "We will all escape here!"

"I might betray you. This might be all a trap."

Beside her, Athrun was looking at Meer with slight mistrust. But Cagalli merely shrugged. "It's a risk I'm willing to take." She never would have thought that there will be a day that she will trust Meer, the woman who had wished for her death when she pushed her down that swimming pool in September City. But one look at her— at her eyes that had shed tears — she knew that at least for now they had something in common. As both women, they understood what had to be done.

**sOs**

Flattened against the wall adjacent to the door, Athrun peered through the gap to watch the two soldiers stationed less than ten meters away from the shack they were. One was a man with graying to white hair who leaned against a tree, the other was shorter man—a boy even, judging by the lankiness he possessed, who paced back and forth. Both had guns strapped at the holsters on their waist.

"Two," he whispered to the woman crouched beside him.

Meer had said there were three, but the last one was nowhere to be seen in the limited view he had.

He gripped the small knife Meer had given him as he watched the pink-haired woman walk towards the guards. There was a sultry sway in her walk, as the light breeze tickled her short hair. The younger soldier stopped in his pacing, his eyes admiring the lady.

He could barely hear the words Meer said as she bowed. "Thank you for allowing me inside, sires."

The younger soldier looked flustered while the older, bigger man remained stoic. "Oh, i-it's nothing Lady M-Meer. Y-You're really k-kind."

Meer giggled as if she was finding the situation humorous. "Not really. I just don't want our plans to fail just because Mister Azrael lost his temper and shot randomly."

The younger soldier nodded and peeked behind the woman to look at the shack. Athrun quickly ducked to avoid being seen. "How are the captives? Are they okay?"

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and nodded. The young soldier blushed terribly. "They will—" Suddenly, she fell forward in faint.

"Lady Meer!" The younger soldier caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her head on his lap, his back facing the entrance of the shack. The older soldier also moved to kneel beside the pink-haired woman.

"Oh.. I'm sorry to trouble you," Meer said softly in a drained voice. "It must be the heat..."

"Surely! You came from PLANTs, that's why you're not used to the hot and humid climate here in Orb" The young soldier explained as he stroked the woman's brows.

Now was their chance. Athrun nodded to Cagalli and swiftly, they exited the shack, their footsteps light but hurried as they dove behind one of the big trees in the forest. He crouched low, his hand clutching Cagalli's, as they peered to watch Meer in her acting. Now, they had to wait for Meer to excuse herself from the guards.

Meer's eyes were half-lidded as she watched Athrun and Cagalli's successful escape. She sighed. "I'm sorry for troubling you, sires."

The younger soldier helped her get up. "None at all, Lady Meer— no trouble at all!"

She grabbed her medical kit and bowed before the two. "I will take my leave now, sires."

"Wait."

Meer froze as the older soldier commanded her to stop, his voice gruff and cold. She fought back the shiver that ran down her spine as the older soldier fixed her a condescending glare.

She remembered this man. He was a man who loyally followed Muruta Azrael, always at the shadows, watching. He glanced at the door of the shack and, from his position behind the tree, Athrun cursed. In their haste, the door hadn't locked fully.

"You forgot to lock the door properly," the older soldier said in a low voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Meer tried to prevent the quiver in her voice as she moved back to the shack quickly. As she pulled the door shut, she felt a cold metal pressing against her back.

Carefully setting her expression to neutral, she peered behind her shoulder, looked at the gun and then to the man holding it. "Is there any problem..?"

"Djibril!" The younger soldier yelled, horrified at the scene. "What the hell are you doing?! That's Lady Meer!"

The soldier named Djibril growled, addressing the younger soldier, "You! Ring the alarm, call for reinforcements!"

"But why—"

Djibril scowled, his eyes never leaving Meer. "The hostages have escaped."

"What! That's—"

"GO!" Djibril snapped to the younger soldier. "They must not have gone far." The young soldier cowered and ran away.

"Aren't you overreacting, sire?" Meer asked, her form stiff. "You haven't even checked—"

"I don't need to check." The scowl on his face turned nastier. "We don't trust coordinators like you in the first place. _Traitor._"

Meer inhaled sharply as the gun was pressed harder. The safety was clicked as Djibril whispered, "_For the preservation of our blue and pure world._"

Meer closed her eyes but the gunshot never came. Instead, there came an amazonic yell and a grunt. When she opened her eyes, there was a flurry of white as she watched the Orb queen tackle the soldier to the ground.

Shock made her rooted to the spot. Athrun kicked the gun away. Djibril was unable to fight back against the woman in frenzy. Cagalli punched and kicked, not really seeing whether her attacks landed, as long as she would not stop. Athrun reached for the soldier's neck and delivered a precise blow that rendered the soldier unconscious.

Cagalli was panting hard as Athrun held her shoulders tightly. "It's okay now, Cagalli."

The blonde looked around and when she saw Meer sitting not far away, she exhaled a breath she didn't knew she held. She didn't know what overtook her to hug the pink-haired woman.

Meer tensed and tried to remove herself from Cagalli's grasps. "Hey! What are you—"

"_Oh gods_, I thought— I'm so glad you're okay!" In another time, Cagalli hated this woman. She really did. Meer also hated her back. It was the normal flow of things. But Meer had risked her life, and even accepted death just to let them escape. It didn't matter anymore that she did it for Athrun.

Now, how could she hate this woman?

She stopped struggling when she saw the genuine relief in Cagalli's face. Slowly, she looked up and saw Athrun who also gave her a small smile. There was something bubbling in her chest, a pleasant feeling.

So this was what happiness felt like.

But it was short-lived as Meer saw the third soldier, a woman, arrive in the clearing. The woman soldier's eyes widened upon seeing the captives free and she raised her gun and fired.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Meer screamed. It was going to hit Cagalli straight in the head. Without another thought, Meer pushed herself off the ground and shoved Cagalli aside, away from the bullet's path.

Cagalli could only watch in horror as blood splattered on the white silk skirt of her wedding gown. She watched as Meer fell beside her, her chest bleeding from a gunshot wound.

"M-MEER!"

Enraged, Athrun had run towards the soldier and disarmed her with a high kick. Another punch to the gut rendered the woman unconscious.

Meer felt her chest burning. It was very painful and she wondered briefly if this was how all those soldiers felt during the war. There were water drops that fell on her cheek and blearily, she tried to open her blue eyes.

_'Ah, it's only that naive Queen crying.'_

Cagalli was sobbing, her hand shaking as she ripped the skirt of her gown just below the knees. She used the satin fabric to quench the bleeding. "You didn't have to do that!"

_'Why was she crying?'_ Meer wondered. Shouldn't she be happy that Meer was dying? It was another pest in her life gone. Even Athrun was kneeling beside her, his face contorted in anguish. Were they.. s_ad_ for her?

The white cloth was quickly being soaked with bright red blood. They were wasting their time watching her like this.

"Athrun!" Cagalli's voice was laced with panic. "Help me carry her, please! We have to get her to a hospital quickly!"

Using the last of her strength, Meer gripped Athrun's arm. "N-no.. leave now.."

"Stop talking! Conserve your energy!" Cagalli yelled and Meer really thought she was childish worrying about the safety of a mere impersonator more than hers. Knowing she couldn't move Cagalli, Meer focused her attention to Athrun.

They could scarcely hear the sound of people shouting getting orders. Their footsteps were getting closer. Athrun clenched his fist, they had to leave now. He moved to take Meer into his arms but Meer shook her head.

"_No_.. leave now. I will just slow you down.." her voice was getting weaker. "Besides, I won't die easily," a fit of coughing overtook her, blood staining her lips. ".._don't worry_.."

Athrun gritted his teeth in frustration. There was nothing they could do now for Meer. Taking her might worsen her condition. The cloth Cagalli was using was soaked through, her small hands now stained with blood.

"We can't leave you! NO!" Cagalli was shaking her head in disobedience.

"C-Cagalli.." there was a small smile on her lips. "I-I'm sorry.. I wish we could have met each other in another circumstances.." _'Maybe we could have been friends then..'_

"Don't say that! You'll get better and then we'll continue to hate each other!" Gripping the cloth, she continued to press, ignoring the sticky feeling of the clotted blood in her hands.

"Aah.." the pink-haired girl agreed. Her face was slowly draining its pinkish hue and becoming paper white. The hand that Athrun held was clammy, almost cold to the touch. "B-But you have to live first.."

Meer gazed at Athrun, "Please.. you have to _go_.."

He had to save Cagalli. Bitterly, he nodded and moved back to pick up the discarded guns. He then grabbed Cagalli by the shoulders, forcing her to stand. The blond kicked and screamed in protest, but he was strong in his hold.

"Athrun! No! Please! NO!" Cagalli was shouting and to silence her, Athrun put his hand on her mouth, forcing her to bite on it and drown her screams.

Giving one look at the bloodied woman, Athrun saw her lips moving.

_"Thank you."_

He closed his eyes, forcing his tears back. It was not the first time he had to abandon a comrade. But this not being a war, and the comrade not dying because of duty made it much painful.

Meer closed her eyes, suddenly feeling cold. She was slowly losing sensation on her limbs. But she was at peace. In the end, she could say that she had a good life— not the best, but good nonetheless.

Using the last of her strength, she held the bloodied cloth against her heart. There was a small smile on her lips as she allowed her tired body to rest.

Indeed, it was a good life after all.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**Phew. It wasn't supposed to end here but I just felt it was right to do so. This means that there are still 2 chapters and an epilogue left. The next chapter will be out within a month. **


	26. Fifteen Seconds Falling

**Thank you very much to those who read and reviewed last chapter. It felt really nostalgic especially receiving reviews from those whom I still remember from years back. Thank you for your continued support! This chapter is dedicated to all of you~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

**sOs**

**Chapter 26**

_Fifteen Seconds Falling_

**sOs**

Athrun did not stop running, half-dragging Cagalli by the waist. Adrenaline pumped his body to move forward, making him unfeeling to the pain of Cagalli's teeth biting into the skin of his hand. He kept moving, hiding against trees, doing his best to blend into the shadows of the dying light.

They were deep in the forest and not following the direction Meer had pointed out. It was too risky to travel to the North; most of the soldiers might be there now, awaiting their arrival, ready for an ambush at the slightest hint of their presence.

No, they would have to wait to travel north. Besides, there was a place he was eager to go, guided only by his ears and honed instincts as a soldier.

He exhaled heavily with relief at the sight of the stream. It was wide but shallow, the sand, stones and fish visible from where he stood at the side. He looked at Cagalli, and assured that she would not scream, took his hand from her mouth. Gently, he pushed Cagalli to sit, took her hands and dipped them into the water.

She was silent; her eyes distant as she watched him work on scrubbing her hands clean of the dried blood. He was careful not to hurt her as he pulled her hands deeper to clean her arms.

Satisfied that they were clean, he proceeded to remove her shoes. Grimacing, he looked at the blisters on her heel and sole brought about by running with her high-heeled shoes. He grasped the remaining sleeves of his uniform and pulled, tearing the fabric. Carefully, he used the torn fabric to wrap her injured feet.

He raised his eyes to look at her, his heart clenching. Her ethereal gown was torn, the hem barely grazing her knees, the white material speckled with dirt, mud, soot and blood. Her golden hair was dirty and in disarray, the clips that held it in place long gone. Her face was pale, and the eyes that looked back at him held so much anguish.

Wordlessly, he knelt closer and pulled her into his arms, burying her face against his chest.

It was then that she broke down and cried.

He held her tighter, burying his own face on her neck. Her arms grasped his form close. She cried silently, biting on her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming.

No words were needed to be said. Athrun understood her pain and frustration. Someone was dead because of her. Again. First it was her father she held dear. Now, it was Meer, a person she used to hate but who had in the end still saved her.

He moved back to examine her eyes filled with angry tears, her lower lip bleeding. Gently, he wiped the blood with his thumb and offered his hand instead. As a soldier, he was used to pain. He would gladly accept Cagalli's pain. Using his other arm, he pulled Cagalli towards him, his hand cradling her head as she continued to cry.

She clung to him as if afraid he too would disappear. "I'm here, Cagalli," he whispered to reassure her, his hand caressing her back. "I won't leave you."

She continued to cry, and he continued to hold her close, stroking her face tenderly to calm her, stroking her shoulders to reassure that he was there with her.

In his arms, she was trapped in a protective cage where no one could judge her. She was not Orb's Queen— she was Cagalli, a woman who mourned. Athrun accepted her wholeheartedly, sharing her grief, swallowing her cries, holding her steady to prevent her from crumbling.

When did she start relying on him this much?

The forest was still except for the occasional sound of the animals, the swishing of the trees, moving of the stream and Cagalli's quiet sob and laboured breathing that were slowly quieting.

Slowly, he cupped her face, guiding her to look at him. Cagalli could briefly see the depth of his emerald orbs: old, haunted and sad— the eyes of a soldier who had seen countless of battles. But there was also determination lighting up like cold fire. "Cagalli." When he spoke it was quiet. "You have to live. You have to survive and prevent Azrael from taking everything you hold dear. Do you understand?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

He took a gun from his pocket and carefully handed it to her. "You have to survive. Shoot if you must."

Her eyes widened, unwilling to accept the gun but Athrun held her hand. He shook his head. "Don't let _her_ sacrifice be put into waste."

She gripped the gun, bowed her head and slowly nodded.

He took her hand and pulled her up, his eyes asking if she was ready. When she nodded, they continued running.

Night had fallen, the forest looked more sinister but the darkness worked to their advantage. From what Athrun knew, Blue Cosmos, the faction that Azrael headed, was dwindling, their numbers falling due to the stable peace Earth and PLANTs were trying hard to maintain. This might explain the few soldiers guarding them.

They were crossing a small river when the first shouts came.

"I can see something moving there!"

Athrun whirled around, eyes straining to see where the soldiers were, as he pulled Cagalli out of the river and behind a big rock. There was a lamp on the other end of the river held by a soldier carrying a riffle.

Athrun gripped the gun on his hands. He would not hesitate. He would _kill_ to protect her.

Cagalli was holding her breath as the soldier with the lamp scratched his head and muttered to himself, "But I saw something here."

The soldier's young face was scrunched up in determination as he crossed the river, walking near their hiding place.

Checking the gun on his hand, Athrun made a decision. He had to conserve bullets for long range enemies. For this soldier, he had to use close-range tactics. Cagalli stared at Athrun, her eyes bright in the dark as if asking permission. _'I'm good at hand to hand combat._'

But Athrun shook his head. The man still had a riffle. He was not taking chances. Entrusting his gun to Cagalli, he crouched low, limbs contracted, ready to pounce.

There was a yell of curses from the soldier as Athrun pulled the man's arm and threw him over his back. The soldier landed with a loud thud, and there was a sickening crack of ribs and limbs.

Athrun had barely taken two steps when a shot rang through the night and he felt a burning sensation on his side. Another soldier had emerged from the bushes, gun raised, and ready for another shot.

"Athrun!"

Two more shots were fired as Cagalli threw stones at the soldier to distract him. She ran up to him and punched him in between the eyes, ignoring the pain on her knuckles as it broke through the bones of his nose. Blinded, the soldier screamed and grabbed her arm and threw her aside, landing onto the hard earth.

Wincing, Athrun sprang and kneed the soldier in the abdomen. The soldier coughed blood and collapsed beside his comrade.

Cagalli rushed to him and he pulled her hand as they ran away from the scene. Ignoring the pain, his eyes scanned the terrain for shelter.

There was a drop, and another— a slow pitter-patter of rain.

He gripped his side, trying to prevent the blood that pooled from his wound from staining the earth. It would be dangerous if their captors would be able to trace them because of it.

The rain was beating steadily, soaking both their forms. It was cold, biting through their flesh. It seeped through the earth, making the land slippery, mud splashing as they ran. Athrun looked at Cagalli who was trying hard not to shiver. They had to find shelter quickly.

There was a big tree with a hole underneath it. Assessing that it was big enough to accommodate them, Athrun pulled Cagalli in and then collapsed against one of the walls of the enclosure.

Cagalli knelt beside Athrun and inspected the wound. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest, panic filling her senses._ 'Not another one, please!'_ she begged. It was a nasty injury without an exit wound, the bullet still deep within his body. But it was more to the side, and not instantly fatal as long as she can stop the bleeding.

Athrun's eyes were closed as Cagalli lifted whatever remained of her skirt and ripped the fabric, splitting it in a jagged line that barely reached the middle of her thighs. Carefully she pressed it on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be alright, Athrun.." she whispered more to herself for reassurance. "It's alright.."

Athrun slowly nodded, "I've had worse."

Cagalli managed a small wistful smile, "What? Another part of being a soldier?"

"A good, courageous soldier, yes," he replied, his eyes similarly wistful.

She thought she must have done something really bad in her past life to be punished this much. They were in a situation where both their lives were hanging by a thread, uncertain of their next course of action. She studied his face, the stark contrast of the paleness of his skin against his midnight blue hair tousled, muddy and damp from the rain. He had been shot twice, one in the shoulder, and another in the abdomen. In another time, she would be in awe at how tough he was, neither complaining nor howling in pain. But the way he gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and regulated his breathing took away any other feeling but worry, panic and helplessness.

With his right arm, Athrun held her shoulder and tenderly pushed her against him, careful not to get her bloodier than she already was. She was shivering in his touch, both from the cold and fear. He would have wanted to light a fire but everything was damp and a fire might alert their captors of their location.

They would have to start moving once the rain slowed down. But for now, they stayed in that position for a long time.

It was an hour after when the rain finally slowed to a patter. The clouds were shifting, allowing the iridescent light from the high moon to filter out. After wrapping another bandage to his wound, both Athrun and Cagalli carefully travelled North. It was a risk they had to take if they wanted to be found by Yzak and Dearka.

The forest was dark and quiet, taunting their senses to the danger that lay with their every step. They continued walking for hours, senses alert with every twig snapped, every swishing of the leaves and every droplet of rain.

A wolf howled in the distance, long and haunting. Athrun squeezed Cagalli's hand in his, reassuring her even without words.

And she trusted him wholeheartedly.

The sound of the crashing waves was reaching their ears and their eyes met. They moved slowly, careful to be hidden against the trees. Peering into the horizon, they could just barely see the teasing orange of the sunrise and gray of the still lingering rain clouds.

Beyond the trees was a short grassy clearing leading to a cliff. Athrun inspected the cliff and grimaced at its height. Cagalli, who was beside him, threw a rock and watched as it took fifteen seconds before it broke the surface of the sea.

"We can't jump," Cagalli finally said, shaking her head. "We have to find—"

Athrun raised his arm to silence her and shoved her behind him. Confused, she raised her eyebrow and watched as his expression darkened and his grip on Meer's knife tightened.

At first, it was faint— there was the sound scuffling footsteps— but it grew steadier as they drew nearer. Athrun and Cagalli held their breaths, their hearts hammering against their chests. From behind the trees, five men with heavy riffles emerged, their lips twisted into sneers. The leader of the group who seemed not older than twenty stepped forward, his light green hair covering a part of his sardonic eyes.

"It is useless to struggle, just surrender now!" the leader announced, his own riffle poised to shoot.

Athrun growled. Where did they come from? Were they following them? He was very careful and even without his heightened senses, he would have known if they were being followed. His eyes caught the reflection of a small metal tower on the shore to the far right of the cliff. _Shit._ It was an observation tower.

The men were slowly closing in. He couldn't engage in a fight without endangering Cagalli's life. They had to flee.

Amidst the sound of the guns loading, Athrun could hear a very faint buzz. He partly peered behind him, his eyes searching the sea, his mind working fast on a plan.

"Cagalli," his voice was quiet, his eyes focused on hers. "You have to live. Promise me that."

"W-what are you saying? We'll survive this! I promise!"

She watched as his lips tilted into a small smile. His emerald eyes were solemn, almost apologetic. "Sorry, Cagalli..."

Cagalli's eyes widened as Athrun turned and embraced her, tucking her head against his chest. With great force, he pushed them off the cliff. She could barely scream as the men fired, and Athrun shielded her from the bullets with his own body.

They were falling.

_15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10 seconds_— She didn't know how many of the bullets pierced his body. Athrun's blood seemed to defy gravity as they hovered in the air like rain drops.

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5_— The rushing wind was painful to her eyes but she could not bear to close them, afraid that when she did, Athrun would vanish.

_4, 3, 2, 1.. 0_— Her back stung in pain as it hit the surface of the cold water and yet they continued going deeper, and deeper, her lungs screaming for air.

And then everything was black.

**sOs**

Azrael's pleasant countenance was gone, replaced with raw fury as he treaded through the dense forest of Orb. That bitch Meer just proved her uselessness and let his precious captives free! He should have never trusted that bitch coordinator even if she was highly regarded as valuable by one of his right hand man, Yuuna.

_Oh_, and that right hand man_ also_ vanished just when he needed him to do his job.

He cursed. He was surrounded by morons! By worthless people!

Adjusting the pistol in his hand, he surveyed the area. He could not leave the important task of finding the Queen of Orb and the Chairman of PLANTs just to his soldiers- he was personally going to attend to the situation at hand.

His mind worked into plans. He had to be careful. As one of ZAFT's elites, Chairman Zala was a force to be reckoned with. Djibril's unconscious form— his strongest and most brilliant man— was a testament to that. He had to be swift with his gun and should not hesitate to use the Queen of Orb as a shield if Zala forced him into a pinch. Surely he wouldn't dare to hurt her? And then there was also the Orb Queen Attha herself to be considered who was said to be reckless and brash, he had to—

Azrael stopped in his tracks, all thoughts broken, as he saw the silhouette of a man leaning against one of the many trees. Upon recognizing the man, his lips contorted into a frown, the man's name bitter on his lips.

"Le Creuset."

The said man raised his head, and Azrael hated the blasted mask the coordinator wore that hid the expression of his eyes. It only allowed him to see the upward curve of his lips. Le Creuset straightened, his white ZAFT uniform bathed in the orange rays of dusk.

Azrael's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

The ZAFT Commander did not answer but allowed his smirk to grow wider. Suddenly, Azrael's fury doubled and he glared, realization dawning. "You knew." It wasn't a question but rather an accusing statement. "You _knew_." He repeated quietly, malice evident in his voice.

Le Creuset remained unmoving, neither confirming nor rejecting his claims. Azrael's hold on the gun tightened. "You knew everything didn't you? You _always_ did, even back during the war." His teeth clenched. "If you knew, then why did you not say anything? Why did you not stop us? I could have killed Queen Attha. I could have _killed_ Chairman Zala."

A low, amused chuckle escaped from the commander's lips. Even with the mask, Azrael knew the coordinator was looking at him with arrogant amusement. It made his blood boil with anger. "And yet you did not kill them. It was a risk but it was also _just as planned._"

Azrael's voice was slowly losing its confidence. "You—You _planned_ all of these? You planned— No— _expected_ me to capture them?!" Le Creuset was known to play mind games with his enemies and Azrael was trying his hardest not to fall.

The amused smile was still on Le Creuset's lips. "Everything— _yes_ — all for the sole purpose of setting the stage of your death."

Azrael shook with anger. With a strangled cry, he fired continuously. But the Commander was too fast, and the next second, he felt his hand being twisted and his body slamming hard on the ground.

"You have become a big threat, Azrael. You cannot be overlooked any longer."

Le Creuset could still remember that night when he had tried to send a formal request order for an assassination. But before it was received by Athrun, it had been intercepted by an intruder to the ZAFT office. He was _slightly_ annoyed that he chose to delete the file, after realizing that Athrun would not approve— the chairman was too righteous.

Amusingly, later he learned that the intruder had been the Orb princess.

And so, he was forced to act on his own, bidding his time for the perfect chance, manipulating people like Meer to stalk his target. He had waited for _so_ long...

He looked down at Azrael's fear-stricken eyes and a cruel wave of pleasure washed over him. He twisted Azrael's arm holding the gun so that the barrel was now pressed against Azrael's temple.

"You _CANNOT_ kill me, Le Creuset!"

He clicked the safety of the gun.

"Goodbye, Azrael. I will meet you in hell."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. This was meant to be part of chapter 25 but I decided to cut it. Phew! One more chapter and then an epilogue before this story finally ends! :) **

**Before writing this chapter, I was able to rummage from my old notebooks the original plotline for this story. Reading it almost 9 years later, I'm glad that things changed throughout the years (one could only imagine just where in the world I got those weird ideas from, thank goodness some of them weren't put into actual writing :P) It was challenging to pick up this story after four years, but I have never felt this happy writing again. I wish that the other Gundam Seed fan fictions, especially those classic ones that made me love the fandom in the first place would also get updated. There will never be a "too late" time for AsuCaga :)**


End file.
